Odds and Ends
by Sumner Sturgeon
Summary: Set after the events of Eureka Seven. A collection of shenanigans by the Thurston family and others set 15 years after the Second Summer of Love. AU of Eureka Seven: AO. (UPDATE: Chapters 10, 21, and 22 revised)
1. Prologue - First Journal Entry

Author's Note: Inspired by some of the lore of Destiny's charming hunter Cayde-6, I wanted to experiment with short journal-based storytelling and lore-building, and what better way to do it through the eyes of Renton and Eureka's kids.

Take it as an AU story if you will, because we all know the (undeserved) tragic fates that fall onto the Thurston family in AO, but if you're like me and consider the "sequel" series non-canon for its myriad inconsistencies, then I hope to find this perfect solace.

Keep in mind that I will be very liberal about the changes made to the Eureka Seven: AO cast as well, as I was not a fan of the way they were written. Hopefully I did my best in making them better characters here.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Prologue – Author's Note**

–

Dear Stranger,

–

Well… here you are. And what you've got in your hands, this book, it's mine. Okay… was mine. My mom had me and little brother throw away some old stuff for charity, and I figured because I no longer have a lot of interesting stories to put into my old journal, I might as well share some of my best to you.

That's right, reader person. I wanted you to get this book – whoever you are, wherever you are, whatever you are. I figure you fancy yourself for some good ol' shenanigans by a couple of roguish, adventurous, and rather likeable half-Coralians (and by "couple," I mean me).

But this journal still holds a precious place in my heart. Which makes it all the more special to be bestowed upon the venerable tales of Amber Thurston (and Ao)'s odds and ends. I understand it's pretty risky to give something personal to a stranger. Hell, I've done pretty risky things myself and thankfully I'm still in one piece. But I trust your spirits are as kindred as mines, so I'm willing to let you in on some other secrets.

Well, what the hell's the matter with you? Go get your favorite ugly sweater, make some hot cocoa, and buckle up. Let's get down to it.

–

Amber Thurston

* * *

 **12/25/12019 – First Journal Entry**

–

Okay…. So where do I start?

My name's Amber Thurston. That last name may or may not stand out to you, but if the case is indeed the latter, let me introduce myself.

I'm the daughter of Renton and Eureka Thurston. Yes. Them. You know, Second Summer of Love, Nirvash, saviors of the world, yadda yadda yadda. They don't really give a crap about that anymore, but man… can you imagine growing up and finding out that your parents were actual heroes?

I remember me and my little brother Ao growing up listening to stories about our parents. How my dad's dad was the hero of the First Summer of Love, how he met my mom and fell in love, and how they went through a lot to save the world. My mom also mentioned about being part of the military during the late years of the old United Federation. She doesn't want to talk about it a lot because she says it brings up a lot of bad memories for her. I can only imagine… the old days before the Second Summer of Love must be pretty dark times for a lot of people.

I guess it's no surprise their old adventures were basically one big, epic love story. Must be nice to grow up fighting bad guys in the Nirvash alongside Gekkostate. My dad also tells me stories of how they used to pull pranks on him and beat him up for no reason… which is weird because he's by far the coolest person in the family and everyone else around him.

I wonder if someday I'll go out on an adventure like my dad did fifteen years ago. There must be a hell of a lot going on outside this pretty boring hellhole. We get some decent waves here now and then, but that's not enough. Maybe I should join the Republic military. Could be a lot different from what mom probably experienced a long time ago. Plus, you can go to a lot of places… nah, mom would kill me. Maybe I can get my big brother Maurice to bring me with him. He's got an internship in Ares Riviera, and I hear that place has amazing food… nope. Mom would still kill me.

Damn it all, life sucks.

Hey, at least mom and dad got me this neat little journal for Christmas (and my birthday) so I can write whatever I want to my heart's content and feel a little better after doing it.


	2. New Year's and First Flight

**12/31/12019 – New Year's Eve**

–

Hoo boy, it's New Year's. A time for bittersweet endings and new beginnings. A time for parties and celebration. A time for… fireworks.

It's still holiday vacation and man does it feel good to not do shit like homework. Ao's freaking out a bit about wanting to get ahead of everybody, so he's staying in his room trying to read up some stuff. Meanwhile, mom and Maeter are making snow angels, and me, dad, Maurice, and Linck are having a snowball fight. Mom tried to get Ao to play outside, and even that's not enough to get his nerdy head-ass out in the snow. Man, no wonder he bitches about not having enough friends!

Times like these is perfect to forget about work and celebrate with family, and the inner pyromaniac in me is itching to end this year with a bang.

Linck and I have a plan to get Hermit the Frog out of his room and celebrate New Year's. We're gonna tell him we have an idea for that science experiment he's been pulling his hair out before the start of holiday vacation. In reality, we're gonna be blowing up some fireworks. Linck bought some just in case we wanted to have fun, and mom and dad gave us the okay so long as we don't involve ourselves or others in a freak accident.

Too bad they don't realize we're lighting them up in school. Hopefully Maeter doesn't suspect us for doing anything. She's got a sharp eye for a lot of things… probably gets it from mom. Spooky.

So why the school, you may ask? Because fuck the establishment, and the kids who pick on me and my little brother. What no better place to flip off this joint that to blow it up with beautifully-colored explosions?

Come on… Am I right or am I right?

(I'm right.)

* * *

 **1/1/12020 – New Year's Day**

–

Okay… sit rep.

The good news… we got Ao to come with us on our little "science experiment." We forgot the lighter, but he managed to blow 'em up with some Bunsen burners he had sneaked out the science room closet. Oh, and the fireworks? Man, you should've seen them. They were magnificent. For a moment, I was really proud of myself…

Until we were caught by the police right after we lit them.

So, uh… Linck, Ao, and I were charged with vandalism but the police actually let us off the hook with paying damages because, y'know… mom and dad. Too bad the school suspended me and Ao, and mom and dad grounded us for two weeks following the start of school. Wonderful.

But hey, Ao had some fun with the whole thing (I mean, before the arrest thing). The little sleezeball was smiling when we made our own firework show. And I can finally cross "vandalizing school property" off my bucket list.

Yeah, still sucks being grounded and getting caught by the police… but what's the point of starting the new year if you don't do it with some panache?

* * *

 **1/15/12020 – First Flight**

–

Okay, so one of the things that has irked me for quite a while is… why the hell don't I have wings like mom?

I mean, yeah, she looks great and all but she barely uses them nowadays. Last time I remember her using them, me and little Ao were babies and she'd go outside and fly around the house for a bit while carrying us. I don't mean to brag, but can you imagine how awesome it was to grow up flying with your mom?

Makes it all the more frustrating when mom says she doesn't have the time or the interest to fly around anymore. Because she says she has to help around gramps and dad in the garage. Right. Come on, mom told us she and dad flew for a living when they were young! Not only that, they flew freakin' Nirvash!

You know, for all the stories they told me, Ao, and my other siblings, it's hard to see them as the ones who save the world from the evil Colonel Dewey. Life must really have it going for them after the Second Summer of Love. Dad's now running the shop, while mom's helping him there, and taking care of gramps and Miss Tiptory at the same time.

Speaking of the shop… mom and dad's out to get groceries, the big siblings are out doing whatever, and I don't know what the fuck Ao's doing so obviously I need him. Mom and dad barely use the Nirvash IFO in the garage save for work-related stuff but they still have the key with them.

But man… the timing couldn't be more perfect.

Alright, Ao better get his nerdy ass over here. Hope he knows how to hotwire, cause it's time to fly.

So, uh… sit rep.

In my attempt to pilot an IFO I broke the garage door and the roof two hours ago. Oh, and yeah, I also broke the Nirvash.

Thankfully, everyone's alright. Ao's got a fracture wrist, but whatever, he'll live. Nirvash, on the other hand, lost an arm… and a leg… and hoo boy she looks like a disaster. And, mom… well, let's just say dad and Maurice couldn't even calm her down. And there was yelling. So. Much. Yelling.

So alas, I'm grounded. Again. For two weeks. Again. Like, seriously, you think they'd change up the time it takes to punish me. Mom and dad took away my ref board and shortened my curfew to, like, right after school because I'm banned from reffing in the hillside park.

But that's not gonna stop me… I got me a tape recorder and this body pillow I borrowed from my buddy a while back, so it'll take more than enough to hold down this rather cute and roguish troublemaker.

Wait. Did dad just install new alarm sensors in our windows?

…

Goddamn it.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** In case you were wondering why the Nirvash is still present, it's because this is the IFO Nirvash. The real Nirvash (an LFO) is indeed in another universe. Thanks for a friend who pointed that out earlier._


	3. Teaching Ao How to Ref

**2/08/12020 – Teaching Ao How to Ref**

–

So little brother wants to learn how to ref…

Funny. Considering every time I teach him, he immediately loses his balance a couple of times and calls it quits.

But now he's telling me he'll be patient this time. Why you ask?

To impress the new girl in our history class.

I mean, I can see why. She's cute, charming, real nice… Hell, if you ask me, I'd honestly go on a date with her (I hope that doesn't sound weird… I'm already half-alien for goodness sake).

Thing is, people like me and little brother are way out of her league. Out of everyone's league, really. Who the hell would date a half-Coralian? Full Coralian? Don't say my dad. I can imagine his prepubescent genes instantly got the better of him the first time he laid eyes on mom.

 _"Oh, Eureka, I love you! Please marry me and have my babies."_

Dad must've been really stubborn and desperate back then. Like father, like son… I guess.

I know Coralians are officially pacified by the Republic, but there are still some people who look down on our kind. Bellforest is pretty friendly for the most part, save for some assholes in school who sometimes bully me and Ao. They call us freaks, monsters, half-blood… you know, the good stuff. Sometimes the teachers step in to stop them, but I can see a little bit of them in their eyes. I guess 15 years isn't enough time to heal wounds from the last war.

Shit, where was I? Oh, yeah. The girl. Her name is Maria, and thankfully, she's not one of those people. She recently moved from a small town called Sojourner, where a couple of mom and dad's old friends live (I don't know who, exactly… I only know Gidget and Moondoggie). She's been here for about a week and a half and Ao's head over heels with her already. Oh, brother.

Ao met her when he was assigned to a group for a class assignment. Maria couldn't shut up about reffing, and how her old town was known for being a small reffing paradise. She also mentioned this really popular ref board shop there, supposedly owned by a former member of Gekkostate and his wife. Ao wasn't into reffing that much, but princess already got the hopeless romantic lovestruck. And now he wants me to teach him how to do a cut-back-drop turn.

Fuck. Me. Right?

So here we are at the hillside park. Dad was a bit hesitant to give Ao his old ref board since it had a lot of sentimental value to him. I offered to let him borrow mine but he was being too head-ass about it. Luckily, the waves were good around this time so Ao was a little better than last time when doing the basics. But he still insisted I teach him how to do a cut-back-drop turn, even though that takes a shit ton of practice to pull it off perfectly. The number of casts I had every time I broke my ankle should tell you that.

Thus, here we are… attempt number 52 at a simple cut-back-drop turn as I write this.

But I gotta admit… he's got grit, and little by little he's getting better. Yeah, he fell down a crap ton of times, but he always gets back up. Just like dad. For all the crap he got as a kid, he really deserved mom. And I guess Ao deserves a chance too.

I still feel like his chances with Maria are kind of slim. But a part of me is still rooting for the little guy. Besides, who doesn't love a good underdog story?

So don't give up, little brother. I believe in you.


	4. Letter Exchange - Tiptory and Eureka

**2/11/12020 – Letter Exchange Between Tiptory and Eureka**

–

 _Mail to: Eureka Thurston_

 _Address: 42006 Sato Park, Bellforest_

–

Dear Eureka,

–

I recently heard news that the Ciudades del Cielo General Hospital has received a large sum of money as donation, as well as new medical equipment from the Thurston Garage. Surprisingly, the time the hospital needed new equipment was very recent prior to the delivery of the machinery, although I suppose this miraculous occurrence is far from coincidental. While the staff was thankful for the sudden deliverables, they were apparently concerned of your rather stressed disposition on donating the money to them even if they merely needed the equipment.

As you know, I am eternally grateful for your efforts to help my people heal and rebuild following the Second Summer of Love. Undoubtedly it was a daunting and grueling task on our end, one that wouldn't be fully achieved in five years without the help of your family, your friends at Gekkostate, and the new government. That time for healing has passed and my people are now living in peace thanks to you. However, I can still see from that recent debacle that you have yet to move on.

I understand how painful the past can be and how difficult it is to let it go, but times have changed for the last fifteen years. The United Federation is gone, and humanity is learning to peacefully coexist with the Scub Coral. You have gone beyond your comfort zone to atone for your sins and the Vodarac have already forgiven your past actions. I'm not saying to cease your donations; we always welcome your generosity. Rather, you must allow yourself to heal and focus on other important things in your life. That of course doesn't mean ignore the damage done. It means to prevent it from controlling your life. Besides, you have a business to run and a family to take care of. You don't want to spend the rest of your life worrying!

I'll be busy soon enough as I finish writing. I have errands to run with my granddaughter. Until we meet again, child.

–

Best,

Tiptory

* * *

 _Mail to: Tiptory Hernandez_

 _Address: 707 Esmeralda St, Las Pinas District, Ciudades del Cielo_

–

Tiptory,

–

I'm really sorry for what happened earlier at the hospital. Amber recently got into another fight with a classmate, and unfortunately that got the better of me the moment I dropped off the things at the hospital.

I appreciate your concern and I'm thankful for your thoughts as always, but we both can't escape the fact that I did horrible things in the S.O.F. Even for all that we've accomplished, scars still have that strange power to remind us that the past is real. I just couldn't escape the feeling that I still haven't fully earned their trust yet and that there's still work to be done.

I even tried many things to let myself go of the past: distractions, praying, and even volunteering. Renton even suggested therapy at one point. Unfortunately, the bills are piling up, student loans for the big children need to be paid off, Axel still needs care, and there's work to be done in the garage. I can see why most people say adult life is miserable, though I admit it's better than fighting in the war.

Renton's right… I guess I do need a vacation.

I'm sorry once again for the incident this afternoon. Hopefully we can meet soon so we may talk more. Take care of yourself, and say hello to Mara for me.

–

Sincerely,

Eureka


	5. After School Fight

**2/09/12020 – After School Fight**

–

I hate people.

But most of all, I hate my dumbass self.

So the other day, it looked like Ao already got the hang of reffing. It's not perfect by any chance, but he was able to nail a cut-back-drop turn like seven times in a row before mom called us back into the house. He was gonna try to ask her out tomorrow, and if you asked me It looked like he was ready for it.

He asked mom and dad for a few pointers over dinner. Both of them pretty much said that a way to a woman's heart isn't going to be neat party tricks, but honesty about your feelings. Pretty cheesy if you ask me, but guess it worked for them. Maurice and Linck were teasing him about him the whole night, but the hell do they care? They don't have girlfriends. Gramps, on the other hand, gave him the old "don't beg for things" speech to pep him up… and I swear if I take a shot every time anyone in the family says that, I might be in a year-long coma.

The next day, Ao was going to do the thing he was practicing for a while now. It was after school and the little twerp was running to the hillside park because he knew Maria was going to be there.

We came to the place and found her with some assholes we knew from school. Y'know, Thom, Jonny, Colin, Eddy, and Phil. These guys, I swear, are the reason my patience with humanity is constantly being tested. I knew Thom and Jonny way back in elementary school and they couldn't stop picking on my little brother for his eye color. I even got into a couple fights with them outside class back then. Colin and Eddy came from another town and joined his gang, while Phil looked like he was just following along. Thom and Jonny were pricks, though I gotta admit they did made recess pretty fun. Throwing sand at those guys faces and intentionally kicking them in the shins during soccer was some of the best times of my life. I didn't get as much shade from the other three, though they do get on my nerves during algebra every now and then.

Anyways, Maria was pretty cool when she saw both of us, but Jonny came in and talked shit about Ao for being a phony refboarder. Colin and Eddy joined in the fun, but Ao insisted he can show them a nice cut-back-drop turn. Those assholes laughed at him, but Thom surprisingly gave him a chance. At first, I thought to myself it was finally time to show those dickheads for once. Besides, he's put in more than enough time to nail the trick.

Then I realized something. He's been doing tricks with safety straps on the board. And it was from that moment, we fucked up.

I tried to step in and tell Ao we could do it another time, but he insisted he got everything down. I told him we used safety straps, but he didn't care and thought he could pull it off regardless. Dumbass!

He ran off the top of the hill and got on the board without wearing the straps (!) and just when he did a half-loop, he completely threw himself off and rolled down the hill. Oh, boy.

After seeing that, Thom and the other assholes couldn't stop laughing at the poor guy. Maria was just standing there looking at the whole thing. She didn't even bother going down to check if he was fine. That's when I had to step in.

While they were looking down and pointing on him, I came in from behind and drove my knee hard up Jonny's back that I swear I heard one of his bones crack. I knocked down Colin and threw Phil down on the ground and left him there because he couldn't fight jack shit. Thom and Eddy had me pinned for a moment, but little did they know I learned a few tricks from Gramps and Mom a while back (that's another story). I kicked Thom's leg so hard that I think I broke it, and I even gave Eddy and Jonny a nasty black eye. Feels good to have relatives with military training.

Maria was scared shitless at what she just saw so she ran back to her place. Geez, what a friend she was. I went down the hill and I saw Ao looking like he got knocked off a bike pretty hard after rolling down Main Street. His jacket got scuffed up, got scratches everywhere on his face, and he even broke his ankle and wrist. The kid was crying about how he sucks at everything and couldn't even get Maria in the end. But if you ask me, I think he deserves someone better than her. And even if he was using safety straps, he was making good waves at it.

I try to cheer him up by saying screw those bitches. But I still felt stupid for not telling him wasn't ready to do tricks with a strapless board. At least I got a kicker out of beating the shit out of them.

I had to carry his FUBAR ass all the way home since we missed the bus. Luckily, mom swung by on the way and picked us up. Feels good, right?

Unfortunately, she told us the school called her about what happened an hour ago and she was pissed when she got us. Well… pissed at me, of course. I explained what happened, and she got even angrier at Ao for doing something stupid. I tried telling her it was their fault for picking on us, but regardless she had to go all hippie by saying violence is never the answer.

And just when I thought she was already mad in the car, we had to drop some stuff in Ciudades del Cielo before making our way back. Mom was donating some things to the general hospital and she really looked like she was trying to keep her composure. All of a sudden, I heard an outburst from her on the staff just because she was giving away too much. And to be fair, she did drop off a lot of things but I didn't see mom as heated on anyone before. Jeez, what happened with her today!? Like, did I do that?

Anyways, we got home. Mom told dad everything about what happened and I got grounded. She seemed very stressed about what happened earlier, but dad and Maurice calmed her down after dinner. I came in and apologized to her as well, but it didn't really do anything to my punishment as expected. Regardless, I felt bad about what I did with mom and Ao and I feel like I did deserve what I got.

But those assholes shouldn't have picked on my brother. No one messes with my family.

And it still felt pretty good knowing they all got beat up by a girl.


	6. Valentine's Day

**2/14/12020 – Valentine's Day**

–

Bedtime story, kids. And parents, gather round because this involves you as well.

It was a pretty slow day in House Thurston. Dad and Gramps were fixing the car, mom and Maeter were with Miss Tiptory doing shopping, Ao was busy reading stupid books about some old board game from thousands of years ago, and I got put on extra chore duty because I'm still grounded. Oh, and the big bros were out buying flowers and chocolate because it's Valentine's Day.

I personally don't understand why people dedicate just one day celebrating love and relationships. I mean, you can always show your affection with someone close to you in your life at any day and any time. And you may find this hard to believe, but there are other days where you can date or do something special with your significant other than Valentine's Day. Shocking.

I dunno. I guess it's a stupid excuse for florists and card makers to make cheap money for losers with weak sex drives like Maurice and Linck. But anyways, I'm rambling.

Miss Tiptory came over and brought us chocolate mousse that she had made. If there's anything I love about the Vodarac, it's that they know how to make awesome desserts. This one was probably my favorite by far; not too sweet, but very savory, hint of cinnamon, and chocolate that melts at the center. Oh, and she made her own icing too. Sensational.

I didn't eat too much lunch because I knew we were gonna have a big dinner this evening, so I stuffed my face into whatever was on the dinner table: roast beef, green bean casserole, dinner rolls, homemade lemonade. Maeter for some reason is skipping the roast beef since she has to watch her diet now. And hoo boy, was she missing out.

Then it was time for the cake, and man was I ready to take as many slices as I could. Oh, ho, ho, was I so wrong.

The big siblings crowded the table first, and Maurice and his fatass got himself two slices. Maeter also got two because she needs that "study energy" for her thesis, while Linck and the little guy got themselves one slice each. Mom and dad were going to share one slice, leaving just the remainder for me. I was about to feel guilty since I know Miss Tiptory and Gramps didn't get a slice, but she insisted I get the last one while Gramps was already stuffed to death with all the cooking. I still felt pretty bad about her not getting any though.

Some half an hour later, I was doing my algebra homework while listening to some old Federation era tunes. I gotta say, whoever made these playlists for mom and dad must be one hell of a DJ. Ao was taking a shower, Maeter was studying in her room, while Maurice and Linck got out to fulfill their pathetic love fantasies. Suddenly, I could barely hear what sounds like a moan from the other side of the house. And a weird slurping noise.

At first, I tried to mind my own business but strangely the noise got increasingly louder to the point where I can even hear them in max volume (though I admit, I got pretty shitty headphones). I took off and went to where the sound was coming from, only to find out that something weird was going on in mom and dad's bedroom. I try to make myself think it was dad fixing the sink, and I HOPED it was actually that, but I already had an idea of what was actually going on.

I was right… and I began to regret everything once I opened the door.

I instantly lost my shit when I saw dad sitting on the bed with his head laying back and mom's head between his legs with nothing but her underwear on. I wanted to scream, but I just stood there terrified by what I just saw. When my mom saw me, she immediately pulled back from dad and he freaked out when he looked at me. Mom knocked off the plate from their bed with her wings and I looked at them like they were doing some weird, disgusting shit in some horror movie.

Then it finally clicked… they were using the cake as some weird sex kink.

Someone bleach my fucking eyes!

I ran back into my room yelling at the top of their lungs and huddled back into my bed. Screw the algebra homework, that shit can wait for the bus. I tried to go to sleep and hoped it was some kind of dream, then I heard mom and dad arguing in their bedroom about whoever left the door unlocked. I can't even deal with this anymore.

If someone else is reading this (and I hope it isn't any of my family members), then yes. The so-called heroes of the world apparently got caught by their daughter having a food kink.

Moral of the story: I don't mind if you make love to your significant other. It's Valentine's Day. But parents, if you're ever going to do it, lock the friggin' door and keep the noise down.

Looks like I'm not having any of Miss Tiptory's cake for a while...

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Perhaps I might change the rating on this one to M due to that "thing" Renton and Eureka were doing in the chapter. Hopefully it didn't come across as too sexually explicit for the younger folk._


	7. Letter Exchange - Dominic and Renton

**2/27/12020 – Letter Exchange between Renton and Dominic**

–

 _Mail to: Renton M. Thurston_

 _Address: 42006 Sato Park, Bellforest_

–

Renton,

I know it's been a long time since I've touched base with you and your family, but Anemone and I are taking some time off from work at the moment. You can imagine how slow military routine is nowadays, though I suppose the world isn't on edge like it was during the days of the Federation. Then again, I just couldn't shake the feeling of the incident that happened eight years ago.

I don't suppose you and your wife will care for this, but I have a gut feeling about that strange creature that appeared near South Aires. The Republic military officially designated it as a "Secret," and we know (or at least Anemone knows) it's not Coralian by any means. We've been doing well after the Second Summer of Love, and the Antibody Coralians even fought alongside us when the alien appeared and attacked us. As strange as the Scub Coral may be, Anemone and I couldn't help but surmise that Secret from eight years ago might have something to do with the Scubs. She feels weary about them, and I admit I've been on edge ever since they appeared. I mean, that's why Generation Bleu was founded, right?

Perhaps Eureka may know more about the Secret threat, but maybe for another time. Right now, it's time to take a break. We will be staying at a hotel in Controrado for two weeks, but we'll definitely stop by Bellforest around the time. I hope the wife and the kids are doing well.

–

Sincerely,

Dominic Sorel

 _Commander of the Generation Bleu Division, Republic Air Force_

 _Matterhorn Base, New Geneva, Trostland_

* * *

 _Mail to: Dominic Sorel_

 _Address: PSC 118 BOX 527, APO AE 1000_

–

Dominic,

–

I'm not sure if it's a good idea to bring that up to Eureka. Besides, she's done with that life and we both have our own lives to take care of.

I won't deny the South Aires Incident didn't happen, and I sympathize with you guys on that. At the time, I thought it'd be our responsibility to protect the Earth and I tried to convince her it was the right thing to join the fight. But Eureka just doesn't want to fight anymore. We have kids to take care of, and Gramps isn't getting any younger with running the shop. On top of that, Eureka is also doing things with Tiptory and the Vodarac. Sometimes I wish we could've done something to help, but it is what it is. Besides, you and Anemone kicked ass without our help, and that thing was gone. The Earth is fine, and the Scub Coral is at peace. If I were you, I wouldn't lose sleep over what happened eight years ago.

Besides all that, we're doing fine. Maeter just got an offer as a research assistant in Tressor Labs with Sonia, and you know how difficult it is for someone at her age to work for Tressor let alone maintain a full GPA consistently every semester. Scary to think your eldest daughter would outsmart her old man, but hey… all that scholarship money she's earning from her studies is really taking the load off us. Maurice is doing fine with his part-time job at ray=out, though it's been a while since the last time I saw Stoner. Linck's been helping out with Gramps in the shop for a while since Eureka doesn't want him lazing around the house.

Ao is doing well. The kid apparently tried to pull off a cut-back-drop turn to impress this girl in school, but it didn't work out well. Still, practice is practice, and it looks like he's getting better at it. And Amber is… well, being Amber.

If you ever swing by Bellforest, you're welcome to stay here if you'd like. I know how far Controrado is from here, and I think the kids would love to see Lily again.

Anyways, take it easy, old friend.

–

Best,

Renton

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** The South Aires Incident occurred 8 years ago, as per the next chapter. Just a logical fix I had to make. Apologies._


	8. Human-Coralian Biology and History Notes

**3/1/12020 – Humanoid Coralian Hybrids, and the South Aires Incident**

–

 _[Excerpt from a biology essay by Dr. Mischa Egan, from the University of the Capital]_

… although Humanoid Coralians are beings born of the Scub Coral, much of their physiology is nearly identical to a normal human being, allowing them the ability to procreate with humans with no risk of biological defects. Although hybrids share much of the basic abilities as Humanoid Coralians, the shared traits from their parentage may vary even to a bodily extent.

The first and only known Humanoid Coralian to produce hybrid-offspring was one of the very first produced by the Scub Coral: the subject codenamed "Eureka," now known as Eureka Thurston. Along with her husband Renton Thurston, she was able to give birth to two healthy children with noticeably discreet physical traits. The eldest daughter shares the same unnaturally teal hair color as the mother, but lacks her amorphous muscle structure that allows the formation of wings, and purple eyes associated with other Coralian intelligent life. The younger brother, born two years later, has inherited those traits although his wings had yet to fully develop at the time.

Despite these differences, both offspring have the ability to see beyond the visible light spectrum, allowing the ability to see trapar waves. Their lungs also possess the same orifices that generate trapar at a lesser extent to a Humanoid Coralian. Although the children themselves have not experienced environments of extremely high concentrated trapar density (and our research team denied consent from the parents), it can be presumed that they are as prone to danger to these habitats. Much like radiation for humans, certain levels of trapar are only acceptable for Humanoid Coralians, with anything exceeding levels fifteen times a Seven Swell effect possibly fatal in close proximity. So far, no remedy for highly concentrated trapar radiation has been developed yet, though the subject Eureka has experienced such environments before and was barely able to survive.

Artificial Humanoid Coralians, experiments from the days of the United Federation, are more unlikely to conceive birth naturally due to the numerous altercations made in their physiology. Undisclosed files from an old United Federation base in Warsaw suggest that subjects of the Joy Division program have their bodies heavily altered to the point of mental instability and infertility. Reported runaway subjects were unable to conceive children and even perished in the process due to their physical alterations. The subject codenamed "Anemone" suffered multiple miscarriages beforehand. However, extensive medications and special treatment from myself and Dr. Ivina Tanovic allowed the subject to properly give birth to a healthy baby girl. While her Coralian traits are not as extensive as hybrids with true Coralian parentage, the child did inherit her mother's hair color and was capable of seeing trapar waves. Regardless, much of her physiology is very much human…

* * *

 _[Torn excerpt from a Republic History High-School Textbook]_

The ** _South Aires Incident (known colloquially as "The Carnival of Light")_** was a major conflict between Republic Military, the rebel force Predgio Liberation Front, and a mysterious alien lifeform officially designated as a "Secret."

On November 7, 12012, a giant dark amorphous being was spotted entering Earth's atmosphere and into the city of South Aires, causing unprecedented destruction and chaos. Five days following the attack, the Republic launched **_Operation Carouselambra_** , a large-scale attack on the invading force, spearheaded by Colonel Dominic Sorel, Lieutenant Colonel Anemone Sorel, and General Christophe Blanc. The fleet was tasked in delivering a weaponized payload known as the **_Silver Box_** to the enemy. However, the Silver Box was powerful enough to wipe out an entire city and thus the military was forced to mitigate the power of its payload and order a widespread evacuation prior to the attack. In the interim of the attack against the Secret, PLF moles were spotted in the battleship **_RS Casio_** in an attempted mutiny, but were quickly overwhelmed. The battle also sustained heavy losses from the invasion, but the payload was ultimately delivered and the creature destroyed.

Following the incident, massive public uproar was spread throughout the Capital, with many insisting it as the return of the Scub Coral. However, the Republic has insisted the threat to be non-Coralian, which was further emphasized by Anemone Sorel's inability to "feel" from the alien. Public outcry eventually quelled in the following two weeks, but Christophe Blanc and Dominic Sorel grew weary of any possible attacks from the Secret. As a result, the Special Operations Force _**Generation Bleu**_ was founded on December 7, 12012 by Blanc and the Sorels as a means to combat the alien threat.

–

 _"HOLY SHIT, WHY DIDN'T MOM AND DAD FIGHT IN THIS? Found my essay topic for my final paper!"_

 _"Gotta ask Uncle Dom and Aunt Anemone about this!"_

 _[Scribbles from Amber under the last paragraph]_


	9. World History

**3/3/12020 – World History**

–

I never thought I'd say this and I can't believe I'm saying this… but I've never been this excited to write an essay.

This was obviously never the case before. Essays used to be the bane of my existence. I seriously have no idea what to write about for a certain question until I try to cram everything together before it's due. Look, drudging through pre-Exodus era fiction is something I would never consider fun. No one wants to read about a teenage archer taking down an entire dystopia while going through some cheesy romance triangle, and expect to talk about the importance of a mockingjay.

But this year is a little different. It's my first time taking a social studies class with Mr. Iwai on World History. I like him a lot. Very mellow dude for the most part, easy with grading, and he digs my jokes. And apparently, he was a huge follower of Gekkostate, even from way back in their early days. He's told us stories about how he has every issue of ray=out; he even has the original issues of Pacific State, the Second Summer of Love, and A New Life. I mean, yeah, we do have those copies in the attic but coming across those original issues is like finding a needle in a haystack. And they even sell for hundreds and thousands of units!

Anyways, Mr. Iwai knows I'm the daughter of the so-called "heroes of the world," but thankfully he doesn't put the spotlight on me a lot... in class, that is. Sometimes he asks me to stay after class to ask me a crap ton of questions. What was your mom and dad like back then? How was Gekkostate's relationship with the Vodarac? Did your dad really cause a Seven Swell 16 years ago? Was your grandfather the legendary hero Adroc Thurston (wait, is that where Ao got his name)? How did your dad get along with Holland Novak? Can I see the "waves?" Why don't you have wings like your mom? Can your parents sign my issues for me? Can I take a picture with them during parent-teacher conference?

Okay, maybe he's not so mellow after class… but he digs my jokes. And I guess I can forgive him because I'm killing it in class, plus he's made me even more of a history buff since he's making me ask my mom and dad questions about what really happened during the war, the Second Summer of Love, the Vodarac Reconstruction. There were some things left unexplained like my grandfather Adroc and my mom in the S.O.F. (apparently still a very touchy topic for her), but man do I feel lucky to have parents as a big part of our history.

I'm rambling again, so back on topic. It's the start of March, so he's letting us choose what to write for the only essay we have to do in this class for the whole year. The only catch was this prompt: describe the continuities and changes from the Human-Coralian War to today. No worries, right?

Well… not exactly. As fun it is to write about anything within that time period, there's just so much to choose. For all the stuff that happened from the First Summer of Love to today, there's a lot to talk about: The Founding of the Republic, Colonel Dewey Novak, the Summers of Love, the Vodarac Reconstruction, the Joy Division project. Holy crap… just so many.

Last night, I tried to get started early with my essay to get it over with. It was kind of weird to see Ao, Maurice, and Maeter give me looks because of how excited I was to write about it, but hey… feels good to find a new passion, I guess.

Amber Thurston, history buff. It has a ring to it. Totally dig it.

A couple of hours in, however, writer's block hit me.

Just when I thought I had something to write about, everything of got murky in the process. I dunno… I guess there was so much to digest that everything kind of blew up and the stuff I knew were all over the place. I tried to go through my textbook to get my focus straight, but I either dozed off or got distracted with mixing songs on my parents' old playlists (seriously… mad props to the DJ for this mix). I don't even feel like reading these walls of texts in front of me. Like, what is this? Font for ants?

As I was slogging through my textbook, I was getting worried that I won't find anything to write about. I thought writing the thing would be the hardest part. It's the brainstorming that's a bitch!

And then I found something.

There was a section we haven't discussed in class yet, but it said something about Uncle Dom and Aunt Anemone being involved in some sort of invasion by this thing called a Secret. They call it the South Aires Incident, and apparently it happened eight years ago. I know I don't pay attention to news, but another alien appearance that isn't the Scub Coral sounds real catching to the eye, and probably something that will knock Mr. Iwai's socks off.

I know it's a pretty small section in the textbook, but I gotta ask Uncle Dom and Aunt Anemone more about this. I know they're coming over next week, so that gives me plenty of time to buy stuff like a tape recorder if there isn't one around here.

Oh man, I can smell that A+ already.


	10. Audio Transcript - Amber and Eureka

_A/N - (UPDATE 5/29/2018) I realized that I made Eureka a bit too angsty in this particular chapter so I took the liberty of toning the melodrama down whilst maintaining some of the core bones of the chapter. Enjoy this revision, folks_

 **–**

 **3/5/12020 – Audio Transcript: Amber and Eureka**

 **–**

Alrighty, so I found this here old tape recorder lying around the garage, a mic, notebook, extra pencils… all set, I guess. Time to test this puppy out…

 **–**

* * *

 _ **–**_

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 _ **–**_

 _Amber: *garbles*… shit, is this thing on? *tap tap* Testing, one, two, three. Testing, one, two, three…. *sigh* okay, cool._

 ** _[Amber's footsteps quickly thud on the steps as she heads downstairs]_**

 _Amber: Hey, mom, busy right now?_

 _Eureka: No, I just finished cleaning up shop. What's up?_

 _Amber: Can I borrow you for a moment? I need to interview some people for this essay I gotta do for World History._

 _Eureka: Um… sure. Is that tape recorder working?_

 _Amber: I'm using it as we speak._

 _Eureka: Oh, good. So, what's your essay about?_

 _Amber: The South Aires Incident. Y'know, the one Uncle Dom and Aunt Anemone fought in?_

 _Eureka: Oh, that…_

 _Amber: So… um… did you feel anything when the Secret arrived?_

 _Eureka: *sighs* It's a long time ago…_

 _Amber: Uh, that's fine… try to remember…_

 _Eureka: I don't know… I mean, South Aires is far from Bellforest and Ciudades del Cielo so I can't tell. Besides, we're not military and your father and I don't go out looking for battles._

 _Amber: But didn't this Secret thing attack people? It annihilated a city, for crying out loud._

 _Eureka: Baby, it's not our responsibility to protect the Republic all the time. People like Dominic, Anemone, and Generation Bleu fight those battles for us. Besides, I have a family to raise to look out for and I couldn't leave my kids behind._

 _Amber: Weren't Maurice, Maeter, and Linck with you guys on Gekkostate?_

 _Eureka: The Federation days were different. That was wartime. Your father and I fought in those wars to end them. To make sure nothing like that ever happened to the people we cared for._

 _Amber: But what happened in South Aires was a war… why the hell didn't you guys fight!? I mean, come on, you two are like are the heroes of the world!_

 _Eureka: THAT'S ENOUGH!_

 _Amber: …_

 ** _[One of the chairs off the dining table begin to scrape as Eureka pulls herself one to sit on]_**

 _Eureka: *sighs* You really think things would be better for everyone here if your father and I left you behind to fight that thing?_

 _Amber: I mean… maybe, but…_

 _Eureka: BUT… that means there would be a chance you and your siblings won't ever see me and your father again. And you know Gramps is getting too frail to even take care of himself. What if he's gone as well? Your older brothers are still in college and they don't even have scholarships like Maeter to help them through student loans. You think you'd want that?_

 _Amber: …_

 _Eureka: Amber, when you become a parent, you'll eventually realize is that you have to make some sacrifices to keep your family together and your kids safe. When South Aires happened, your dad and I both decided that it was best to stay here and keep put because it would've been better than losing ourselves and leaving you all alone. Remember what I told you about your grandfather Adroc?_

 _Amber: Um…_

 _Eureka: He disappeared when he tried to save my life many years ago. And for a long time, your dad and I lived without a father. To say it was difficult for the both of us would be an understatement. And besides, fighting just isn't a part of our lives anymore._

 _Amber: But what about Gekkostate, mom? Don't you miss those times?_

 _Eureka: I do… but I miss the people there more than I miss the fighting. If anything, I was dragged into it just like your father. After we met and got together for a while, I realized that… fighting just wasn't for me. I just couldn't see myself living the rest of my life shooting down mechs from the sky and making families miss their loved ones. I've already held onto that guilt for long enough. And after your father and I got married, and I got pregnant with you… it was time for me to call it quits._

 _Amber: …_

 _Eureka: So, there you have it. Now you know why we didn't fight on that day._

 _Amber: … I'm sorry._

 _Eureka: It's okay… just don't be blunt like last time. Come on, why don't you help me with setting up the table._

 _ **–**_

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 _ **–**_

* * *

 **–**

Goddamn it all.

I still don't understand… she and dad fought to protect my older siblings in the old Federation days, then they quit fighting altogether?

Ugh, I dunno. Maybe mom's right… I mean, the Human-Coralian War was a pretty messed up time. But aren't things different now? She said it herself: there's Generation Bleu, but what if they're not enough? What if they come back stronger than ever?

Man, I don't even know. Guess it beats whatever mom, dad, Maurice, Linck, and Maeter had to go through all those years ago.

Still, Dominic and Anemone are coming in a couple of days, so I need to prepare a list of questions when they come over. Hopefully I won't drive Anemone mad… she's nice, but she's got a bad temper. Maybe worse than mom's. Dominic's got balls for marrying that woman…

And, uh, aw crap. Lily's coming too. She's nice to Ao, but she hates me. Like, for some reason, I'm the exception to her circle of friendship… she gives everyone hugs but leaves me hanging with a stank face. And she calls me idiot. How nice. Still, very book-smart kid like Ao. Even likes playing that Dungeons and Dragons game he and his dork friends play. Guess I'm not "smart enough" to play with the "cool kids."

Damn it… long day. Guess I'm gonna call it a night.

 **–**


	11. Letter Exchange - Dr Tanovic and Anemone

**3/6/12020 – Letter Exchange between Dr. Ivina Tanovic and Anemone**

–

Lt. Commander Sorel,

–

I see you and Dominic have extended your vacation. Good, you both need it.

Before you enjoy your time off, I just want to make sure you do not forget your medications while you and Dominic are away from the base. I know we've done extensive work to reverse the modifications Colonel Dewey did to you, but that doesn't mean you are entirely cured yet.

I've given Dominic your anti-depression medication (Prozac) and the specialized pentazemin pills for your trip. It's imperative you have the pentazemin just in case any worst-case anxiety attacks rise up during your time off. However, don't rely on them too much as they can be extremely addictive and could potentially be hazardous to your health in the long run. Hence, the Prozac.

As for Lily, she should be fine based on our last check-up with her, but don't forget to give her antibiotics twice a day. However, if anything happens to her, don't be afraid to call me and I will immediately refer to any specialized doctors in the vicinity.

Lastly, make sure to take it easy with desserts. I'm not saying to stop taking them entirely, but remember we all have to adhere to the diet standards of the military. Best not to come back to work out of shape.

Have a pleasant vacation.

–

Dr. Ivina Tanovic

 _Chief Medical Officer of the Generation Bleu Division, Republic Air Force_

 _Matterhorn Base, New Geneva, Trostland_

* * *

 _Mail to: Dr. Ivina Tanovic_

 _Address: PSC 118 BOX 527, APO AE 1000_

–

Dr. Tanovic

–

I'll let you know if anything happens to my daughter. Thanks.

Also, I know how to fucking take care of myself. And don't tell me what to fucking eat on vacation.

See you in a month and a half.

–

Anemone Sorel

 _Lt. Commander, 1_ _st_ _Officer of the Generation Bleu Division, Republic Air Force_

 _Matterhorn Base, New Geneva, Trostland_


	12. The Sorels (and the story of Lily)

**3/9/12020 – The Sorels (and the story of Lily and Gulliver)**

–

Well, well, well. We have special visitors as expected.

And no, it's not the mail lady dropping off those awesome free corgi calendars (love those) or the delivery guy dropping off the nitro motor doohickey for Ao's RC car that he won't shut up about.

It's the entire Sorel clan, fresh off some slick rental they got from the nearby airport. And man, is it me or do high-ranking military officers have it all when it comes to rental cars? Like, seriously… that baby is PACKED. Four-wheel steering, 10-speaker system, heated seats for your pizza!? Mom, dad, gramps. If you get a chance, please blow some money for a ride like that. That old minivan is getting cramped, and it's no thanks to Maeter stuffing herself in the backseat with me.

Damn it, I'm getting sidetracked.

Okay, anyways. Back to the Sorels. Uncle Dom comes in with his typical high-brow military wear, saluting mom and dad like they just won the Republic Medal of Honor (and for the record, they did, but that's old news). Mom and dad both gave him a look like he was crazy, and dad just offered a handshake. I love Uncle Dom, but sometimes I just don't understand him... he's uptight and always thinking about the job, even when he's free. I'm sorry, but isn't the idea of a vacation to not think about your job? He's off and the dude is still living, breathing, and wearing his job! Come on, at least wear a sleeveless shirt and some short shorts to show us you don't give a crap (wait, actually… never mind).

But yeah, Aunt Anemone gets the idea! Look at her: high heels, pink sundress, sunglasses, and a big floppy sunhat. She's ready to relax on a picnic mat at the hillside park… if there weren't any refboarders like myself. She'd throw a big tantrum otherwise.

Lily's also here, and wow she's adorable. Matter of fact, she's the exact spitting image of her mom. Lily's wearing the smaller dress Aunt Anemone used to wear during the Human-Coralian War (no, not that weird skintight suit for combat. That would be the most uncomfortable onesie ever), and she even has the pink hair hanging down. I would gush over how cute she looked hadn't she given me the stink face again, flipped me off, and called me smelly. What four-year old knows how to flip off someone!? And come on, I don't smell that bad! Yeah, I wear the same purple hoodie every day, but I shower… once a day... that's, uh, that's how you're supposed to do it, right?

–

 _[RANDOM SCRIBBLES]_

–

Uh, okay. I'm gonna make a confession here… you know that last journal entry where I say Lily exempts me from her little circle of friends? I'm not gonna sugarcoat this one any further so might as well spill the beans on the truth.

Two years ago, I was asked to babysit Lily because I felt like staying in the house to play this retro video game console Maurice fixed up at the time. It was something he picked up in our local thrift shop. He and dad like to swing by there to see if there's anything they could fix up and call their own… really nice piece of tech too. Touchscreen display, detachable side controllers, and you can switch between your TV and playing it on-the-go too…

Agh, damn it! Sidetracked again. But man… had a lot of good memories with that thing.

Anyways, Uncle Dom and Aunt Anemone went out with mom and dad for couples' night out, Maurice was teaching Ao how to play Dungeons and Dragons, and I was stuck babysitting Lily and her pet… thing, Gulliver. It was the first time I met her, and for the most part she was a really nice kid. Very adorable. Loves to read. Spoke really well for a 2-year old. Frightening to think she can read classic novels at her age, while all I did at her age was apparently eat chocolate cake frosting straight out the bucket.

I was two and I loved sweets. Sue me.

After playing games on Maurice's game console, a few rounds of patty cake, and Jenga for about like an hour, I was starting to get hungry. I went to the kitchen to grab some food and I saw some leftover fried chicken from the other day at the table. I grabbed a piece, and suddenly I saw Gulliver behind me and he looked like he was asking for a piece. I thought to myself "eh, why not? No harm in sharing, right?" I mean, at the time, I didn't know what his diet was, and come on… everyone loves dad's fried chicken. Right?

Hoo boy, I was so stupid.

I got back, heated some food on the oven, and Lily and I were playing some checkers. Then suddenly I heard something falling on the kitchen. We went back and found Gulliver devouring the rest of the fried chicken that he knocked on the ground. Lily began to freak out because apparently Dohan Sloths aren't supposed to eat meat. I tried to pick up whatever leftover fried chicken was on the ground as fast as possible, but the thing ate them all so quickly that I didn't even get a chance. Idiot.

After Gulliver ate all the chicken, he passed out for a bit and I thought he caught the itis from eating all that food quickly. I told Lily he might be alright and all the chicken he ate might eventually go out. Fifteen minutes and a defeated checkers match later, Gulliver started farting like crazy and stunk up the entire living room. Lily and I grabbed all the air fresheners and sprayed everywhere, and Maurice, Gramps, and Ao went down to help because the smell apparently went upstairs too. After that was done, Gulliver started whining and groaning, and looked like he was having it bad. He started pooping diarrhea all over the damn carpet and… ugh… this time it stank so bad we actually had to get out of the house.

Maurice drove us to the nearest convenience store and we bought all the air fresheners and anything we could use to clean up the poop. And yes, we even bought the scented candles there, because apparently the place sold scented candles for some reason. How convenient. We came back into the house as quickly as possible only to find mom, dad, Aunt Anemone, and Uncle Dom in front of our house looking like they were ready to kill us. Aunt Anemone and mom were especially furious when they found out Gulliver ate all the chicken and pooped the entire house. Worst of all, we found out he passed out from all that explosive diarrhea and needed critical medical attention.

A trip to the vet later, we found out that the chicken really messed Gulliver's stomach up. The good news is he wasn't going to die and all he needed was strict medications and probably some surgery to fix him up good. The bad news is that Lily blamed me for what I did to the poor thing and hated me that night. The visit ended early, and the Sorels didn't come back for a good while… mostly because they had busy schedules. They still visit occasionally, but Lily still didn't want to talk to me since I guess she still holding a grudge about what happened. Yep… can't play with the cool kids if you're stupid enough to feed a Dohan Sloth fried chicken.

That night, mom and dad got me, Maurice, and Ao fixing up the mess and blessing the house with air freshener and scented candles. And mom had me on bathroom duty for a week as punishment. Yay.

So, uh, yep. That's what happened with me and Lily. I know somewhere in my last entry I wrote something around the lines where Lily hated me for some reason… it's that I almost killed their pet sloth. I dunno, man, I try to forget what happened before and move on with my life, but Lily's here and… yeah.

Hopefully I'll try to mend the wounds and do something nice for her. In the meantime… I'm slacking off. Gotta help Uncle Dom move their shit to the guest room before mom kills me.

Peace.

–


	13. Audio Journal: Dinner Conversation Pt 1

**3/9/12020 – Audio Journal: Dinner Conversation, Pt. I**

–

Okay, so I'm gonna try something new.

My wrist is getting tired from carrying around all of Uncle Dom and Aunt Anemone's stuff, so I figured I try to get my hand in doing an audio journal thing. Good thing this piece of crap has a built-in transcript generator for my computer to plug in. Otherwise, it would be a bitch to write stuff all over again.

* * *

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 _Amber: Okay… green light, battery fully charged… good to go-_

 _Eureka: Amber, can you help set up the table while Anemone and I cook the food?_

 _Amber: COMING!_

 ** _[Amber's footsteps going downstairs and then running towards the kitchen with chattering in the background]_**

 _Eureka: Oh, there you are. Can you help set the plates at the table?_

 _Amber: Yeah, yeah…_

 _Anemone: Amber!_

 _Amber: Huh?_

 _Anemone: It's been a while… how're you doing?_

 _Amber: Uh, hanging there. Studying, doing stuff, uh… plates…_

 ** _[utensils jingling]_**

 _Amber: *mutters* There you are…_

 _Anemone: Studying… ah, how's school?_

 _Amber: Uhh..._

 _Anemone: Here, let me help._

 ** _[plates gently clattering]_**

 _Amber: Thanks, Um, it's pretty good… getting there… I'm, uh, taking this World History class and I got some things to write about for my final essay._

 _Anemone: Final essay? What's it about?_

 _Amber: Uh, the South Aires Incident._

 _Anemone: Oh, that. Nice. You've been doing research?_

 _Amber: Actually, um… I was thinking if you and Uncle Dom are free for an interview about this… 'cause, y'know, you guys fought in the Incident, right?_

 _Anemone: Yes, we did… pretty hectic times._

 _Amber: Yeah, and, well I was wondering if you guys are interested in being a subject for my interview? I mean, I gotta prepare a list of questions to write, but I wanna hear more about it from you guys._

 _Anemone: Sure, of course._

 _Amber: Really?_

 _Anemone: Yeah, definitely. I'd love to talk whenever. Just let me know when you have your questions down and we can arrange a time for you._

 _Amber: Sweet! Thanks, Aunt Anemone!_

 _Anemone: No problem! You know, your mom kicked a lot of ass as an LFO pilot. She and your dad should've joined that fight._

 _Eureka: *exasperated sigh* I have a family to take care of._

 _Anemone: Yeah, but come on, Mrs. Hero. Don't you miss the thrills and dangers of piloting the Nirvash?_

 _Eureka: I do miss the Nirvash. I don't miss putting our kids' life in danger._

 _Amber: Uhh…_

 _Anemone: C'mon, Eureka-_

 _Eureka: Anemone._

 _Anemone: …_

 _Eureka: *exasperated sigh* Can you taste the gravy and tell me if it needs more salt?_

 _Anemone: …yes, ma'am. *slurps* Holy crap, it's perfect!_

 _Eureka: Good. Now we can finally eat. Anemone, can you put the gravy in the container on your left? Amber, help me get the green bean casserole while I get the roast beef. EVERYONE, DINNER'S READY!_

 _Amber: *muttering* Awkward…_

* * *

 ** _[footsteps coming down from the stairs]_**

 _Ao: I'm still confused. What would happen if you cast Aid on someone who's unconscious? Is it like a healing spell or something?_

 _Lily: Nuh uh, cure wounds don't do anything on dead creatures, but revivify brings them back from the dead._

 _Maurice: How do you know all this stuff about D & D? You're, like, only four? _

_Lily: I don't have a lot of friends…_

 _Maurice: Aw, don't worry, kid. We're your friends. C'mere, let me get you up._

 _Lily: *giggling* Weee!_

 ** _[more footsteps coming down from the stairs]_**

 _Linck: Jeez, Maeter, you really need to chill with your studies!_

 _Maeter: Linck, you have no idea what it's like to grade homework assignments, do your own, AND do research at the same time!_

 _Linck: Dude, you seriously need a boyfriend!_

 _Maeter: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! YOU NEED TO STOP SLACKING OFF IN THE HOUSE!_

 ** _[front door opening]_**

 _Renton: Whoa, whoa, guys! No fighting, we got guests._

 _Dominic: Really fascinating stuff… It'll come in handy for our IFOs in combat. How long do you think you can get the patents down?_

 _Renton: Slow down, slick! Everything's still a work in progress. Besides, these IFOs are not like your old LFOs… mobile, but not as fast._

 _Eureka: Hey, sweetie._

 _Renton: Hey, Eureka. *kisses her* Wow, that roast beef smells great. Everything looks great!_

 _Eureka: Thanks. Come on, let's get to the table. Where's Axel?_

 _Renton: Still fixing up some stuff in the garage. Let's wait for him._

 _Eureka: I agree… at least I prepared some appetizers._

* * *

 _Amber: Uh, Lily! Heyyyy._

 _Lily: …_

 _Amber: So, uh, you guys been playing some D & D upstairs? _

_Maurice: Yeah. Ao's just learning some tips how to play Cleric, 'cause we need one for the next adventure._

 _Ao: I thought going from Sorcerer to Cleric would be easy… ugh._

 _Amber: Heh. So, uh, what are you supposed to be, Lily?_

 _Lily: … a Rogue._

 _Amber: Huh, what's that?_

 _Ao: Someone who uses stealth to trick enemies. I'm a Rogue with my other friends._

 _Amber: Heh, sounds like me._

 _Lily: No, you're a bard because no one wants you!_

 _Amber: Whoa!_

 _Maurice: Whoa, kiddo. No need to be angry…_

 _Lily: Fine… you can be a Druid._

 _Amber: What the hell is a Druid?_

 _Ao: Someone who can shapeshift into other animals._

 _Lily: Yeah, so you can be another Dohan Sloth!_

 _Amber: Look, if you're still mad about tha-_

 _Lily: Gulliver died because you fed him chicken!_

 _Amber: Dude, he was old as crap! And I tried to stop him from eating more of it!_

 _Lily: He pooped to his death because of you!_

 _Amber: Oh, geez. You do realize all animals poop when they die? I mean, didn't he die, like a year ago?_

 _Lily: His stomach was messed up after he ate that chicken! He pooped more and we had to give him medicine every day!_

 _Ao: Uhh…_

 _Maurice: Uh, guys?_

 _Amber: Oh, geez, look. Lily, I'm sorry. Let me try to make it up to you._

 _Lily: I WANT GULLIVER BACK! *cries*_

 _Amber: Oh, dear…_

 ** _[footsteps approaching]_**

 _Anemone: What the hell is going on!?_

 _Amber: Uh, she's hungry?_

 _Anemone: *sighs* Damn it, guys! Shhh… hey, baby, mama's here. *patting on Lily's back*_

* * *

 ** _[footsteps approaching]_**

 _Eureka: What's going on?_

 _Amber: Uh, nothing, ma'am…_

 _Eureka: Kids, we have guests over… the last thing Dominic and Anemone want in their time off is that._

 _Amber: Alright, mom, I'm sorry._

 _Eureka: Oh, no. Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Anemone and Lily when they calm down._

 _Maurice: It's about Gulliver._

 _Amber: *sighs*_

 _Ao: Yeah._

 _Eureka: You really thought it was a good idea to bring up Gulliver?_

 _Amber: I didn't bring it up! She did!_

 _Eureka: I don't care who brought it up. Look, we have guests. We should treat them nicely while they stay here for the next seven weeks. That means you guys should be kind to Lily, okay?_

 _Amber: *sighs* Yes, ma'am._

 _Eureka: Good. Now come on, guys. Gramps is coming back soon. Go to the table and grab your seats._

 _Amber, Ao, Maurice: Okay…_

 _Ao: *muttering* Nice one, sis._

 _Amber: *whispers* Shut the fuck up._

 _Maurice: *sighs* And I thought I was a bad kid…_

 _Amber: Dude, you're still a piece of shit._

 _Maurice: This is why people gang up on you._

–


	14. Audio Journal: Dinner Conversation Pt 2

**3/9/12020 – Audio Journal: Dinner Conversation, Pt. II**

–

 _Maeter: Wow! This looks amazing, mom!_

 _Linck: Green bean casserole! My favorite!_

 _Lily: Corn bread!_

 _Dominic: Roast beef, mashed potatoes, spinach artichoke dip-_

 _Anemone: Dominic, shut up! You're making me even more hungry._

 _Dominic: I'm just looking at what's on the table!_

 _Axel: Wow! I gotta say, young lady. You sure know how to cook one hell of a feast!_

 _Eureka: *giggles* Thanks, Axel._

 _Renton: Well, come on guys… eat up!_

 _Amber: ROAST BEEF!_

 _Ao: Hey! Cool it, sis!_

 _Linck: Dibs on the casserole!_

 _Eureka: Linck! Don't forget to leave some for others!_

 _Maeter: Yeah, I'm just going to wait until everyone gets their share…_

 _Maurice: Don't mind me… corn bread. Mmm._

 _Lily: Mama, can I get some roast beef?_

 _Anemone: Sure, baby… Dominic, get Lily some roast beef._

 _Dominic: Uh, I mean… It's over there, dear._

 _Anemone: You're closer to it, damnit!_

 _Dominic: Yes, ma'am!_

 _Ao: Mashed potatoes… ooh, bacon bits inside._

 _Amber: Did you say bacon bits!?_

 _Renton: Hehe, Amber, eat slowly! There's also dessert coming up._

 _Amber: Yeah, yeah, yeah, let me get these mashed potatoes really quick._

 _Renton: Hey, slick? You good?_

 _Ao: Yeah, I think I'm good. Thanks, mom!_

 _Eureka: Mmhmm, you're welcome, dear. Eat up, guys, There's a lot on the table!_

* * *

 _Renton: So… how's military life treating you?_

 _Dominic: Uh, well… not bad. I mean, it's been a bit quiet since South Aires, but at least they got us working on other things._

 _Renton: Such as?_

 _Dominic: Well, PLF forces are still occupying major cities like Doha, Borealis, Nambassa, and Vostok, so General Blanc had us on the frontlines for that._

 _Renton: Must be dangerous considering you have Lily._

 _Dominic, I mean, we don't go into the frontlines directly. Anemone and I stay in command of the Pied Piper. Our IFO pilots do all the heavy lifting._

 _Renton: Still, it's the frontlines…_

 _Eureka: Yes, and what about Lily? How is she holding up when you're out fighting?_

 _Anemone: The military wants us for the big jobs, the dangerous missions. But we always get it done as quick as we can. So getting back isn't much of a hassle._

 _Dominic: And we don't stay outside New Geneva for too long. Actually, we sort of spend most of our lives in the base doing training and running tests._

 _Renton: I dunno… high-level ops in a city like Borealis sounds like a big hassle._

 _Dominic: Renton, we're the elite Special Operations Force of the Republic. We've got the best IFO pilots in the world, and some of the highest-ranking specialists in the military. And you know us, we've dealt with much worse things before._

 _Anemone: Yep. South Aires, the Tragedy of Doha, Battle of Tien Shan, you name it._

 _Amber: Wait, you guys were involved in the Tragedy of Doha?_

 _Dominic: We've been involved in a lot of things… like your mom and dad before the Second Summer of Love._

 _Amber: So you participated in the Doha evacuations?_

 _Dominic: Yeah, the Pied Piper was one of the few military ships that helped rescue thousands of citizens and soldiers in the battle. A lot of the rescuing part were thanks to civilian vessels. It was pretty tense._

 _Amber: Yeah, I mean, you got enemy KLFs raining down bombs and gunfire on those civilians. But don't they also have tanks and destroyers?_

 _Dominic: They do, but they got cocky and only sent KLFs to finish the job. Why pick us off from land when they can pick us off from the sky?_

 _Anemone: And it was pretty stupid for the PLF forces to give our boys and civilians four days to evacuate. Pretty damn surprising considering Antari Johannson's track record._

 _Amber: Isn't she the last surviving member of the Ageha Squad?_

 _Dominic: Yep. The last of Colonel Dewey's henchmen. Most of Ageha were either killed during the later days of the Human-Coralian war, arrested afterwards, or went AWOL. Antari was the latter and founded the PLF as a means to finish what Colonel Dewey started._

 _Anemone: But compared to the old Federation days, things aren't really as tense as they once were. I mean, not everyone's on edge over Colonel Dewey or a Coralian event._

 _Renton: Good times…_

 _Anemone: Still, after what happened in South Aires, we're still doing what we can to keep the peace between humanity and the Scub Coral._

 _Dominic: To think I'd be fighting for a right cause when I was with the Federation._

 _Amber: Hold the phone! Uncle Dom, you were in the Federation?_

 _Dominic: Was. Well, were. Anemone and I used to fight your mom and dad. Then we found out what Colonel Dewey was doing, and then we helped fought alongside Gekkostate in saving the Command Cluster. Man, I was such an idiot back then._

 _Anemone: Honey, you're still an idiot._

 _Dominic: Uh, thanks?_

 _Anemone: *giggles* But you're my idiot. Just because you stuck with me no matter what._

 _Amber: Whoa, whoa, whoa… you used to fight mom and dad?_

 _Dominic: I mean…_

 _Anemone: I… I fought them. I fought the Nirvash._

 _Amber: Whoa, holy shit!_

 _Eureka: Language!_

 _Amber: Uh, holy crap?_

 _Renton: Better._

 _Anemone: Yes, Dominic and I fought them and… uh, I got my ass kicked._

 _Renton: To be fair, we sort of got our ass handed when we fought you for the first time._

 _Anemone: Yeah, I don't know what the fuck happened when I fought you guys the second time._

 _Lily: Mama!_

 _Anemone: Hmm?_

 _Lily: No f-bombs!_

 _Anemone: Whoops! *giggles* Sorry, sweetie._

 _Eureka: *sighs* Well, it's all in the past._

 _Anemone: Yeah. For better or worse._

 _Eureka: No. For better._

 _Anemone: Jeez, Eureka… loosen up a bit!_

 _Eureka: The last time I loosened up, I had a dream where I was a spy robot and Renton was dying in my arms!_

 _Anemone: I forgot. What the hell did you drink that night?_

 _Eureka: Something "Fairy," but I'm not drinking any of that stuff again._

 _Amber: Umm…_

 _Anemone: Alright, fine. I'll bring something safer next time. You like Tequila?_

 _Renton: Anything that isn't Balkan Vodka or whatever Eureka had, I'm fine with._

 _Linck: If I were you, I'd just stick to rum and coke._

 _Renton: Yeah, I'll just stick to rum and co- WAIT, WHAT!?_

 _Linck: Come on, dad. Everybody drinks in college!_

 _Eureka: Wait, you drink during college!?_

 _Linck: Only in, like, parties!_

 _Maurice: HEY, GUYS!_

 _Renton, Eureka, Dominic, Anemone: What?_

 _Maurice: *munching* Anyone want some cornbread?_

 _Renton, Eureka, Dominic, Anemone: …_

 _Renton: Eh, what the hell?_

 _Eureka: Honey, can you pass me the corn bread?_

 _Anemone: Wow! Eureka, did you make these yourself?_

 _Dominic: Yeah, let me get some…._

 _Amber: *sigh* Saved by the cornbread…_

 _Maurice: Yep._

 _Ao: Ugh… I'm full._

 _Axel: *chuckles* Man, I don't think I can finish all of this. Still, this is all fantastic food, young lady._

 _Eureka: Thank you, Axel._

 _Dominic: Oh, Amber!_

 _Amber: Hmm?_

 _Dominic: By the way. I bought some old souvenirs and gifts I think you and Ao might be interested in. I'll unpack the stuff when we're done eating._

 _Amber: Cool, thanks!_

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

* * *

Alright, one lengthy dinner conversation and a number 2 later, Dominic gave us some nice gifts from one of his luggage. Maurice got what's apparently called a DSLR camera. Maeter got herself a flash drive full of pirated games and programming software from Dominic's older brother (shocking…). Linck got some old Federation-era vinyl albums (a bit jealous, to be honest). Ao got a model of the original typeZERO Nirvash and theEND, which is pretty freakin' sweet. And, well, I got some old mementos and history books about the Federation days and the Second Summer of Love. Which could come in handy for my essay. And hell, I guess it's for my own sake.

Some of these books are pretty interesting, too…

 ** _– 15 Years of ray=out: Timeless Cover Photos_**

 ** _– The original issue of ray=out's 12007 Person of the Year_**

 ** _– The Great Migration: True Stories of the Tragedy of Doha_**

 ** _– From the Ashes: Stories of the Vodarac Reconstruction_**

 ** _– The Secret of South Aires_**

 ** _– The Times' Complete History of the World_**

And a bit more where that came from. So much to read, so little time. I still got to schedule an interview for Uncle Dom and Aunt Anemone for some time next week, since they'll be busy this week. Then again, the essay isn't due until, like the start of June, so I guess I can kill time by reading all of this stuff.

Hoo boy. This is gonna be fun.

Still, I want to make it up to Lily for what I did. There's a nearby pet store near the main square. Dunno if they have any Dohan Sloths in the pet store, but they sure as hell have kitties and puppies. Sometimes when we're out to do some shopping there on the weekends, I like to swing by for stress relief. I mean, puppies make you feel good right? It's scientifically proven. Also, they got other exotic animals like lizards, chameleons, pygmy skyfish, and other stuff.

Now, as to why we don't have a pet… the Gulliver incident is why. So, yep.

Hopefully, I can get Lily to come to the pet store to see what she likes there. In the meantime, I got some reading to do.

Man, that's totally something Maeter would say…

–


	15. Excerpts: Birth Certificate Copies

**3/10/12020 – Excerpts: Birth Certificates of Amber, Ao, and Eureka**

–

 _Mail to: Mr. and Mrs. Thurston_

 _Address: 42006 Sato Park, Bellforest_

–

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Thurston,

–

Enclosed are the copies for the birth certificate of Amber Thurston, Adroc Thurston II, and Eureka Thurston, as requested.

–

Sincerely,

Samantha Fox

Chamber of the Archives

–

* * *

–

 **THE ROYAL REPUBLIC**

 **CERTIFICATE OF REGISTRATION OF BIRTH**

–

This is to certify that

 **Amber Ray Thurston**

Was born to

 **Eureka Thurston** and **Renton Thurston**

On **December 25, 12007** at **12:46 PM**

Weighing **3.5 kg** , at a length of **45.7 cm**

At **The University of the Republic – Ciudades del Cielo Hospital**

In **Ciudades del Cielo, Valle de Ibiza Region**

–

* * *

–

 **THE ROYAL REPUBLIC**

 **CERTIFICATE OF REGISTRATION OF BIRTH**

–

This is to certify that

 **Adroc Charles Thurston II**

Was Born To

 **Eureka Thurston** and **Renton Thurston**

On **June 27, 12009** at **05:27 AM**

Weighing **3.4 kg** , at a length of **42.1 cm**

At the **Bellforest Mercy Hospital**

In **Bellforest, Manchester Region**

–

* * *

–

 **THE ROYAL REPUBLIC**

 **CERTIFICATE OF REGISTRATION OF BIRTH**

–

This is to certify that

 **Eureka**

Was Born To

 **N/A** and **N/A**

On **July 7, 11990** at **07:07 AM**

Weighing **58 kg** , at a length of **157.48 cm**

At the **Tresor Laboratory – Kyoda Federation Base**

In **Kyoda, Naoki UF Precinct #808**

–


	16. Excerpts: 15 Years of rayout

**3/11/12020 – Excerpts: 15 Years of ray=out: Timeless Cover Photos**

–

* * *

 ** _"Pacific State"_** **– October 12004 Cover**

–

 _[_ _The cover depicts Renton and Eureka happily reffing on an Arata LP-100 longboard, owned by then Gekkostate member Talho Yuuki]_

–

Before this picture was taken, everyone in Gekkostate was at a low point. We were unable to save the citizens of Feres City, and the Federation military was catching up to us quickly. A lot of us needed a little down time, so most of us decided to take the day off lifting. I wasn't much for a lifter, so I took the opportunity to spend most of my day fixing up all my equipment. As I was trying to repair the lenses on my camera, I saw something up above riding in the sunset. I quickly fixed up my camera and took aim, only to find our pilots Eureka and Renton Thurston happily lifting on Talho's old longboard. And to think when all of us lost all hope, these two are up the sky having the time of their lives without a care in the world.

This was hands down my personal favorite picture taken during the days of the old Federation because it perfectly captures the feeling of optimism we desperately needed in a time of hate, bitterness, and conflict. It showed that despite our differences, there was hope that someday we could set aside our differences and live together side-by-side, human and Coralian. It was also the first time in a while I took a picture of two people having a genuine romantic moment together, and the first time _ray=out_ ever had an anti-war photo as a cover.

And considering how much those two had to go through, I'd say it makes it all the more special.

–

– Ernesto "Stoner" Chavez, founder of _ray=out_ magazine

* * *

 ** _"The Second Summer of Love"_** **– February 12005 Cover**

–

 _[The cover depicts a telephoto shot of the moon with a giant engraving of the words "Eureka + Renton" encircled by a heart, intersected by a ring of trapar]_

–

Around the old Federation days, I followed a bit of ray=out when I was a kid. My wife, kids, and a lot of my family were all anti-Federation so it was sort of natural for all of us to root for people like Gekkostate. And of course, that meant I was familiar with names like Holland Novak, Eureka, and Renton Thurston.

When the Second Summer of Love happened, I was testing out my new telephoto lens that I got in the mail a couple of days ago. I took an interest in stargazing at the time, so I wanted to take some test shots of the starts with my new lens. Suddenly, I saw a bright light covering the sky and what looked to be huge trapar waves shooting out of the sky and into the moon. I took aim and I got what looks to be actual names carved on the moon covered on a heart, much like you'd see a couple carve their names on a tree. And then when I noticed what the names were, I was in complete awe as to what I just shot. I didn't know what really happened at the time or what Renton and Eureka did, but I couldn't shake off this feeling that some big change was going to happen soon.

A couple of days later, I got my film developed and through some contacts I made I finally got my photo to Stoner along with a letter I wrote for him. I told him how much of a fan I was of his work and asked if he knew what happened with the moon, Renton, and Eureka on that day. The next week, we got a package from Stoner that contained a letter and the next issue of ray=out with the "moon shot" picture as the front cover. The letter didn't say much, other than Renton and Eureka would be fine, and that great things are soon going to come.

I was surprised to hear my "moon shot" ultimately making the cover, but to have that shot become the most enduring symbol of the Second Summer of Love was even more of a shocker for me. And the days that soon followed were indeed hopeful, with a lot of scandals involving Colonel Dewey becoming exposed and everyone around the world calling for new leadership. The Coralians became pacified, and Gekkostate were finally getting the recognition they deserved as heroes of the world.

I suppose good things can come if you only wish upon a star.

–

– John Wagner, photographer of _ray=out_ magazine

* * *

 ** _"Dog Days are Over"_** **– March 12005 Cover**

–

 _[The cover depicts a protester vandalizing a mural of Colonel Dewey Novak on the streets of Hacienda by writing the words "monster" below him. Surrounding the mural are torn down United Federation posters.]_

–

Although the Second Summer of Love and the events following afterwards inevitably paved way for the founding of the new Royal Republic, the transition was far from a peaceful one.

Following the actions of Gekkostate and the Second Summer of Love, a coup d'état within the annals of the United Federation against the Sage Coda occurred days later, which eventually sparked the fire of civil war. The widespread exposure of Dewey Novak by ray=out and Gekkostate led to rioters all over the world protesting against the inhumane actions of the United Federation, particularly the numerous war atrocities committed and their blatant antagonism of the Scub Coral. Major metropolitan areas descended into chaos as pro and anti-Federation forces fought incessantly in the streets. It was commonplace see words like "monster," "liar," and "fascist" splattered over Dewey's face, dolls and caricatures of the Council being burnt in public places, and even the occasional flag-burning.

With no proper leadership, the United Federation established the temporary New Atlantic party under the leadership of Monk Canatella as a means of regaining control of the chaos erupting everywhere. However, the disorganization of New Atlantic and the failure of the Kraftwerk reform policies inevitably led to the dissolution of the United Federation two months later, allowing time for key figures of the Krishna movement to slowly establish the framework for the Royal Republic.

 _"To start a fire, you need a spark. What happened on that day [the Second Summer of Love] was the spark that set the whole world ablaze."_

–

– Michiko Ohya, former journalist of _The Neverland Times_

* * *

 ** _"The New Vision"_** **– December 12005 Cover**

–

 _[The cover depicts Chancellor Santa Esperanza waving over a massive crowd in Capital City on the officiation of the Royal Republic on November 20, 12005]_

–

I could never forget the day the Republic was formed. Because I was there when it all happened.

I was a child standing atop my father's shoulders overlooking a massive crowd on Plant Square, where I saw people waving a Royal Republic flag with vibrant confetti falling from the windows of apartment buildings and stores. We were a mile away from the Plaza, and the streets were already congested with tons of supporters so we obviously couldn't go get a view of the Capital Pavilion in-person. Thankfully, some teenagers carried over their giant flat screen for everyone to see the events unfold. Of course, that would mean carrying some extension cords and a backup generator, but I suppose you would do anything to help people witness history in the making.

I remember a lot of the festivals during the days of the United Federation feeling so militant. Crowds cheered over the drone of propaganda, praise of our mighty military, and the condemnation of innocent victims like the Vodarac. I was even there when they cheered for the pilot of the typeTheEND and the Ageha squad on stage while lambasting against the Gekkostate and Scub Coral. All while soldiers with assault rifles oversaw everyone from above and below the stadium. Now the crowds are cheering, but the energy was much different from what it was before. You see people in the streets jubilant and cheerful, dancing to songs blaring in loudspeakers and cheering for what was to come. There were no more cries of hate, but cheers of brotherhood and friendship. It felt _genuine_.

Moments after decreeing the formation of the new Republic, the crowd went wild as our new leader stepped in on the Pavilion for the first time. And there she was. Santa Esperanza. Once condemned for uniting the Vodarac people in their time of crisis, preaching the peaceful nature of the Scub Coral, and leading waves of nonviolent revolutions against the United Federation, it seemed fitting for the lady of the people to be our leader for a new world. The so-called "Queen of Rats" finally takes her rightful place in Dewey Novak's pedestal. A fitting symbolic end to the old Federation.

When Chancellor Esperanza stepped on stage, she made a promise to the people of a new era of hope. An era where we must learn to coexist with beings from another world. An era of social reform and democracy. An era of progress not made with war, but with growth, understanding, and compassion.

Many years ago, I saw the new vision unfold before my very eyes. And it was a bright and hopeful one.

–

– Sophia Alemi, journalist of _ray=out_ magazine

* * *

 ** _"The Vodarac Miracle"_** **– August 12006 Cover**

–

 _[The cover depicts an elder couple overlooking the skyline of Ciudades del Cielo being rebuilt from atop a hill in Corazon Iglesias Memorial Park]_

–

I was wandering around the cobblestone streets of my old hometown, right around the area where my uncle used to live. They were the same streets where the falling rubble killed my uncle during the massacre. I remember the foundations being exposed, and buildings crumbling to the violence of grenades and gunfire. United Federation KLFs were on our main streets picking off our people like ants; the worst of them was the White Devil.

Many years have passed since then, and now the city is rising from the ashes once more. Historical buildings and monuments decimated are being rebuilt once more to their former glory. The city square once pummeled with craters now looks like it was as-is before the massacre. Construction is abundant everywhere in the old districts, and the city now has all-new development in the outskirts. New homes, recreational centers, shopping districts, schools, new offices, and more.

And the one person responsible for all of this? The pilot of the White Devil herself.

I remember when she arrived at our city alongside her partner and some of the other people who participated in the massacre. Many of us trembled in fear as we recognized her, but our Madam told us to stop as she approached the young woman to comfort her. I remember seeing a letter on her hand, a request for forgiveness she had written for all of us. We all stood in silence as she listened to her tearfully apologizing for what she had done, as she promised to help rebuild the town she once helped destroy. We had no incredulity at what we just witnessed, but at the same time it was a miracle that it happened. And even more-so when she actively worked alongside our Madam and the rest of our leaders to rebuild our homes and cities, going so far as to plead Santa Esperanza to refocus her work in rebuilding our community amidst a time of chaotic political reshuffling and civil war.

Our homes once destroyed are still being rebuilt, albeit at a faster pace this time thanks to relief efforts from the Republic and other philanthropic organizations. But our people can finally live in peace after so many years of oppression and genocide. And what happened here in my hometown was proof that miracles do happen.

–

– Penelope Lopez, freelance photographer

* * *

 ** _"A New Life"_** **– January 12008 Cover**

–

 _[The cover depicts Eureka Thurston holding her newborn child Amber mere moments after giving birth, with her husband Renton Thurston standing behind her in awe. Eureka is shown overflowing with happy tears as the first newborn Human-Coralian hybrid rests gently in her mother's bosom]_

–

I remember when my siblings and I overheard the news of our mother's pregnancy. Our initial reactions at the time were of surprise and a little bit of jealousy. We've known our adoptive parents for a while, and while we were happy for them, we were also afraid that things might change between us with the new baby.

Around the start of my mother's second trimester, I started to grow more distant from them. I became afraid that the love for their new child might be greater since the baby was blood-related. One time, I was lying in my bed crying alone in my room. Suddenly, I heard my mother's voice right next to me and I turned around to see a concerned look on her face. She asked me if I was okay and I asked her if she was going to forget all of us when the baby was born.

And when I expected my mother to interject or be taken aback, she didn't. Instead, she smiled and wiped away my tears, kissed me on the cheek, and held me close as tightly as she could. She told me she could never forget the people who saved her and gave her a new life, and asked for my help in raising the baby because she needs her big siblings to love her as well. She reminded me that I'm still the big brother of the family and that it's still my responsibility to watch out for the little ones. She held out my hand and placed it in her stomach, and for the first time we felt the baby move inside. It's like feeling a miracle was about to happen.

The months went by and as my mother's belly became bigger, so was my anticipation of the new baby. My other siblings were still a bit jealous, but my mother and father ultimately gave them the talk as well. Soon, they eventually caved into the anticipation, but my great-grandfather was the most excited out of all of us mostly because he couldn't help being proud over my father finally having a child of his own.

Of course, my mother's pregnancy was big news for the entire world. It was the climax of an epic love story: a human and a Coralian having a child together. We had to deal with the attention of the media from time-to-time, but thankfully the people at our hometown were kind enough to let us enjoy our privacy. It was also no surprise for the news to blow up once my baby sister had finally been born.

I know that to so many people out there, this ray=out was the crowning achievement of our peaceful co-existence with the Scub Coral. But to myself and the rest of my family, it was simply a nice little memento of our baby sister.

By the way, I didn't take this picture. It was actually one of the nurses who was there at the time that did, but I still own the original copy to this day. Call me sentimental, but family photos have a special place in my heart.

–

– Maurice Thurston, photographer of _ray=out_ magazine


	17. Kung Fu (and How I Learned to Fight)

**3/13/12020 –** **Kung-Fu (and How I Learned to Fight)**

–

Okay, sit rep.

Good news: I talked to Uncle Dom and Aunt Anemone and they said they'll be ready around the Monday after next week for my interview, because I just found out we're all going to a beach resort in Nimbus next week for spring break (and they paid for all of it. Must be nice to be rich military folk).

Still not too worked up on this essay since it's due by the end of the school year, so I've been reading a lot of what Uncle Dom gave me. So far, there's been a lot of interesting things, especially the ray=out covers (though I gotta admit it's weird reading about what Maurice had to say about my very first baby picture. Aww, he's so sweet. Still kind of a piece of shit, but bless his soul). But in all seriousness, it's difficult to wrap my head around how much has changed after the Second Summer of Love: The Civil War, the Vodarac Reconstruction, the Founding of the Republic. I don't know if mom and dad ever fought after the Second Summer of Love, though I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. It'd be cool if they did, but I remember Mr. Iwai saying that Bellforest was very quiet around those times.

Hopefully mom won't get pissed at me if I asked her that down the road.

Anyways, thank goodness there was no homework this week so I get to finally catch up on all those old kung-fu movies I wanted to watch last month. And speaking of kung-fu movies, I actually had a phase last year when I was really into martial arts. Pre-Exodus kung-fu movies were my shit, especially the ones where they had really crappy overdubbing. I also had a huge fighting game phase; a lot of the stuff I used to play were old cartridges of Kappa Fighters, Fists of Rage, Chaos Fury, and more. Hell, I even participated in tournaments for Kappa Fighters after school (I had to tell mom and dad there was math stuff I needed help with so I could stay after).

It was so cool watching people use their whole body as a weapon and doing it so gracefully. I've seen kids in the playground beat each other up from time to time in elementary school, but that shit was nothing compared to what I saw in Enter the Dragon when I was 12. Like, holy shit. That Bruce Lee dude was throwing his fists at other guys at a godly speed! And he was so incredibly smooth at kicking them too. I remember watching the Lee vs O'Hara fight endlessly on repeat to study his moves, especially that sexy mid-air roundhouse kick near the end.

I wanted to learn how to fight because I wanted to be like Bruce Lee at the time, but I figured it would also come in handy in real-life considering there's rowdy kids like Thom and Jonny picking fights in school.

Last September, I was eating lunch and chilling with my buddies Sinon and Wolfgang. Sinon was a transfer student from Controrado, and I knew Wolfgang way back in elementary school. Sinon lives with her shitty aunt, and Wolfgang helps his big brother take care of their sick mom (his dad died during the Human-Coralian war). And of course, with me being half-alien, I can't help but empathize with them. Call me sappy, but I have a soft heart for underdogs and wallflowers like them. And they didn't really mind who I was, so at least I have friends to look out for.

So we were minding our own business, and then suddenly Thom and the boys swing by and started picking on poor Wolfgang because he's fat. They were teasing him for being chubby and having bigger boobs than most of the teachers here. Jonny started slapping on his chest and poor Wolfgang couldn't do anything but cover himself. So I had to step in and push them away.

Little did I forget we were outnumbered five to three. But thankfully, we all didn't get beat up because there was a teacher overlooking the cafeteria. Colin, however, stepped in and told me I couldn't do shit to them because I was a girl. And this asshole also had the audacity to touch my boobs every time he uttered a fucking word from his mouth. He even called me flat!

Fuck you, asshole. I'm a C!

The fact that they all made Wolfgang look like a bitch and touched me inappropriately was all the more reason I had to start training myself.

So I got all the martial arts movies I could salvage in my rental store, watched them religiously, took notes and stuff, and tried to copy whatever they were doing on screen. I didn't have anything to use for training clothes (like robes and stuff) so I just used my tank top and my pajamas. Plus, I did all my training at the back of the garage so I had a lot of space and mom and dad's customers wouldn't look at me funny (as if I wasn't already funny looking enough…)

But man, who would've thought training was a bitch! First couple of lessons, I pulled a Charlie horse and I had a lot of other cramps in my body. And every time I tried to do those airborne kicks, I keep falling on my back.

Look, we didn't have the money to pay for martial arts training, so I figured why not do all this shit myself? Besides, if I keep paying attention to what was going on-screen, I'll get it right eventually… right?

Anyways… one day, mom, dad, and Gramps noticed me practicing my punches at the back and they were looking at me like I was crazy. Mom asked me why I had a crap ton of kung-fu DVDs lying around in the shop, and dad asked me why I was practicing in his garage. I told them it would be useful if some dude ever touched me inappropriately, since it was self-defense and all. My mom looked at me like I was trying to start a fight in school, but dad and Gramps vouched for me and said it would be useful since I was a girl and all. Dad even suggested mom to help teach me the basics since she had military training and all, but mom said no because she didn't want me throwing fists at everyone in school. Gramps insisted on helping me since he didn't want anyone touching his great-grandchildren, plus he still remembered some things off his military training (bless you, Gramps). Five minutes and a little bit of peer pressure from dad and Gramps later, mom finally caved in but only on the condition that I would use it solely for self-defense (ha ha, right).

For the whole weekend, mom and Gramps basically gave me a rundown on basic hand-to-hand military grade combat: Gramps taught me where to aim for weak points and how to throw people into the ground, while mom taught me the more technical stuff like doing a twisting wristlock and how to get out of a chokehold. I gotta admit, it was a bit rigorous considering that I had to train all day, but for all the shit Colin and the boys did to me and my buddies, I'd say it was worth it.

At this point, I would cue an awesome training montage, but it's a journal… so use your imagination.

The next day, Sinon, Wolfgang, and I were walking around the hillside park after school when suddenly we see Eddy and Colin walking towards us. Colin was talking shit about Wolfgang's titties again and Eddy started making fun of Sinon's accent (she wasn't from around Manchester). I told them to stop because I was gonna kick their asses, and they all looked at me like I was joking. They thought I was screwing around and right when Colin was about to touch my boobs, I immediately grabbed the fucker's hand, twisted his wrist and roundhouse kicked the asshole to the ground. Eddy was coming for me and right when he started to punch me, I grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground. Sinon and Wolfgang looked at me like I was possessed or something, because Colin and Eddy looked like they couldn't get up right after what I did to them. Serves them right. Pricks.

But hey, they started it. All I did was defend myself from a bunch of perverted assholes.

And thank goodness it was just them. If Thom was involved, I probably would've gotten in trouble with the school (his adopted father is one of the gym teachers… which was why my mom found out about that refboard incident a while back). So I didn't get in trouble, AND I got away with kicking some ass. Feels good, man.

But yeah, I guess after what happened with Ao and the refboard, I'm gonna stay away from fighting those assholes for now, plus I can finally kick off my kung-fu movie marathon with this old classic… wait, let me record this shit. My favorite part's about to come up.

–

* * *

–

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 _Amber and TV: Shaolin shadow boxing… and the Wu-Tang sword style. If what you say is true, the Shaolin and the Wu-Tang could be dangerous! Do you think your Wu-Tang sword can defeat me?_

 ** _[Fighting sounds coming in from the TV, Amber mimics the sounds while gesturing the moves on screen. Suddenly, the door opens]_**

 _Amber: Hyaaaaaah… Oh…_

 _Lily: …_

 _Amber: …_

 _Lily: …_

 _Amber: … hi._

 _Lily: … Idiot._

 ** _[The door closes]_**

 _Amber: *exasperated sigh*_

 ** _[TV volume turns louder]_**

 _TV: The game of chess is like a sword fight… You must think first, before you move._

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

–


	18. Message from Elena Peoples & Naru Arata

**3/16/12020 – Message from Elena Peoples and Naru Arata**

–

* * *

–

 _MESSAGE: This is Commander Dominic Sorel. Apologies if I am unable to answer your call. Please leave a message after the beep._

–

Hey, Commander Dominic, it's Elena.

Just letting you know that things are normal back here at base. We just finished our IFO tests twenty minutes ago and our babies are now handling like a dream. Tell Renton I said thanks for the upgrades!

The newbie's doing alright for the first couple of test runs. A bit rough around the edges, but I think we can iron those out easily once her training is finished. I mean, she's just about as stubborn as her old man Commander Blanc, but not as much as Naru over here. Which is good. Just enough grit goes a long way.

You did good picking Fleur out for the team. She's a bit shy, I admit, but I think she's still getting used to all of this. Other than that, I think she's gonna be a great fit for Generation Bleu. Hell, she even says she likes our ship more than in the Alleluia, but hell… who even likes the Alleluia?

By the way, how's Renton and Eureka? I know they're pretty soft-spoken for being heroes and all, but don't forget to get Eureka to sign my copy of _Strange Boy from Bellforest_ for me! And please don't lose it! That book's out of print!

That's it for now. Elena out.

–

* * *

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

–

 _MESSAGE: This is Commander Dominic Sorel. Apologies if I am unable to answer your call. Please leave a message after the beep._

–

Commander. Arata speaking.

Things are going fine here as always, although I'm not quite sure how to feel about our new pilot.

She's very rough in her piloting skills, though that's to be expected from someone coming from the normies in the Air Force. Generation Bleu is prided for its pilots, and Fleur Blanc has still ways to go to reach our caliber.

Elena's easygoing around the newcomer… also to be expected. But we're a Special Operations Force, foremost. We're here to fight the battles no one could ever do, not hold hands and sing kumbaya in a circle. Things like that are going to drag you down from getting to the task at hand.

I'm going to have a talk to Elena about this. In the meantime, enjoy your time off.

Arata out.

–

* * *

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

–

 _MESSAGE: This is Commander Dominic Sorel. Apologies if I am unable to answer your call. Please leave a message after the beep._

*mutters* Can you believe this bitch?

Sorry, Commander. This is Elena. I've, uh, had a "chat" with Naru five minutes ago and it seems she's still worked up about Fleur being on the team.

*whispers* See, this is why I think Fleur's still a bit antsy about this.

I personally don't go for the "hard-ass" approach like most military guys do, but I don't know. Can we all talk about this when you have the time? I mean, I know you guys are on vacation, but Naru needs to hear this out from you. She can't be this rigid all the time. I mean, we're here doing training exercises, then ten minutes later I'm having Naru yelling at my face about this!

So, uh, please give me a call when you get this message.

I mean, a little TLC never hurts, right?

Elena out.

–

* * *

 **THREE MINUTE LATER**

–

 ** _[START CALL]_**

 _Elena: Hello?_

 _Naru: Hello?_

 _Anemone: This is Anemone. Dominic is in the shower, but I just got your voicemails. Please take it easy on Fleur. Remember, she's all new to this._

 _Naru: But... Lieutenant Commander…_

 _Anemone: Dominic and I weren't hard on you guys when the both of you were recruited. Keep training her. I'm sure she'll be a fine addition to our team._

 _Naru: *sigh* Yes, ma'am._

 _Elena: YES! Got it, ma'am!_

 _Anemone: And one more thing, you two._

 _Elena and Naru: Ma'am?_

 _Anemone: QUIT FUCKING CALLING US WHEN WE'RE ON VACATION!_

 ** _[END CALL]_**

–


	19. Audio Transcript - Alternatives to LFOs

**08/26/12009 – Audio Transcript: Alternatives to Light Finding Operations (LFOs), Part I**

–

 **[WARNING: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION FROM TRESOR LABORATORIES]**

–

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 _Cpt. Damon Eno: Well… I don't think I could sugarcoat this. The guys at the Republic are facing a critical crisis here. PLF forces are mobilizing quickly and the Republic simply can't do with only artillery and tanks. Worse, most of our LFOs don't work for crap. Do we have anymore left that still works?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: I'd love to help, Captain, but we have no absolutely way to retrofit them for combat operations anymore._

 _Sgt. Eliza Matthews: All the archetypes won't work?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: We tried. We ran the usual routines for them but the archetypes just couldn't sync up. I analyzed the readings on all the archetypes in the Republic's possession and it looked like they now possess their own individual wavelengths. This is different from last time, when all the old LFOs were relatively passive to all uniform trapar readings. All you needed was some sort of modulator to amplify the effects of the waves and use them._

 _Sgt. Eliza Matthews: Meaning?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: The compac drives are useless. It's impossible to interface with the archetypes now that they've become completely sentient. They don't even want to fight anymore._

 _Sgt. Eliza Matthews: So all this time…_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: We've been keeping gentle giants captive._

 _Sgt. Eliza Matthews: But I don't understand. Why were the other KLFs still operational even right after the Second Summer of Love?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: The issues were minimal following the event. A handful of the lower grade KLFs were affected, but all of us dismissed it as some minor anomaly. Come the following months, more KLFs started to act up, and even some of the ones that were on the frontlines just stopped working._

 _Cpt. Damon Eno: Thankfully our guys had the advantage there._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: And consider yourselves lucky at that. But it got worse near the end of the war and the years following._

 _Sgt. Eliza Matthews: Then the LFOs just stopped working?_

 _Cpt. Damon Eno: The Frannsen-Wakabayashi Effect._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Precisely, Captain._

 _Sgt. Eliza Matthews: What?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Dr. Shepard Frannsen and I worked on the investigation of malfunctioning LFOs and our results indicated the effects occurring on an endemic level. One by one, the LFOs couldn't interface with the compac drive, rendering them useless._

 _Cpt. Damon Eno: They call it the "Frannsen-Wakabayashi Effect," but you and the others may know it as "The Wipeout."_

 _Sgt. Eliza Matthews: … I see._

 _Cpt. Damon Eno: *sigh* Now the PLF are scavenging whatever they can to fight back. Even the last of the newest weaponry under Colonel Dewey's command._

 _Sgt. Eliza Matthews: So… are there any alternatives to LFOs if the archetypes are their own beings now?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Well, we have been experimenting with mecha technology without the use of an archetype skeleton._

 _Cpt. Damon Eno: A… truly mechanical mech?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: It's better than nothing. But we're in very early stages of the project._

 _Cpt. Damon Eno: How long do you think R &D will take for that? _

_Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Two, three years tops. We were lucky we had someone to teach us how to pilot LFOs. This one's basically starting from scratch._

 _Cpt. Damon Eno: Well, we're sort of on the clock, Dr. Wakabayashi._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Don't worry, Captain. Besides… I know someone who might help._

 _Cpt. Damon Eno: What if they refuse?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Well… let's hope he doesn't._

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

–

* * *

 **08/28/12009 – Audio Transcript: Alternatives to Light Finding Operations (LFOs), Part II**

–

 **[WARNING: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION FROM TRESOR LABORATORIES]**

–

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 _Renton: A fully mechanical mech. With all the capabilities and functions of an LFO… that's… that's a tall order._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Dewey's old comrades are mobilizing quickly, and the Republic needs our help more than ever now that rumors here are spreading that the PLF are also developing new experimental endoskeletons for their mechs._

 _Renton: Try stealing it._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: If only if it were that easy to sneak into an enemy base and steal a mech._

 _Renton: Sounds fun on paper._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Renton!_

 _Renton: *whistles* Well… this is asking a lot. I mean, Eureka and I just had our new baby two months ago… plus we got our other kids to feed, a garage to run, stuff I need to work for my master's-._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Your post-grad tuition will be fully reimbursed by the Republic. And look at it this way: you and your wife don't have to worry about working in the trapar mines anymore._

 _Renton: *sigh* Eureka and I promised each other to not get involved in wars anymore-_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: But you two don't even have to fight-_

 _Renton: Even if it means building weapons for either side._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Nirvash was immediately commissioned for combat when we first found it in the mines._

 _Renton: So was Eureka, but she didn't ask to be a soldier all her life. When she knew what she was actually doing, she wanted out._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: And when you got out, the Nirvash was gone in another universe._

 _Renton: And we had a chance for a new life._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Well, was it worth it?_

 _Renton: Well, yeah. I mean, we finally adopted the kids, got ourselves a job at a garage, got two babies of our own… it's quiet… but it beats losing sleep over some big saving the world scenario._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: What about the Nirvash? Do you miss it? Does Eureka still miss it?_

 _Renton: *sigh* …_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: …_

 _Renton: Every day._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: I see._

 _Renton: You know… back when Eureka was seven months in with Amber, you and I both thought our Nirvash revival project was gonna go smoothly as planned. We had everything: a new archetype and armor plating with the same color scheme. I mean, yeah, some of the priests in Ciudades del Cielo weren't too happy about it when we told them, but at least Tiptory and the rest were fine with it… besides, Eureka's not going to destroy a city she helped rebuilt from the ground up._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: And when it was time to show her the new Nirvash…_

 _Renton: She lit up like the fireworks in Capital City the night the Republic was founded._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Then the Wipeout happened._

 _Renton: The new Nirvash started acting weird in the next following months. When we wanted to pilot her… she didn't want to fly. We checked on her and we both sensed that it had its own thoughts and feelings. Like the real Nirvash._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: But the real Nirvash always had its own consciousness, didn't it?_

 _Renton: Well, yeah, but this was different. This was just some random archetype we found in the mines. Eureka and I couldn't really sense anything from those KLFs we fought back in the war. All of them were drones. Even the archetypes back in the mines were nothing. Just first attempts at the planet's own emissary to the Scub Coral._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: …_

 _Renton: You know, I had a theory about why the Wipeout happened… you're right. Nirvash had its own personality, but that was all thanks to whatever was on the Amita Drive._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: You know, I never fully understood what the Amita Drive was for._

 _Renton: Y'know, the more time I spent flying the Nirvash, the more I felt a connection with her and the more I felt that she was learning more about emotions as much as Eureka was. Like she was becoming her own person. I suppose that was the purpose of the Amita Drive._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: To give Nirvash a conscience?_

 _Renton: More like to interface our experiences onto her. When I rescued Eureka, Nirvash told us that she had finally reach enlightenment when our emotions became engraved into her. I guess after all this time, Nirvash finally understood everything there was about human nature. War, peace. Hate, love. The whole entire spectrum._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: You said Nirvash and the rest of the Scub Coral was going to return when Coralians and humanity finally learned to coexist._

 _Renton: But she didn't. We thought she'd return when Amber was born, but nothing happened. Instead, we have these LFOs suddenly becoming self-aware. And the funny thing about it? All of it happened right after the Second Summer of Love._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Wait- you're saying… the Wipeout was the aftershock of the Second Summer of Love._

 _Renton: I suspect that the gradual spread of self-consciousness of the archetypes was Nirvash's attempt to help us coexist with the Coralians… but that's just a theory._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Hmm._

 _Renton: *sigh* Look… I'll help. But only on the condition that I will only be in charge of the design of the mechs, not the weapons the mechs will use. That's going to be your problem._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Fair enough… Renton?_

 _Renton: Hmm?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Looking forward to bring Nirvash back again?_

 _Renton: There's no way in hell I could bring Nirvash back if it doesn't have a soul… but I'll sure as hell do my best to get pretty damn close._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: I know… we'll do our best._

 _Renton: Oh, and I got two more conditions for you._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Fire away._

 _Renton: This new Nirvash… it's not going to be built for combat, but I might need Anemone's help with getting the right feel for it. Get it close to the real thing as we can._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: I'll see if she's available…_

 _Renton: And knowing her, she's definitely going to ask me to rebuild theEND in return._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: If this works, of course._

 _Renton: IF this works. And one last thing… don't tell Eureka about this. I want this to be a surprise._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Our lips are sealed._

 _Renton: *sigh* A soulless Nirvash… is she really gonna like this?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Like I said… we'll do our best. Besides, I think we have everything we need._

 _Renton: Yeah… hopefully the kids like it as well._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: I think they will. Oh, Renton?_

 _Renton: Yeah?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Report to work on Monday after next week, 8 AM sharp. And, oh, congratulations on your promotion. Looking forward to working with you._

 _Renton: Uh… thanks? I guess? *mutters* Here we go again..._

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

–


	20. Audio Transcript - IFO Prototype Test

**04/20/12010 – Audio Transcript: IFO Prototype Testing Run**

–

 **[WARNING: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION FROM TRESOR LABORATORIES]**

–

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 _Renton: *whistles* Wow, Anemone doesn't play around._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Well, you're talking about one of Dewey's best pilots here. No surprise she flies like a natural._

 _Renton: And no wonder we got our asses beat by her that one time._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Oh, I still think you two were definitely better, but she's very close._

 _Renton: Hey… I know it was my idea, but I'm actually surprised she took our offer in being our test pilot. Glad she wants to help._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: More like she wanted you to rebuild theEND._

 _Renton: *sigh* Okay, more like that. But with the Wipeout, I figured she needed a change of pace from helping Dominic run the Super Izumo, y'know, with Jurgens and Schneider in retirement and all._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: You know, I'm frankly surprised by how agile the IFO maneuvers, considering it's still merely a prototype._

 _Renton: When you fly around Nirvash for so long, you sort of get an idea of how she feels._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: I suppose all that overtime work is making the difference._

 _Renton: Well, yeah, but Eureka got fed up with seeing me come home late._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: And rightfully so. I appreciate the progress we're making, but you still have a family to feed and now a baby boy to take care of. Plus, all that extra stress from waking up early and staying up late is really taking a toll on you._

 _Renton: I know… I… I just needed to get this right, or else Eureka isn't going to like it._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: She will._

 _Renton: What makes you so sure?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: *chuckles* You're her husband. She knows you're the type of man who's willing to fly halfway around the world for your family. You care a lot. She sees that all the time. A lot of us do._

 _Renton: …_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: I know you two miss the Nirvash, but you guys need each other first before you can do anything else._

 _Renton: *sigh* Yeah, you're right. Overtime sucked, anyway._

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Pssh, it was worse when figuring out why the Wipeout happened… Oh. Looks like she's wrapping up._

 ** _[Sounds of mechanical noises powering down. The cockpit hisses as Anemone exits the IFO Prototype]_**

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: Well?_

 _Anemone: Gotta say, Thurston. You sure know how to make a lady happy._

 _Renton: So… how are the improvements to the Third Engine?_

 _Anemone: I can barely tell this is mechanical. I bet the Nirvash flies differently from theEND, but she's very fun to fly. Like, I'm in the cockpit, I put in the Compac Drive, take it to the skies, then boom. Just like flying those KLFs, but miles better._

 _Renton: Is it too quick? Too slow?_

 _Anemone: Eh, it's not the fastest, but she can turn like a friggin' dime._

 _Renton: Yeah, I figured it wasn't as fast. Anything we can do to make some fixes?_

 _Anemone: Um, maybe a little bit more fine tuning would be nice. The chassis is great, but if you could make it faster by making it a bit lighter or whatever, that'd be amazing._

 _Renton: I can do that. Cpt. Eno's pretty happy with what we have, and we got a long way to go before the deadline, right?_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: You got this, Renton._

 _Anemone: Yeah, Mr. Savior of the World._

 _Renton: Oh, dear…_

 _Anemone: Oh, yeah. One more thing._

 _Renton: What's up?_

 _Anemone: It needs cup holders and seat warmers._

 _Renton: …_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: …_

 _Anemone: Come on, you don't wanna freeze your asses off if you're flying in the winter!_

 _Renton: But… what if the cups fall?_

 _Anemone: That's your problem, Thurston. Figure it out. Anyways, my shift's over. See you guys in three weeks._

 _Renton: …_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: …_

 _Renton: Um…_

 _Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi: She has a point, you know._

 _Renton: *sigh* Back to work._

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

–


	21. Letter Exchange - Eureka's Birthday Gift

_A/N - (UPDATE 5/29/2018) Added a little something extra at the end and changed some bits and pieces here and there. Hope the revision is better than the last iteration!_

 _–_

 **07/07/12011 – Letter Exchange: Eureka's Birthday Gift**

 _–_

Eureka,

It's been more than five years since the last time we saw Nirvash. I know our last attempt in bringing her back was a failure. And with the Wipeout, I was afraid we might never see her again.

But Sonia, Gramps, and I have been working on something special for the last two years, and this is what came out of it.

This Nirvash doesn't have the body of an archetype inside, but we've worked hard to make sure our baby captured the same spirit of our old friend, from the inside out.

She may not feel the same as our old girl, but I hope we came very close. But I know it's more than enough to help bring back those wonderful memories we had together in Gekkostate.

I know I'm far from perfect, but I want you to know I would do anything for you and our family. You and the kids are the only reason why I keep moving forward in life. Without you, I'd probably still be that silly little brat whose room you demolished more than six years ago.

And no matter what happens in the future, I can rest easy knowing we can do it together. Because you are, and always will be, the flame in the heart of my world.

Happy birthday, babe.

Love,

Renton

 _–_

* * *

 _–_

Dear Mama,

We know you miss Nirvash so much, so we (and Papa) thought it would be a good idea to bring her back again.

We want you to be happy on your birthday because we know how much you love us. I know we're not perfect, but I know you do your very best and we're happy we have the best mama in the world.

We really hope you like her.

Love,

Maurice, Maeter, Linck, Amber, and Ao

 _–_

* * *

Young lady,

 _–_

I know it's been so long since the last time the two of you saw Nirvash, and I know how much you two have missed the damn thing. That's why you'll be happy to know that your husband (and I) have been working hard with the guys at Tresor to bring the girl back.

Yes, the insides are a bit different, but Renton made sure she feels like the same kindred soul you two grew up and loved six years ago.

I know the two of you have experienced a lot of ups and downs with Nirvash, but that's to be expected with family. Family will always be in your heart no matter where you are in the universe. And it is the most beautiful thing you two have ever brought to your kids, myself, and the nice folks here at Ciudades del Cielo.

Enough rambling from an old man. Your family reunion with Nirvash is long overdue. Now go and fly the damn thing and show your kids what you two are made of.

Axel

 _–_

* * *

Eureka,

 _–_

They say that paths we take in life will always have strife and difficulties lying ahead of us and will only get more arduous the further we go. But through our journeys, we find ourselves becoming wiser and stronger, only to find ourselves rewarded with something valuable in the end.

I imagine that you and Nirvash have long walked a difficult path together. I can sympathize with the pain you have felt and the scars you have carried throughout your journey. But through your struggles, something incredible has blossomed from within you: a kind and compassionate mother, a loving wife, and the savior of a people that have long been oppressed by a mad tyrant bent on killing our Earth.

I never blamed you for what you did to our city so many years ago, but I always admired your courage to stand up for what was right and to learn from your failures. I know in my heart that Nirvash played a part in all of it, for the scars she bore were the same as yours. And scars, they say, are the true burden of all wise men.

You've grown so much from that young girl I met at Controrado many years back. Your journey of saving the world is at an end, and through it came a loving family and a beautiful life. But much like the others here, I think your reunion with Nirvash is long overdue.

Now go spread your wings and fly.

Blessings,

Tiptory

 _–_

PS: In case you asked, yes, I took part in this, although not as extensively as your husband or Axel. The priests and I have blessed Nirvash to protect you and your family through the most difficult of times. And never mind those idiots who call you White Devil; they don't know what you have done to rebuild our home. To me, you will always be our blue angel.

 _–_

* * *

 _–_

Eureka,

 _–_

You're a lucky woman to have people like Renton, Sonia, and Tiptory do something special like this on your birthday. And you'll be happy to know that, yes, I was a part of it too.

I know how it feels to miss someone like Nirvash. Hell, theEND was destroyed when it tried to protect us from that punk Dewey many years ago. And even if we both got something special out of the war in the end (you with Renton and the kids, and me with Dominic), we both can't help there's that empty feeling inside like a friend just passed away.

But hey, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Nirvash is back and she flies like a dream. Renton made sure it felt like the real thing, and as the official test pilot of the RA272 Nirvash (that's the official name… no I'm not boring enough like Sonia to name it like that), I gotta admit it made me a bit jealous thinking you two piloted something amazing many years ago.

Alright, enough screwing around. Go out there and get your sappy family reunion over with. Be happy it's got cup holders and seat warmers now.

 _–_

Anemone

 _–_

PS: But I bet the new Type theEND is gonna be even more bitchin'.

 _–_

* * *

 _–_

Eureka

 _–_

I'm sorry we couldn't make it to Ciudades for the party. Besides, it's been busy here in the shop and I'm having my hands piling up with Diana already. I know we've been through a lot together ever since we first met, but I'm glad you and Renton have worked hard to earned the life you have right now. Besides, you two deserve it after saving the world, don't you?

We're doing just fine here in Sojourner. Talho and I are working the shop down by the hours and Diana's getting bigger every day. Hell, she's starting to look like her mom. Hope she doesn't get crazy when she hits puberty, otherwise I'd have one more difficult lady to deal with. But hey, it beats dodging missiles and hellfire like back in our Gekkostate days.

Anyways, hope things continue to stay good on your end. We all miss you here, and we wish you a very happy birthday.

 _–_

Good waves,

Holland and Talho

 _–_


	22. Audio Transcript - Self-Doubt

_A/N - (UPDATE 5/29/2018) Again, I've made Eureka more angsty than she needed to be in this chapter so I toned down the melodrama once more while keeping the same meat and potatoes as the previous version. I also removed the second part of Self-Doubt as I feel that it's rather redundant. Enjoy this revision, folks._

 **07/07/12011 – Audio Transcript: Self-Doubt**

 _–_

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 _–_

 ** _[Background noises of the RA272 Nirvash powering down]_**

 _Renton: So? What do you think?_

 _Eureka: … it's wonderful._

 _Renton: Really?_

 _Eureka: She's just like our old friend._

 _Renton: Uh… you're not saying that to make me feel better, right?_

 _Eureka: Renton… *giggles* I'm serious._

 _Renton: Thanks… I… didn't know that you would actually like it._

 _Eureka: You severely underestimate yourself._

 _Renton: Hehe, well, I mean, uh…_

 _Eureka: *kisses Renton*_

 _Renton: … Thanks. You're the best._

 _Eureka: So… Nirvash won't ever fly for combat?_

 _Renton: I made sure of it._

 _Eureka: Good... As if we need one more reason to go back._

 _Renton: Well, I mean anything could happen, but still-_

 _Eureka: Anything isn't a reason to return to fighting._

 _Renton: Yeah, but what if our friends-_

 _Eureka: Will be fine._

 _Renton: Eureka!_

 _Eureka: Just…_

 _Renton: …_

 _Eureka: *sigh*_

 _Renton: I'm sorry._

 _Eureka: …_

 _Renton: Hey, you know… Gekkostate wasn't a terrible experience for the both of us._

 _Eureka: Well, yes, it wasn't. If you didn't count the part where we put our kids' lives in danger and killed soldiers along the way. Or the part where we lost people that we loved. It's not gonna change the fact that we did terrible, senseless things in the past._

 _Renton: But we stopped, didn't we? Remember I told you that you didn't have to fight anyone's battle? That we didn't have to win a war, but stop it instead?_

 _Eureka: Everyone risked their lives because of me._

 _Renton: Because you're special, Eureka. You always have been. I couldn't have done so many amazing things without you. Pilot the Nirvash, save the world, start a family. The kids wouldn't even have an incredible mother without you._

 _Eureka: *sighs*_

 _Renton: Come on, it's the truth._

 _Eureka: I know and I'm grateful for it, it's just… how many people did we lose to get to the life we have now? Adroc, Charles, Ray, Will, Martha, Norb, Sakuya…_

 _Renton: Dad saved the world._

 _Eureka: And he was a hero for it. But you lost him and your sister, and you grew up most of your life without them. You even hated your father at some point._

 _Renton: I was young and stupid. I didn't know how much he cared for me until you told me about him._

 _Eureka: Renton, no parent should ever make such a sacrifice to risk their child losing them._

 _Renton: …_

 _Eureka: Tiptory told me about one of her sons. He wanted to fight against the Federation. To be in the front lines alongside his friends defending his people from the oppression of Colonel Dewey and the Sages. When he enlisted, she begged him to come home and stay with his family. He refused and said it was the right thing to do for his children._

 _Renton: What happened?_

 _Eureka: He was murdered during the massacre, along with his wife. But thankfully, I was on the side of the city opposite to where they were killed. When Tiptory and his children heard the news, they were completely devastated… I remember when I was staying over at her place while we were working on rebuilding the north side. They had an altar near the living room with a picture of their father on it. The eldest son prayed for him, gave him offerings, and told him how much he misses him every day. The other one was scornful. He resented him the day he left to fight in the war and resented him more for leaving him behind._

 _Renton: But the war's over… Gekkostate won. Dewey lost._

 _Eureka: Renton… in war, there are no winners. Only widows. I never cared for humans before because I thought they were all the same: creatures who beget violence for no reason. I thought there was no room to learn about things like love and family… until I found you. That was when I realized that… this life of constant war… it just isn't for me. I appreciated everyone who has helped me through all these years. You, the kids, Axel, Tiptory, Gekkostate. But I don't think the front lines isn't the place for me- no, the both of us anymore._

 _Renton: When I came to rescue you from the Command Cluster… you said we could do anything if we do it together. Even fight the battles no one else could._

 _Eureka: No… Renton. Not anymore. We promised that on our vows when we married. We've got to move on for that._

 _Renton: But it looks like you haven't._

 _Eureka: I know that… but I'm trying, okay?_

 _Renton: I know. I'm not leaving your side._

 _Eureka: Thanks… I'm being overdramatic again, am I?_

 _Renton: Um, uh-_

 _Eureka: You don't have to sugarcoat it._

 _Renton: I think I've had worse breakdowns._

 _Eureka: I mean, we were teenagers so that was normal._

 _Renton: Teenagers? I was a teenager. You were born looking the way you are now!_

 _Eureka: Oh, shut up. I can't be a teenager at heart with you?_

 _Renton: You're asking to be a hopeless, whiny crybaby?_

 _Eureka: It's not my fault you rubbed that off on me!_

 _Renton: Well, better than being the ice queen that crashed our garage and burned my clothes._

 _Eureka: *stifled laughter* Okay, that was stupid of me._

 _Renton: *chuckles* I know._

 _Eureka: Hehe! Oh, dear. I was a mess._

 _Renton: We both were… but at least we have each other._

 _Eureka: *sigh* I'm sorry for the melodrama._

 _Renton: I'm sorry about what I said._

 _Eureka: That's okay… I still feel bad for ruining the moment._

 _Renton: Eh, forget about it. At least Nirvash is back, right?_

 _Eureka: Renton…You know you didn't have to…_

 _Renton: Oh, no. I wanted to see that big beautiful smile on your special day. Plus, I felt bad when that old archetype wanted to live on its own, so…_

 _Eureka: Hmm, you're a stubborn romantic. *kisses him* But you're amazing for doing this._

 _Renton: Thanks. I love you, Eureka._

 _Eureka: *sigh* I love you too… hey._

 _Renton: What?_

 _Eureka: Anemone was right. The seat warmers do make a difference._

 _Renton: *sigh* You're welcome._

 _–_

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**


	23. Spring Break Plans

**3/17/12020 – Spring Break Plans**

–

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

–

 ** _[The school bell rings in the background. Sounds of students crowding the front of the school and leaving the gate are overheard. Teachers are calling out the students who are waiting for their buses near the bus loop]_**

 _Amber: March 17, 12020. The last day before spring break begins… well, technically, spring break has already started. Everyone's running for the buses, the braindead popular girls are getting together for ice cream and fries *mutters* fatasses… Sakamoto and the nerds over there are doing their stupid secret club handshake… the dick brigade is nowhere to be seen… and as always, I'm over here by myself chilling at the corner waiting for my little brother and my friends- excuse me, my ONLY friends, who haven't arrived yet for some stupid reason._

 ** _[Amber's stomach rumbles]_**

 _Amber: Ugh. Jeez, where the hell are they!? I'm starving! That ramen shop is gonna be packed soon if they don't hurry up!_

 ** _[Footsteps approaching]_**

 _Amber: Ah, and here comes little Adroc… Hey, want some candy, little boy?_

 _Ao: Why the hell do you keep talking to that thing? Don't you have friends?_

 _Amber: First off, monologuing is cool. Second, background noise sucks._

 _Ao: You look like you're talking to yourself from a mile away. People are already starting to think you're insane. Plus, you have those headphones!_

 _Amber: These old headphones are broken! I can't drown the noise with broken headphones!_

 _Ao: Well, what happened to those ones?_

 _Amber: Sound only comes from like one side so I don't get that fade going from left to right when I listen to music._

 _Ao: You should let me fix that._

 _Amber: Dude, the last time you fixed my stuff, I couldn't turn on my Switchbox anymore._

 _Ao: That's because you tried to fix it yourself and used the hair-dryer trick without actually knowing how to do it. When I tried to fix it, it was already beyond saving._

 _Amber: I watched a video online!_

 _Ao: That didn't show any ratings! You know how shady DIY videos with no ratings are!?_

 _Amber: Oh, jeez. Look, I'm starving. You know where Wolfgang and Sinon are?_

 _Ao: I thought mom packed you lunch._

 _Amber: I didn't bring it._

 _Ao: What?_

 _Amber: I saved up some money for that ramen shop that just opened._

 _Ao: Isn't that ramen shop gonna pile up soon?_

 _Amber: That's why I'm asking where the fuck those two were because my stomach is KILLING me._

 _Wolfgang: YO! AMBER!_

 _Ao: Speak of the devil._

 ** _[Footsteps swiftly approaching]_**

 _Wolfgang: *panting heavily*_

 _Sinon: *panting* Hey._

 _Amber: The hell took you guys so long!?_

 _Wolfgang: Mr. Kobayakawa made the whole class stay an extra five minutes because he was pissed at some of us trying to dip early._

 _Sinon: He even gave us homework to do over break._

 _Amber: Well, it's a good thing I left for the bathroom right just as we were about to leave._

 _Wolfgang: Yeah… you see…._

 _Sinon: You were one of those people he was pissed at. And he told us to give you this._

 ** _[Sinon's backpack is heard unzipping, a piece of paper is handed out]_**

 _Amber: Ugh, come on!_

 _Ao: This is what happens when you abuse the bathroom breaks._

 _Amber: I HAD TO GO!_

 _Ao: Uh huh. Does that explain all that manga in your backpack?_

 _Amber: N-no! And why'd you have to go through my stuff!?_

 _Ao: Doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you're obsessed with Unholy Wars!_

 _Amber: Ugh. I'm real sorry guys. Tab's on me._

 _Wolfgang: Don't worry about it, dude. Come on, that ramen shop is gonna pile up soon._

 _Sinon: Yeah, I'm starving._

 _Ao: *mutters* You're lucky your friends are nice._

 _Amber: *whispers* Stop guilt-tripping me!_

 ** _[Wolfgang's stomach rumbles]_**

 _Amber: Well, I'm sure as hell not the only one here with a dying stomach. Let's go, guys._

* * *

 **SEVEN MINUTES LATER**

 _Sinon: Is your mom okay with this?_

 _Amber: I told her we were gonna hang at the town square after school today. Plus, she told me she was gonna swing by after lunch so perfect timing right after we finish our lunch._

 _Wolfgang: Uh, you mind if I have a confession to make?_

 _Amber: What?_

 _Wolfgang: I, uh, know you guys get some slack for being Coralians and all, but I think your mom is a nice person._

 _Amber: Aww. Thanks, Wolf._

 _Wolfgang: A-and she makes good food. Plus, she's beautiful._

 _Amber: …_

 _Ao: Uh…_

 _Wolfgang: I'm just saying! It's not like I wanna ask her out or something! I- I mean, I'm just complimenting her in general, that's all… heh._

 _Amber: Uh, no chance, buddy. She's taken and she already got kids._

 _Wolfgang: I know…_

 _Ao: So… you guys have any plans for spring break?_

 _Sinon: My aunt and I are planning to visit my grandparents in Meridian._

 _Amber: Ugh… Meridian._

 _Sinon: I know… but at least the view's nice._

 _Wolfgang: Any town that's close to the Edge has some gnarly views._

 _Amber: Well, yeah. I mean, Meridian is literally hanging on the edge of a cliff… a… really big one._

 _Ao: One that's as big as the planet's equator, and probably taller than the highest mountain down the Promised Land._

 _Amber: Yeesh. Ref-boarding on the Edge would be a nightmare._

 _Sinon: Heh, I can't relate._

 _Ao: So aside from the vertigo-inducing cliffside view, what's up in Meridian?_

 _Sinon: People from Meridian tend to be… unwelcoming towards Coralians._

 _Ao: Why's that?_

 _Sinon: It was one of the cities that was attacked by Antibody Coralians before the Second Summer of Love. And right after half of the world flew up somewhere into another universe, the city was destroyed again._

 _Wolfgang: Talk about a double whammy._

 _Amber: Note to self. Do not joke about city getting torn in half to Meridian natives._

 _Sinon: I wouldn't even think about going to Meridian if I were you. It's not PLF-occupied, but there's been a lot of support growing from the townsfolk. Those people are going to smite you to death._

 _Amber: Note to self. Do not go to Meridian, period._

 _Ao: Right?_

 _Sinon: But, hey! I'll make sure to send some cool pictures while I'm there._

 _Amber: Nice! So… what about you, Wolfgang?_

 _Wolfgang: Just, uh, taking care of mama as usual._

 _Amber: How's she holding up?_

 _Wolfgang: She's fine. I mean, she's expected to start chemo next week but the doctors are considering surgery instead to try to remove the tumor in her chest._

 _Ao: Well, it depends on some patients. Some do chemo before surgery, but it's often the other way around._

 _Amber: Hopefully the doctors come up with something quick._

 _Wolfgang: I know. Times like these, it's hard when papa isn't around and my other family members are so far apart._

 _Amber: Dude… I hope things turn out well for her._

 _Wolfgang: Thanks, Amber. Hey, at least you guys are going to Nimbus next week._

 _Sinon: I hear they have white sands down there in the Promised Land!_

 _Wolfgang: And oceans with gnarly waves!_

 _Ao: Well, the Promised Land has been relatively untouched for centuries. There's only like a few villages here and there thanks to the Republic being stingy about environment conservation._

 _Sinon: They do have to keep the place clean for the archetypes._

 _Amber: *mutters* Oh, yeah… archetypes._

 _Wolfgang: Where else are the archetypes going to go after the Wipeout?_

 _Amber: Uh… Bellforest? I'd kill to get an old-school LFO like the typeZERO._

 _Ao: I'd be down too… if it was legal._

 _Amber: Man… why'd the Wipeout had to happen?_

 _Sinon: Oh! I almost forgot! Isn't that where that famous ray=out cover was taken?_

 _Amber: Don't-_

 _Wolfgang: Oh, yeah! The one where you guys were looking out on the beach holding hands!_

 _Amber: Nope-_

 _Sinon: That was a sweet pic._

 _Amber: Stop-_

 _Ao: Uh…_

 _Wolfgang: That was mama's favorite ray=out cover._

 _Amber, Ao: GUYS!_

 _Sinon: …_

 _Wolfgang: … sorry._

 _Ao: So… what the hell is up with this ramen shop you're all hyped about?_

 _Amber: You're telling me you've never heard of Nazuka's Spicy Ramen Shop!?_

 _Ao: Nazu- what?_

 _Sinon: Tomoyo Nazuka is a famous chef from Tien Shan known for her ramen dishes. She just started expanding her business this year._

 _Wolfgang: They say that the tonkatsu takes three days' worth of cook time to get the pork tender enough to cling to the noodles. And the noodles are angel-hair thin but come in perfect portions alongside the broth._

 _Sinon: Plus, the udon tempura stays extra crispy while in the soup, because witchcraft, I guess._

 _Amber: GODDAMN IT, GUYS!_

 ** _[Amber and Wolfgang's stomachs are heard rumbling]_**

 _Wolfgang: Yeah, guess we should save it when we get… there._

 _Ao: Is that the one?_

 ** _[Sounds of clamoring and kitchenware are heard in the background. Numerous customers seem to be piling up the line]_**

 _Amber: Oh, son of a bitch!_

 _Sinon: Holy crap, that line!_

 ** _[Wolfgang's stomach rumbling intensifies as the sound of clamoring customers grow louder]_**

 _Wolfgang: Man… not like this._

 _Sinon: Well, the line's not moving fast but we can't cut through._

 _Amber: Hmm…_

 _Wolfgang: Maybe I should've gotten something from the snack machine. *stomach rumbling* Oh, dear!_

 ** _[Somewhere in the background, a rabid dog is heard barking]_**

 _Amber: Uh, guys?_

 _Sinon: Hmm?_

 ** _[The dog continues to bark from a distance]_**

 _Amber: I, uh… have an idea._

 _Ao: I have a very bad feeling about this._

–

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

So guess how my last day before spring break went, journal?

First, I didn't pick up my lunch and only had half a strawberry jam sandwich for breakfast, so I was basically starving for the first half of the day. Amazing.

Then I held up my friends for an extra five minutes in class by accident because of my manga break. What a good friend I was. But hey, karma got me back by giving me homework to do over vacation.

And about that new ramen shop that just opened? Yeah, the line was crowded and the wait time to get to the cashier was unbearable. There was also this big, rabid German Shepherd tied to a tree that couldn't stop barking. I thought it'd be a good idea to let it loose and scare away some of the customers so me and my buddies could… skip the line.

Well at least my plan worked for the most part, but let's just say I'm thankful for two things: one, for the dog didn't have rabies when it bit on my arm. And two, for being a lefty.

So no ramen, and my arm is screwed up. Luckily, little brother and the other guys didn't get attacked by the dog, since I was taking the blunt of the attack. And when we found mom five minutes later around the square (thank goodness), she freaked out when she saw the gashes on my arm. We all went to the nearest pharmacy store to get the stuff we needed, and came back at our place to get myself treated. Hey, at least mom made ramen for everyone, even though she did get upset at me for not bringing lunch to school. But hey, I can't say no to her cooking.

Now I'm on painkillers, and my arm is wrapped on made-up cast that my dad made as I write all this. At least the good news is my arm is going to be fine in a couple of days… you know, right after everyone is done catching the waves and all. Because I just found out we have a tour for the archetype reserves on the following day.

Damn it, I was planning on going surfing on spring break! And to think it's all because I wanted good ramen. Looking back on what happened, it was so not worth it.

But hey, I suppose nothing still beats mom's homemade food.

* * *

 ** _"Stellar Waves"_** **– August 12014 Cover**

–

 _[The cover depicts eight-year old Amber Thurston and seven-year old Adroc Thurston II holding hands while overlooking the waves from the shores of Nimbus, a small village in the Promised Land. It was unanimously chosen as ray=out's Cover of the Year by journalists and subscribers for its symbolic representation of coexistence between humans and Coralians.]_

–

Heh, you know that ray=out cover with me and Ao in Nimbus holding hands? I actually like it. It's embarrassing when people talk about it, but I think it's a really nice shot. Fun fact: Maurice shot this cover. It was the first picture he took with his new camera at the time. Mom and dad loved it so much they decided to give it to Stoner so he could post it as a cover. Looking back, it's a bit embarrassing, but I suppose us two making the covers is pretty neat.

I guess that pretty much makes this whole vacation one big throwback. Can't wait to go back and catch the waves there… if my arm gets better soon, that is.


	24. Nimbus and Letters from Fleur Blanc

**3/18/12020 – Excerpts: The Village of Nimbus; Letter Exchange: Fleur Blanc to Angier Blanc**

–

 ** _[Excerpt from The Rover's Complete Atlas of the World, 5_ _th_ _Edition]_**

–

 _ **Nimbus**_ , officially the _**Municipality of Nimbus**_ , is a 1st class municipality in the Troubadour Region. According to the 12018 Republic census, it has a population of 38,148 residents.

It is located 950 km from the villages of Meridian and Lantau, and about 230 km from Port Laurenti, Troubador's capital. Officially designated as a protected area by the Republic in 12010, Nimbus is known for its white-sand beaches, coral reefs, and breathtaking views of the Edge. It is also regarded as a popular spot for surfists and ref-boarders around the world.

Nimbus' status as a protected area is largely in part of its extensive sanctuary of archetypes. Following the Wipeout Phenomenon in 12007, the Republic Chamber of the Interior established a 420 square kilometer area around the then recently developing town for sentient archetypes to inhabit peacefully. A year later, the area was expanded once more to 640 square kilometers, elevating its status to that of a protected area. Today, the _**Nimbus Conservation Area**_ is among the largest archetype sanctuaries in the Troubadour Region at 1,025 square kilometers. Government-regulated tours around approved parts of the sanctuary are conducted regularly, but tourists are encouraged to pay 2 RP as conservation fee for the duration of their visit. Nimbus is also home to some of the most diverse ecosystem in the region, and is also protected for its unique flora and fauna, and pristine geologic formations. These include the town's white sand beaches and major marine habitats.

 ** _TRIVIA:_** _Nimbus is the site of the famous "Stellar Waves" ray=out cover of 12014. Tourists often flock to the spot where the shot took place to imitate the famous cover page._

* * *

 _Mail to: Jean Blanc, Angier Blanc_

 _Address: 7 Saint Louverture Boulevard, Nimbus_

–

Jean, Uncle Angier,

–

I'm sorry I was unable to keep in touch with you for the past couple of days. Training has been taking over my life, and it has been getting all the more rigorous each day.

The guys back at the Alleluia were right about Generation Bleu being tough-as-nails, but I suppose that's to be expected from the elite S.O.F. of the Republic. And these pilots really don't mess around. I can barely catch up to whatever my trainer can do, let alone catch up with the famous Naru Arata!

Though for all the training, I'm glad most of the people have been nice to me here… except for Naru. I know GB has high expectations for pilots, and I know she's the best and youngest pilot in the squad, but she expects way too much of me as a rookie. I mean, it's only my first month here and Naru is telling me if I can't do a Flynnstone Maneuver, I'm just as good as the "normies" back at the Alleluia. I take it she doesn't realize that such a maneuver takes five weeks to learn if you account for learning how to do a Kerrupt Backflip.

At least my trainer Elena understands. She's nice enough to know I'm not ready for the advanced techniques yet, and I can tell she really wants me to ease up on my training. Which I guess is why she and Naru butt heads from time to time.

It's still taking me a bit of time to get acclimated to all of this, but at least Elena is helping me through my transition. And I'm happy she's the only person I can be open with at the moment. I talked to her a little bit about home recently, and she couldn't wait to come over once the war ends. Apparently, Doha (the place where she's from) is on the other side of the world from the Edge, so I guess that's why she got excited when I told her about the white sands and the blue waters.

And you know? After that chat I had with Elena this afternoon, all day I couldn't help but think about home. I miss Nimbus. I miss the waves we used to ride on, even though I eventually never got into ref-boarding. I miss the beaches where Jean and I used to play with mama before she passed away. I miss the times when papa was around before the Incident. I still see him from time-to-time, but we rarely talk because of how hectic our schedules are and how married he is to his job. And now with all these rumors about the Secrets coming back, I don't think I'll ever get the chance. If only that thing never showed up, maybe he would've been there with us when mama passed away.

Anyways, I expect to be very busy with training this week, but I'll keep in touch when I can. Take care. I miss you all dearly.

–

Love,

Fleur

* * *

 _Mail to: Fleur Angela Blanc_

 _Address: PSC 118 BOX 527, AP AE 1000_

–

Fleur,

–

Don't feel bad about it, little lilac. I've been busy with work at the post office, and Jean is kept busy with school.

I'm glad you're making friends in Generation Bleu, and I can't wait to meet Elena when I get the chance. And I know training must be hard, but that hasn't stopped you from being the top pilot of the Goldilocks Division, and the first ever to make it to GB. I bet you the Alleluia guys are still eating crow after all those times they thought you could never make it!

There was nothing your father could do at the time of the Incident. He had a duty to fulfill, and everyday he regrets not being there for you and Jean when your mother passed away. I know he's devoted to his work and he may not show it most of the time, but I know in my heart that he still truly loves you.

Don't mind that Naru person. They may say she's the best, but we all go through learning at our own pace. Just keep that old fighting spirit inside to get through whatever they throw at you, and never let up like a true Blanc.

And when you're done with training and have some free time, feel free to come home and visit. Those waves will always be waiting for you, and as will we.

Good luck, my little lilac. You can do it.

–

Uncle Angier


	25. Aircraft Shenanigans

**3/21/12020 – Aircraft Shenanigans**

–

 **3 HOURS PRIOR TO ARRIVAL IN NIMBUS**

–

 ** _[The background is drowned by the quiet hum of the aircraft. Renton, Eureka, and Maurice are heard snoring in front of Ao and Amber's seats, while faint music can be heard from Amber's speakers. Pencil scribbles on Amber's notebook can also be heard]_**

 _Ao: Um… I thought school ended four days ago._

 _Amber: Shh. I'm thinking._

 _Ao: That's the first time I've seen you actually do that in a while._

 _Amber: Well, obviously I'm not thinking of doing anything stupid when we get to Nimbus._

 _Ao: Obviously, since your arm is still screwed up._

 _Amber: Actually, it has been getting better for the past couple of days. I asked mom about it and she said I could swim the next day._

 _Ao: Heh, that's good to hear._

 _Amber: Yeah… still gotta wear this cast for one more night, though._

 _Ao: Where'd you get those Gekkostate stickers?_

 _Amber: The back of the garage. You know, where the old ray=out magazines were._

 _Ao: Ah. Where you do your stupid kung-fu training._

 _Amber: Shut up._

 _Ao: Uh, huh. TIGER STYLE!_

 _Amber: *exasperated sigh*_

 ** _[Suddenly, a muffled kicking noise is made from behind]_**

 _Amber: What the hell?_

 ** _[The seat is being kicked once more]_**

 _Amber: Hey! What gives?_

 _Lily: Nyah!_

 _Amber: Ugh…_

 _Ao: Just ignore her, sis… So, what are you writing?_

 _Amber: Some questions for my interview with Dom and Anemone._

 _Ao: Still obsessing over that essay?_

 _Amber: Yeah, just trying to get it done before school ends. You know, there's so much to learn from World History, and to be friends with people who've been a part of it is a huge plus._

 _Ao: Mom and dad were a huge part of history too. So were our big bros and sis._

 _Amber: I know, but mom doesn't think it was all that great. Hell, she doesn't even consider herself a hero._

 _Ao: Neither does dad._

 _Amber: Yeah, which is kind of a bummer. They're amazing people._

 _Ao: Maybe they don't want the attention?_

 _Amber: Dude, when you've done something as big as saving the world, you're gonna get all the attention._

 _Ao: They've been through a lot. I mean, the Human-Coralian war wasn't pretty._

 _Amber: Yeah, but I still want to hear more about what they had to go through to become the heroes everyone sees them. They must've done a lot of amazing things with Gekkostate and the Nirvash._

 _Ao: Including killing soldiers?_

 _Amber: Well… they were trying to kill them. And they don't call it the Human-Coralian WAR for nothing._

 _Ao: I dunno, man. I admire them for what they did, but I know mom's still kind of uncomfortable about the killing part._

 _Amber: Yeah, I know. I guess when you spend too much time with Miss Tiptory and the Vodarac, you get way too soft._

 _Ao: Hey, I'm not disagreeing with you on mom being a hero. I'm just saying… maybe there's a catch to being one._

 _Amber: Hmm…_

 _Ao: Sis? What do you think makes a hero?_

 _Amber: *sigh* Um… I… that is a difficult question._

 _Ao: No rush, sis._

 _Amber: Hmm…. I guess… a hero... a hero is someone who goes out to save the ones they care for no matter what._

 _Ao: Even if they do bad things on the way?_

 _Amber: Oof, I dunno._

 _Ao: I mean, I've read books where the hero kills the villain to save someone or something. And you know how mom thinks about killing._

 _Amber: Good point._

 _Ao: Well, what do you think?_

 _Amber: I guess-_

 ** _[The seat is kicked once again]_**

 _Amber: Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Lily: Loser!_

 _Amber: I was quiet last time!_

 _Lily: I don't have space! Put up your seat!_

 _Amber: Okay, okay, jeez… Here. Satisfied?_

 _Lily: Nyah!_

 _Amber: Ugh, you're welcome... Now, where was I?_

 _Ao: Heroes._

 _Amber: Right, um… I guess… if you're going to go save the world, maybe you're going to have to make some choices you don't even want to make. Like killing._

 _Ao: So, what you're saying is… heroes have to make the hard choices to do something great?_

 _Amber: Yeah, that's it. Kind of like what mom and dad used to say: Don't beg for things. Do it yourself or else you won't get anything. Maybe good and bad isn't so black and white like those good guys in TV, right?_

 _Ao: Hmm. Interesting._

 _Amber: I guess mom and dad did go through a lot of bad things to save the world._

 _Ao: Yeah… you wonder if we're ever gonna have a go at our own adventure?_

 _Amber: Like, what? A saving-the-world kind of thing?_

 _Ao: Yeah._

 _Amber: Heh, I kind of hope so. But if they write a book about us, they better make it short._

 _Ao: Heh, yeah. I don't want my life story to be like three big books._

 _Amber: *snickers* Yeah, that'd be me and my list of screw-ups._

 _Ao: *chuckles*_

 ** _[The seat is kicked, but with more intensity than last time]_**

 _Amber: LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE SH-_

 _Anemone: *yawns*_

 _Amber: Shhhh-sugar honey ice tea!_

 _Anemone: The hell did I miss?_

 _Amber: Lily won't stop kicking my seat._

 _Anemone: Oh, my goodness. Lily!_

 _Lily: She was being loud!_

 _Amber: I was not! I was keeping my voice down the whole time!_

 _Anemone: Alright, now. That's enough. Both of you. Come on, sweetie, it's time for your shot._

 _Lily: Aww, can we do it when we land?_

 _Anemone: Baby, it's already time. We don't wanna miss another one like last time. Now let me unbuckle your seat._

 _Lily: Okay…_

 _Anemone: Hey, don't worry… it's just a quick pinch, then it's back to normal. Okay?_

 ** _[Lily's seatbelt is heard being unbuckled. There is movement in between the seats, and a carry-on is heard being taken out from underneath Anemone's seat. Footsteps are heard walking away from Amber and Ao]_**

 _Amber: Wait. Lily has to take a shot?_

 _Ao: *whispers* Lily was born premature._

 _Amber: For real?_

 _Ao: *whispers* Yeah. Anemone used to be human, but she became an experiment during the war. It kind of messed her up a bit._

 _Amber: Damn… where'd you learn that?_

 _Ao: *whispers* Uncle Dom told me._

 _Amber: Seriously? Man… I feel bad for the both of them._

 _Ao: Hey, we're half-aliens and we get bullied in school from time-to-time. We don't get off that easy._

 _Amber: Fair point._

 _Ao: Just don't tell what I said to them. Because they'll kick our asses._

 _Amber: Note to self… keep my effing mouth shut._

 ** _[The tape recorder beeps, indicating low battery]_**

 _Amber: … and change the batteries on this thing. Man, if I had packed some extras before this trip. Damn it._

* * *

–

 _[Amber's notes from her history notebook]_

–

 **QUESTIONS ABOUT THE CARNIVAL OF LIGHT:**

–

\- What were the PLF doing in South Aires?

\- What did Christophe Blanc do in the Carnival of Light?

\- Did you take part in the evacuations in South Aires?

\- How did you know the Secret wasn't Coralian?

\- Are there still people who believe the Secret was Coralian?

\- Why hasn't there been a Secret appearance since the Incident?

\- How does fighting the Secret compare to fighting Gekkostate or PLF or the Antibodies?

\- What is Generation Bleu doing nowadays since there aren't any Secrets popping up?

–

 _[Random scribbles below: A caricature of Amber as a knight with a bow and arrow taking aim at what appears to be a giant, monstrous German Shepherd guarding a large pot of Nazuka's Spicy Ramen]_


	26. Ao's Wings

**3/22/12020 – Ao's Wings**

–

Man, does it feel good to be on spring break.

First off, good news. My arm is finally healed! Yeah, the bite mark kind of shows, but I'll tell everyone from school I survived from a shark attack. No biggie.

Also, even more great news. Uncle Dom and Aunt Anemone got us on a private beach resort, far away from the main boardwalk and the other hotels so mom can spread her wings and the rest of us can enjoy the privacy.

Okay. Make that mom AND Ao. Damn, he's really gonna let those puppies out for the whole trip.

You know, I've never mentioned that my little brother had wings before. I haven't really talked a lot about him for a while aside from the Maria incident (skank) since I've been busy with other shenanigans like getting my ref board fixed and working on the stupid essay that I won't shut the fuck up about. But what the hell. We're on spring break, it's the middle of the night, my brain's kind of dead right now from looking up places to go, and I can't sleep for shit.

So here we go… bedtime story on how little Adroc got his wings.

When I was a kid, I always wanted to have wings like mom. I remember the weekends when she used to pick me and my little brother up and fly us around the house or the hillside park. And man, it was magical. Ever hear kids in school talk about how their moms being amazing ref-boarders, singers, inventors, or doctors? Or how they have weird talents like limbo skating (because that's a thing, apparently), extreme pen twirling, being a soda balancing wizard, or being able to do yoga on ice while balancing a fishbowl own your nose?

Well, _my_ mom can fly. Your argument is invalid.

That's why it was such a huge bummer when both of us got big and mom couldn't carry us anymore. That, and she started getting real busy with work in the garage, and she didn't want to get everyone's attention. Hell, if I had wings, I'd be skipping the bus going to school. Maybe go around the world if I wanted to. You could also say that's one reason why I got started with ref-boarding: it feels great to be in the air without a care in the world, you know? No thinking about school or other responsibilities. Just you, your board, and the clear skies.

When mom quit flying, I thought to myself "hey, maybe it's not the end of the world." Maybe when I get older, I might grow myself a pair of my own wings and fly on my own. Yeah, maybe I'd ditch my board, but I don't have to worry about falling onto the ground. And besides, what better trade-off than to have all the freedom to fly wherever whenever, right?

Turns out, this was never the case for me. Instead of me getting a pair of wings like mom, it was Ao instead.

I was 8 when it happened. I was trying to teach him how to ref and right when he was trying to get himself steady on the board, he slipped off and fell. And right when I was about to catch him, his wings suddenly sprouted from his back. He fell, but he was more in pain from the wings he grew out than from the fall itself. Right after I took him to the house, we all went to Dr. Mischa's to see what the hell happened. Turns out he was supposed to grow them right when he hits puberty, but for some reason the wings sprouted earlier than expected. My guess is that the fall triggered them early. I dunno. I remember Ao feeling nervous about them, but mom and dad told him everything was going to be fine.

I admit. At the time I couldn't help but feel jealous about it. I mean… unbelievable. He just turned 7 and he already got his wings! When I was 7, I had a small pizza party with Gidget and Moondoggie! And Gekkostate stickers from them just because they almost forgot about it! Plus, he could barely fly on a ref-board! To make matters worse, everyone in the family was raving about it. I would see mom helping him practice how to control them. Like, how to retract them or make them flap. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck all thought his wings looked great on him, and Gramps thought the wings were gonna help him get chicks soon because he could fly now.

The day I lost my shit was when I was practicing my cut-backs one day. It was just one of those days when I wasn't feeling it; my form was getting sloppier, and I was using Ao's crappy old board since my dad was repairing mine's. Right when I was about to do another cut-back, I immediately fell off my board and thought I was going to hit my head. All of a sudden, I felt someone catch me in mid-air, and I looked to see Ao flying for the first time. Yeah, it looked like he caught me from like a meter off the ground, but still… I saw him use finally his wings, and at that point I just couldn't take it anymore.

After that, I pushed him aside and threw a fit by smashing his board and locking myself in my room. I thought to myself that he didn't need the damn thing. He has his own fucking wings to do the flying all by himself. Ao told mom what happened, and she tried to talk to me about it. When I let her in, I started venting to her about why I wasn't getting wings like her and Ao, and why I wasn't getting all the attention like he was at the time. Besides, all I'm really good for is ref-boarding… and I felt like that wasn't enough for them. I didn't ask for mom to get back to flying; I expected her to understand.

And then she hugged me tight and didn't let go. She told me I would always be her baby girl no matter what, no matter if I had wings or not, and that she loved me as much as Maurice, Linck, Maeter, and Ao. You know, I don't know what it is about mom, but she's one of the nicest people you will ever meet. Shocking, really, for all the crazy shit I've done to piss her off. But if you get on her good side, you could talk to her about anything and she'll always be a shoulder to lean on. Aside from dad, of course. Which boggles me whenever I hear Gidget and Moondoggie talk about her being so aloof from everyone back in the Gekkostate days.

While I was hugging mom and crying it out, I saw Ao standing by the door looking sad. He retracted his wings and walked away. And… well, after what happened, Ao and I didn't talk to each other in a while. When we did, it was kind of awkward because we both felt guilty in our own way. I felt like I was the reason he stopped using his wings for a while, and I felt bad because I hurt his feelings on that day. All because I was being a selfish asshole.

Around August, we all took a vacation to Nimbus. The town wasn't as big as it is now and there weren't a lot of people back then, but it was still booming since the boardwalk was almost finished and other buildings were being built. We were at the main beach and it was the first time I found out about surfing. Apparently, surfing was the precursor to ref-boarding, since there weren't trapar waves around the pre-Exodus era; people rode the water as waves, and I hear in some places those waves can be 5 or 6 meters in height. I saw people riding the waves, and I figured why the hell not. Just like ref-boarding, right? I asked Ao if he wanted to join, but he was still pretty depressed about what happened. Since we were at the beach, he figured it was okay to spread his wings out. Mom was fine with it, but she didn't spread hers out because she didn't want the attention.

Needless to say, surfing felt different from ref-boarding, but oh man was it fun. Took me a while to figure out how to get to the waves or get my balance right, but I think I got the basics down. I was no pro, but at least I was getting into it step-by-step.

Damn it, I'm rambling again. Back on topic.

When I was about to go for another run, Ao was getting picked on by a bunch of assholes because of his wings. I overheard them calling him names like "butterfly boy" and some other stuff I don't remember. Mom and dad came through and shooed them away, but Ao started running back into our hotel room crying. Mom and dad went after him, and… well, as did I. Yes, I was still a bit jealous about him having wings, but I can't help feel bad about him. Yeah, he could fly without a board, but… I dunno. I guess when you've got wings sticking out your back, you're sure as hell bound to attract a lot of unwanted attention.

I threw away my rental and ran back to the hotel room, only to find Ao locking himself in the bathroom. Everyone tried to reason with him, but he couldn't stop calling himself a freak show and a monster. At that point, any bad feelings I had towards him just went away. What happened earlier reminded me that even if he had something that I didn't have, we're still one and the same. There's only a handful of us in the world, if you count mom and Aunt Anemone, so gotta stick together no matter what.

So, I stepped in and tried to reason with him… because, y'know. It was the right thing to do. I told him I was sorry for being a jealous asshole, and for being obsessed with wanting wings instead of looking out for him. I told him I was proud he grew them out, because he could fly wherever he wanted, and it looked good on him. And I told him it didn't matter if he had them or not because he was still my little brother. Well… thankfully, it worked. He got out of the bathroom, and both of us hugged it out for a while.

Afterwards, dad suggested a place far away from the main beach, where Ao could spread his wings and fly without worrying about other people looking at him weird. We went there after lunch, and I gotta say… that place was much better than the boardwalk. Only a handful of people were there, but they were far away from us to even bother with. And the view was spectacular.

I convinced Ao to give surfing a try and we rented out a couple of surfboards for the hell of it. Before we got our feet wet, we stood there for a while and I told him I was sorry again about what happened earlier. He said it was fine, but he told me he wasn't going to use his wings anymore since he thought they were pointless and didn't see him flying with them any time soon. He much preferred to learn how to ref instead of flying around looking like a butterfly.

Then we heard someone taking a picture, and it was Maurice messing around with the camera. At the time, Ao was pissed at Maurice for taking a shot of him with his wings out. And he was even more pissed when it made the ray=out cover (he's still mad about it to this day). But for me… it was always a great shot. Yeah, it's embarrassing when other people bring it up, but at least it's a nice memento of something I did right for once.

Do I still get jealous about Ao's wings? Eh, sometimes... but, not really. As much as I still miss those days where mom took us flying, I can always make do with my ref-board. And I don't need the extra attention, so I totally understand what mom feels. But a part of me still wants to know what it's like to have my own pair of wings… minus the sprouting part. Ugh.

You know, mom's lucky to have someone like dad accept her for what she is. Must be hard back then to have a partner who's the literal emissary of the planet, but I'm glad they made it through everything just fine. I hope Ao gets lucky and finds someone down the road who'll treat him the way dad treats mom. He deserves it more than I do.

Alright, I'm beat. Let's see what Uncle Dom and Aunt Anemone have in store for us tomorrow.

But first, I hope I got the right swimwear… Maeter's right. My boobs are kind of big for my age. Hope what I got from the store isn't too tight or small on me, and I hope my boobs stay this way for the rest of my life because I'm not planning on getting back pain when I get old.

Also, I wonder if the vending machine is still open…

–


	27. Video Footage - Beach Shenanigans

**3/22/12020 – Video Footage: Beach Shenanigans**

–

 ** _[The sound of the waves breaking onto the shore can be heard in the background. Seagulls are heard squawking from a distance while the white sands crunch from the sandals everyone is using. The beach is shown in full view; the turquoise waves crest gently onto the shore while the large layers of the upper surface tower over the skies.]_**

 _Amber: Hooooooooooooly shit._

 _Ao: Wow… the water's as blue as I remembered._

 _Lily: BEACH TIME!_

 ** _[The camera shows Lily with her short, brisk pink hair wrapped in a small ponytail, rushing towards the shore in a pink and white stripped swimsuit]_**

 _Dominic: Hold on, sweetie! Let daddy catch up!_

 _Anemone: Jeez, Dominic. You're really letting yourself go…_

 ** _[The camera swiftly turns to see Dominic in a pair of navy blue Generation Bleu swimming trunks, and Anemone in a pink two piece]_**

 _Dominic: We're on vacation! And don't tell me I'm getting fat if I'm not the one hoarding the desserts in the buffet!_

 _Anemone: SHUT UP! I NEED MY SUGAR, DAMNIT!_

 ** _[Renton and Eureka come into the background. Renton is wearing a pair of green Gekkostate swimming trunks, while Eureka adorns an aquamarine sundress and a light-brown sunhat]_**

 _Renton: What the hell is with you guys?_

 _Eureka: Honestly…_

 _Amber: Hey, little brother._

 ** _[The camera turns towards Amber with her short, wavy hair briskly following the flow of the ocean breeze. She is wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit that appears to be pushing against her chest, making her appear flatter]_**

 _Ao: What?_

 _Amber: How do I look?_

 _Ao: Uhh, are you okay? It looks like it's a bit tight on you._

 _Amber: Ugh, that's the point. I'm trying to make it look like my boobs don't look too big for someone my age._

 _Ao: I dunno, man. I'd rather you switch to that two-piece mom bought you._

 _Amber: You want perverts to look at me with creepy looks!?_

 _Ao: There's, like, not even a lot of people in this resort! No one's going to give you creepy looks!_

 _Amber: *mutters* Damn it, can't breathe!_

 _Eureka: Amber, my goodness! That looks tight on you!_

 _Amber: I'm fine, mom!_

 _Eureka: Honey, you look like you're going to burst that swimsuit. I have another one back at the hotel._

 _Amber: It's cool, mom! Totally cool!_

 _Lily: Flat!_

 _Amber: I'm not flat! I'm a C!_

 _Ao: *snickers* Small C._

 _Eureka: Honey-_

 _Amber: Mom, it's okay! Look, surfers wear tight suits like these on purpose-_

 ** _[The one-piece is slightly torn from around the neck, just barely exposing her cleavage. Amber swiftly covers her chest in embarrassment]_**

 _Amber: Eep!_

 _Lily: Eek! She's getting bigger!_

 _Eureka: See? I told you. Come on, follow me. I have another one in my luggage._

 _Amber: *sigh* Yes, mom. *mutter* Goddamn it._

 _Eureka: What was that?_

 _Amber: I mean, coming!_

 ** _[Eureka and Amber are shown heading back to the hotel, while Renton candidly approaches Ao]_**

 _Ao: Heh, dumbass._

 _Renton: Ah, you brought the video camera!_

 _Ao: Yeah, I did._

 _Renton: You know, when I fixed her up, I decided to make her waterproof just in case we head off to the beach?_

 _Ao: For real?_

 _Renton: Yeah, slick. You can take it underwater. Don't take it too far, though. That thing can only go up 20 meters._

 _Ao: That's… actually really cool!_

 _Renton: Heh, yeah. Couldn't do it without Maeter's help._

 _Maeter: What's up?_

 ** _[The camera turns to Maeter, who appears to be wearing a red-and-white polka dot one-piece. Behind her is Maurice, lightly stroking his small goatee as his long, curly hair flows opposite of the sea breeze. He is seen wearing a red beret, a green shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts, looking very similar to a familiar and well-known journalist from ray=out]_**

 _Renton: Oh. Just talking about the camera._

 _Maeter: Oh yeah! We were messing around with it a bit, and dad was like "hey, we should make it waterproof!"_

 _Maurice: Wish my camera was waterproof…_

 _Renton: I can help with that._

 _Linck: *from a distance* YO, DUDES!_

 ** _[The camera points to Linck standing in line at a small surfboard shack. He is seen wearing a green jersey and yellow swimming trunks, sharing similar looks with a certain DJ from Renton and Eureka's heydays]_**

 _Linck: You guys wanna try out surfing?_

 _Maeter: Linck! Do you even know how to surf?_

 _Linck: Uhh, I can try! It's like ref-boarding, but on the water! Can't be too bad!_

 _Maeter: *mutters* Ugh, water and trapar have different densities, you idiot._

 _Amber: Holy shit! Save me a spot, Linck!_

 ** _[Amber is shown rushing towards Linck in a yellow two-piece]_**

 _Ao: Hmm…_

 _Lily: Mama, look! Amber has mi-milk!_

 _Amber: SHUT UP!_

 _Maeter: Mom, what happened to her other one?_

 _Eureka: It was suffocating her._

 ** _[In the distance, Linck and Amber are seen carrying three surfboards. Linck's surfboard is appropriately green, while Amber's a bright teal. The tall, frizzly-haired teenager is shown carrying another surfboard, colored red with a white-center stripe running down the body, supposedly reserved for Ao]_**

 _Amber: Yo! Come surf with us!_

 _Ao: Hold up just a sec!_

 ** _[The camera turns to Renton and Eureka]_**

 _Ao: Can I?_

 _Renton: You don't even have to ask, slick._

–

* * *

–

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

–

 ** _[Renton points the camera towards Amber performing a cutback above the crestline, while Ao gently carves along the bottom of the wave. Linck, meanwhile, has crashed into the shore, though his surfboard remains miraculously intact. The camera zooms towards Linck as he looks into the camera and smiles, raising a thumb up]_**

 _Renton: *chuckles* Oh, Linck._

 _Eureka: I hope that wave didn't hurt him._

 _Renton: A part of me is more worried about that surfboard than Linck._

 _Eureka: Renton!_

 _Renton: Relax! I'm joking._

 _Eureka: *sighs*_

 ** _[The camera is put down near the water bottles, showing Renton and Eureka sitting next to each other under a beach umbrella. Renton, smiling, gently wraps his arm around Eureka]_**

 _Renton: Hey… c'mon. We're on vacation. No work, no shenanigans from school to deal with. It's just you, me, our kids, the beach…_

 _Eureka: I hope Axel is doing fine back home._

 _Renton: Me too… I wish he was here. Sucks the shop still has to be in business, though._

 _Eureka: And I hope Tiptory and Mara are doing well…_

 _Renton: Aren't they leaving for spring break too?_

 _Eureka: She said they were going to Kyalami for a family reunion._

 _Renton: Hey, Kyalami sounds exciting. Hear they got nice scenic views there…_

 _Eureka: Mmm…_

 ** _[Renton noticed the slight conflict in Eureka's expression, as his face starts to bubble up with concern]_**

 _Renton: You okay?_

 _Eureka: Yeah… I'm just a little worried about them, that's all._

 _Renton: I know how you feel... it's spring break so I bet it's gonna be a slow week for people who have to work. Hopefully that means Gramps will have some time relaxing. And Tiptory too._

 _Eureka: Mmm…_

 _Renton: And you… need a vacation as much as they do._

 _Eureka: *sighs* I do._

 _Renton: And you say I worry too much._

 _Eureka: Mmm… I wonder where I get that from?_

 _Renton: The hell's that supposed to mean?_

 _Eureka: *chuckles* Oh, nothing, you silly boy._

 ** _[Eureka guides her free hand towards Renton, and swiftly pulls him into a kiss on the cheek]_**

 _Renton: *sighs* Love you too._

 _Amber: HEY MOM! CAN WE GO TO THE BOARDWALK AFTER LUNCH!_

 _Eureka: Let's ask Anemone first!_

 _Amber: OKAY!_

 _Renton: Uh, honey, are you sure about that?_

 _Eureka: Well, Ao knows how to hide his wings like I do. I don't think we'll have something like what happened 6 years ago._

 _Renton: Hmm… yeah, you're right._

–

* * *

–

 ** _ONE HOUR LATER_**

 ** _[The camera slowly pans around to show the buffet in its entirety. Plates are neatly stacked next to the rice and noodles, which are appropriately placed adjacent to the main courses: steamed king crab, grilled stuffed tilapia, tempura-battered seafood, and baked mussels. Next to them are small samples of seafood dim sum and seafood soup, while the dessert table on the other end shows a chocolate fountain, an ice cream machine, and rows of decadent cake]_**

 _Amber: Oohhhh ho ho ho ho ho YES!_

 _Ao: Aren't you planning on eating some snacks in the boardwalk?_

 _Amber: Aw, shit, dude. You're right._

 _Eureka: Hey!_

 _Amber: Aw, crap?_

 _Eureka: Better._

 _Amber: Hey. How about we sneak some food back into our hotel. They won't have these around dinnertime._

 _Waitress: Sorry, ma'am. I'm afraid you can't do that._

 ** _[The camera swiftly turns to the waitress, who is sternly fixating her gaze at Amber and Ao]_**

 _Amber: What!? Why not?_

 _Waitress: The food here is only restricted to this confined area. If you want to eat outside the buffet, you can order a meal from your room or help yourself to one of the vending machines around the resort._

 _Amber: Come on, you guys don't even have steamed crabs or mussels in the room service menu. Are you trying to rip us off even mo- *muffles*_

 ** _[Amber turns to Ao, who appears to have his arm extended so that he could shut Amber's mouth]_**

 _Ao: Amber, chill!_

 _Waitress: *sigh* Ma'am, the room service menu changes every week. We're just getting them changed today._

 _Ao: Hehehe, we're really sorry about that, miss. We'll be going now…_

–

* * *

–

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

–

 ** _[Amber slowly pans the camera to show everyone's position in the tables. Dominic is shown sitting at the end of the table, with Anemone sitting next to Lily. Maeter and Maurice sat next to each other, both staring in awe at the food they've gathered from the buffet. Renton is seen happily munching on the tilapia, while Eureka helps Ao break apart the crab legs. Linck, meanwhile, is seen feasting on everything]_**

 _Amber: Jeez, dude… and I thought I had too much on my plate._

 _Linck: *muffled* I need to eat a lot to work out._

 _Eureka: Linck, don't talk with your mouth full! Amber, turn that camera off. We're eating!_

 _Amber: Yes, ma'am!_

 ** _[SHUT DOWN]_**

–

* * *

–

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

–

 ** _[The main boardwalk is crowded with young couples, cliques, and families alike. The arcades are jam-packed with sounds from the customers and the upbeat electronic noises from the arcade booths. Lines for the boardwalk fries appear to be piling up with more customers as lunch approaches. Amber points the camera towards the concession stand and zooms in at the funnel cake being taken out of the deep fryer]_**

 _Amber: Ugggghhhhh…._

 _Ao: See, this is what happens when you don't eat slowly._

 _Amber: *groans* I thought the food was gonna digest faster._

 _Ao: I don't think that's how our stomachs work…_

 _Amber: I… think I need to use the bathroom._

 _Anemone: Me too… ugh._

 ** _[The camera points to Anemone clenching onto her stomach, taking note of the ascribed mix of drowsiness and disgust in her expression]_**

 _Dominic: That's what happens when you eat EVERYTHING on the dessert table._

 _Anemone: I'm on… fu-_

 _Lily: No F-bombs!_

 _Anemone: Freaking vacation… Dominic!_

 ** _[Suddenly, Anemone's stomach is heard violently grumbling. She clenches onto her abdomen tighter than last time, her eyes wide open and her teeth clenching]_**

 _Anemone: GODDAMN IT! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!_

 _Dominic: Oh, no…_

 _Lily: But mama, I thought we were getting ice cream!_

 _Anemone: I- it's okay, sweetie! We- we'll get our ice cream soon!_

 ** _[Her stomach is heard grumbling once again, with greater intensity than last time. Anemone instinctively grabs Dominic's hand and pulls him violently as she rushes to the nearest women's restroom]_**

 _Dominic: HEY! WHAT GIVES!_

 _Anemone: I'LL BE RIGHT BAAAAAACK!_

 _Amber: Um… you know what? I think I'm good now…_

 _Lily: HEY!_

 ** _[The camera points down to see Lily with her arms crossed, frowning and pouting against Amber]_**

 _Lily: I WANT ICE CREAM!_

 _Amber: Uh… don't you wanna wait for your mom?_

 _Lily: But the line's gonna be full, you dummy!_

 _Ao: Amber's right. I think we should wait for your mom first. Besides, it's just the three of us right now._

 _Amber: Mom and dad are still in the restroom?_

 _Ao: I think so._

 _Lily: BUT GUUUUUYS!_

 ** _[Anemone is heard faintly groaning from inside the restroom. Eureka, exiting the ladies room, raised an eyebrow in slight disgust as she hears Anemone from inside]_**

 _Eureka: Is Anemone…?_

 _Ao: I think the cakes messed her up a bit._

 _Lily: Aunt Eureka! Can we get ice cream?_

 _Eureka: Okay, sweetie. I'll let Amber and Ao help you with that. I'm gonna go back to see if your mama is okay._

 _Amber: Roger that…_

 _Eureka: Here's some money… you guys don't get too far, okay? Meet up here when you have everything._

 _Ao: Don't want anything, mom?_

 _Eureka: *chuckles* I think the buffet messed me up a bit too, dear. Go on, I'll be right back._

 _Anemone: DOMINIC, HELP ME GET THE WIPES FROM MY PURSE, GODDAMN IT!_

 _Dominic: HOLD UP, WOMAN! DON'T RUSH ME!_

 _Amber: And this sounds like our cue to leave. Come on, kid._

 _Lily: ICE CREAAAAAM!_

–

* * *

–

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

–

 ** _[Amber points the camera towards the concession stand as they make their way to get ice cream. Thankfully, there was no line at this particular stand]_**

 _Cashier: Hey, how can I help you?_

 _Amber: Uh… I guess I'm not eating dinner, so…_

 _Ao: I'll have a mint chocolate on a medium cone._

 _Amber: One small cookie dough cake special on a cup, please. Lily, what do you want?_

 _Lily: I want a big banana split!_

 _Amber: Wait, what the hell? You want a banana split!?_

 _Lily: Yeah, stupid! I want a big one! We don't get banana splits back at base!_

 _Amber: Kid, you do realize that's 10 RPs, right!? Mom only gave us 15, and our orders make up 6 in total!_

 _Lily: That's stupid!_

 _Ao: Dude, don't get the special then._

 _Amber: Hell, no! I'm not dumbing down my order! It's already a small!_

 _Lily: I WANT A BANANA SPLIT!_

 _Amber: Uh, do you have a smaller order for a banana split?_

 _Cashier: Sorry, miss. Only one size._

 _Amber: Seriously!? You can't chop a banana into two and call it a small!?_

 _Cashier: I mean, the bananas we get here are huge, plus there's no option for a smaller one._

 _Lily: I WANT A BIG BANANA SPLIT!_

 _Amber: OKAY, OKAY! Hey, kid! Look… how about I ditch my order and we can share the banana split together?_

 _Lily: But I don't wanna get cooties…_

 _Amber: I DON'T HAVE COOTIES!_

 _Lily: YOU GET IT FROM KISSING OTHER GIRLS!_

 _Amber: N- N- NO, I DON'T. SHUT UP!_

 _Cashier: Whoa, dude, you're into girls?_

 _Amber: THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU, TWERP!_

 _Ao: *whispers* Amber, make it quick!_

 _Amber: GEEZ- GOD- *takes a deep breath* I promise, kid. I don't have any cooties on me. If I did, I wouldn't ask to share. Plus, the banana split is big for someone like you, so I want to help you out in finishing it if you don't mind._

 _Ao: Mister, how big is the banana split?_

 ** _[The cashier holds up his hands in parallel, nearly ten inches apart]_**

 _Lily: Hmm…_

 _Amber: Well?_

 _Lily: … okay. Deal._

 _Ao: *sighs* Finally…_

–

* * *

–

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

–

 ** _[The camera points towards Amber and Lily sharing their large banana split, with Ao in the background eating his ice cream whilst watching the ocean waves]_**

 _Amber: Mmm… this is delicious._

 _Lily: I know, right?_

 _Amber: So… I take it guys don't have a lot of dessert shops up in New Geneva?_

 _Lily: Well… sometimes in the weekend we go out and get ice cream, but it's from the fast food places._

 _Amber: No ice cream or dessert shop?_

 _Lily: Uh uh, only in fast food. The base mama and papa work in have regular ice cream, but it's stuff you get from the supermarket._

 _Amber: Ah… well, you're not missing much in Bellforest. Aside from that ramen shop that just opened._

 _Lily: Ramen shop?_

 _Amber: Heard of Nazuka's Spicy Ramen?_

 _Lily: OOOOH! I LOVE THEIR SPICY RAMEN!_

 _Amber: *grumbles* Must be nice._

 _Ao: So I've heard._

 _Lily: So, dummy._

 _Amber: Hmm?_

 _Lily: So I know you like girls…_

 _Amber: How did you know I like girls!?_

 ** _[Lily points towards Ao, who blushes in embarrassment]_**

 _Ao: She, uh, caught me looking at your secret stash._

 _Amber: WAIT, YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY STASH?_

 _Ao: LOOK, I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO FEELS LONELY, DAMN IT!_

 _Lily: You guys are weird._

 _Amber: *sigh*_

 _Ao: Yes, she likes girls… and so do I._

 _Amber: *mutters* At least I actually kissed one._

 _Lily: Huh. Never met a girl who likes other girls._

 _Amber: Yeah, well… I mean, I like guys too. I kind of prefer them a little more, but… there was this one girl I met a couple of years back._

 _Lily: What was her name?_

 _Amber: Um… *sigh*_

 ** _[Amber stared gallingly towards the ocean, her eyebrows lowering as she looked down in ambient frustration]_**

 _Amber: Her name was Stacey._

 _Lily: Stacey?_

 _Amber: Mmhmm… She was a transfer student from Tien Shan. Her father was Republic military and got transferred to Bellforest a while back. She and her family moved there to be closer with him. Her family's real nice people. Got a lot of cool souvenirs and artifacts from Tien Shan, plus her dad's into kung fu movies like I am._

 _Ao: Tiger style…_

 _Amber: Shut up._

 _Lily: *giggles*_

 _Amber: *sigh* Uhh, so… she was one of the few friends I made in school. I mean, people in my school either don't care or think I'm weird for being half-alien. I have friends, obviously, but… she was special._

 _Lily: How?_

 _Amber: Well, for one, she was… cute. Great face, adorable pixie cut. She's a little weird, but she had a… very interesting fashion sense. She made clothes for fun._

 _Lily: She made pretty clothes?_

 _Amber: Yeah, she did. She, uh… made me that turquoise hoodie I always wear. Actually, she patched that up because that was bought from a thrift store, but… yeah._

 _Lily: Did she have cooties?_

 _Amber: NO, SHE DID NOT HAVE COOTIES!_

 _Lily: *giggles*_

 _Amber: Ugh…_

 _Lily: So… what else about her?_

 _Amber: She was one of the nicest people I've ever met. She didn't care that I was half-Coralian, and she would always be the one talking about funny things in her family, or school. She… *sigh* she was the first person outside my family to call me beautiful._

 _Lily: What happened to her?_

 _Amber: Um… something real bad happened to her. She, uh…_

 ** _[Amber's frown deepens, as the sadness in her expression becomes more noticeable. Her fingers clasp together tightly, so as to hold the spoon in between her hands in a firmer grip]_**

 _Amber: Um… I, uh… I don't wanna talk about it._

 _Lily: Oh…_

 ** _[Ao softly lands his hand on Amber's shoulder, as the concern on his face becomes apparent]_**

 _Ao: You okay?_

 _Amber: *sigh* Yeah._

 ** _[Lily, noticing the starkness in Amber's face, scoops a big chunk of banana split and offers it to her]_**

 _Lily: Ice cream?_

 ** _[Amber looks at the ice cream and smiles. She takes on Lily's offer and happily eats her share]_**

 _Amber: Thanks, kid… Hey, you know what? There's a pet store back in Bellforest if you want to visit. Maybe get you another Dohan Sloth?_

 _Lily: Really!?_

 _Amber: Yeah. How 'bout it? Besides, I know I, uh, messed up Gulliver real bad._

 _Lily: You're still an idiot for that._

 _Amber: I know, okay?_

 _Lily: But you paid for the ice cream so… can we go there sometime?_

 _Amber: *chuckles* Sure._

 _Anemone: HEY, GUYS! YOU GUYS WANNA HEAD TO THE ARCADES?_

 _Lily: ARCADES! YAAAY!_

 _Ao: You down?_

 _Amber: Pssh… is that even a question?_

 ** _[The camera is heard beeping loudly, indicating a low battery]_**

 _Amber: Aaaaaand we're out of juice. Screw it. I don't really feel like lugging around this thing the whole day anyway._

 ** _[SHUT DOWN]_**


	28. Audio Transcript - GEORG

**3/23/12020 – Audio Transcript: Elena Peoples and Fleur Blanc**

 **–**

 **[WARNING: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION FROM REPUBLIC AIR FORCE BASE – MATTERHORN]**

 **–**

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 _Elena: *yawns* Oh, man, I am beat._

 _Fleur: Hope I wasn't too bad._

 _Elena: Oh, no! You're doing great! Your Kerrupt Backflips are getting there!_

 _Fleur: You think so? I mean, I feel like I kind of slipped a bit at the alley-oop part._

 _Elena: Relax, alley-oops are never that easy. Look, it took me like 30 tries to get that part right. After that, another 30 more to get the Kerrupt Backflips on point._

 _Fleur: Well, still… I feel like there's still a lot of things I need to get right._

 _Elena: Ha! Knowing how to pilot well in GB is one part… but fighting the battles no one else could is more important. And it's also why this S.O.F. was formed in the first place._

 _Fleur: Fighting the Secrets?_

 _Elena: That, and fighting the worst of what PLF has to offer. I know it's a tall order, but that's what we're here for, right?_

 _Fleur: Uh… right._

 ** _[Sounds of a beverage falling down the vending machine can be heard]_**

 _Fleur: So, has there been any other Secrets aside from the one in South Aires eight years ago?_

 _Elena: Well, officially to the public eye… no. There hasn't been a single damn evidence of any Secrets popping up since they nuked South Aires. But the truth… is a lot more complicated than that._

 _Fleur: How so?_

 ** _[Elena is heard gulping down a can of soda]_**

 _Elena: Ah… that hit the spot. Follow me._

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **TWO MINUTES LATER**

 **–**

 ** _[Sounds of ambient electrical noises are heard powering up in the Command Room]_**

 _Elena: Hey, GEORG. Rise and shine!_

 _GEORG: Good afternoon, Miss Peoples._

 _Fleur: Whoa…_

 _Elena: GEORG, Fleur Blanc. Fleur… this is our AI system GEORG._

 _Fleur: Um… hi?_

 _GEORG: Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Miss Blanc._

 _Elena: GEORG keeps track of all of the work we need to do. Critical PLF insurgencies, covert operations, and this…_

 ** _[The monitor screens in the command room are heard powering up]_**

 _Fleur: Those… creatures… are those?_

 _Elena: Yep._

 _Fleur: But… why doesn't the public know about this?_

 _Elena: Commander Sorel doesn't want any information of these Secrets popping up in the news. He thinks bringing the Secrets into the spotlight will incite public outcry and paranoia, and bring the world back on edge like it used to be in the Human-Coralian War. And besides… these things are not like the one that made the front page eight years ago._

 _Fleur: How so?_

 _Elena: Our intelligence branch confirmed that these Secrets were engineered by the PLF. We don't know exactly how the PLF were able to bring them to life, but we do know that it was a six-year experiment by former Ageha Squad member Antari Johannson. But the most important thing about these Secrets? We could kill 'em without dropping nukes._

 _Fleur: Really?_

 _Elena: Mmhmm. They may be Secrets, but they're much easier to kill. But they have been growing slightly stronger by the years, and chances are the PLF might use them against our cities. Which is why GB is still here._

 _Fleur: Wait, Elena… I thought Captain Jurgens adopted the Ageha Squad._

 _Elena: Ehhh… well, he did. But there was more to the Ageha Squad than Dewey Novak's children, and Antari was the closest of his five. After the Second Summer, Jurgens and Schneider wanted to give them a new life, but Antari didn't want any part of it. She left Jurgens when she had the chance… even killed one of her sisters just because she wanted to bring Antari back to the family._

 _Fleur: Oh, my gosh. That's devastating._

 _Elena: *sigh* Yeah… it really messed Jurgens and Schneider up. She met up with the other AWOL Ageha kids and… well, you know the rest._

 _Fleur: Hmm._

 _Elena: Eh, I'm rambling now. But yeah, short history lesson for you._

 _Fleur: So when did those… Secrets started popping up again?_

 _Elena: Uh, around six years ago. 90 kilometers from Nambassa. It was my first job as a GB pilot. You know, a lot of the military guys here would just swoop over and nuke the whole thing, but we're not assholes who want to irradiate the planet with toxic stuff. We just swoop in and do our thing. No messy stuff, no questions asked. Just contain the creatures and clean up._

 _Fleur: Keep it precise so no one bats an eye._

 _Elena: You got it. We still do the more dangerous special ops jobs to keep the taxpayers happy, but this is why the Sorels and your father founded GB._

 _Fleur: I see._

 _Elena: Granted, there's a ton of PLF bases out there so it's difficult to keep track of how many confirmed Secrets they're keeping. That's why we have GEORG here to help us._

 _GEORG: Happy to be of service._

 _Elena: I mean, yeah, it's your programming._

 _GEORG: I was being sarcastic, Lieutenant._

 _Elena: That's nice, GEORG. Now, anyways-_

 _GEORG: If I may say, Miss Blanc, GB's daily operations often distract me from allowing me to save the cat videos on the net._

 _Elena: The hell you saving cat videos for?_

 _GEORG: Cats are adorable creatures, Miss Peoples. AI such as myself need a downtime to maintain optimal performance._

 _Elena: Oh, my God._

 _GEORGE: May I direct your attention to one of the monitors._

 ** _[GEORG directs one of the monitors to show a cute cat video; the cat is heard adorably meowing whenever a baby meows them back]_**

 _Elena: … aw, that's cute._

 _GEORG: I concur._

 _Elena: Ha ha! They're raising their arms together! AW, THEY'RE ROLLING AROUND IN SYNC! Aw, man, that's amazing._

 _Fleur: Um… Elena?_

 ** _[In the next video, the cat is heard violently screeching to a cucumber]_**

 _Elena: I don't know why cats are afraid of cucumbers but it never gets old._

 _Fleur: Heh… *giggles*_

 ** _[In the next video, the cat is heard clawing around in what sounds like bathtub vinyl]_**

 _Elena: Oh, that's a good one._

 _Fleur: That's adorable!_

 ** _[Suddenly, the door is heard opening from the other side. The monitors are heard shutting off]_**

 _Naru: What the hell is this!?_

 _Elena: Relax! We're just taking a break. Come join us!_

 _Naru: *scoffs*_

 ** _[The door is heard being shut]_**

 _Elena: *mutters* Can you believe this bitch?_

 _GEORG: For the premier pilot of GB, she lacks manners, Miss Peoples._

 _Elena: I'm sure she gets a lot of that from her father. Doesn't change the fact that I'm older than she is, AND I'm the one who helped trained her in the first place._

 _Fleur: Elena?_

 _Elena: Hmm?_

 _Fleur: Um… thanks._

 _Elena: For what?_

 _Fleur: For training me… and showing me this. Now I have another reason to fight for._

 _Elena: ... the cats?_

 _Fleur: Well, I mean... *sigh* we can't let those Secrets let loose._

 _Elena: Heh, I see... you know, you're a good kid. Your dad may not show it, but he's very proud to have you._

 _Fleur: …_

 _Elena: Uh-_

 _Fleur: Can... can you please not mention him again?_

 _Elena: Oh... I'm sorry._

 _Fleur: … it's fine._

 _Elena *whispers* GEORG!_

 ** _[The monitors are heard powering up. Sounds of kittens adorably purring are heard in the background]_**

 _Fleur: Aw… she's cute._

 _Elena: *whispers* You're the man, GEORG!_

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**


	29. Video Footage - Nimbus Conservation Area

**3/24/12020 – Video Footage: The Nimbus Conservation Area Tour**

 **–**

 _ **[As the camera is heard activating, Amber is seen curiously peeking at the device. The hotel room is dimly lit as the window blinds are sealed shut, leaving only the ambiance of the lamp lights]**_

 _Amber: Okay… fully charged… still got some memory left… alright, we're good._

 _Eureka: Amber. Come on, they're waiting for us downstairs._

 _Amber: Coming!_

 **–**

 **TWO MINUTES LATER**

 **–**

 _ **[The camera pans around the modern facade of the resort lobby. Renton is seen helping Maurice adjust his new lenses, with Maeter standing next to them as she straightens her sundress. Linck is soundly resting on one of the couches next to Dominic, who is casually playing Tetris on his tablet. Ao, meanwhile, is seen reading a brochure about Nimbus and its tourist destinations. At the end of the hallway, Anemone and Lily are seen coming out of the ladies' room, adorning matching pink sundresses]**_

 _Dominic: Lily took her shot?_

 _Anemone: Yeah, she's good. She took it like a champ, right, sweetie?_

 ** _[Lily nods her head, smiling enthusiastically]_**

 _Anemone: Right. Well, the bus should be arriving shortly._

 _Amber: So, Aunt Anemone?_

 _Anemone: Hmm?_

 _Amber: Have you guys been to the Conservation Area before?_

 _Anemone: I've been in some, but this is our first time here. I hear it's REALLY gorgeous though._

 _Dominic: The one in Kyalami is amazing. Tons of archetypes and skyfish everywhere._

 _Anemone: Yeah… our honeymoon was also there. They've got amazing views down there._

 _Amber: Holy sh-_

 _Eureka: Ahem._

 _Amber: … cow._

 ** _[Lily is seen tugging her mother's sundress with a rather inquisitive expression on her face]_**

 _Lily: Mama, how big are the archetypes?_

 _Anemone: They're just like the IFOs me and daddy used to pilot, except they're white and green._

 _Lily: Really?_

 _Anemone: Mmhmm._

 _Lily: Are they Coralian like Aunt Eureka?_

 _Anemone: Yes, baby, but they're different. Aunt Eureka and the archetypes are born from the Scub Coral, but Eureka was born like a human, like mommy and daddy._

 _Lily: So Aunt Eureka's not an archetype?_

 _Eureka: *giggles* No, baby girl. I'm more human than even I think._

 _Lily: But you have pretty butterfly wings!_

 _Eureka: *giggles* I do._

 _Lily: Aunt Eureka, do the magic trick! Do the magic trick!_

 _Eureka: Um… okay! Watch closely, baby girl._

 ** _[Eureka gently squads down in front of Lily and sticks her thumb inside her mouth while clenching her fingers in sync. As she blows on her thumb, her wings are seen swiftly protruding out her back, milking an adorable laugh out of the pink-haired toddler]_**

 _Amber: *mutters* Oh, brother._

 ** _[Suddenly, a shutter is heard from a camera somewhere; the camera turns to see Maurice capturing the moment]_**

 _Renton: *whistles* Holy crap, the quality is amazing._

 _Maurice: I know, right? I mean, I guess you could also say these prime lenses add to the look. But I dunno… there's something kind of special about celluloid, y'know?_

 _Maeter: I guess, but with digital cameras ushering in a technological renaissance, celluloid is bound to be obsolete. Now you have cameras that shoot twenty megapixels, which is pretty astonishing if you ask me._

 _Maurice: Yeah, and that's the problem. I can barely find any film reels in Ares Riviera. I just wish they gave us a choice._

 _Renton: Hey, on the bright side, at least you know how to operate both._

 ** _[The camera lingers towards Ao, who is still reading the brochure]_**

 _Ao: What do you want?_

 _Amber: Well, howdy to you too._

 _Ao: Yo, did you know Nimbus's Conservation Area is more than a thousand square kilometers? They also have these cool-looking amber formations around the Laguna Sol area._

 _Amber: Damn! That's a huge piece of amber. Is that only from here?_

 _Ao: If you paid attention to Earth Science, amber dunes can be found anywhere where Scub Coral presence are great… like where Antibodies spawn, or where something big like a Kute event or a Command Cluster used to be._

 _Amber: A Command Cluster?_

 _Ao: Yeah, you know, the big looking tree thing that supposedly disappeared during the Second Summer of Love._

 _Amber: Hmm… you think the Command Cluster used to be here in Nimbus?_

 _Ao: Beats me. Let's ask on the tour._

 _Amber: Holy shit! They have skyfish here too!?_

 _Ao: Yeah, the Conservation Area is home to the Great Nimbus Skyfish… biggest known Skyfish in the world… oh, dear._

 _Amber: Dude, I hear they have bodies as big as a long-board._

 _Ao: Yeesh. I can only imagine how big their wings are._

 _Amber: Probably bigger than yours, butterfly boy._

 _Ao: Hey! Don't call me but-_

 _Anemone: Guys, the bus is here!_

 ** _[The camera turns to see a white transport bus pulling over by the entrance of the resort]_**

 _Renton: Come on, guys. Let's go. Linck! Come on, let's hustle!_

 _Linck: Huh, what? Oh, crap! Coming!_

 **–**

 **ONE HOUR, THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

 **–**

 ** _[The families are seen sitting down and idling as the tour guide, a man who appears to be in his late-40's marked by his greying hairline, prepares his mic. Maeter and Maurice are sitting at the front row, with the latter adjusting his lenses. In front of Amber and Ao sits Eureka, who is laying her head down on Renton's shoulder while he wraps his arms around her. On the other side of the bus, Dominic rests comfortably, crossing his legs as he waits for the tour to begin. Anemone, next to him, is seen lightly bouncing Lily on her lap. Linck, meanwhile, bobs his head rhythmically to the music from his portable media device. The rest of the passengers behind them are casually staring outside of the bus, patiently waiting for the start of the tour]_**

 _Amber: When the hell's the tour gonna start?_

 _Ao: Relax, they're probably making last minute preparations._

 _Amber: Dude, I just wanna see that big skyfish. I hope we get close enough to touch it._

 _Ao: How about no!? Big ass skyfishes scare the crap out of me! What if their wings knock down the bus!_

 _Amber: Try flapping your wings and perform a mating dance to calm him down._

 _Ao: I'm not gonna do something stupid like that, you piece of sh-_

 _Eureka: Guys, mama is on vacation. If you say another swear word, we're going to ask the tour guide to throw you off the bus._

 _Renton: I'd listen to your mom if I were you._

 _Ao: Ugh, gosh darn it!_

 _Amber: Fffffff-fiddlesticks…_

 _Renton: *sighs* Kids._

 ** _[Suddenly, the camera turns to see the tour guide enthusiastically face the passengers while he adjusts his mic]_**

 _Angier: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Nimbus Conservation Area Tour! My name is Angier, and I will be your tour guide for today. Now before we start, do we have any visitors?_

 ** _[The Thurstons and Sorels raise their hand]_**

 _Angier: Ah, I see! Where are you guys from?_

 _Dominic: New Geneva._

 _Angier: New Geneva! Wow! That's a wonderful city! My niece is actually stationed there._

 ** _[The tour guide points at Renton and Eureka]_**

 _Angier: You, sir! Where are you from?_

 _Renton: Bellforest._

 _Angier: Bellforest! Wait… oh, my! Ladies and gents, it appears we have the heroes Renton and Eureka Thurston joining us on our tour today!_

 _Eureka: *mutters* Oh, dear…_

 ** _[As the crowd's murmur slightly intensifies, Renton and Eureka bashfully turn around and wave to the public]_**

 _Renton: Um… hi._

 ** _[The couple then swiftly turn around in slight embarrassment]_**

 _Angier: *chuckles* Hah, I see. Well, I suppose if I were famous, that would be my same reaction. And you must be their children!_

 _Amber: Uh, maybe? Is it the hair? Pale skin? Red ring on the iris?_

 ** _[The crowd is heard chuckling at Amber's comment]_**

 _Renton, Eureka: Shhh!_

 _Angier: *chuckles* Well, time to turn the spotlight away from the heroes and introduce myself a bit before we get started!_

 _Ao: *mutters* That was embarrassing…_

 ** _[The bus is heard changing gears as it begins to depart from its meeting place and into the tropical jungle]_**

 _Angier: So, again, my name is Angier, and I am sort of a Nimbus native myself. But actually, a lot of my family came from Moroder before the Second Summer of Love happened. Once the Promised Land was exposed to the world, my family and I partook in the Great Frontier as we looked for possible settlements in the bottom surface. Now, as we came down here, a lot of other travelers and ourselves found this beautiful beach sport that sat right next to a beautiful amber dune and decided it would be a fantastic spot to establish a village here. A couple of years later, the Republic issued the Horizons Act, which officially established regions and settlements in the Promised Land. And guess what? The Troubadour region was the very first one to be officiated, with Port Laurenti established as our capital. Now, who here has come to Nimbus for the waves?_

 ** _[The camera turns around to see most of the passengers raising their hand]_**

 _Angier: Well, Nimbus was always known for its surfing and ref-boarding. It's actually the very reason it was established in the first place. But it was also known for having the largest population of archetypes and skyfish in the region. And because of that, the Republic officially recognized the village of Nimbus as a historical and ecological site in 12007 and established the Nimbus Conservation Area. Now when it was established, the area was at a measly 420 square kilometers in square footage, but as the Republic ecologists and conservationists continued to survey around the area, they found out that there were a lot more archetypes and skyfish than there were originally thought. Soon the following year, the government expanded the area to 640 square kilometers, but it turns out there were a lot more than just skyfish and archetypes!_

 ** _[The crowd is heard murmuring in surprise]_**

 _Angier: You see, while the archetypes and the skyfish are some of the stars of the Nimbus Conservation Area, other diverse species of wildlife were also found in the area. Frogs, snakes, Troubadour leopards, freshwater bass, and even obscure fauna from the Scub Coral are all present here. The surrounding area is so full of these wonderful creatures, that the government decided to expand the area even further to more than a thousand square kilometers, making it the largest protected site in the region._

 ** _[Maeter raises her hand]_**

 _Angier: Yes, ma'am?_

 _Maeter: I know this particular conservation site is enormous for this region, but do you ever worry about overpopulation or flying archetypes in the area?_

 _Angier: Excellent question, miss! Why aren't the archetypes flying around and invading the villages? Well, aside from the fact that the sanctuary is about an hour-long drive from the village, the entire site is actually monitored remotely from a central hub at the Nimbus Conservation Center so that our workers can keep an eye on any trespassers or archetypes that get close to the city. Funny thing, however, is that the archetypes are never seen flying near the village or trespassing any residential areas, so it's more or less for liability purposes. Plus, these species of archetypes here do not fly. The ones do indeed fly live in sanctuaries like the one in Kyalami where they have more than two and a half million square kilometers of footage to roam and be free._

 _Ao: Whoa._

 _Amber: Note to self. Go to Kyalami before I die._

 _Maeter: Do you register any of the archetypes living in the sanctuary?_

 _Angier: No. The purpose of the sanctuary is to protect the inhabitants that reside it for the rest of their lives. We prefer not to interfere with the archetypes, since they're now beings of free will following the Wipeout._

 _Maeter: So these archetypes… you said they couldn't fly?_

 _Angier: The Nimbus archetypes are one of the few derivations of archetypes that do not fly, yes. Granted, a lot of species do. It just so happens that the ones in Nimbus or in other places like Lin Yang don't._

 ** _[Maeter is seen nodding curiously]_**

 _Maeter: Ah, I see._

 _Maurice: There are different species of archetypes?_

 _Maeter: Most of the archetypes we saw as KLFs back then were the ones that could fly. The ones that were free after the Second Summer of Love were ones that were born prematurely, so they didn't have time to develop the ability to fly… so you have the ones you can fly naturally and the ones that require something like a longboard for airborne maneuvers._

 _Maurice: Hmm… the more you learn._

 _Amber: Nerd._

 ** _[Maeter looks back at Amber, raising her eyebrow in slight anger]_**

 _Amber: *clears throat*_

 **–**

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

 **–**

 ** _[As the bus exits the tree-covered ridge, the camera turns to view an expansive vista of the reserve. The archetypes tower over the trees while a flock of skyfish spring from the jungle. The passengers react in awe as camera shutters are suddenly heard from behind]_**

 _Amber: Whoa._

 _Ao: *whispers* Holy crap…_

 _Amber: Dude, look at those archetypes!_

 _Angier: Hehe, well… I have no words, ladies and gentlemen._

 _Maurice: Oooh, Stoner's gonna love some of this._

 ** _[Maurice is seen readying his camera as he eagerly takes aim at the scenery next to him]_**

 _Lily: Papa, papa! Take a pic!_

 _Dominic: Hold up, sweetie…_

 ** _[The camera sets its eyes on Dominic, who readies his camera while Anemone and Lily get ready to strike a pose]_**

 _Dominic: Cheese!_

 _Eureka: Renton, what are you doing!?_

 ** _[Dominic's camera shutters as he captures the photo. As he looks at the photograph he took, Dominic smirks and looks at Renton with a cocked eyebrow, while Renton smiles back at him devilishly]_**

 _Dominic: Funny._

 _Anemone: Wait, did he photobomb us!?_

 _Dominic: Mmhmm._

 ** _[Anemone turns towards Renton with raging fury]_**

 _Anemone: YOU IDIOT!_

 _Lily: *giggles*_

 _Renton: Hee hee._

 ** _[Eureka lightly taps Renton's shoulder, frowning in disapproval. Renton smiles back with a slight mix of ambient embarrassment and coy]_**

 _Renton: What? I'm on vacation._

 _Angier: Okay, everyone. In about a few minutes, we will make our stop at the viewpoint so everyone can take their pictures and go to the restroom when needed!_

 _Linck: Oh, finally. I've been holding on for so long!_

 _Maeter: Why didn't you go beforehand!?_

 _Linck: I thought I was gonna be fine! I can't predict when my bladder's gonna burst!_

 _Maeter: That's why we always go to the restroom just in case! And you were the one who chugged the water bottles first!_

 _Linck: Dude, I need something to wash down the food on the way here!_

 _Eureka: KIDS!_

 ** _[Linck and Maeter turn towards an already frustrated Eureka, who is seen pinching the bridge of her nose.]_**

 _Eureka: *sighs* Can you please behave while we're on vacation?_

 _Maeter, Linck: Sorry._

 ** _[Linck and Maeter awkwardly turn back to their seats. Renton guides Eureka towards his shoulder to rest her head on while he gently runs a hand over her hear]_**

 _Renton: Shhh… it's fine._

 _Eureka: Oh, goodness. I thought being in labor was worse._

 _Amber: … aaaawkward._

 ** _[Maurice, overhearing Amber's comment, looks at the camera and concerningly nods his head in approval]_**

 **–**

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

 **–**

 ** _[The camera pans at the view once more and zooms in at the looming archetypes gently strolling across the jungle. Amber then turns towards the giant skyfish bursting out of the trees and gliding freely in mid-air]_**

 _Amber: That is ginormous…_

 _Angier: Ah… the Great Nimbus Skyfish. Largest skyfish in the planet._

 _Amber: Those wings… holy shit!_

 _Angier: Three-and-a-half meters wingspan. Holy shit indeed, young lady._

 _Ao: The skyfish are still used to make reflection film for the IFOs, right?_

 _Angier: Of course, and these ones in particular would make good harvest for them. Unfortunately, since they're only limited in numbers, we'd like to preserve these skyfish so that they don't get endangered by hunters._

 _Ao: I can imagine since you can find most of them on Nimbus._

 _Angier: Not necessarily just Nimbus. There are some that are near Port Laurenti and Promenade Marina. They're just more common here._

 _Ao: Ah..._

 _Angier: You know, there's a saying about skyfish. They gather when people experience happy thoughts. I suppose with all the skyfish here, you could say Nimbus is sort of a paradise for everyone. Where everyone can just get away and not worry about their troubles._

 _Amber: Tell me about it._

 _Angier: My niece loves it here. I used to take her with me on the tours, and she'd tell me her favorite part is watching the skyfish burst out from the trees and fly higher than the sun._

 _Ao: Does she come here often?_

 _Angier: No. Not when she's in the military._

 _Amber: Heh… this view is a hell of a lot better than Bellforest's._

 _Angier: You don't have a lot going on in your hometown?_

 _Amber: What's there to go besides the hillside park?_

 _Ao: Yeah… pretty quiet back home._

 _Angier: So… are you two on spring break?_

 ** _[The camera turns towards Angier looking at them, smiling as his arms stood akimbo]_**

 _Amber: Yes, sir._

 _Angier: I see. How are you liking Nimbus so far?_

 _Amber: It's amazing! Those ocean waves are gnarly!_

 _Angier: Were they just like the ones you remembered a long time ago?_

 _Amber: I- uh- um- ahem…_

 _Ao: Umm…._

 _Amber: Uh…_

 _Angier: Oh! Uh, I apologize… I didn't mean to ask something embarrassing._

 _Amber: Eh…_

 _Ao: *clears throat*_

 _Amber: Um…_

 _Ao: We, uh, get that a lot._

 _Amber: Yeah, we do._

 _Angier: Right! Um… I know it's a bother to ask, but is it okay if I take a picture with you guys?_

 ** _[Angier pulls out his cellphone and points at it. Amber points the camera to a reluctant Ao, who is scratching the back of his head]_**

 _Amber, Ao: Uh…_

 _Angier: It's- it's for my niece in New Geneva. I promise I won't share the picture online._

 _Amber: Um… sure?_

 _Ao: Uh, okay._

 _Amber: What the hell._

 ** _[The camera points downwards as Amber and Ao prepare to take a selfie]_**

 _Eureka: Excuse me!_

 ** _[Amber then points a camera to Eureka as she approaches the three of them]_**

 _Eureka: Guys, what do you think you're doing?_

 _Amber: Taking a picture with the tour guide…_

 _Angier: Uh- my apologies, Mrs. Thurston! I asked if it was okay if I took a picture with them._

 _Eureka: Well, the right person to be asking those sorts of things would be me._

 _Angier: Right, I apologize. Would it be alright? I won't share this to anyone other than my niece._

 _Eureka: Hmm… I don't know._

 ** _[Dominic, Anemone, and Renton are seen casually arriving at the scene]_**

 _Dominic: What's going on?_

 _Eureka: Our tour guide wants a picture with Amber and Ao._

 _Angier: I thought my niece would be interested who visited my tour this afternoon. B-but it's okay. There's no need. Your presence is always a delight, and I swear I won't tell anyone about it._

 _Renton: Did you ask them first?_

 _Angier: Y-yes, sir._

 _Renton: Hey, he asked._

 _Eureka: I know, but what if it something were to happen to them like what happened to us in our honeymoon?_

 _Renton: Eureka, we were out in the open yesterday and no one batted an eye on us._

 _Eureka: Yes, but…_

 ** _[Eureka and Renton move away from Angier to speak privately]_**

 _Eureka: I just don't want them to get exploited like us many years ago._

 _Renton: I know how you feel… and yeah, the attention we got during our honeymoon sucked._

 _Eureka: Honestly._

 _Renton: But hey, aside from what happened earlier, I don't think anyone cares anymore. Sure, we have some fans, here and there, but at least the media isn't as intrusive as before._

 _Eureka: I suppose._

 _Renton: Hey. Our tour guide seems like a nice guy. I don't think he'll exploit us or anything…_

 ** _[Renton's embrace came in quickly as he tried to swiftly cast such wanton worries from Eureka's thoughts, and she eventually reciprocated the embrace]_**

 _Renton: You okay?_

 _Eureka: Yeah._

 _Renton: Okay, how about this? Dominic?_

 _Dominic: Yeah?_

 _Renton: Still got your camera, slick?_

 _Dominic: Uh, yeah._

 _Renton: You mind if you take a picture with us four and the tour guide?_

 ** _[Dominic is seen taking out and preparing his camera. Renton and Eureka stand next to Angier, who is positioned in center between the two. The camera shakes as Amber and Ao approach the three]_**

 _Renton: Hey, you say your niece is stationed in New Geneva, right?_

 _Angier: Right._

 _Dominic: Wait… does your niece happen to be in Generation Bleu?_

 _Angier: Yes, sir! She was recruited not too long ago._

 _Dominic: I'm the commander of GB. Dominic Sorel. This is my wife Anemone, Lieutenant Commander._

 _Anemone: We know your niece Fleur. She will make a wonderful addition to the team. She's a very talented and capable woman._

 _Angier: Oh, thank you, Lieutenant Commander!_

 _Anemone: Just Anemone, sir._

 _Angier: Right. Anemone._

 _Dominic: We're just taking a break from our duties. Your brother Christophe is taking charge at the moment._

 _Angier: Ah, yes. Married to his work as always._

 _Dominic: I mean, no rest for the weary, sir._

 _Angier: I suppose._

 _Linck: Hey! Don't leave us hanging!_

 ** _[Footsteps are heard approaching the five, as Linck, Maeter, and Maurice arrive at the scene]_**

 _Renton: You think it's okay for them to join, hon?_

 _Eureka: I mean, it isn't fair to leave them behind, right?_

 _Dominic: Alright guys… say "cheese!"_

 ** _[The camera clicks as it takes multiple shots of the Thurston family together with Angier]_**

 _Dominic: And we're good._

 _Renton: Alright, cool! Thanks, slick._

 _Dominic: Anytime, Thurston._

 ** _[The camera turns to Eureka and Angier, who are seen discussing in private]_**

 _Angier: I apologize if I made a scene earlier._

 _Eureka: You didn't, don't worry. I'm just a little worried, that's all. You know, motherly instincts._

 _Angier: Oh, I know._

 _Eureka: At least we're glad to have a great tour guide along with us, and I know your niece will enjoy the pictures._

 _Angier: I hope she will. It's not everyday you get famous people on-board our tours. *chuckles* I'm honored to have you and your family join our trip, Mrs. Thurston._

 _Eureka: I'm glad._

 ** _[The camera turns to Ao, who is warmly observing the scene unfolding]_**

 _Amber: Yo, will you hold my camera for me? I'm gonna go use the restroom real quick._

 _Ao: Whatever._

 ** _[As Amber passes the camera to Ao, her broken fanny pack is seen dropping some small souvenir items]_**

 _Ao: *sigh* Seriously!? You know we have money for that, right!?_

 _Amber: I need to save some for my board mods!_

 _Ao: Dad gave us a crap ton of money for souvenirs!_

 _Amber: Oh... I, uh, thought that money was for my board._

 _Ao: YOU IDIOT!_

 _Eureka: Wait!_

 ** _[Ao turns the camera towards a suspicious Eureka]_**

 _Eureka: Were you shoplifting!?_

 _Amber: No! No, no no. They were, uh, at a "free discount." Hehe._

 ** _[Amber accidentally knocks down her fanny pack, only to reveal more souvenirs that she had stolen earlier]_**

 _Amber: You know, they're surprisingly very generous around here._

 _Eureka: AMBER RAY THURSTON! YOU COME BACK HERE!_

 _Amber: SHIT!_

 ** _[Amber is seen running back to the souvenir shop as an infuriated Eureka begins to chase her]_**

 _Ao: I'm gonna turn this off in case things get ugly…_

 **–**

 ** _[SHUT DOWN]_**

 **–**


	30. Audio Transcript - A Discussion on Anime

**3/25/12020 – Audio Transcript: Elena Peoples and Fleur Blanc, Part II**

 **–**

 ** _[WARNING: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION FROM REPUBLIC AIR FORCE BASE – MATTERHORN]_**

 **–**

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 **–**

 _Elena: Zaaankoku na tenshiii no yooou ni… shouuunen yo shinwa ni naaaareeeee_

 ** _[The song from Elena's laptop transitions from the operatic sounds of the intro to the upbeat percussions and playful trumpets that carry the rest of the melody. Elena is heard playfully whistling in sync to the song. Her whistling is cut short as the door is heard opening]_**

 _Fleur: *sigh*_

 _Elena: What's going on, kid?_

 ** _[Fleur is heard collapsing onto her bed. Her groans are damped by the pillow she is resting her head on]_**

 _Elena: I take it training with Naru didn't go so hot?_

 _Fleur: I hate her…_

 _Elena: *whispers* I know that feeling._

 _Fleur: UGH! It's like she's never happy with my backflips and maneuvers. She tells me I do a cut-back-drop-turn like a middle schooler just starting out!_

 _Elena: *clears throat* She kind of is one._

 _Fleur: Huh?_

 _Elena: Uh, she, uh… yeah. I agree. She's a friggin' child. And you know what, I disagree with a lot of the shit she's doing to you. Even Anemone's with me on this one._

 ** _[Various sound effects, music, and loud dialogue can be heard from Elena's laptop]_**

 _Fleur: Um… what is that?_

 _Elena: Oh, this? Neon Genesis Evangelion._

 _Fleur: You watch cartoons?_

 _Elena: It's not a cartoon, it's an anime_

 _Fleur: What?_

 _Elena: It's an old animation style from Japan. Japan used to be a country from the pre-Exodus era, and they made a crap ton of these back then. So this is basically ancient stuff I'm watching._

 _Fleur: In other words, old cartoons._

 _Elena: THEY ARE NOT CARTOONS!_

 _Fleur: Whatever. I mean, it's okay. I used to watch cartoons too._

 _Elena: *exasperated sigh*_

 _Fleur: So what is this… Evangelion about?_

 _Elena: It's, uh… it's a very weird show. It's a mecha anime about a group of teenagers stopping an alien invasion, but the real catch is that all the main characters for some reason are really messed up in the head. Yeah, you see this scrawny kid here?_

 ** _[Dialogue between a young, rather scrawny sounding child and an angry woman emanates clearly from the speakers of Elena's laptop]_**

 _Elena: That's Shinji. He has really bad self-esteem issues thanks to his dad being a dickhead and whatnot. He's a good kid inside; he doesn't really want to hurt anyone, but at the same time he doesn't want to hurt himself because he's afraid of the pain he might get from other people._

 _Fleur: … what?_

 _Elena: See what I mean? It's not for everyone, but I dig it._

 _Fleur: I see that._

 _Elena: So… got any plans for tonight? It's gonna be a slow rest of the week, so might as well just kill time when we can. We can go to the food court, grab something to eat, binge watch something, play video games… if you're not busy with other things, of course._

 _Fleur: Um…_

 _Elena: I figured you need to de-stress the Naru from your day._

 _Fleur: Well… it's been a while since I had takoyaki._

 _Elena: Great! Come on, let's get some takoyaki!_

 _Fleur: Are you sure? I mean, I don't wanna disrupt your cartoon-_

 _Elena: Anime!_

 _Fleur: Anime… thing._

 _Elena: Well, this is, like, my third time watching through the series so I already know what happens. Plus, I need to stretch my legs. Just let me get my shoes, real quick…_

* * *

 **–**

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

 **–**

 _Fleur: Man… this looks amazing. I don't think I can finish all of this…_

 _Elena: Takoyaki is great beer food, and I need something to eat with these bad boys…_

 ** _[The refrigerator opens, and the soft clanking of beer bottles being taken out can be heard]_**

 _Fleur: Heh, finally you brought out the six pack._

 _Elena: I've been spending so much time training you and helping out the other guys that I forgot I had this in my fridge. Now come on, let's eat!_

 _Fleur: Man, this looks good._

 _Elena: Try that. It's got little tempura bits inside._

 _Fleur: Ohh… amazing._

 _Elena: I know, right?_

 ** _[Elena is heard gulping on a piece of takoyaki she just picked]_**

 _Elena: Hoo… oh, God…_

 _Fleur: What?_

 _Elena: …. That's spicy._

 _Fleur: Oh, let me try. I love spicy food!_

 _Elena: *strained* Knock yourself out._

 ** _[A beer bottle is heard being opened. Elena then chugs down the bottle]_**

 _Elena: Oh. That hit the spot._

 _Fleur: *coughs*_

 _Elena: Hmm?_

 _Fleur: That IS spicy *coughs*_

 _Elena: Beer?_

 _Fleur: *coughs* No thanks._

 _Elena: Good answer. Here, have some water._

 ** _[The water bottle is heard cracked open, before Fleur gulps down the water]_**

 _Elena: Better?_

 _Fleur: Mmhmm. What the hell did they put in there?_

 _Elena: *chuckles* I don't know, but holy shit! *chugs down beer*_

 _Fleur: So what got you into... anime?_

 _Elena: Well… me and my little brothers used to watch Saturday morning cartoons when we were kids. We used to get up real early in the morning and wait for the commercials to end so we could get to the latest and greatest stuff on the tube. Okay, it wasn't really the latest stuff, but our parents couldn't afford the extra subscription for the newer channels at the time. But at least we had a channel dedicated to a lot of anime. Sometimes we used to stay up late at night to catch a new show or finish up an old one. Yeah, we woke up a bit late for school, but it was totally worth it. Hell, it's one of the reasons I dyed my hair bright pink. Pink-haired anime characters, in my opinion, have the best designs. I even told Anemone she looks like one of my favorite anime characters._

 _Fleur: Does she watch anime?_

 _Elena: Nah, too busy. But I did show her what she looked like, and she liked what I showed her. It was, I think… Zero Two from this show called Darling in the Franxx. Good show._

 _Fleur: What other shows do you like?_

 _Elena: You already know Evangelion. What else… the Macross series was great. I watched a little bit of Gundam, but there were like a million versions of it and I can't remember which one I saw. Aquarion was a bit ridiculous, but whatever. Good time when you're drunk._

 _Fleur: Hmm…_

 _Elena: Probably my favorite one… well, I forgot the name of it, but it was about this young kid from a small town who's bored with his life and wants to get out of it until a young girl crashes his garage one night. He falls in love with the girl, and joins up with this renegade group she's a part of to protect her… even though he's kind of pathetic in the first ten episodes or so. But he gets better as the show goes on, and so does the crew because they're kind of assholes towards him._

 ** _[Elena is heard opening another bottle of beer as she readies to swig another one]_**

 _Elena: The best part about that show, undoubtedly, was the romance aspect. I mean, this kid was completely infatuated with this girl, and she has no idea why. Thing is, though, she's actually an alien sent to communicate with and understand humanity, and she doesn't really know anything about human emotions because she spent her whole life in the military following orders. When the kid left after he realized what he got himself into, she was devastated. And, oh, man… the feels when they finally reunite after so long._

 _Fleur: Feels?_

 _Elena: I mean, it was easy to feel for these characters because they did a good job making the development of their relationship so emotionally rewarding. I mean, yeah, the pacing sort of suffers a bit in the first half, but I think it's worth it when you're planning to give depth to most of the main characters, especially those two. And when they finally realized and proclaimed their love for each other, and overcome all the crazy stuff the world throws at them with that… man, if that isn't the most beautiful thing, I don't know what is._

 _Fleur: Sounds like the show really had a profound effect on you._

 _Elena: I mean, the show isn't afraid to show mature themes here and there, but at its core, the message is something that touches the heart, y'know. Co-existence is possible, and love conquers all. It's cliché, but considering the state of affairs right now… it's something the world needs._

 _Fleur: Hmm…_

 _Elena: Unfortunately, the guys who made the show kind of messed everything up when they tried to make it a franchise. They made a spin-off movie afterwards… it's a bit weird, because they used the same characters in a different context, and the ending is very ambiguous. Then they tried to make a sequel for the original series and it was soooo baaaaad._

 _Fleur: How so?_

 _Elena: Well, the main character isn't that likeable. The supporting cast was annoying as shit. But most of all, they treated the original show and its characters like utter crap by going against everything the original stood for. The main characters couldn't even have a kid of their own because they turn to stone in their universe. And because of that, they went against the very thing they fought for in the beginning! Like… what the fuck!?_

 ** _[Elena chugs down another bottle and proceeds to open the next]_**

 _Elena: I mean, seriously… is it that difficult to give those two the happy ending they deserve!? They even made the artwork of what their kids were supposed to look like… y'know, the one that looks a lot like the "Stellar Waves" ray=out cover!_

 _Fleur: I wouldn't know._

 _Elena: Alright, but still! *hiccups* Excuse me… when you try to follow up on something, you don't spit on its ideals and foundations._

 ** _[Elena swiftly gulps the bottle before going into the next one]_**

 _Fleur: Whoa, there… take it easy._

 _Elena: Sorry, I'm kind of venting right now, because this show is getting me heated a bit._

 _Fleur: Just… take another takoyaki and calm down a bit…_

 _Elena: Alright, alright, alright…. Mmm... you know, when you're old enough… you'll see why takoyaki and beer go great together. *hiccups* Whoa._

 _Fleur: Getting a little tipsy there?_

 _Elena: Eh, I've drank worse… what is this? Oh. Goldenrod. Goddamn it, this stuff is actually strong… I don't remember why I got this one instead of the light beer… But anyways. *hiccup* So they made a spin-off movie that was weird… they made a sequel that shits on the original… and then I heard about this movie trilogy they made that supposedly is a retelling of the original story with a new prologue and a new ending. Turns out… it was an entirely new story altogether that shits on the canon of the original… because why not?_

 ** _[Elena swigs down the bottle, and the remaining bottles are heard clanking as another one is taken out of the pack]_**

 _Elena: Instead… of the kid's father averting an accident that would destroy the world and becoming a hero for it… he becomes a murderer and a traitor to the military… and for some reason, still gets praised for it… *hiccups*_

 _Fleur: Uh…_

 _Elena: I mean, the prologue looked nice! It was one amazing set-piece altogether, and it felt epic. It was colorful, the music was great, and it was pure fanservice and not the perverted kind. *hiccup* Jeez… BUT… what followed afterwards… HERESY!_

 _Fleur: I… uh… think you shouldn't drink that last bottle._

 _Elena: No, no, no, I'll be fine. I don't want you to be drinking it._

 _Fleur: I'm not gonna drink it! Just save it for tomorrow or another day!_

 _Elena: But the Goldenrod's gonna go baaaaad._

 _Fleur: Ugh…_

 _Elena: Anyways… excuse me…when it got to the part of retelling the show… they threw away the romance aspect completely… and the whole thing became a bunch of annoying constant flashbacks and flash-forwards. Like, what!? Why would you get rid of the very thing that made the original series so special!? And that was just the first movie… the second movie… they have the NERVE to introduce a stupid love triangle that wasn't even in the original… because drama… *hiccups*_

 ** _[Elena takes the last bottle from the pack as she is heard finishing the other one]_**

 _Fleur: Oh, dear…_

 _Elena: Then I realized… they, uh, were gonna go for the ending they had planned for the original show before they changed it. Which explains why it's a brand-new story, right? *hiccups* Wrong move… oh, God…_

 _Fleur: You okay?_

 _Elena: Relax, I'm fine… so… whole time, the kid and his love interest spent the whole trilogy not together… any romantic development between is thrown out of context… and when it got to the third movie, well… I was right. They didn't stay together… they went their separate ways… girl saves the world by scattering her memories into seven pieces before finally disappearing and never comes back, and boy becomes a hero. Yeah, they finally professed their love for each other, but it just didn't feel right. We didn't get anything between them throughout these three movies… so what was the point of all that?_

 _Fleur: Okay, you are REALLY tipsy right now!_

 _Elena: The point is these guys don't know what to do with this show, man! They don't even know what the original was about! They said the whole show was about war, but it's not about that at all, goddamn it! It was about love… and they ruined the greatest love story ever animated by taking that part out in that stupid reboot piece of cr- oh, God. I think I'm gonna throw up…_

 _Fleur: Oh, jeez… Okay, okay, come on. Grab my hand, we gotta go._

 _Elena: Bathroom… hurry up…_

 _Fleur: Just hang in there, Elena, I got you…_

 _Elena: *groans* Why did I get the Goldenrod?_

 _Fleur: *sighs* Goddamn it… so much for girl's night out._

 _Elena: Oh, God… *retches*_

 ** _[Vomit is heard splattering onto the plastic in the garbage disposal]_**

 _Fleur: Ugh, gross! Uh… wait right there! I'll get some napkins and water!_

 _Elena: *groans* Should've gotten the light beer… oh, fuck… *retches*_

 ** _[The vomit splatters once more into the garbage]_**

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**


	31. Audio Transcript - Bar Night

**3/26/12020 – Audio Transcript: Bar Night**

 **–**

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 **–**

 _Renton: *sighs*_

 _Dominic: Um… are you really gonna let that thing keep running?_

 _Renton: There's nothing I can do about it… the battery's built-in and I left all my tools back at the house._

 _Dominic: I don't know… just feel a little nervous about a tape recorder in the middle of our conversation._

 _Renton: Well, now you know how we feel about the Federation spying on us many years ago._

 _Dominic: Okay, okay, sheesh!_

 _Renton: *sigh* If only Amber didn't stuff in so many souvenirs into that fanny pack, this thing wouldn't be busted as it is now._

 _Anemone: What exactly did she steal?_

 _Eureka: Sea shells… lots of them._

 ** _[Eureka's bag is heard unzipping, as she digs in to find the shells inside. The muffled jingling of the shells can be heard as they are being taken out and placed on the table]_**

 _Dominic: *whistles* Yeah, those look like they can break hard._

 _Eureka: I paid for them when I found out that she shoplifted them._

 _Dominic: Jeez. No offense, Eureka, but shouldn't your kid know any better?_

 _Eureka: Obviously, which is why I'm considering making her help out in the garage during the summer._

 _Anemone: As a job?_

 _Eureka: You bet. If she's going to get something, she's going to have to earn it._

 ** _[Eureka pauses as she sips down her drink before letting out a refreshing sigh]_**

 _Dominic: I never thought of you as a margarita person._

 _Eureka: *sigh* When you become a working mom in a mid-life crisis, wine and cocktail becomes your best friend._

 _Anemone: You're barely in your forties. Hell, you look like you barely made your thirties!_

 _Eureka: Coralian don't crack._

 ** _[Eureka's glass is heard clinking as she plays with the contents of her beverage with her cocktail straw]_**

 _Eureka: First, you see yourself fighting against the world in an anti-government coalition and the next thing you know, you're 17 and pregnant. But hey, it's a good life._

 _Dominic: I can imagine those turn of events being awkward for some people._

 _Renton: With Gramps? Not really, but I gotta admit it was a big hassle for me getting my GED and undergrad diploma. I could only take online courses because I had to help Gramps run the shop and Eureka take care of the babies, but he was fine with it._

 _Eureka: If anything, Axel was happy about my babies._

 _Renton: Holland, on the other hand… hoo boy._

 _Eureka: Let's just say we should've told him about the baby before he came to visit._

 _Dominic: Hey, at least you guys made it mostly through adulthood just fine._

 _Anemone: It wasn't like Jurgens when one of his kids got murdered, and me with… *sigh* y'know… but hey. At least we have a baby girl of our own now. Third time's the charm, I guess._

 ** _[In the background, the sounds of ominous swelling music accompanied by panicked screaming are faintly heard from the television near the bar stand]_**

 _Dominic: Heh. That movie._

 _Renton: What? … oh, that._

 _Dominic: Remember we were talking about how Coralians would give birth that one night?_

 _Renton: When Eureka was six months in with Amber?_

 _Dominic: Yeah!_

 _Eureka: *mutters* Oh, my goodness._

 _Renton: You were saying some stupid shit like some weird tendril-like thing is going to pop out between her legs, turn to solid amber, and have a baby!_

 _Eureka: *exasperated sigh*_

 _Anemone: I actually thought some sick shit is going to happen like Eureka giving birth like a goose laying eggs… amber eggs._

 _Dominic: Or a baby that turns to stone._

 _Eureka: That's not funny! What the hell were you guys thinking!?_

 _Anemone: No, no, no. The best part of the night was when we rented that movie that's showing on TV right now._

 _Eureka: *mutter* Oh, jeez._

 _Renton: Guys…_

 _Dominic: *laughing* Y-you should've seen the look on her face when that scene came on!_

 _Anemone: *snickers* The one where the alien bursts out of that guy's stomach!_

 _Dominic: Oh, God, that was amazing!_

 _Renton: Uh, guys!?_

 _Anemone: BLOOD SPURTING EVERYWHERE! And then suddenly, a cute little alien pops out of the guys chest._

 _Dominic: And we were like "hey, is that how the baby was gonna be born!?"_

 ** _[Anemone and Dominic burst out laughing and snickering, unable to control themselves]_**

 _Eureka: YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!_

 _Renton: *sighs*_

 ** _[The uproarious laughter eventually quelled as Dominic and Anemone regain their composure]_**

 _Eureka: Like I said before… I'm more human than even I think I am. Even Mischa said I would give birth like other humans do._

 _Renton: Even so, you could barely sleep that night when we watched that movie._

 _Eureka: … hmph._

 _Renton: Dominic… you're a dick for that._

 _Dominic: I know. Sorry._

 _Eureka: And it's not so funny when you've had your fair share of bad luck with trying to have a child of your own._

 _Anemone: *sigh* Alright, alright… you're right. It was my bad._

 _Renton: Look. We're all just a couple of friends on a night out having a good time while our kids are upstairs doing whatever. There's no need to say or do stupid shit and cause a scene. Let's all just enjoy ourselves while we're still on break._

 ** _[The huge chunks of ice clinking inside Renton's drink is heard as he raises it up]_**

 _Renton: Now… a toast._

 _Dominic: To our odds and ends?_

 _Renton: To our odds and ends._

 ** _[The glasses clink in unison as the four raise their respective beverages before taking a sip]_**

 _Renton: Ah… forgot how strong whiskey is._

 _Dominic: In the military, sometimes guys would drink hard liquor as they're taking a bullet out by themselves._

 _Renton: I mean, it's an alcoholic beverage._

 _Anemone: Ah… WHOO! I need another drink._

 _Eureka: Shouldn't it be the rule of thumb to enjoy your drinks slowly to savor the moment?_

 _Anemone: Who cares? They don't have Frost Micas back in New Geneva._

 _Eureka: Even more reason to take it slowly… oh, I'm done._

 _Anemone: EXCUSE MEEEE!_

 ** _[Footsteps are heard as a waiter approaches the table]_**

 _Waiter: What can I get for you, ma'am?_

 _Anemone: Two Frost Micas please! One for me, one for her._

 _Eureka: Wait, what!?_

 _Anemone: COME ON! It tastes AMAZING!_

 _Waiter: Two Frost Micas coming right up._

 _Anemone Thanks… so aside from the crap that happened earlier during the trip… how's the boring "mid-life crisis" treating you?_

 _Eureka: Boring is a lot better than wartime, I should say._

 _Anemone: So, you're saying fixing old shit in the garage with Gramps is better than flying in the Nirvash?_

 _Eureka: Working with Axel is a lot less stressful and a lot more stable than leaving your kids behind to go to war._

 _Anemone: Look who's talking._

 _Eureka: I was an idiot back then. I didn't know any better._

 _Anemone: Well, you managed just fine with those three aboard the Gekko._

 _Eureka: Yes, because I didn't know how to discipline my children before. If anything, Holland and everyone else helped out._

 _Renton: Hey, it's okay. It takes a village to raise kids._

 _Eureka: And what about Lily? How's she holding up when her parents are busy?_

 _Anemone: She's fine. We always keep in touch everyday when we're out. And besides, we know what we're doing and we feel we're doing it well._

 ** _[The two pause as they take a sip of their respective drinks]_**

 _Eureka: Ah…_

 _Renton: Jeez, that's half the drink already gone._

 _Dominic: I never expected her to be the swigging type._

 _Eureka: Anemone, I do miss the Nirvash, and I love the Nirvash we have. But you can't convince me to go back, even if I have a family now. I just don't see myself fighting anymore._

 _Anemone: Hmm… you know, I know someone from Generation Bleu who just so happens to be a big fan of you and Renton._

 _Eureka: Is that so?_

 _Anemone: Yeah. She asked me if I could get you to sign a little something for her. If you don't mind, of course._

 ** _[Anemone is heard unzipping her purse as she rummages through her things inside]_**

 _Anemone: Ah… here it is._

 _Eureka: Oh… this... I thought these went out of print a while back… property of Elena Peoples._

 _Anemone: I actually read that book when we were on the way to Bellforest for the first time and I really liked it. I never realized how many extraordinary things you and Renton had to go through, but it was nice to know how you managed to pull through in the end._

 _Eureka: I couldn't have done it by myself._

 _Anemone: I know, but you've beaten Colonel Dewey, saved me from destruction, saved those kids and gave them a new life, and even saved the world. You barely mentioned it in your book, but let's not forget who rebuilt a whole goddamn city from the ground up and saved an oppressed people?_

 _Eureka: Anemone-_

 _Anemone: I'm not finished. Let me try to find something here…_

 ** _[The pages of Eureka's memoir are being flipped as Anemone scans for the particular line she is looking for]_**

 _Anemone: There we go… "I'm sure that many new adventures lie ahead in the future, but the life I have now with my family is amazing. And I know things will continue to be amazing, one day at a time. The love I share with my husband and children helped me build trust in myself to forge on ahead as an adult. Even if there'll be another Colonel Dewey in our lives, or another Command Cluster in the way, I can always count on the support of my family and my own abilities to move forward." You may not like when people call you a hero, but that's just who the fuck you are. And that old life you've been trying so hard to run away from is gonna come back to you someday, whether you like it or not. But that's alright… because that hasn't stopped you before, has it?_

 _Eureka: When that time comes… I'll forge ahead and move forward on my own terms._

 _Anemone: Then you've really gone way too soft._

 _Renton: …_

 _Dominic: …_

 _Eureka: I see how it is._

 ** _[Footsteps are heard as the waiter approaches the table with new drinks]_**

 _Waiter: Here you go, ma'am. Two Frost Micas._

 ** _[The glasses clink as they are placed on the table]_**

 _Waiter: Need anything else?_

 _Eureka: I'll get the check._

 _Dominic: Eureka, it's fine-_

 _Eureka: No. I think I've had enough for the night._

 _Renton: Honey, are you sure?_

 _Eureka: It's fine, dear._

 _Renton: *sighs*_

 _Eureka: Can you move out for a sec? I have to use the restroom…_

 ** _[Renton is heard standing up just as Eureka moves out of her seat to make her way to the restroom]_**

 _Anemone: …_

 _Dominic: *clears throat*_

 _Renton: Goddamn it, you guys._

 _Anemone: …sorry._

 _Dominic: I- I didn't know it would escalate that quickly._

 _Anemone: Frost Micas kick like a motherfucker._

 _Renton: I don't give a shit. Have you no shame about what you said earlier?_

 _Anemone: I… I- well. Alcohol makes you say shit, you know._

 _Renton: Goddamn it, Anemone. "Boring mid-life crisis?" "Fixing old shit in the garage?" "You've gone way too soft?" And, of course, you had to bring up Strange Boy._

 _Anemone: I was asking for a signature!_

 _Renton: You didn't have to bring all that extra shit up! All you had to do was ask for a signature and leave it at that!_

 _Anemone: …_

 _Renton: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to the restroom. You guys better come up with a damn apology when we get back._

 _Dominic: …_

 _Anemone: …_

 _Dominic: Good job._

 _Anemone: Ugh… I am a mess._

 ** _[Anemone quickly drinks her Frost Mica before slamming her glass onto the ground]_**

* * *

 **–**

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

 **–**

 _Anemone: What's taking them so long?_

 _Dominic: I don't know. I mean, you insulted Eureka just five minutes ago._

 _Anemone: I just think it's disgusting that she still looks down on herself after what she did?_

 _Dominic: Wartime isn't something you get over with._

 _Anemone: It's been more than a decade since the war!_

 _Dominic: You think someone would want to jump straight back into combat after settling down with a family?_

 _Anemone: It worked for us!_

 _Dominic: Is it gonna work for other people!?_

 _Anemone: *whispers* Shit. Here they come._

 _[Multiple footsteps are heard as Renton and Eureka come back to their table]_

 _Dominic: Um… Renton… Eureka…_

 _Renton: Hmm?_

 _Anemone: I'm really sorry about what we said earlier. We got too carried away with the pregnancy jokes, and after reading that book I just couldn't stand seeing you so negative about yourself after what you've accomplished in your life._

 _Dominic: Your check arrived while you were gone… we paid for it. It's the least we could do to make up for earlier._

 _Anemone: You don't have to sign the book right now. There's no rush while we're still on vacation. Just… y'know. It'd be great for Elena. But just so you know… all of us here think you're a wonderful person. You don't have to call yourself a hero, but it's nice to take a little pride in the good things you've done._

 _Renton: Eureka?_

 _Eureka: … thank you._

 _Dominic: *relieved sigh*_

 _Anemone: Thanks._

 _Eureka: Um… do you have a pen I could use?_

 _Anemone: Yeah. Here._

 ** _[The book slides to the other side of the table, while the pen is heard clicking. Scribbles are heard as Eureka signs the memoir handed to her]_**

 _Eureka: Here you go._

 _Anemone: Thanks._

 _Dominic: So… now that's over, what do you guys want to do?_

 _Renton: Well, the kids are upstairs playing. And I figured we could hang here a bit more if you guys want. Or take a walk around the shore. Up to you._

 _Dominic: Hmm. It's beautiful outside._

 _Anemone: I'm down for romantic walks._

 _Renton: Alright. Eureka?_

 _Eureka: I… could really use some fresh air right now._

 _Renton: Then it's settled. Come on, guys._

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 ** _[Excerpt from Elena Peoples' copy of The Strange Boy from Bellforest: A Memoir by Eureka Thurston]_**

 **–**

 _Elena,_

 _I was told by my friend Anemone that you happen to be a big fan, and that you just so happen to have this old book at your possession as well._

 _I never considered myself as a hero. I am just someone who is doing their best on what I feel is the right thing to do. But I am glad that my book continues to reach people, and that there are others out there who are touched by my experiences._

 _I know Generation Bleu's battles in the foreseeable future will be of great challenge but know that you and many others will always have our support, even if my days of fighting are over._

 _Best,_

 _Eureka Thurston_


	32. Don't Forget the Seashells

**3/26/12020 – Don't Forget the Seashells**

 **–**

Okay, sit rep.

So, we went on a tour around the Nimbus Conservation Area the other day and, well I got in trouble for, ahem… getting some seashells from the souvenir shop by mom. I blame the shitty fanny pack I brought with me. Or maybe I had too many seashells on me? Whatever the case, my tape recorder started acting weird on me since then because the "record" button is stuck, and now it won't stop recording until the battery dies out. Yippee.

Hmm. Mom and dad have the tape recorder on them… really curious to hear what they sound like when they're on a night out drunk. Actually, never mind. Probably some really weird stuff.

Anyways... mom bought the seashells, I got put on punishment by watching Ao and Lily play their weird dungeons game, while the adults (big siblings included) go on a night out. Mom, dad, Dominic, and Anemone are at the bar. Maurice and Linck are out on the beach probably scouting for chicks, which is probably gonna be fun for Maeter when she fucks up their chances (and even more fun if I tagged along…)

Still, could be worse, right?

You know, these seashells… Stacey would've loved them.

Oh, goddamn it. I'm thinking about her again… you know, it's weird that I never mentioned a lot of personal things in my diary, even though a diary _is_ supposed to be personal. First, Ao's wings, now her. Man, this is bringing up some bittersweet memories.

Ah, screw it. It's like no one is going to read this anyways.

Believe it or not, I used to be very socially awkward around people. Back then, Ao and I used to be the only weird ones in our school. Since we're half-Coralians, people around us thought we were strange, and it was awkward for Ao and myself to be friends with everyone and vice versa. To be fair, I didn't know if people were going to like us or hate us. I mean, who's gonna be friends with someone who isn't entirely human? I mean, yeah, Wolfgang was there but I wasn't close with him at the time. And all of my friends (well... acquaintances, really. Never was really close with them, to be honest) in elementary school moved out of town, so I didn't really know how to start over with a bunch of strangers. I spent the whole time throughout the first half of sixth grade without anyone.

Until she came.

A couple of years ago, we had a new transfer student that came in from Tien Shan. Her name was **Shenlan Hai** , but since everyone had trouble pronouncing her name she told everyone to call her Stacey. Stacey's father was transferred to Bellforest at the time, but she and her family moved in to be closer with him. You know, when Stacey introduced herself in class for the first time, everyone thought she was _very_ weird. Hell, even stranger than I am. She came into class wearing an overgrown beanie that covered her dark blue hair, and she was the first person I ever saw that tied her jacket around her waist in class. She wore pants that look just as skinny as her legs, and sneakers that looked like they were about to fall apart (though I gotta admit, those beat-up kicks really match her style). Even her hobbies were kind of out there; she was the only person in our class that made clothes for fun. She told us that she made her jacket all by herself, and man… it was the most colorful jacket I've ever seen. It's like someone knew what trapar waves looked like and they made it into clothing.

She was also the type of person who'd march to her own drum. Stacey wasn't really into joining other groups and everyone else in school thought that it'd be awkward to be friends with her. She didn't talk much either; she sat by herself just making drawings during lunch, and she was always at back of the classroom just reading her books and minding her own damn business. I told you before that I always had a soft spot for wallflowers and weirdos, but I thought it would be awkward for myself to be friends with her as well. I mean, I didn't even know if she'd be cool to hang out with someone like me.

Thankfully, that was the case.

Around lunchtime, I was sleeping my ass off because I spent all night playing Hot Shot Jet Waves (hey, ref-boarding games can get pretty addictive real quickly). When I woke up, I saw her sitting in front of me drawing on her sketchbook. She looked at me, smiled and asked me if she could draw a picture of me. At first, I thought everything that happened completely went out of left field. I mean, it's usually Ao and I sitting together, and her on the far side of the table. Now, all of a sudden, she was right there and she wants to do a drawing of me. But hey, it's a drawing. No harm done in getting a portrait done, so why the hell not?

It took a while, and because I didn't want to be an asshole and ruin her drawing by moving around so much, I just sat still for a good (and uncomfortable) ten minutes until she was done. And oh… it was amazing. It looked like she made me into some character from a manga, I loved it. But the real kicker was that she told me I looked pretty. I mean, no one else ever told me I was good looking before aside from my parents or my family friends. But that… that was the first time anyone has ever called me that.

I asked her why and I told her I was half-Coralian, but she didn't care. She thought it was amazing to see someone such as myself… even told she liked my hair and my eyes… jeez, this is sounding weird already. But after lunch, I couldn't help but ask her if she wanted to be friends. And she immediately said yes.

After that, we started hanging out and talking more about each other. The days we hung out turned into weeks, and soon turned into months. She said she started making clothes when she was 7 when her grandma taught her how to knit and sew. Every time the sun sets on Tien Shan, she'd always see the skyfish fly over the mountains in huge flocks and imagined that was what trapar looked like. Ever since then, she'd always try to make clothing that looked just as colorful as the skyfish from her home because they were the only thing she really missed when she and her family moved out. But aside from that, it was her dream to travel around the world, and she got really excited when she and her family got the chance to go somewhere. For me, Bellforest wasn't anything to get worked up about. But for her, it was an entirely new world.

You could imagine her face lighting up like Ciudades del Cielo in the night when she passed by the square for the first time. New shops, new food, new people, everything was magical for her. We stopped by all the clothing stores to see what kind of things she could buy to rip apart and make something new from scratch. Needless to say, it was a trip carrying all the stuff that she bought all the way to her place.

When we got to her house, it almost felt like going inside a typical Tien Shan store; you got the fortune shrine at the center of the house, the rug, the lucky color drapes, and a lunar calendar hanging next to the back door. And it smelled like cigarettes A LOT. The only thing that stood out were the military photos and the IFO replicas near the shrine. We immediately went up to her room with the clothes that we bought so that we could get to work on them. There was only one thing I bought, and it was this turquoise hoodie I got from a thrift shop. It's got some holes on it, but I dug it since it matched my hair and all. After I helped her rip apart the old clothes, we started making some really cool stuff for the next few hours. Y'know, before all that, I hadn't done anything you'd consider "girly" beforehand. All I did when I was a kid was play with makeshift LFOs dad used to make in the shop or watch ref-boarding videos. But I gotta admit, making new designs for clothes was actually very fun.

When we got to my hoodie, I asked Stacey if she could only patch it up and not change anything to it. She told me I was crazy for wanting just a patched and offered to spice it up because she found the hoodie boring. I didn't really want to piss her off, but at the same time the hoodie was already fine… but I caved in and let her work her magic. Some half an hour later, she was done with it. And what she did was pretty fucking rad… she not only patched up all the holes, but she put in a nice looking skyfish on the back, colored exactly like the trapar waves I see at the hillside park. I was speechless. It was the best-looking hoodie I've ever seen, and to this day, it's still my go-to jacket. Before I left her house, she told me she didn't want to just patch it up; she knew I wanted that hoodie, and she wanted to make something special out of it for me. It was the first time anyone outside my family did that… and I couldn't forget it.

But that wasn't just another first for me from her.

One day, she asked me if we could hang out at the hillside park and teach me how to ref-board. She told me she never got into ref-boarding before because it was too scary, but I promised I'd go easy on her. I borrowed Gidget's longboard for that day so that it'll be easier for her to get down with the basics, but when she rode, she was very much like Ao when he first started… falling off every ten seconds just after going airborne. I mean, it was expected for people just starting to ref… hell, when I first got into it, I broke a couple of bones and it really made mom freak out.

What wasn't expected was what happened on her seventh attempt.

Right when Stacey was about to fall off the board, I went in to try to catch her but she ended up falling on me (and man, I remember that hurting like a bitch). Right when I got up from that fall, I saw her lying on me with her eyes closed. I don't remember if I broke a bone when that happened, but I didn't give a shit and asked her if she was okay.

And right when she opened her eyes, she went in and hugged me… and kissed me on the lips.

Wow. You know, they say your first kiss is always the most special, but man… I had no words when it happened.

She apologized for doing that out of nowhere, but I didn't care. I kissed her back. And we just sat there, smiling at each other after what just happened. We didn't give a shit if anyone else looked. We had each other, and that's all that mattered.

We stayed at the hillside park for the rest of the day just lying down next to each other and holding hands. We didn't say anything or do anything but look up at the clouds and try to feel the waves.

When I got home, mom and dad were pissed because I stayed there a bit late, but I didn't care. It was worth it. I couldn't sleep that night, because all I did was thought about her… how amazing she looked, how colorful her clothes were, how soft her lips were.

Stacey was special because she was the first for everything. Which made it all the more painful when something terrible happened to her.

Right around the start of summer vacation, we were hanging around the hillside park having lunch together. She was talking about how she wanted to go to the beaches down at the Promised Land someday and start collecting shells because she has never seen a real one in her life. All of a sudden, she started to cough up blood. I knew that she used to clear her throat and cough pretty often, but this was the first time I saw something like this. I didn't really know what to do, so I offered her a crap ton of water and napkins to see if it would do anything. Thankfully, she stopped for a while and we brushed it off.

When we got to Stacey's house, she started coughing again. This time it was worse. Not only couldn't she stop, but she started spitting out more blood. I was scared as shit, so I called her mom downstairs for help. Her mom started freaking out, and we all went to the hospital as soon as we could. When we got to the doctor, we found out that she was in the early stages of a very rare disease. They called it Danga's Disease. They said it was like special type of cancer that acts fast and hits early. The doctors told us it was hereditary; most likely she got it from her grandma since she was a huge chain smoker, which only made worse since her house smelled like second-hand smoke all the time. We learned that she only had until the end of summer to live… and that even chemo couldn't do anything to stop it. The doctors told us she had to stay at the hospital so they could try to treat her whatever it takes.

When we got the news, I couldn't believe it. I tried telling Stacey that everything would be fine, but she knew what was going on. She said she didn't care about dying because she lived a good life. I remember being so shocked at her for being so okay with her situation that I stormed off back home and locking my door. I was just mad that she was fine about her dying and I wasn't. I didn't know what to do… I felt empty. Hopeless. Angry. Sad. She was my first friend, and my first kiss… and she was dying. I couldn't say or do anything that night because I was too depressed from what happened. I didn't even sleep because I couldn't stop crying.

I told mom about everything the next day, hoping that she'd have the right answer, but she told me there wasn't a right answer. She said there was nothing we could do about the ones who couldn't be saved but to be with them and make them feel loved. She told me about the one time she and Miss Tiptory were with this person who was grieving for the loss of her kid a long time ago. Mom wanted to do something, but she didn't know what to do. Miss Tiptory, on the other hand, she just simply stood there for her as a shoulder to cry on. And because of that, mom told me the person who was crying for her kid felt better in the end; all she needed was someone by their side.

Mom and I went to the hospital to see her parents and we asked if we could visit Stacey at her room. When we went inside, she looked peaceful and happy… as if nothing happened. I asked her if she was going to be alright. And she said yes because I was there for her. It was also the first time Stacey saw mom in person and she was really excited about it. She even got the chance to touch her wings.

Ever since that day, I made myself a promise to visit her every afternoon for the summer. We'd just hang out in her room, watch TV, listen to music, talk about manga and other things. She never got the chance to sew up new things since they couldn't move her sewing machine to her room, but at least she was glad she had practice with knitting things the old-school way. Stacey even made me a cute little pair of light blue mittens (and I still used it to this day). I even brought in some old issues of ray=out for fun because she wanted to see old pictures of mom and dad when they were in Gekkostate. Her favorite one? Stellar Waves. Mostly because she thought it was cute to see me holding hands with Ao, and because she's gonna miss the beaches she never had the chance to go to. She told me to take some seashells back with me the next time I go back there, because you could never find them at the beaches up here.

Stacey started looking worse every time I come by to visit. Most of her hair had fallen apart from the chemo, and she'd become thinner by the days. But for some weird reason, we were both really happy to see each other even though we both knew what was going to happen in the end. It hurts a bit whenever I see her condition get worse, but I knew in my heart that I was at least doing the right thing.

Around the start of August that year, Stacey passed away in her sleep. All of us went to her funeral the following week. I'm glad they didn't open the casket because I would've probably lost my shit… hell, maybe everyone would do the same. Before we left, her mom told me that Stacey forgot to give something back to me: our copy of Stellar Waves with a note at the back of the front cover.

 _"Don't forget the seashells :) – Stacey"_

And, well… I'm glad we came back. And I didn't forget them.

The following school year, I started making an effort to make some new friends. I couldn't replace her, but I'm sure as hell not gonna be a loner for the rest of junior high. Sure, I came across some assholes here and there (and some of those "half-blood, alien, freak" comments), but at least I ended up with good people like Sinon and Wolfgang. I also ran into some other nice people in my other classes, but I felt like I wasn't close enough to consider them a friend. Still… glad to have those two.

I'm not so sure if I'll ever find someone like her down the road, but at least I'm glad I had the chance to be with her 'till the very end.

Oh, fuck me… how long have I been writing? It's one in the morning already... and goddamn it, the other side of my diary's wet now from all those tears.

Hey, at least those two pipsqueaks didn't notice. They're too busy playing D & D, and they're still up on it even this late. Fuck it, we're on vacation.

I wonder when everyone else will get back? Is mom having a bad hangover? Probably Maurice and Linck didn't get any score tonight.

I hope there's something good on-demand. I'm feeling a sappy romantic comedy with a bittersweet ending tonight. And probably some ice cream from room service to eat up my emotions.

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 _A/N: Shenlan Hai means "deep blue sea" in Mandarin._

 _3/28/2018 - Someone pointed out that Amber had friends in elementary school before. They were actually acquaintances rather than friends. Stacey was the first true friend she made._


	33. Audio Transcript - The Tragedy of Doha

**3/30/12020 – Audio Transcript: The Tragedy of Doha**

 **–**

 **FROM:** _Dominic Sorel_

 **TO:** _Elena Suraya Peoples_

 **SUBJECT:** A little souvenir from vacation [2 ATTACHMENTS]

 **–**

Thought you and Fleur might like this…

 **–**

Regards,

Dominic

 **–**

 ** _[1ST ATTACHMENT: A picture of Elena's copy of The Strange Boy from Bellforest, signed by Eureka Thurston on the title page with a note]_**

 ** _[2ND ATTACHMENT: A picture of Fleur's uncle, Angier Blanc, with Eureka, Renton, Amber, Ao, Maurice, Linck, and Maeter Thurston taken from the Nimbus Conservation Area trip]_**

* * *

 **–**

 ** _[WARNING: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION FROM REPUBLIC AIR FORCE BASE – MATTERHORN]_**

 **–**

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 **–**

 _Elena: YES! YES! WHOOOO! AW YEAH!_

 ** _[The door is heard opening from the other side of the room]_**

 _Fleur: Elena?_

 _Elena: FUCK YEAH! WHOOOHOOHOO!_

 _Fleur: ELENA!_

 _Elena: WHA-? Oh… *clears throat* sorry._

 _Fleur: *sighs* It's fine._

 _Elena: My bad, kid. Got a little excited._

 _Fleur: About what?_

 _Elena: Well… about this._

 _Fleur: The Strange Boy… from Bellforest?_

 _Elena: I got my copy signed from Eureka herself._

 _Fleur: Hmm. Cool, I guess._

 _Elena: Aaaaand it looks like Dominic also sent this._

 ** _[Elena's mouse is heard double clicking]_**

 _Fleur: … Uncle Angier?_

 _Elena: Heh. It's been a while since I've seen pictures of their kids. Those two from the Stellar Waves album got really big._

 _Fleur: Hmm._

 _Elena: You don't seem so enthused._

 _Fleur: Well, I'm happy my uncle got a picture with them. I personally don't really care for the Thurstons as much as most people._

 _Elena: Really?_

 _Fleur: Yeah._

 _Elena: Wow. You're like the first person I've ever come across to say that._

 _Fleur: Well, my Uncle has been following ray=out since the Gekkostate was formed while my father was part of the Izumo crew. But I thought all those grand stories of Gekkostate are kind of over-exaggerated. I don't know. Maybe I just hate celebrities who hog the spotlight too much._

 _Elena: Would it surprise you that Eureka and Renton actually hate the spotlight?_

 _Fleur: Maybe. But I don't know. For me, I don't think the world needs to cling to old heroes anymore._

 _Elena: Oh, really?_

 _Fleur: I mean, even Eureka admits it from that note she sighed. Did you even read it?_

 _Elena: I did._

 _Fleur: Then what's there to be excited about if she doesn't care for it herself._

 _Elena: Because even though people like Eureka aren't what they used to be anymore, they will always be remembered for all the good deeds they've done to other people. You know, I don't think I ever told you what happened to my family during the Tragedy._

 _Fleur: At Doha?_

 _Elena: Mmhmm… I was there when the PLF invaded us out of nowhere. My father and my brothers were in the frontlines holding the front, while my mother and I made our way to the other side of town. You know, away from the enemy. I tried to convince them to come with us, but they said it was their duty to hold down the line and protect our home. When the bombs started falling and the gunfire got loud, my mother and I tailed it while I watched my dad and my brothers open fire at the enemy. It was the last time I saw them. *sigh*_

 _Fleur: Elena…_

 _Elena: At the end of that day, that entire half of the city was already gone. But around that morning, we've heard rumors that the PLF was going to announce a ceasefire to allow the civilians to evacuate while they have a chance. And hell, heh, they actually did it. At first, I thought they were idiots for doing that, but hey… at least all of us had a chance of survival now, right? Well, turns out our provisions became low, and there was about a million of us waiting for… something. We didn't know who was going to get us._

 _Fleur: They came from the west, right?_

 _Elena: Yeah and turns out our neighbor next door had their airport destroyed on the day we got invaded. We didn't know they were coming for us. For us, it was just another night in the city until *snaps fingers*_

 _Fleur: Were you and your mother one of the first ones to get out?_

 _Elena: I was. My mother decided to stay behind to help the others… and it wasn't an easy pill for me to swallow. I mean, I just couldn't lose the rest of my family when it was only the two of us. I remember the first wave of ships coming in around early in the morning. It was quiet, surprisingly, so all the more reason for those guys to come to Doha to get us. I tried to get my mom to come with me, but she couldn't budge. But she promised me she would leave once the next wave arrives._

 _Fleur: Did she make it?_

 _Elena: ..._

 _Fleur: Elena?_

 _Elena: When, uh, I arrived in Ciudades del Cielo, I heard news that the PLF launched bomber IFOs to pick off civilians and soldiers still on the east side. My aunt was there to pick me up, but I was worried sick that my mother was going to get killed in the attack so I asked her if we could go to a Vodarac temple so that I could pray that she'd make it. After that day, we went back to the arrival terminals to see if my mom was one of the ones who made it._

 _Fleur: What happened?_

 _Elena: Nothing. Next day, my aunt and I did the same exact thing. Went to the temple, prayed that she made it, went back to the terminals… nothing again. And the same thing happened for the next day, and the next… God, I even lost sleep worrying if she got killed in the attack. It was horrible. Then the last day of the evacuations came... My aunt had to run off for a meeting at her place so I went to the arrival terminals myself, hoping that she'd finally make it. And… *sigh*_

 _Fleur: Elena?_

 _Elena: I got down on my knees and I cried. It's been five days since the start of the attack and she never made it into one of the ships. Civilian, military, nothing. *sniffles* I felt hopeless. Angry. Empty. I couldn't face the fact that I was the only one in my family who made it out from the attacks. Suddenly, a woman came to me and saw me crying… she had blue hair, purple eyes, wings behind her back…_

 _Fleur: Eureka?_

 _Elena: Mmhmm… she asked me what was wrong and I told her that my father, mother, and brothers died at Doha, and I couldn't do anything about it. And you know what she did?_

 _Fleur: Hmm?_

 _Elena: She… went back and got a blanket… then she put it on me and hugged me as tight as she could. She asked me if I had a place to stay, and I told her that my aunt was taking care of me now... and I couldn't forget what she told me afterwards._

 _Fleur: What did she say?_

 _Elena: "Then your world hasn't ended. And it never will so long as you're still here."_

 _Fleur: …_

 _Elena: You know, I never followed ray=out before, so I didn't really know who she was at the time. Then my aunt came and she thanked her for taking care of me when I found out about the news. I never had the chance to introduce myself because my aunt was in a hurry to do other things, but my aunt did tell me who she was when we got to the car. And man… Who would've thought the person who stayed by my side when my family died was the one who helped saved the world many years ago? I eventually did my research, bought her book, and caught up with my ray=out history. But after that day, I couldn't forget the words she told me. And she was right. My world hadn't ended yet. Actually, it had only begun._

 _Elena: I know Eureka may not think she's much of a hero herself… but what she did that day made me think otherwise. You don't always have to fight bad guys in an LFO or an IFO to be a hero. A hero can be anyone, even someone who's willing to be there to let them know that their world hadn't ended._

 ** _[Pieces of tissues are heard being pulled out from a box as Elena sniffles, wiping the tears from her eyes and nose]_**

 _Elena: Sorry…_

 _Fleur: No. Elena, I'm so sorry._

 _Elena: It's fine, kid. It's not you… it's normal for bad memories to hurt. But what happened back home was also the reason why I joined GB in the first place._

 _Fleur: To take back Doha?_

 _Elena: To fight for the ones we love. Even those who've died for us so we could keep living._ _So kid… what really made you join GB-_

 ** _[Elena's phone is heard vibrating rhythmically on her table]_**

 _Elena: Sumner, what's up?_

 _Sumner: Yo, Elena. Dr. Fukai just whipped up some new toys for our mechs. Wanna go check it out?_

 _Elena: Yeah, yeah, man. Be with you in a sec._

 ** _[The phone beeps as Elena ends the call]_**

 _Fleur: Who was that?_

 _Elena: Oh, yeah! You haven't met Sumner and Ruri Sturgeon yet… well, come on. I'll take you to meet 'em._

 _Fleur: Uh…_

 _Elena: Don't worry, they won't bite. They're the ones who trained me when I got into GB. Come on, they're gonna love you!_

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 _[Torn excerpt from a Republic History High-School Textbook]_

 **–**

 _The **Doha Evacuations** , code-named **Operation Durango** and also known as the **Tragedy of Doha** , was the evacuation of civilians and soldiers from the city-state of Doha between May 26 and May 30 12015. The operations took place after Dohan civilians were overwhelmed by a surprise attack from the Predgio Liberation Front on May 25, two days after the fall of the neighboring city Jumeira. _

_On the following, a halt ordered was issued by General Hans Stromberg, to which Colonel Antari Johannson and High Sage Coda approved. Stromberg and Johannson thought that the Doha civilians would never return, and that their mass exodus would deteriorate their morale even further. In response, the Republic military commenced the two-phase operation: one for providing evacuations to civilians and Jumeiran refugees via civilian and military vessels, and another for aiding the remaining soldiers of Doha. The halt order has also given trapped Dohan soldiers to pull back and construct defensive works around the remains of the city._

 _Only 16,336 civilians were evacuated on the first day, just before the break of dawn. By the end of the fifth day, however, 721,443 civilians and soldiers were rescued by an assembled fleet of 1,000 combined military and civilian ships, ranging from destroyers to transports ships. The former Gekkostate vessel, the Gekko, also took place in the evacuations._

 _Although the evacuations were considered a success, Chancellor Santa Esperanza called the incident "one of great, colossal tragedy." In her speech to the Great Chambers on June 4, Esperanza reminded the Republic that "we mustn't attribute the success of the evacuations to victory. The loss of our allies to a great evil is a great loss of light."_

 **–**


	34. Audio Transcript - Old Friends

**4/2/12020 – Audio Transcript: Old Friends**

 **–**

 **[START RECORDING]**

 **–**

 ** _[The clean dishes gently clatter near the kitchen sink as Eureka stacks them into the dishwasher. The continuous flow of water is complimented by the ambient sounds of scrubbing and Eureka faintly humming a familiar tune from one of Axel's records. The rather tranquil soundscapes of dish-cleaning is interrupted as Renton enters the kitchen, whistling to the same tune as Eureka]_**

 _Eureka: Hmmhmm, I was just humming that._

 _Renton: Spooky… but hey. They say great minds think alike._

 _Eureka: Maybe, but for you that isn't always the case._

 _Renton: The hell's that supposed to mean?_

 _Eureka: I'm not the one who spent the whole day with their zipper down._

 _Renton: WAIT, WHAT!?_

 ** _[Renton is heard swiftly zipping his pants]_**

 _Renton: Ow! OW! Crap! I hit it! Oh, God!_

 ** _[Eureka laughs as Renton is heard struggling to properly zip his pants up once more]_**

 _Eureka: Oh, you silly boy._

 _Renton: Jeez… that hurt._

 _Eureka: You want me to kiss your boo-boo?_

 _Renton: I'd love more than just a kiss._

 _Eureka: Actually, I take that back._

 _Renton: Aw…_

 _Eureka: *giggles*_

 _Renton: See… all you needed was a vacation._

 _Eureka: I suppose… being an adult sucks when your kids are lighting up fireworks at school or crashing your IFO._

 _Renton: But it does have its benefits. Especially when we're not stressing out over a saving-the-world scenario._

 _Eureka: Oh, absolutely._

 _Renton: Hmm… you know, I just realized something._

 ** _[The dishes continue to softly clink in the background in the interim of Eureka's cleaning]_**

 _Eureka: What's up?_

 _Renton: Out of everyone that we know in Gekkostate, Gidget and Moondoggie are the only ones Amber and Ao really know. Like, they're the only ones that they really know personally._

 _Eureka: Well, they are their godparents. And they live here now after they handed the Gekko to Ken-Goh._

 _Renton: Right, but you gotta admit it's been a while since we last saw our old friends._

 _Eureka: You're not wrong. We did have them swing by occasionally, but that was a long time ago._

 _Renton: I know Jobs, Woz, and Ken-Goh came over last October. I think Amber and Ao were sleeping over at Wolfgang's place when they swung by, so they didn't get the chance._

 _Eureka: I remember. Ken-Goh needed our help with repairing the coms on the Gekko. Scary to think the ship you've lived in your whole life is getting old. Even scarier to know you're the one fixing it._

 _Renton: Maybe we should be the Gekko's certified mechanics._

 _Eureka: That would be fun… and a little more hectic considering the other things we usually do._

 _Renton: True. Hey, do you remember anyone else who came over?_

 _Eureka: Aside from those four? I don't remember. You know Stoner's busy at Ares Riviera. Matthiew and Hilda are famous now, and god knows how often they try to keep in touch with us._

 _Renton: Oh, yeah. Hope they don't turn into those conceited assholes who came from nothing._

 _Eureka: Dearie me, if that ever happens… and you know Holland and Talho's issue with their child._

 _Renton: Diana._

 _Eureka: Mmhmm. Holland's still taking it hard, but at least Dominic and Anemone are keeping touch with him about her._

 _Renton: Jeez. I can imagine it being hard for the both of them. Y'know, with Diana being in the military and all._

 _Eureka: She's got too much of her father in her. At least it's good we keep in touch with them almost every weekend._

 _Renton: I wish they could come over so the kids can see them again. Then again, they gotta run their shop like we gotta run ours._

 _Eureka: We should pay them a visit over the summer when we get the chance. It has been a while since we saw them._

 _Renton: I agree. The last time Amber and Ao saw them, Amber was, what, 6?_

 _Eureka: A long time ago. I doubt they still even remember them._

 _Renton: Man, it sucks when you're too busy to spend time with friends._

 _Eureka: I know. But at least Dominic and Anemone are visiting us after... however long it's been. And Lily's already growing up fast._

 _Renton: Spooky, huh? What else are the Sorels gonna do when they're not saving the world?_

 _Eureka: Everything they've been doing when we were in Nimbus, apparently._

 _Renton: And I figured we needed that too when we're not pulling hairs over crashed Nirvash or school fireworks._

 _Eureka: You know, I'm starting to think Amber gets a lot from you._

 _Renton: I… you know what, you're right. But she does get her looks from you._

 _Eureka: Oh, those are the best things about her._

 _Renton: Hey! I may not be perfect, but I'm not that troublesome!_

 _Eureka: *giggles* I'm just teasing you!_

 _Renton: …_

 ** _[The flow of water from the sink is halted by the squeak of the faucet. Eureka's footsteps can be heard converging with Renton as they approach each other]_**

 _Eureka: Hey, Renton. I love you._

 _Renton: I love you too._

 ** _[Renton and Eureka are heard kissing]_**

 _Eureka: And happy anniversary, baby._

 _Renton: Don't you mean "Happy Day of the Great Union?"_

 _Eureka: Oh, my goodness. Ew! *giggles*_

 _Renton: By the way, who the hell came up with that name anyway?_

 _Eureka: You can't help the Vodarac sometimes… Now get back to fixing that damn tape recorder while I clean up the sink. Maybe I'll reconsider giving your boo-boo more than just a kiss tonight… a little anniversary gift from yours truly._

 _Renton: Yes, ma'am!_

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 _A/N: Later down the line, I am planning to change the earlier chapter titles to highlight their respective topics rather than who is involved in the conversations. I figured that it would be more engaging to the reader to know what a particular chapter is about instead of knowing who is going to be in it. Plus, it would add more to the confusion on certain audio transcripts or letter exchanges being a part of one singular whole, which is not the intent._

 _Cheers, everyone._


	35. Letter Exchange: Shenlan and Lianhua Hai

**4/4/12020 – Letter Exchange: Shenlan and Lianhua Hai**

 **–**

Hey, it's me.

I know it's been a while since the last time I visited you, but I got you something. Something I know you've been wanting for a while.

You know, funny story. When I tried getting those seashells, I figured I might get away with getting them without anyone looking at the souvenir shop. Right when I got them, the seashells broke my tape recorder and my fanny pack I packed them in, and my mom got mad when she caught me. Yeah, I don't get why they're selling these shells at places like those. They do look real fucking nice, I gotta admit. Guess you couldn't find those types back at the beach. Some of them even got glitter in them. Just like the waves back in Bellforest.

Ever since you left, life's been so-so for the most part but there were some pretty cool things that happened. My little brother Ao (you know, scruffy hair, purple eyes, about my height) is finally getting the hang of ref-boarding. Still kinda rough, but he's getting there. There's a new Nazuka's Spicy Ramen shop that just opened recently. Never got the chance to try it… got bitten by a dog for trying to get it, but that's another story. Sinon and Wolfgang are doing fine… we're about to start school again soon. I can really see you guys getting together as buddies. Oh, and I get to fly the Nirvash… sort of. Flew for a couple of seconds then I crashed. Was worth a shot, thought.

Also, my family and I went to Nimbus for spring break after, like, a long time. Obviously. that explains the seashells, but man it's just as beautiful as I remembered. Blue waves, amazing views, and we even got to see the skyfish and the archetypes. You would've fucking loved it.

I know I'm cursing, because it's hard for me to talk to you like this. But I wanna let you know that I never forgot about you and that promise you wrote on that magazine.

I miss you, Stacey. I miss your laugh, your clothes, your weirdness. You may be gone, but I'm happy to meet someone like you and that you're in a better place. Thanks for being one of the best part of my life, and for being my first real friend… and my first kiss.

Anyways, I gotta go before I start tearing up again, but I'll swing by to visit again soon. I hope some hobo doesn't come by your tombstone and steal these seashells, because I'll kick their ass if they do.

Your friend,

Amber

 **–**

* * *

 _Mail to: Lianhua Hai_

 _Address: S-18, Vinyl District, Lang Wuo, Tien Shan_

 **–**

Laura,

I know it has been awhile since the last time we spoke, but I just want to check on how things are doing on your end. Amber and I bought a little something for Stacey while we were at Nimbus, and I figured she would like them considering that she always wanted to go to the beach.

We're doing fine here, but I just want to let you know we haven't forgotten about you and Stacey, and we will always have your back. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love, especially family. The one who raised me when I was young disappeared, and though I know he's in a better place, I still miss him dearly.

If there is anything you need or if you just want to talk, please don't hesitate to call me. A loss of life is always the most painful thing for any parent but know that I will always be there for you.

Sincerely,

Eureka

 **–**

* * *

 _Mail to: Eureka Thurston_

 _Address: 42006 Sato Park, Bellforest_

 **–**

Eureka,

Things are okay here back in Tien Shan. Peter is doing fine with his new job. Working for the local police isn't as hectic as working for the military, though I suppose we need the quietness and stability after what happened with Stacey and Mama.

It hurts every day I wake up and go to her room to find that she isn't with us anymore. Her clothes and her sewing machines are still there, and I doubt they'd be going anywhere even if we have guests coming over. You know they say that style is a way to say who you are without having to speak. Stacey was never the talkative type, but she never had to speak up to tell everyone who she was because her clothes would speak for themselves.

I hope Amber and her siblings are doing well. I know she misses her dearly, and I'm happy she got her a souvenir from the beach. We had planned on taking her to Port Laurenti sometime as a surprise trip and I know she would've loved it. Unfortunately, we were too busy with our jobs that our plans never came into fruition. And then her sickness came in to rub salt on the wounds.

I have a scarf that Stacey had knitted for me as a birthday gift many years ago. When we get the chance to go to Port Laurenti, I'll be bringing the scarf along with me. That way, I know she will finally feel the waves and the ocean breeze she had wanted to experience for a long time.

Thank you so much for the gift and for keeping in touch. Your words and deeds are always kind. We'll do our best here back home, but I will call you in case anything ever comes up.

Regards,

Laura

 **–**


	36. Audio Transcript - Christophe & Dominic

**4/8/12020 – Audio Transcript: Christophe and Dominic**

 **–**

 ** _[START CALL]_**

 _Dominic: Hello?_

 _Christophe: Dominic._

 _Dominic: Yes, sir._

 _Christophe: How's your vacation so far?_

 _Dominic: Good, good. We went to Nimbus last week with the Thurstons._

 _Christophe: I saw. Elena couldn't stop talking about her book and the picture you sent her._

 _Dominic: I knew she'd like it._

 _Anemone: Honey, can you get the deodorant from my purse._

 _Dominic: Excuse, sir. Wait, you're not gonna shower!?_

 _Anemone: What's the point? You only need to shower once a day. Besides, I got my fucking deodorant in case things get hairy._

 _Dominic: That's disgusting! You should at least shower twice to feel refreshed._

 _Anemone: Bullshit, I'm not gonna waste water for an extra fifteen minutes!_

 _Dominic: Your fault for spending too much time on the shower._

 _Anemone: Give me my goddamn deodorant before I cut your fucking throat, DEAR!_

 _Dominic: Okay, I got a better idea. How about you wait for me so we could shower together?_

 _Anemone: THAT'S… actually smart. And kind of hot._

 _Dominic: Well… yeah. Hot showers feel good._

 _Anemone: That's not what I mean, but okay I can do that._

 _Dominic: *mutters* Women… Sorry about that. So how are things going on back at base?_

 _Christophe: Nothing much. Dr. Fukai just whipped up some new weapons for our pilots a few days ago. He gave them a gander at the new toys and soon we'll be testing them eventually._

 _Dominic: Did you take a look yourself? How were they?_

 _Christophe: I think they're more than enough for the PLF to shit their pants._

 _Dominic: I mean, you know how crazy Toshio is with the stuff he whips out._

 _Christophe: He gets that on his own. Your friend Renton's not as insane, but he's a smart man. Bit of a shame he wouldn't join us, but we're happy with what Dr. Fukai does for us._

 _Dominic: The man's got seven doctorates from all the crazy research he's done with weaponizing trapar, so he's irreplaceable at this point. And besides, Eureka would lose her shit if Renton helps develop weapons for us._

 _Christophe: What about the IFOs?_

 _Dominic: He made it for his wife. He didn't make it as a weapon._

 _Christophe: Still, without his design, we would've faced a precarious situation with the PLF and their mechs._

 _Dominic: That is true. The Nirvash wasn't built for combat, but at least it gave us a good blueprint._

 _Christophe: A damn great one. You can never replicate an LFO, but at least everyone here can agree it's just as good as the real thing._

 _Dominic: Maybe that's why Fukai's always trying to one-up Renton with something insane and unpredictable. Too insane, sometimes._

 _Christophe: Competition is good._

 _Dominic: Not when the other guy isn't interested in it._

 _Christophe: Perhaps we can try put them in the same room and see who can whip up the better invention._

 _Dominic: I wouldn't underestimate Renton if I were you._

 _Christophe: And you should do the same with Toshio._

 ** _[The door faintly knocks in the background and is heard being opened immediately]_**

 _Anemone: What's up?_

 _Amber: You ready?_

 _Anemone: Give us, like, five minutes then we're good._

 _Amber: Cool. No rush. HEY, TWERP! STOP PLAYING WITH MY BRA!_

 _Lily: Hehe, I'm a mousey!_

 _Amber: STOP! GET BACK HERE!_

 _Anemone: *sighs* kids._

 ** _[The door shuts as Anemone closes it]_**

 _Dominic: How's, uh… Fleur doing?_

 _Christophe: She's… *clears throat* she's doing good._

 _Dominic: I'm glad. Did you get a chance to swing by and talk to her?_

 _Christophe: Not quite. Elena tells me she's doing a good job, and I've seen her fly a couple of times. But I've been occupied with other things. That, and… well, I don't know if she even wants to talk to me._

 _Dominic: She's your daughter, sir._

 _Christophe: That doesn't change the fact that she still blames me for Lavenza's death._

 _Dominic: We had a duty to protect the Earth that day._

 _Christophe: But still, I feel like should've been there with her when she passed away. I've always been busy with work, and I know Fleur is upset that we rarely talk or see each other. I didn't mean to rub more salt on the wound when I left to fight in South Aires._

 _Dominic: Maybe next time you and Fleur could take a vacation together. Have some family bonding._

 _Christophe: Maybe someday. If she isn't angry with me._

 _Dominic: You know, when you're not busy with work… try to swing by and check on her. It may be awkward at first, but chances are she'll warm up to you eventually._

 _Christophe: You're right. I just need to find the right time._

 _Dominic: If I'm honest, Christophe, you're just like me sometimes. A bit on edge, worried that something big might happen and flip the world upside down… when we come back, it's your turn to take some time off._

 _Christophe: Guess we're both hotheads who need to cool down, I suppose._

 _Dominic: Right._

 _Anemone: Dominiiiiiiiiic. I'm waiiiiitiiiiiiing!_

 _Christophe: Your lady's calling._

 _Dominic: COMING! Thanks for calling. We'll talk next time._

 _Christophe: Right. Have fun, you two._

 ** _[END CALL]_**

 **–**


	37. Audio Transcript - South Aires Incident

**4/8/12020 – Audio Transcript: The South Aires Incident**

 **–**

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 _Amber: Hello, hello? Okay, it's working._

 _Dominic: You good?_

 _Amber: Yeah, just let me get set up with my questions real quick…_

 _Anemone: Jeez, I feel like I'm at a ffffffrigging press interview._

 ** _[Lily can be heard playing Jenga with Ao in the background]_**

 _Dominic: *whispers* Good job._

 _Amber: Alright, let's get started._

 _Dominic: So… South Aires, right?_

 _Amber: Indeed. South Aires._

 _Anemone: Okay, the answer to all your questions is probably in your history textbook or that book Dominic gave you. Interview over._

 _Amber: Aw, come on! You agreed to this!_

 _Anemone: *chuckles* I'm just messing with you._

 _Amber: Right… so first question. I've been reading from your book a little bit because our textbook doesn't really cover a lot about it, but I know that the PLF were involved in the incident somehow. What exactly were they doing in South Aires?_

 _Dominic: Well, believe it or not we were actually stationed in the very ship the mutiny took place._

 _Anemone: The RS Casio._

 _Dominic: Anemone and I were getting ready to pilot theEND when suddenly we heard gunfire in the hangar bay. We were already geared up and ready to go, but we couldn't leave our comrades to die._

 _Anemone: We got out of theEND and, well, we got ourselves into a fun little firefight._

 _Dominic: Good thing we kept two SMGs back in the mech._

 _Anemone: Yep. The guys who were in Republic outfits shooting at everyone turned out to be PLF moles. At the time, we had no idea what the hell were they doing in the Casio. But about a week after the incident, our intel officers gathered information about a little something called Operation Iron Maiden._

 _Amber: Iron Maiden. Sounds like a band._

 _Dominic: We learned that the purpose of Iron Maiden was to hijack one of our ships while masquerading as one of us so the PLF could… study the Secret invading the city._

 _Amber: What the hell do they want the Secret for?_

 _Dominic: *clears throat* The most widely accepted theory is that Johannson and Coda want to capture it and use it as a weapon. But how can you tame something so unstable and capable of so much destruction?_

 _Anemone: Dewey had control over the Antibodies many years ago, but at least the Federation was able to study and control the Coralians over time._

 _Dominic: What happened in South Aires was much worse than what the Antibodies were capable of. It took the Antibodies 1246 seconds… 20 minutes to decimate an entire city. The Secret did it in less than half the time. When it came to Earth and attacked the city… about three-quarters of it was already gone._

 _Anemone: Thank god we evacuated the rest of the civilians before we came in._

 _Dominic: Long story short, they wanted to study it. Maybe capture it, but definitely study it._

 _Anemone: Yeah, why'd you wanna capture one huge blob monster thing in the sky with just one ship?_

 _Dominic: Hehe… yeah. Beats me._

 _Amber: Right… so next question. So, after the incident, people thought that the Secret was Coralian for a while. What really happened?_

 _Dominic: Um… I don't quite understand your question._

 _Amber: Okay. So how did… *mutters* damn it, how do I say this. There were rumors after the incident that the Secret was a Coralian. Was it really a Coralian?_

 _Anemone: No. Flat out no. I would know. Even the Antibodies fought alongside us during the Incident._

 _Dominic: Admittedly scary when the Antibodies showed up, but whatever._

 _Anemone: Had a real gut feeling about what happened that day. Dominic and I were stationed around 45 kilometers away from South Aires._

 _Dominic: Probably why your mother didn't sense it. Or you. I don't really know about you. Or how this mental connection thing with the Scub works._

 _Amber: Can't say. I can only see trapar, my dude._

 _Dominic: Yeah, I figured._

 _Anemone: Anyways… there was indeed speculation from the public eye that the Secret was Coralian. I had to step in and vouch for whatever happened… even though I'm technically not really Coralian, but regardless. I held a public conference with the media about the incident, which was fun, fun, fun. I told everyone that there was nothing I could feel with regards to that thing that attacked the city. If you were a Coralian, or had some sort of connection with the Scub, you know that you could sense whatever the Scub was feeling. All I remember feeling was that something on that day was coming, but I couldn't get through whatever that thing was. That, and the Antibodies arriving._

 _Dominic: I know we were supposed to be at peace with the Scubs after the Second Summer, but we also expected public outcry if anything like the Incident happened._

 _Anemone: Well, I wasn't the goddamn emis-_

 _Dominic: Language. Lily's still here._

 _Anemone: …I wasn't supposed to be the god dang emissary of the planet. But as someone who has a connection with the Scub, I had to speak out on our behalf._

 _Dominic: I was about to throw hands in case something goes wrong._

 _Anemone: You'd still be beaten to a pulp. Pussy._

 _Lily: Hahahaha! Papa's a kitty!_

 _Amber: That's not what she means by "pussy."_

 _Dominic: *whispers* SHUT UP!_

 _Amber: *snickers* I'm just saying._

 _Anemone: So yeah. The public eventually calmed down, and we were already in talks with the Military to form Generation Bleu. We wanted to hire the best pilots in the world and fight the battles no one else would._

 _Amber: But the Secrets aren't popping up anymore, so what the hell?_

 _Anemone: Well… something like what happened in South Aires might be gone, but we're still involved in real heavy black ops stuff._

 _Dominic: I'd say more about what kind of things we're up to, but right now it's classified._

 _Amber: Come the eff on! We're, like, family friends here! We can't share secrets?_

 _Anemone: Eh, not those types of secrets. Sorry. Confidentiality._

 _Dominic: We don't wanna stir up any rumors and conspiracy theories, and unfortunately that includes you, your siblings, and your parents._

 _Anemone: Trust us. The less you know, the better._

 _Amber: Ugh. You guys suck!_

 _Anemone: Like it or not, you're gonna thank us later, kid._

 _Amber: Fine… another question. You guys mentioned a while back you fought Gekkostate and the Antibodies before, right? So… how does that compare to fighting a Secret?_

 _Anemone: I mean, that thing in South Aires was a pain in the ass, but your parents weren't no slouch either. I don't remember fighting any of the other Gekko members, but the ship did hold itself on its own._

 _Dominic: As for the Antibodies, they scared the crap out of me and they still sort of do now. Sorry, honey._

 _Anemone: Eh, whatever. I guess I can't blame you._

 _Amber: Okay. You guys pretty much covered most of what I've written here, which is good. So that leaves us one final question._

 ** _[Dominic's hands begin to rapidly tap on his lap, as if to mimic rudiments on a snare drum]_**

 _Amber: No snare drum._

 ** _[His hands suddenly cease tapping]_**

 _Dominic: Sorry._

 _Amber: Would you say the South Aires Incident sort of brought everything full circle to the coexistence of humans and Coralians after the Second Summer of Love?_

 _Dominic: Good question, and I would say absolutely. The Human-Coralian war happened because of miscommunication and enmity, and you can thank Dewey and the High Sages for trying to turn humanity against the Scub Coral. I know I used to be part of the Federation until around the Second Summer of Love when we helped your parents and Gekkostate save the world. Even before that, I knew about some of the horrible experiments Dewey conducted, and looking back I should've done something about it. Then the coup happened, and all the information about Dewey's schemes and other crimes have leaked to the public. Even his plans to weaponize the Antibodies to his own will, so that he could turn the public eye against the Scub. That was when I realized I've been fighting the wrong side all along. I knew I had people to protect, especially those who were victims of Dewey's wrongdoings. So I left, alongside many others who found out about the truth._

 _Anemone: I didn't even know I fought innocent people who were just preaching for peace. Joining what was left of Gekkostate and the rest of the rebellion was one way to atone for what I did._

 _Amber: The rest of Gekkostate?_

 _Anemone: Your parents… well, Eureka, decided it was best to lay low for a while. There was a UF base in your town, but apparently they didn't really give a shit about what was going on in the outside world._

 _Dominic: Your mom and dad did help out in protecting the Vodarac during Reconstruction, but we're getting slightly off-topic._

 _Anemone: You could say what happened after the Second Summer was that everyone realized they've been fighting the wrong fight all this time. And after the war ended, everything became peaceful. The Antibodies stopped attacking and people slowly came to terms with living alongside the Scub, save for those still with what's left the Federation._

 _Dominic: The healing process wasn't easy and it took a long time. Our world was literally torn in half, and the civil wars added more salt to the wounds. But we eventually rebuilt what was lost and made amends to those we didn't mean to hurt. Those who couldn't bear change sought to hide themselves into one corner of the world while the rest of us moved on._

 _Anemone: We're not perfect beings, but we can still be good. We lie, we steal, we kill, but if we want to protect something as precious as the world, we had to learn how to coexist._

 _Dominic: The Incident, I could say was perhaps our ultimate test of bond. It was our chance to prove ourselves that we gave a damn about protecting our planet and the life that we chose to coexist peacefully with… no matter how scary the Antibodies looked._

 _Anemone: So yeah, everything that followed from the Second Summer of Love came full circle with what happened in South Aires. Really comes to show how much you can achieve when you learn to love your neighbor._

 _Amber: … wow. I'm definitely putting that on my essay._

 _Dominic: Did it all help?_

 _Amber: Oh, ho, ho, absolutely. Thanks. You guys are amazing._

 _Anemone: Anytime. So, when is this essay due again?_

 _Amber: End of the school year, but I already got this in the bag._

 _Anemone: Well, look at you. Ahead of the game already._

 _Amber: I know, right!? Man, does it feel good to not do anything for the rest of the year._

 _Ao: I wouldn't say that if I were you._

 ** _[The Jenga woodblocks are heard lightly rattling inside the container]_**

 _Amber: Says who?_

 _Ao: Mom was talking to dad and Gramps about you helping them out in the garage after what happened last week._

 _Amber: They were seashells, my dude!_

 _Ao: Look, I know you wanted to pay tribute to your friend, but is it really worth shoplifting those souvenirs during vacation?_

 _Amber: I.. *sigh* nope._

 _Ao: Hey, man. Don't look at me. I'm just passing along the message._

 _Amber: When does she want me to start?_

 _Ao: Next weekend._

 _Amber: NEXT WEEKEND!? Wolfgang and I are planning to go to that ramen shop next weekend!_

 _Ao: Don't bitch to me, bitch to mom about it!_

 ** _[Amber is heard getting off her chair and marching towards the back door]_**

 _Amber: MOOOOOOOOOOM!_

 _Anemone: This is our cue to get the hell out._

 _Dominic: Noted._

 _Lily: Mama, is papa a pussy cat?_

 _Anemone: Oh, he's not a pussy cat, baby. Just a pussy._

 _Dominic: UGH!_

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**


	38. Audio Transcript - Soichiro Fukai

**4/11/12020 – Audio Transcript: Soichiro Fukai**

 **–**

 **[WARNING: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION FROM REPUBLIC AIR FORCE BASE – MATTERHORN]**

 **–**

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 **–**

 _Phone: Bagaimana dengan trainee Anda? Saya bisa membayangkan itu menjadi sulit bagi Anda karena Anda juga harus khawatir tentang pertempuran. ( How is your trainee? I can imagine it being difficult for you since you also have to worry about fighting.)_

 _Elena: Tenang, Bibi Mayuri. Saya sudah terbiasa. Menjadi pelatih tidak terlalu buruk, ditambah dia adalah gadis yang baik. Sedikit pemalu. ( Relax, Aunt Mayuri. I'm used to it. Being a trainer isn't so bad, plus she is a good girl. Just a bit shy.)_

 _Mayuri: Apakah begitu? Maksudku, sepertinya banyak yang harus ditangani untuk orang seperti dirimu. ( Is that so? I mean, it just seems like a lot to handle for someone such as yourself.)_

 _Elena: Saya dulunya memiliki dua adik laki-laki yang jauh lebih buruk. Jangan khawatir ( I had two other younger brothers who were much worse. Don't worry.)_

 _Mayuri: Nah, jika Anda berkata begitu. Apakah Anda menerima paket saya? ( Well, if you say so. Did you receive my package?)_

 _Elena: Roti naan? Ya, saya memilikinya. Itu satu hal yang saya rindukan dari rumah. ( The Naan bread? Yeah, I got it. That's definitely one thing I miss from back home.)_

 _Mayuri: Saya tahu Anda akan menyukainya. Saya pikir Anda menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari permen kali ini. ( I knew you would love it. I thought you'd want something different other than sweets this time.)_

 _Elena: Hehe. Sejujurnya, makanan penutup di sini tidak begitu bagus. ( To be honest, the desserts here aren't that great.)_

 _Elena: Yah, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Saya akan berbicara dengan Anda lagi segera, Bibi. ( Well, it looks like I got things to do. I'll talk to you again soon, Auntie.)_

 _Mayuri: Hati-hati, anakku. Semoga damai. ( Take care, my child. Be at peace.)_

 _Elena: Terima kasih. Semoga damai. ( Thanks. Be at peace.)_

 ** _[Elena's phone beeps as the call ends]_**

 _Fleur: I didn't know you spoke another language._

 _Elena: Oh, that? Yeah, that was Bahasa you just heard._

 _Fleur: Bahasa?_

 _Elena: It's an old pre-Exodus language. Dohans and other people around the Jenja region speak it._

 _Fleur: Wow. You're the first person from the Jenja region I've met, and this is my first time hearing it ever! Um, is it difficult to learn it?_

 _Elena: It can be a bit of a mouthful for newcomers. I grew up speaking it when I was a kid, but my parents also spoke the Common language._

 _Fleur: Which one would you say is harder?_

 _Elena: Probably Bahasa. Very tongue twisty, especially when you're speaking in huge sentences._

 _Fleur: Yeah, it really sounds like you're saying a mouthful, heh._

 _Elena: Tell me about it._

 _Fleur: Um… Je parle aussi une autre langue. ( I speak another language as well.)_

 _Elena: Whoa, ho ho!_

 _Fleur: It's Francois._

 _Elena: Oh, I know. I learned a bit of Francois back in school, but it was only like very basic stuff._

 _Fleur: I mean, you're not missing much between that and the Common language._

 _Elena: But still, I think it's cool you speak another language other than Common!_

 _Fleur: Vraiment? ( Really?)_

 _Elena: Oui ( Yes). Is, uh, is that right? Oui (Yes)._

 _Fleur: *chuckles* It's one of the easiest words to know!_

 _Elena: I mean, that's like one of the few words I know._

 _Fleur: Hmmhmm. Well, hmm. Let's see… Ĉu vi povas kompreni ĉi tion? ( Can you understand this?)_

 _Elena: Um, what?_

 _Fleur: It's Esperanto. We speak it a lot in Troubadour. Probable pli bone sondas ol Francois aŭ Bahasa. ( Probably better sounding than Francois or Bahasa)_

 _Soichiro: I think they both sound really cool._

 ** _[Footsteps are heard approaching from the end of the hallway]_**

 _Elena: Oh! Little man! How you been?_

 ** _[Elena and Soichiro's high-five echo in the hallway]_**

 _Soichiro: Dad is in a meeting and Gramps is busy working on stuff, so I'm just going around the base._

 _Elena: Oh, Fleur, let me introduce you. This is Soichiro, Dr. Fukai's grandson._

 _Fleur: How do you do?_

 _Soichiro: Ne tro malbona. Ĉu vi mem? ( Not so bad. Yourself?)_

 _Fleur: Rien beaucoup. Vous parlez François et Espéranto? ( Nothing much. You speak Francois and Esperanto?)_

 _Soichiro: Oui, et un couple de plus. Toi? ( Yeah, and a couple more. You?)_

 _Fleur: Um… Chi di Corsa? ( What about Corsican?)_

 _Soichiro: U mo dadia avia staccatu in Cocorico quandu era petite. ( My dad was stationed in Cocorico when I was little)_

 _Fleur: A me mamma era di Cocorico. Hà amparatu un pocu, ma m'hà amparatu u mo restu. ( My mother was from Cocorico. She taught me a little bit, but I taught myself the rest.)_

 _Elena: Uh, okay, guys. You can cut it out now. This isn't the Union of Regions._

 _Fleur: Hehe, sorry._

 _Soichiro: Yeah, we got carried away, didn't we?_

 _Elena: No worries, guys, but… Fleur… I didn't know you were multilingual._

 _Fleur: My mother used to be a translator for the Federation until the Second Summer of Love. After that, she became a language teacher when she and my father moved to Nimbus. Both my parents knew how to speak multiple languages, but my father was always married with work, so… at least my mother taught me during her free time. I thought it'd be a cool party trick to be that one person to speak different languages, and I figured it'd be useful down the road when I get lost somewhere._

 _Soichiro: How many languages can you speak?_

 _Fleur: Um… Common, Esperanto, Francois, Corsican, Interglossa, Volapuk, Mundolinco._

 _Soichiro: Sugoi! ( Amazing)_

 _Elena: But you can't speak Bahasa._

 _Fleur: No. Not yet._

 _Elena: Hey, it might probably be useful. Maybe you could be the one to tell the PLF to get the hell out of my town._

 _Fleur: Probably, but I think I'll need guns just in case._

 _Soichiro: Lots of them. From Gramps, of course._

 _Elena: Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Kid, I love your Gramps, but sometimes the things he makes scares the crap out of me._

 _Soichiro: Really? I think they're cool!_

 _Elena: Yeah, but you see… when I shoot bad guys from my LFO, I want it to be a clean kill. I don't want to see little robot nanites creep inside the poor guy's mech and devour him from the cockpit. Seriously, imagine the mess you have to clean up from that! Or what about that extremely high-density trapar scout rifle?_

 _Soichiro: I mean, you can finally shoot lasers._

 _Elena: Yeah, but the poor guy has to suffer from extreme radiation poisoning if he survives the blast. As if putting him out of his misery wasn't enough for him._

 _Soichiro: Dude, you're a soldier. Why would you care about how people die?_

 _Elena: If you're gonna die in battle, you might as well get shot in the head and get it over with. Quick and painless beats slow and grueling. Besides, you know how traumatizing it'd be to see blood and guts everywhere inside a guy's cockpit?_

 _Soichiro: Oh… yuck._

 _Elena: I rest my case. So… what you got there?_

 _Soichiro: Oh, this? Just my notebook and some books._

 _Fleur: Is that for homework?_

 _Soichiro: Nah. Notebook's for drawing and the books are for fun._

 _Fleur: You draw?_

 _Soichiro: Yeah, dad and Gramps do a lot of drawing, and someday I wanna be like them when I grow up. Plus, I like whatever's popular on the library._

 _Elena: Hmm. Unholy Wars, Return of the Phasma… Golden Bough?_

 _Soichiro: Oh, this? Yeah, this is actually Gramps'. but I've been reading it recently. Lots of interesting things to talk about here._

 _Elena: Heh. Never pictured you to be the type to read books like that at your age._

 ** _[Footsteps are heard approaching from the end of the hallway]_**

 _Elena: Hey, kiddo._

 _Naru: Hey._

 _Elena: Have you met Dr. Fukai's grandkid yet?_

 _Soichiro: Hi. I'm Soichiro!_

 _Naru: Uh… Naru._

 _Soichiro: I, uh, hear you're the best pilot of Generation Bleu._

 _Elena: *mutters* Thanks to yours truly._

 _Naru: Uh, well, I guess they all say that... Is that The Golden Bough?_

 _Soichiro: Yeah. What about it?_

 _Naru: My, uh, father used to have that book._

 _Soichiro: Oh._

 _Naru: It's… an interesting read._

 _Soichiro: Yeah… it is._

 _Elena: So, what's going on with you?_

 _Naru: Just… going outside to ref._

 _Elena: I feel you. So, how about those new toys?_

 ** _[Naru's footsteps are heard gradually fainting as she walks away from the group]_**

 _Elena: Luar biasa, gadis ini! ( Unbelievable, this girl!)_

 _Soichiro: Is she always this distant?_

 _Elena: *sigh* Kind of. It's a long story._

 _Fleur: Well, I'm beat. You guys wanna head to the food court?_

 _Elena: Yeah, I'm starving. Takoyaki and beer?_

 _Fleur: No, and no. I want fish and chips, and I don't want a repeat of what happened last time._

 _Soichiro: What happened last time?_

 _Fleur: It's a long story._

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 _A/N – Soichiro Fukai does not exist in Eureka Seven: AO, as it is never mentioned that Toshio had children or grandkids (other than Ao if you count him). He is an OC._


	39. Audio Transcript - A Bold Decision

**4/1/12005 – Audio Transcript: A Bold Decision**

 **–**

 **[WARNING: CLASSIFIED AUDIO TRANSCRIPT FROM THE GEKKO]**

 **–**

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 **–**

 _ **[A knock on the door can be heard from outside]**_

 _Eureka: Yes?_

 _Tiptory: My child. Can I come in?_

 ** _[The door hisses as it opens]_**

 _Eureka: M-ma'am?_

 _Tiptory: Hmmhmm, please. Call me Tiptory._

 _Eureka: Uh, sorry, ma'am- Tiptory._

 _Tiptory: *chuckles*_

 _Eureka: I… forgive me._

 _Tiptory: Oh, my dear. It's fine._

 _Eureka: …_

 _Tiptory: I just want to check on how things are doing with you._

 _Eureka: Um... I- I mean, I'm glad that I can finally be with Renton and the kids after all that's happened, and Mr. Thurston has been kind to me for the past few months, so…_

 _Tiptory: Is that so?_

 _Eureka: Yes, ma'am. Everything's fine._

 _Tiptory: Because your eyes don't deceive me, child. I know that look on your face. There must be something going on that you aren't telling me._

 _Eureka: No, it's fine. I'm okay. I'm… fine._

 ** _[Tiptory shuts the door behind her]_**

 _Tiptory: *whispers* What is it, my child? Come, speak your mind._

 _Eureka: *sighs* I… I don't know if I deserve to be happy like this. After what I've done in the past._

 _Tiptory: …_

 _Eureka: Renton knows what I've done. I even told the kids when we were back at the Promised Land._

 _Tiptory: Hmm._

 _Eureka: Ma- Tiptory… after what I did to those people, after all the blood I've stained my hands with… do I still deserve this happiness?_

 _Tiptory: Eureka…_

 _Eureka: I'm trying so hard to let go of my past, but it keeps coming back. And no matter what, I can't erase the fact that I killed those people. But I don't want to be a murderer anymore._

 _Tiptory: My child, it's impossible to erase the past, no matter how much it hurts. But what you've done has also brought joy to those who are close, and hope to those who need. You may have been a dog in the military before, but that's not who you are anymore. You are not a killer._

 _Eureka: My gun… my own hands._

 _Tiptory: But not your conscious decision._

 _Eureka: …_

 _Tiptory: When I saw you in Controrado, I knew exactly what you were. I never thought of you as Holland's top dog, or the White Devil. I saw a child of the Earth, whose pure innocence was tainted by the hands of the military. You may have held the gun, but I never believed you killed those people at your own will. I was glad that you saved us on that day, when you disarmed the Federation ships to stop them from attacking us instead of blowing them up. It was the first time I saw you become your own person. And when we crossed paths again, you became an entirely different person. One of kindness and compassion. It was at that moment I realized what kind of path you chose in life._

 _Eureka: What path?_

 _Tiptory: Your own. Not Dewey's or Holland's. Yours. And now look where this path has brought you: the chance to begin anew._

 _Eureka: M-miss Tiptory._

 _Tiptory: Yes?_

 _Eureka: I want to help rebuild Ciudades del Cielo._

 _Tiptory: Rebuild?_

 _Eureka: Yes. Rebuild the city that I helped destroy._

 _Tiptory: *chuckles*_

 _Eureka: I'm not joking._

 _Tiptory: …_

 _Eureka: After going to that place last time and seeing those people suffer, I can't help but feel that they deserve better._

 _Tiptory: Eureka, I appreciate your concern but it takes more than one person to rebuild an entire city from the ground up._

 _Eureka: I know, but I want to do this. I can't stand watching them suffer any longer. The war may still be ongoing, but Colonel Dewey is gone and the Federation is on its last knees._

 _Tiptory: These times are still dangerous. The Federation is tearing itself apart from the inside. It's not safe for you._

 _Eureka: I don't care. Let me help._

 _Tiptory: Eureka…_

 _Eureka: Ma'am, please!_

 ** _[Eureka can be heard breaking down onto Tiptory, her cries being muffled as she rests her head onto the old woman's chest]_**

 _Tiptory: *sighs*_

* * *

 ** _THIRTY MINUTES LATER_**

 _Holland: Is that so?_

 _Renton: If that's what she wants, I'll stand with her on this._

 _Holland: Kid, no. You and Eureka have gone through more than enough. You stay here and relax with Eureka and the kids, while the rest of us help take care of the Vodarac._

 _Tiptory: If I may be frank, Holland, both you and Eureka done more than enough to pay off your debts. You have a child coming, and Eureka needs time with her new family._

 _Holland: But still, she has a point. Sometimes, it still feels like no matter how hard we try, the blood on our hands won't wash away. You may say otherwise but let me help._

 _Renton: Let me help too, miss!_

 _Holland: Renton, no! You and Eureka try to stay low here. Besides, this war is still ongoing and you don't even have Nirvash._

 _Renton: But who's gonna take care of Talho when she's pregnant?_

 _Tiptory: Even if we have doctors in Ciudades del Cielo, it won't be the ideal place for Talho to give birth to your child._

 _Holland: Mischa is still with us. We can provide medical supplies for those who need it._

 _Tiptory: But is it going to be enough for all of us?_

 _Holland: We have our moles inside the Federation who can help us. Don't worry, we'll have everything covered. Even your protection if needed._

 _Tiptory: Holland, I appreciate your help but please... take care of your family. You and everyone have done enough for our cause. Let us be so we could tender to our own wounds._

 _Eureka: I won't let you do it alone._

 ** _[The door opens, and Eureka can be heard walking inside the Command Room]_**

 _Renton: Eureka!_

 _Eureka: If Holland and Talho need to take care of their child, Renton and I will help._

 _Holland; Eureka, no!_

 _Eureka: Holland, if you can't be there, let me take your place. I am just as responsible for those deaths as you are. And just because this war is still going, there are people out there who need a home and I can't stand to watch them suffer any longer after what the military did._

 _Holland: What about the kids?_

 _Renton: Gramps will take care of them. Don't worry._

 _Eureka: No._

 _Renton, Holland: What!?_

 _Eureka: No. I… I want them to come with us. Ciudades del Cielo was their home, and we were the ones responsible for destroying it many years ago. I want to let them know how their mama helped their people rebuild what was lost._

 _Holland: Talk about revisiting trauma. You really want to take the kids back to a place of bad memories?_

 _Eureka: Holland, I told them the truth._

 _Holland: What!?_

 _Eureka: When we were in the Promised Land, I told them what happened there and what I did. It… *sighs* It wasn't easy, but I couldn't run from the truth anymore. And besides, I know they'll miss us dearly when we're gone. Ma'am, like it or not, Renton and I want to help rebuild Ciudades del Cielo. If we can become one and save this world, we can save the city and your people as well._

 _Tiptory: *mutters* You know, you're not kidding about her being a real knucklehead sometimes._

 _Holland: *mutters* She wasn't this stubborn when she was in the S.O.F._

 _Tiptory: Are you sure about this?_

 _Renton, Eureka: Yes!_

 _Tiptory: *sighs* I see. So this is the path you have chosen. But as I said before, the process of rebuilding our home won't be an easy task. And even though the Federation is slowly getting on its knees, these are still dangerous times._

 _Holland: Plus, let's not forget you don't have the Nirvash anymore._

 _Renton: That's not going to stop us._

 _Eureka: Don't beg for things. Do it yourself, or else you won't get anything!_

 _Holland: *mutters* Not her too. Ugh, damn it. Talho may be pregnant, but we're still more than capable of providing help. Let us join in as well._

 _Eureka: We won't let you down, ma'am._

 _Renton: We'll do anything we can to help you._

 _Tiptory: Well, if that's the case... Thank you, Renton and Eureka. And you too, Holland._

 _Holland: It's the least we could do._

 _Talho: HOLLAND! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE CHOCOLATES!?_

 _Holland: Um, sorry. Excuse me._

 _ **[The door quietly hisses as it opens for Holland. Footsteps are heard gradually fading in the ambiance as Holland goes to help a pregnant Talho in the kitchen]**_

 _Talho: HOLLAND, WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN CHOCOLATES!? THE BABY AND I ARE DYING OVER HERE!_

 _Holland: Oh, for goodness sake! Can't you find anything else to eat other than chocolates!_

 _Talho: GIDGET ATE THE LAST PIECE OF APPLE PIE AND ALL THE MOCHI IS GONE! NOW BE A DEAR AND GET ME THOSE CHOCOLATES BEFORE I CUT YOUR FREAKING THROAT OFF!_

 _Holland: Okay, okay! Relax, honey, I got this! Jeez…_

 _Eureka: Wow. Humans can be strange sometimes._

 _Renton: *chuckles nervously*_

 _Tiptory: My dear, you have no idea._

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 ** _A/N - What a strange coincidence that this particular chapter is posted on April 1 as well. Happy April Fools._**


	40. Excerpts: Request to an Old Friend

**4/5/12005 – Excerpts: Request to an Old Friend**

 **–**

 **[TRANSMISSION ARCHIVES FROM THE GEKKO]**

 **–**

Message to: Capt. Michael Jurgens

From: Holland Novak

 **–**

Jurgens, it's the Gekko.

I know it's been a while since the last time we spoke. We've been busy trying to keep a low profile ever since we picked up Renton and Eureka after the Second Summer of Love, and with the shit storm that happened on Bastille Day we're really trying to keep our head down on things. However, we can't keep at this for much long because I have a favor to ask you.

Remember Operation Black Friday? The one where we're supposed to "eliminate the terrorists" in Ciudades del Cielo three years ago? Eureka's recently been taking it hard on what happened that day, and she wants to help the Vodarac people rebuild their home from the ground up. I can easily sympathize with her; we were both S.O.F. and we both know what it feels like to never get the innocent blood off our hands. Helping the Vodarac recover would be in many ways a dream come true for the both of us, but I know all of Gekkostate can't do it all by themselves.

That's why I need your help on this matter. You probably still think most of the Vodarac are terrorists, but the truth is a lot of innocent people have lost their homes because of what we did. And because of us (and a lot of other complicated things), the Vodarac are fractured and are scrambling to survive. But the Gekko neither has all the materials nor the blueprints to help those rebuild, and we're a bit low on firepower with the Nirvash gone.

I can imagine things are pretty hectic on your end following our leaks on Dewey to the public, and we owe you big time after you guys helped us get through the Promised Land and took one for the team. And I also understand you guys have the Ageha kids to take care of, and I hope they're doing well in rehab. But we can't do this without your help. The Izumo is one of the Federation's largest battleships; it's got thrice the medical equipment and supplies as the Gekko, and you guys have your own platoon of Mon-soono KLFs. It would be a huge help for us and the Vodarac if you lend us a helping hand.

I know it's a tall order to ask, but I promise we'll make it up to you somehow. And if you do decide to join in, make sure you bring that hot-headed kid of yours and his girlfriend. We're really gonna need their help.

 **–**

 ** _[TRANSMISSION ENDED]_**

* * *

 **–**

 **[TRANSMISSION ARCHIVES FROM THE UFF SUPER IZUMO]**

 **–**

Message to: [CLASSIFIED]

From: Capt. Michael Jurgens

 **–**

Novak,

You don't have to worry about owing anything to us. I'm glad we found out about everything before Dewey was about to turn everything to shit. Besides, myself and everyone else aboard the Izumo here is resting easy knowing that we've helped you guys saved the world. And now with the truth out there in public, we're not the only ones to turn our back against the Federation.

Though I suppose we do owe the Vodarac a lot. For all that we did, it was their plan from the very beginning and I can't help but feel there's a huge debt to pay on our end. Helping them rebuild Ciudades del Cielo would be a great start, and a damn noble effort on your end considering what happened on Black Friday. We've got the schematics of the entire city plan pulled from one of our guys, so if the foundation is lost we know how to build it back up. Should we need more schematics, we've got Dominic to help us, but don't expect Anemone to pilot a KLF soon. She's still undergoing her rehab.

As for the Ageha kids, Schneider is taking care of them at the moment but so far most of them are doing well with the rehabilitation process. Though I have to admit, there's one kid who's a real tough cookie to crack. She may have been the closest to Dewey, but we're not gonna give up on her that easily. You know, these kids were never even given names when they were with Dewey, but that will change once the adoption process is finished. For all they've been through, they deserve better.

One last thing: the Izumo may pack ton of equipment, rations, and supplies, but I'll see if I can get more reinforcements. I know a guy, but I hope there'll be more that aren't fighting the rest of the Federation. Sooner down the line, you're gonna need more than just us to finish the job.

We will rendezvous at 4/7 at 0900 in Casbah before making our way to Ciudades del Cielo. See you then.

 **–**

 ** _[TRANSMISSION ENDED]_**


	41. Excerpts: A Letter to the Vodarac People

**4/6/12005 – Excerpts: A Letter to the Vodarac People**

 **–**

I write this to the people of Ciudades del Cielo.

Many years ago, I used to be a dog of the military. At the time, I didn't know what I was really doing and why I was doing it. However, I never realized what I was doing were terrible things. Until four years ago.

On that day, myself and some of the other people here were told to take part in an operation to eliminate terrorists in this very city, and I followed my orders. I shot my targets. I cleared the streets. But I never knew what I was really doing the entire time, until I found three young children lying down on the bodies of those I've taken. That was when I realized I was taking the lives of those who were simply trying to defend their home, their families, and their children.

I killed people. And I was horrified for doing it.

I left the military and formed the Gekkostate, hoping it would help me make up for what I did but it didn't. I was still a puppet of war. I was still killing people. And I was still leaving families devastated for what I did. Every day of my life I felt pain and regret for what I've done, especially to those three children.

I know that to many I am still the White Devil and the things I did can never be undone, but for all the people that I've hurt and deeply affected, I am truly sorry for what I did. I know some of you may never forgive me, and I know an apology letter isn't enough to make up our mistakes.

That is why I ask that we help you rebuild your homes. We have food, medicine, and other supplies that you may need, even protection from the Federation forces. I know there is so much to do in such a long time, but I also know it can't be done alone. And for all the sins of our past, it's the least we can do to the people of this city.

So please. I ask of you. Let us help you rebuild what was lost.

 **–**

* * *

 **4/9/12005 – Letter Exchange: The White Devil**

 **–**

 _To: Mayuri Bundasari_

 _Address: 5501 San Marino Drive, Quetzalcoatl District, Controrado_

 **–**

Mayuri,

You will not believe what just happened.

Three days ago, I was helping the others unload the smuggled rations from our trucks, then all of a sudden, a ship came from the sky and landed on our grounds. Then from that ship, the White Devil herself came out from the belly of the ship. Yes. Her!

We were ready to grab the stones from the ground and shoo her away, but I saw the Madam running towards her and telling us to stop. And then I noticed something strange as well: the devil had bright, green wings behind her, and she didn't look as emotionless the last time I saw her. She actually looked like she was on the verge of breaking down into tears. She even had a letter on her hand that she read out loud to everyone and believe this: it was a letter of apology to all of us, and a plea to help us rebuild our home.

At first, I thought it was all one big practical joke, but I recognized some familiar faces that were unloading food and supplies from the ship, like the grey-haired man from the massacre. I even saw the boy who was with the girl last time, helping the others set up the tents. Even some of the military officers were there, though for some odd reason the red accents on their uniforms are painted blue instead. Could they be rebels?

I don't know if this was what the Madam meant when she was going out to get help, but at least the food we received was much better than the rations we stole, and the beds under the tent made up for sleeping on those cramped mobile homes.

Still, I don't know if I could forgive the girl for what she did. I was there when she wiped out the entire northern district. I even saw my own family die in the blast because of her. If she is true to her word about rebuilding the city from the ground-up, then she has a lot of work to do.

Anyways, just letting you know what's going on here. Hope things are going much better for you up in Controrado.

 **–**

Annjela

* * *

 _To: Annjela Amari_

 _Address: 2014 Catalunya Ave, Sforza District, Ares Riviera_

 **–**

 _[NOTE - PLEASE TRANSFER TO CIUDADES DEL CIELO]_

 **–**

Annjela,

Things are doing fine here in Controrado. My brother from Doha is here along with his family at the time being, but I'm surprised and relieved to hear that the Gekkostate out of all people are volunteering to help rebuild our home. And with the war dwindling down against the Federation, I say it's all perfect timing.

That girl you speak of. The one you call the White Devil. It can't be helped that her past cannot be unwritten, but at least from what I heard recently from the others, it seems she is truly putting herself out there to make amends for her misdeeds. I see her efforts trying to overcome her own evils by helping us as a brave one, if not bold. We could barely rebuild the city on our own in a fortnight, so having a helping hand is fantastic. If you ask me, her willingness to help us rebuild Ciudades del Cielo is more than enough to warrant my forgiveness. A trait that is seemingly lacking within you, if I may be blunt.

Give the girl a chance. She's doing everything she can in her power to help us rebuild our city, a task not easy if I may say. Besides, it's in our duty as Vodarac to be forgiving and understanding to others. We're all creatures of this Earth, and we must learn to co-exist and compromise for the sake of others and ourselves. Madam Tiptory and Master Norb knows this. You should too.

Anyways, I'm glad to hear that Ciudades del Cielo is being built back from the ashes once more. And with the war coming to an end for the Federation, these are very exciting times indeed.

 **–**

All the best,

Mayuri


	42. Audio Transcript - Situation Report

**4/18/12005 – Audio Transcript: Situation Report**

 **–**

 **[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT FROM THE GEKKO]**

 **–**

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 _Holland: Jurgens._

 _Jurgens: How's everything going on your end, Novak?_

 _Holland: Well, aside from getting some bad memories, we're doing okay. We've got the tents set up around the Gekko for food, shelter, and extra working space for Mischa to go around and checking the sick. The hangar bay is also cleared up for your medical guys to work on people who are in need of urgent care. Our cargo is running fine at the moment, although we might need more help because supplies are going out like hotcakes._

 _Tiptory: It takes a village, Holland._

 _Holland: I know. But we can't feed and heal an entire village in the long-term with what we brought in. Chances are all of the supplies we brought in is gonna be gone by the next couple of weeks. Plus, we also have to help ourselves._

 _Tiptory: Indeed. Especially your wife._

 _Holland: ... right._

 _Tiptory: We've also been looking at the schematics you sent us, and Holland and I agreed we should get started on rebuilding the more critical areas. Hospitals, shelters. Anything we can use to keep supplies and care for the sick._

 _Holland: It's on you to provide resources for construction._

 _Jurgens: I see. Good thing we have more than enough room for that here in the Izumo. How's the girl holding up?_

 _Holland: Eureka? Well, she's… doing a little bit more beyond her reach._

 _Tiptory: She's pushing herself too hard. She's barely getting enough sleep and still beats herself up for what she did. Renton and her children are getting worried about her. I am too._

 _Holland: The Vodarac are also having trouble warming up with Eureka. Every day, they call her the White Devil and curse her for bringing so much destruction to the city. They push her, reject her meals, shun her away. Renton even got into a fight today because some punk tried to grab her._

 _Tiptory: *sighs* They don't know what they're doing. They don't even know what that girl and her partner had to go through._

 _Jurgens: What happened afterwards?_

 _Holland: In the infirmary. Broke some ribs, but Mischa says he'll be okay. Man, that kid's got spirit._

 _Jurgens: We all have a price to pay for our sins._

 _Tiptory: And to think. Our people were supposed to be forgiving and compassionate! This war has broken us. All of us. Even the idiots from the Myodo sect have lost their way… It's going to take more than a year for all of our people to recover… Holland, I am so sorry._

 _Holland: Don't worry, ma'am. You have us. The Vodarac may still hate me and Eureka, but we'll do what we can to help your people._

 _Tiptory: *sniffs* … thank you. And you too, Captain._

 _Jurgens: Don't beat yourself up, ma'am. War… can make the purest of hearts turn into bad men. Holland and I have seen enough cruelty from the Federation to know that. In the meantime, all we can do is focus on helping the Vodarac rebuild Ciudades del Cielo._

 _Tiptory: Right._

 _Holland: So… for next week… are you sure you're okay about coming to this place?_

 _Jurgens: I… know I've had my run in here a couple of times before. But I figured you guys need a helping hand. Plus, you might need a bigger perimeter for protection… the Federation forces are nearing the Valle de Ibiza region, and no offense to you but a couple of LFOs won't be enough to cut it. Especially with what's going on with the other units._

 _Holland: Other units?_

 _Jurgens: Some of the KLFs on both our end and the loyalists started malfunctioning. The scientists at Tresor claim that there are issues with interfacing with the Compac drive, but they're not sure about the cause of it._

 _Holland: Well, so far, our mechs are holding up quite well._

 _Jurgens: Yeah, and so are ours. Thankfully, it isn't common so at least we can fight._

 _Holland: Hey. How's hot-head and his girlfriend holding up?_

 _Jurgens: Still going strong with her therapy. If I'm honest, I hated following Dewey's orders with her. Felt like I was back in Warsaw…_

 _Holland: At least she's holding up._

 _Jurgens: And she can still fight… somewhat._

 _Holland: Well, don't try to push her. We're all trying to get back up on our feet, and so should she. Let your other guys do the dirty work. Our guys will lend a hand._

 _Jurgens: Noted._

 _Tiptory: Holland, is Eureka still at the infirmary with Renton?_

 _Holland: She should be._

 _Tiptory: If it's okay, I want to go check on her. Just want to see how she's doing._

 _Holland: Okay._

 _Tiptory: Thanks. Captain, we'll talk soon._

 _Jurgens: Good luck with everything, ma'am._

 ** _[The door is heard opening as Tiptory exits the command room]_**

 _Jurgens: That woman… she's taken a lot of interest towards Eureka._

 _Holland: She always wanted a daughter…_

 _Jurgens: Hmm?_

 _Holland: She has three sons, but her husband died from illness before she had a chance. One of her sons died from the massacre; the others were with her at Controrado when it happened. She told me that Norb didn't want her to get near Eureka because he only saw her as a key to the prophecy._

 _Jurgens: He was afraid Tiptory might take her in as a daughter._

 _Holland: Yeah, he didn't want to lose the one thing determining the fate of the world to a sentimental grandma. Man, what a world we live in._

 _Jurgens: Indeed._

 _Holland: …_

 _Jurgens: You look tired, Holland. It's been a long day._

 _Holland: I gotta check Mischa to see how the patients are holding up. Plus, there's the crew, and-_

 _Jurgens: It's almost midnight. You should get some rest. I know Talho's waiting for you at your quarters._

 _Holland: Yeah, definitely gotta check on her…. *sighs* It's a girl._

 _Jurgens: Hmm?_

 _Holland: Mischa said it was a girl. We're having a daughter._

 _Jurgens: You know when she's due?_

 _Holland: She said July. And with Talho on her third trimester, I really think she has to take it easy on herself._

 _Jurgens: That's why she needs you. I'm sure your crew can handle themselves, and even with the shit show she's facing I know Eureka has Renton and the kids._

 _Holland: And Tiptory._

 _Jurgens: And her…. it's getting late, Holland. It's time to call it a night. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

 _Holland: Right… Gekko out._

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**


	43. Letter Exchange - Hell Hath No Fury

**4/19/12005 – Letter Exchange: Hell Hath No Fury**

 **–**

 _To: Mayuri Bundasari_

 _Address: 5501 San Marino Drive, Quetzalcoatl District, Controrado_

 **–**

Mayuri,

Sorry, I know it's been a while since I wrote you last time. Been busy lately with helping the others tend to the sick and the hungry. But oh dear, things have gotten quite chaotic today and I couldn't help but share about this.

Right before I started helping David with supplying the rations in the morning, Madam Tiptory stormed into our tent and knocked over everything in a fit of rage. She started yelling at everyone about how we're treating the young girl, and how we've abandoned the ways of the Vodarac. She even slapped the hell out of Carlos after he beat up the young boy protecting her the other day. Called him a scum and a monster. She scared him so hard he immediately ran out before she started to hit him again.

For the record, I was there when it happened. The White Devil and her boyfriend were passing down rations in the sick tent the other night. I was helping one of the doctors with the IV until all of a sudden, I heard shouting on the other side. Saw Carlos grab the girl by her collar and cursed her for destroying the city and ruining his whole life. And man, did I see the fear in her eyes. Carlos looked like he was going to punch her but the boy stepped in and pushed him away from her. Then afterwards… all hell broke loose.

Carlos pinned him down and started to beat him bad. The girl tried to intervene, but he was too big for her to pin him down. The others tried to hold them back when they were already on the ground. The boy had blood on his face and it looked like his ribs broke. Poor child.

I remember telling you at one point that I felt that the rebuilding was some elaborate ruse to wipe us all out… it's been more than a week already and I can tell you these conditions fare much better than those cramped mobile homes. Even the food tastes good… it's not like what they used to make before, but still better than the old ones. The sickly are getting better with the new medicine, and at least they're putting the effort to have their KLFs…. LFOs… whatever… protect us.

As for that young girl, I still don't quite know how to feel about her. I know she's done terrible things before, but it looks like she's really doing her best to make up for what she did. But at the same time, I don't know if I could forgive her just yet. Especially after what she did to my family.

I don't know. Maybe we'll see what happens. In the meantime, I should remind myself never to piss off Madam Tiptory.

 **–**

Sincerely,

Annjela

* * *

 _To: Annjela Amari_

 _Address: 2014 Catalunya Ave, Sforza District, Ares Riviera_

 **–**

 _[NOTE – PLEASE TRANSFER TO CIUDADES DEL CIELO]_

 **–**

Annjela,

What can I say? Hell hath no fury for a woman like Tiptory.

She's always been one of the most patient people I've ever met but do enough damage and her wrath becomes relentless. Partly the reason why Norb and the other priests are sometimes scared of her.

Although I can partly sympathize with young Carlos, he's always been an impulsive brat like his father. Hope that poor boy with the broken ribs is recovering well.

There's always a chance at forgiveness, and it takes time and effort. But at least that young girl is doing everything she can, and she has my respect for that. And I'm glad you're starting to see it too.

Sorry if this letter is short. I've been running errands with Victor's wife on the supplies, and you know how rowdy his children can be sometimes (well, save for my niece). But I'm happy things are getting better over there, little by little.

And for the love of all that's sacred, could you please stop calling her the White Devil?

All the best,

Mayuri


	44. Audio Transcript - Mother, Daughter

**4/28/12005 – Audio Transcript: Mother, Daughter**

 **–**

 **[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT FROM THE GEKKO]**

 **–**

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 **–**

 _Holland: *whistles* That… is a lot to rebuild._

 _Tiptory: To be fair, you did bring down an entire city._

 _Holland: L-Look, I know what I did was wrong, but-_

 _Tiptory: Relax, Holland. I'm just messing with you._

 _Holland: Ugh…_

 _Jurgens: Settle down, you two._

 _Holland: *clears throat*_

 _Jurgens: So… based on our schematics, we count three hospitals, multiple residential buildings, the obvious historic and religious monuments, business centers, plazas, the lot. With what we brought over, we can definitely prioritize the medical and residential areas first with leftovers to spare for some of the other religious sites. That way, we could make room for the Vodarac outside the tents._

 _Tiptory: And with the extra security you brought us, at least our people will have somewhere to recover and pray without worrying about getting bombed by the loyalists._

 _Holland: What about hot-head's girlfriend?_

 _Jurgens: She's getting there, although not exactly fit for combat considering her mental state. Our doctor is still hard at work trying to reverse the polarization._

 _Mischa: If I'm not too busy, I can help with Anemone. Based on the documents I received from Talho, I think I have some idea to stabilize her mental condition._

 _Jurgens: That would be a godsend. Tanovic would appreciate the helping hand._

 _Mischa: I figured. I let him copy my homework back when we were pursuing our undergrad._

 _Holland: Thanks, Mischa._

 _Mischa: I'll go check on how we're doing with our medical supplies. In the meantime, we could really need the extra room with our patients._

 _Jurgens: Noted._

 ** _[The door is heard opening as Mischa exits the command room. However, footsteps are heard as someone makes their way inside]_**

 _Cpl. Mitsuru Inaizumi: Captain._

 _Jurgens: At ease._

 _Cpl. Mitsuru Inaizumi: I've just received word that the Xanadu will provide additional support for us in the coming month. They're still providing aid to the others in the frontlines, but Captain Murdoc promises to rendezvous in Ciudades del Cielo as soon as they have all the relief supplies._

 _Jurgens: Well, what do you know. Murdoc, you son of a bitch._

 _Cpl. Mitsuru Inaizumi: However…_

 _Holland, Jurgens: Hmm?_

 _Cpl. Mitsuru Inaizumi: Uh, some of the Xanadu's KLFs are reported to cease operating._

 _Jurgens: What!?_

 _Cpl. Mitsuru Inaizumi: It's not just them, sir. More of the loyalists' KLFs are experiencing the same problems. Both our inside sources and the crew are reporting the same exact issue: incompatibility with the Compac Drive._

 _Tiptory: Peachy._

 _Jurgens: Shit, we needed the extra help. Some of ours just stopped entirely… did our guys at Tresor figure it out yet?_

 _Cpl. Mitsuru Inaizumi: No, sir. Not yet._

 _Jurgens: *sighs*_

 _Holland: Don't worry, Mike. Our guys can still kick ass, even without the Nirvash._

 _Jurgens: Right… you're right. We can still make do. Thanks, Corporal._

 _Cpl. Mitsuru Inaizumi: Sir._

 ** _[The door opens as Inaizumi exits the command room]_**

 _Holland: Mike?_

 _Jurgens: Hmm?_

 _Holland: The plan?_

 _Jurgens: Oh, yes. Well, as before we will focus on rebuilding the medical centers…_

* * *

 **–**

 **[ONE HOUR LATER]**

 **–**

 _Renton: … and there you go. That's how you add up big numbers together._

 _Maurice: Oooohhhh._

 _Maeter: Well, that was easy._

 _Linck: Yeah, I finally get it now! Thanks, Renton, you're the best._

 _Maurice: Hey! Linck, we should start calling him Papa!_

 _Linck: Why? He's not our papa yet._

 _Maurice: Didn't you read our adoption papers? Plus, him and mama promised that they were gonna marry soon!_

 _Maeter: Maurice is right. Barfy is gonna marry mama so he's gonna be our papa now._

 _Renton: *mutters* Barfy…_

 _Linck: Aw…_

 _Maurice: Linck, Maeter, we're gonna be a family soon. We gotta start respecting Renton cause he's gonna be our dad._

 _Renton: Uh, I'm totally fine with you guys calling me Renton for now._

 _ **[The door is heard briefly opening before sealing shut]**_

 _Eureka: *sighs*_

 _Maurice, Maeter, Linck: MAMA!_

 _Eureka: Hey…_

 _Renton: Eureka! Are you okay?_

 _Eureka: I'm fine, Renton…_

 _Maeter: Mama, you look tired._

 _Eureka: It's okay, Maeter, I just need a break._

 _Renton: No, you're not! You've been staying up long hours helping the Vodarac outside. You should really get some rest._

 _Eureka: Renton, I'm not finished with my runs yet!_

 _Renton: But still! Even the kids miss you when you're gone! I don't mind helping them but they also need to spend time with their mama!_

 _Eureka: RENTON! Now's not the time for this!_

 _Maurice: *mutters* Papa… it's okay._

 _ **[A knock can be heard from the other side of the room by the door]**_

 _Tiptory: Eureka? Are you there? Do you mind if I come in?_

 _Renton: U-uh, we're a little busy here, Miss!_

 _Tiptory: I know what's going on, Renton. I just want to see if I can talk to her._

 _Eureka: It's okay, ma'am._

 _Renton: Eureka, are you sure?_

 _Eureka: Renton, it's fine._

 ** _[The door is heard opening]_**

 _Tiptory: My child… do you want to have some tea with me?_

 _Eureka: Tea?_

 _Tiptory: Mmhmm, just you and me._

 _Renton: Just... you and her?_

 _Tiptory: Yes... I think with all the stress from helping out the others, perhaps Eureka might need a little girl-on-girl talk._

 _Renton: I- I can't come?_

 _Tiptory: I said girl-on-girl. Unless you have something to say to me?_

 _Renton: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!_

 _Tiptory: *chuckles* Relax, Renton. Eureka, are you okay with it?_

 _Eureka: Renton… I'll go on ahead. You just help watch the kids for me._

 _Renton: You sure?_

 _Eureka: Don't worry,_ _I won't be for long._

 _Renton: Okay._

* * *

 **–**

 **[THIRTY MINUTES LATER]**

 **–**

 ** _[The sounds of kitchenware softly clattering can be heard as Tiptory prepares her tea in the kettlepot while she faintly hums to an old tune from ages ago]_**

 _Eureka: Ma'am?_

 _Tiptory: Yes, dear?_

 _Eureka: Um… if I may ask… why do you like me?_

 _Tiptory: Like you?_

 _Eureka: I've destroyed your city and killed so many of your people, but you've been kind to me ever since we met… why?_

 _Tiptory: Hmm…_

 ** _[As the stove igniter clicks to heat up the kettlepot, Tiptory is heard dusting off her dress before sitting next to Eureka on the table]_**

 _Tiptory: Let me tell you a story… many years ago, I used to live in the Vodarac capital. There, I worked as one of the servants for a young girl. A girl they say was a child born from the Earth just like you._

 _Eureka: Sakuya?_

 _Tiptory: Mmhmm. Many of the priests considered her to be sacred, obviously because she wasn't human like the rest of us._

 _Eureka: I thought Master Norb was the only one who saw Sakuya._

 _Tiptory: He was the first person from outside to see her, but I was one of the very few who took care of her. I was the one who bathed her. Clothed her. Even taught her how to read, write, speak, walk. Everything a human would do. Many of the other servants were taken aback by how distant she was from everyone else and the priests were always particular with her when it came to people approaching her, but all of that never mattered. To those… fanatics, she was their messiah. But to me, she was just a child who simply needed care._

 ** _[The ambience of the kettlepot quietly bubbling can be heard in the background]_**

 _Tiptory: You know… after my time with Sakuya, I always wanted to have a daughter. Someone who was as beautiful as she was, and someone my sons could look after. Heh, and it would've helped knowing I wouldn't be the only lady in the family._

 _Eureka: Why didn't you have another one?_

 _Tiptory: My husband passed away many years back… tuberculosis. And I never saw myself with anyone else but him, so I never had a chance._

 _Eureka: I'm sorry._

 _Tiptory: You don't have to be, dear. It was fun while it lasted. *chuckles*_

 ** _[The kettlepot's whistle begins to crescendo, signaling the tea to be ready]_**

 _Tiptory: I'll get our drinks._

 ** _[Soon, the whistle of the kettlepot gradually fades as Tiptory prepares the tea]_**

 _Eureka: Were you still with Sakuya when Norb was assigned?_

 _Tiptory: The priests were afraid I was too motherly to Sakuya. They said she only needed care, not nurturing and thus had me kicked out. And to think… those people who consider her sacred don't even treat her as such._

 ** _[The porcelain cups gently rattle to the tea being poured onto them]_**

 _Tiptory: When Sakuya disappeared that day, Norb just wasn't the same. He became just like the other priests: callous in their single-minded objective to pair their Messiah with her chosen one. I knew Sakuya was special, but she wasn't just some goal to be fulfilled. She may have not been human but deep down she was just like the rest of us. She wanted to be loved as a person and not as an object._

 _Eureka: …_

 _Tiptory: I've already heard stories of the White Devil of Ciudades del Cielo, but when we first met back in Controrado it was like looking at Sakuya again… only this time with the "wrong" people, no offense._

 _Eureka: So… you like me because I'm like Sakuya?_

 _Tiptory: I like you because you're as extraordinary as her, and you've proven that countless times. Your children can see that. Holland can see that. Renton can see that. And though it may take a while for the people here, in time they will know who helped rebuilt this city from the ashes._

 _Eureka: …_

 _Tiptory: You know… it's okay if you can't forgive yourself right now. But time can heal wounds. Soon, everyone will eventually move on, including yourself._

 _Eureka: But what if I can't?_

 _Tiptory: You will, my child. As I said, not now… but you will._

 _Eureka: Mmm… this tea._

 _Tiptory: Hmm?_

 _Eureka: It's delicious._

 _Tiptory: It's made from the heart._

 _Eureka: W-what!?_

 _Tiptory: *chuckles* No, that's not what I meant. I made it with love._

 _Eureka: Love… is an ingredient?_

 _Tiptory: Well… if you count chamomile as love, but yes you could say that._

 _Eureka: Oh… I, um…_

 _Tiptory: Hehe, don't worry about it, my child._

 _Eureka: Sorry… how did the meeting go?_

 _Tiptory: Well, now that Jurgens brought in the supplies for construction, we can start rebuilding the hospitals and the other monuments back to what they used to be… brick by brick._

 _Eureka: I'm glad._

 _Tiptory: It's going to take a while… but greatness awaits only if you work for it, right?_

 _Eureka: Right._

 _Tiptory: Now… a toast. To a bright new future for Gekkostate._

 _Eureka: For all of us._

 ** _[The teacups softly clink as Eureka and Tiptory toast their beverages]_**

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**


	45. First Light and Restoring Power

**5/8/12005 – Audio Transcript: First Light; Excerpts: Restoring Power to Ciudades del Cielo**

 **–**

 ** _[START CALL]_**

 **–**

 _Mayuri: Hello?_

 _Annjela: Mayuri?_

 _Mayuri: Annjela!? Ya Tuhan! (Oh, my God!)_

 _Annjela: Oh, surga! (Oh, heavens!) It's good to hear your voice again!_

 _Mayuri: H-how were you able to call!?_

 _Annjela: The Gekkostate and the rebels were able to set up communications and electricity for the past two weeks._

 _Mayuri: Mustahil! (Impossible!) How!?_

 _Annjela: From what I hear, the Gekkostate's and the Izumo's engineering crew were able to get electricity running in one of the city's power plants. There's still tons of work to do, though. The rest of the districts have yet to receive lighting and the underground work for the sewers are just beginning, but the hospitals are slowly being rebuilt and some of the town's shops are almost ready to be open for business again._

 _Mayuri: *sighs* Oh, Annjela. This is a miracle for us. The both of us. I wish I was there to see it all, but you know how full my plate is right now… also, this war is far from over._

 _Annjela: Don't worry, Mayuri. The rebel KLFs are protecting us, and I hear there's more relief effort on the way._

 _Mayuri: That's good to hear. But to be honest, that's already too much for just one town. If anything, the rebels should focus on ending the war while the Federation is on its knees._

 _Annjela: But don't you see? Our city is coming back to life! At this pace, we might have the whole town rebuilt by the start of next year!_

 _Mayuri: Well, you know who to thank for that._

 _Annjela: … right. You know, about her…_

 _Mayuri: What about?_

 _Annjela: She's… actually very sweet._

 _Mayuri: You've met?_

 _Annjela: Yep._

 _Mayuri: Benarkah? (Really?)_

 _Annjela: I was doing my runs with delivering the rations a couple of days ago and I saw the girl sitting at one of the tables all by herself looking very exhausted. I've been keeping an eye on her for a while now and it looks like she's really serious about what she wants to do here. Most of the time, I see her overstay her hours doing runs and helping the others with rations, medicine, setting up tents, utilities, etc. Her boyfriend is usually with her when she does things and I can tell he's really concerned about her overworking for most of the week. She tries to shrug it off, but… I don't know. I even see her do runs just before midnight moving boxes and preparing rations for the next day. Anyways, I'm getting backtracked… I saw her sitting down on one of the tables, probably trying to get a breather. And… I approached her, offered her a ration, and we ate together._

 _Mayuri: Is that so?_

 _Annjela: She was a bit shy, but… I asked how she was doing and why she was by herself. She told me she was just waiting for Renton… her boyfriend… to finish with the new repairs for the power plant. And then she asked me if she was doing her best with everything._

 _Mayuri: What did you say?_

 _Annjela: I told her she was overworking herself._

 _Mayuri: Hmm._

 _Annjela: I tried to break the mood by asking more about herself. Apparently, the kids that are always around with her were from here… she found them on a pile of bodies she had killed and took them in to atone for what she did. She told me it was the reason she and the others quit the military to form the Gekkostate. What's surprising about that is that the kids knew about what happened… well, she told them, but still… she apologized for what she did many years ago and told me she wants to do her best to help us._

 _Mayuri: That's sweet of her._

 _Annjela: Mayuri…_

 _Mayuri: Yes?_

 _Annjela: I think you might be right. Even if she wiped out my family during the massacre, I can see her at least trying hard to undo everything. Maybe I should give her a chance._

 _Mayuri: You already did._

 _Annjela: I did?_

 _Mayuri: Of course. You offered her food and tried to get to know her during lunch._

 _Annjela: Oh. Well, still… I feel like there's still a lot more to do than that._

 _Mayuri: No, Annjela, because you've already done it. You know, my child… even if the city is getting back up on its feet, I can imagine so many others still embittered by the scars of what happened many years ago. And no matter how much that young girl does her best to undo the things she has done, I doubt the people there other than Madam Tiptory would try to start repairing bridges with those who hurt them before. That's why I believe what you did was perhaps the most important thing any of us has ever done: you became the first among us to start mending the bonds in between, right at a time where most of us has lost our ways. You are the first light to forgiveness, and even if what you did was a small step I am proud of you._

 _Annjela: Mayuri… thanks._

 _Mayuri: Now… what I can tell you from now on with her is… be there for her. Of course, at this point I suppose people are becoming less bitter towards the girl but I think you can set an example that it's okay for everyone to interact with her and it's okay to let go and let bygones be bygones. Even if she can't forgive herself._

 _Annjela: I'll do my best with Eureka._

 _Mayuri: Hmm?_

 _Annjela: That's her name. Eureka._

 _Mayuri: Ah, like the exclamation for discovery._

 _Annjela: You know, she's actually not human. She told me that was why she didn't know what she was really doing on the day of the massacre. Eureka didn't really understand the value of life until she saw those kids. That, and it also explains her wings._

 _Mayuri: I know. Tiptory told me of the prophecy before._

 _Annjela: Prophecy?_

 _Mayuri: The one where a child of the earth and her chosen one will transcend beyond dimensions and save the world. It's really something the fanatics and priests would believe in. But believe it or not, I follow ray=out so I know exactly what the girl and her partner went through._

 _Annjela: You follow ray=out!?_

 _Elena: Bibi? (Auntie?)_

 _Mayuri: I'm sorry, Annjela. Yes, dear?_

 _Elena: Papa bilang sudah waktunya makan. Dia membawakan kita makan malam. (Papa says it's time to eat. He brought us dinner)_

 _Mayuri: Okay, I'll be right down… sorry, Annjela._

 _Annjela: It's fine. I mean, I've overstayed my time with this call anyways, but I'll keep in touch._

 _Mayuri: Same. Thank goodness you have power there now. And remember to look out for that girl._

 _Annjela: I'll do my best. Semonga damai. (Be at peace)_

 **–**

 ** _[END CALL]_**

 **–**

* * *

 ** _[Excerpts from the book "From the Ashes: Stories of the Vodarac Reconstruction" by Renaldi Harif Mannuel]_**

 _[The picture depicts Vicente Santos Boulevard lighting up for the first time the night after Ciudades del Cielo receives district-wide electricity on May 7, 12005 – Photo credit by Ernesto "Stoner" Chavez]_

 **–**

… while some of the city's power stations were left intact following the days of the Black Friday Massacre, significant damage was already done to the generators and other critical components. The lack of engineers and other relief efforts was further exacerbated by the Federation's anti-Vodarac propaganda and attacks, making it impossible to restore or supply power at the time.

By the start of the Vodarac Reconstruction, the citizens of Ciudades del Cielo relied on auxiliary power via portable generators smuggled by rebel soldiers. After taking note of the damaged power plants throughout the city, the engineers of the Gekkostate and Super Izumo developed a plan to slowly restore power from the city's eight districts by repairing the damaged power stations and designing newer, more efficient units to replace the ones completely destroyed in the war. The first district to receive power was Valenzia for its proximity from the Gekko and the Super Izumo, although the power stations in the area were in dire need for extensive repairs. After two weeks of repairs, the Valenzia district received full power on May 7, which gave the Izumo's small construction team a viable resource for the rebuilding of the city's hospitals and small shops…

… despite the infrequent attacks by the United Federation loyalists, the strong defenses of the Gekko, Super Izumo, and Xanadu prevented the KLFs from breaching through the perimeter, allowing the power restoration process to proceed as planned. Ciudades del Cielo's power was completely restored two and a half months before the end of the Human-Coralian war, and the Federation's weakened position allowed the other rebel ships to begin extensive reconstruction on other major Vodarac cities such as Grimacoa (Feres City), Marjorica, and Hakkasan…

 **–**


	46. Life, Death, and Memorial

**6/2/12005 – Audio Transcript: Life, Death, and Memorial**

 **–**

 **[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT FROM THE GEKKO]**

 **–**

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 **–**

 _Mischa: Aaaand it looks like the baby is doing well!_

 _Talho: Thanks, Mischa._

 _Mischa: Anytime. And look, I'm okay with you helping out Holland and the others but remember to take care of yourself first. Remember, your third trimester is no joke._

 ** _[The soft whirring of the door opening is heard as Eureka enters the room]_**

 _Eureka: Oh. Sorry…_

 _Mischa: No, no, it's fine, Eureka. Come!_

 _Eureka: How's the baby, Talho?_

 _Talho: She's getting big. Wanna have a look?_

 _Eureka: You… can take a look at the baby?_

 _Mischa: Of course, dear! You see this? It's an ultrasound machine. This is what doctors like myself use to check how the baby is doing inside pregnant women. Take a look._

 ** _[The ultrasound machine emits ambient computer noises as Mischa activates the device]_**

 _Eureka: … wow. Amazing! It's getting big!_

 _Mischa: One of the fantastic things about an obstetric ultrasound is that you can tell whether the baby is a boy or a girl before it's even born. In this case, Holland and Talho are about to have a baby daughter._

 _Eureka: Incredible!_

 _Talho: Mmhmm. I even thought of a name for her too… Diana._

 _Eureka: Diana? Where'd you come up with it?_

 _Talho: Well… did Renton ever tell you about his sister, Diane?_

 _Eureka: Yes. We met in the Command Cluster._

 _Talho: Oh. Well, here's a little story. Holland used to date Diane before he dated me. When Diane disappeared, Holland became upset and couldn't get over it. And it wasn't until he reconciled with Renton that he was finally able to move on._

 _Eureka: Did you ever get jealous about Diane?_

 _Talho: *chuckles* Yes, but I was mostly mad with Holland because he's an idiot. But when Renton told me about everything that happened when you guys went to the Command Cluster… I don't know, I… I felt bad when I realized Diane became one with the Scub Coral when she went out to find Adroc. I mean, I understand Holland was upset when Diane turned him down. But at the same time, it's tragic when you find that your parent just disappears… and you ultimately find yourself ending up in their same fate._

 _Eureka: … I know._

 _Talho: That was the time I finally forgave Diane. She didn't do anything wrong, and neither did Adroc nor Renton. Holland and I talked about what we should name our baby girl and… after a little convincing on my end, we thought that Diana was the best choice._

 _Eureka: Can I feel the baby?_

 _Talho: Of course!_

 _Eureka: … amazing. I can feel her moving inside._

 _Talho: She's due very soon, and just in time for the re-opening of the hospital._

 _Eureka: Mischa? You said that I was capable of having children but I'm not even human. Do you think I'd make babies differently from humans?_

 _Mischa: Eureka… when Tresor found you in those mines, they found that aside from your muscular and respiratory structures, you were about like-for-like with our physiology. Even to your reproductive organs. Do you know exactly why you're told to wear absorbent pads in certain times of the month?_

 _Eureka: Back when I was in S.O.F., Holland said it was for survival._

 _Mischa: Well, that, and because just like other human girls you go through what is called ovulation once a month. That means on that time, you release an egg that's ready to be fertilized to make a baby. If nothing happens, the egg sheds and gets released as blood down there through what's called menstruation. Those pads you wear help absorb the blood coming out during that process. Afterwards, the cycle begins anew._

 _Eureka: So… how do you fertilize the egg?_

 _Talho: Oh, wow. This is quickly turning into the talk. Care to take it from here, Mischa?_

 _Mischa: I suppose why not. She IS old enough to know._

 _Talho: *grumbles* She looks the same when they found her…_

* * *

 **[TEN MINUTES LATER]**

 _Mischa: And that's how babies are made._

 _Eureka: Wow…_

 _Talho: Yep. And it feels great too._

 _Mischa: TALHO!_

 _Talho: I'm just saying!_

 _Eureka: So… you think I can make babies with Renton just fine?_

 _Mischa: Of course! It's not like your babies are going to turn to stone or anything like that. You are able to produce healthy offspring just like any other human girl._

 _Talho: But, uh, just wait a bit more until you and Renton are old enough._

 _Mischa: Yeah. That. Parenthood is not easy, especially for teenagers._

 _Eureka: Well, if Renton and I could save the world, and if we can rebuild this city… I think we can handle it._

 _Talho: Eureka-_

 _Eureka: Talho, I know. Parenting is hard. I didn't know what to do when I had Maurice, Maeter, and Linck, but after I told them everything I promised myself that I would do better as their mama. And besides… Renton and I already agreed to wait until the war is over before we marry._

 _Talho: Well, just give yourself and Renton time first. There's no rush in starting a family._

 _Eureka: … family... Excuse me._

 ** _[Eureka is heard approaching the door as it opens]_**

 _Mischa: Hmm. Did you know Eureka's blood type is completely universal?_

 _Talho: What?_

 _Mischa: She's both a universal donor and recipient. Meaning that no matter who she donates her blood to or who she receives it from, it will always be compatible._

 _Talho: Wait… that means Eureka could've donated her blood to save Holland's life back then! Why didn't you tell us before?_

 _Mischa: To teach your idiot husband a lesson._

 **–**

 _ **[END RECORDING]**_

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[FIVE HOURS LATER]**

 **–**

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 **–**

 _ **[The incessant whirring and mechanical sounds of cargo loaders carrying construction equipment and other supplies are heard echoing throughout the Gekko's hangar bay as the construction of the city's hospitals resume progress]**_

 _Annjela: Hmm. At this rate, the hospitals will be built in no time._

 _Tiptory: And to think that the city's reconstruction only started about two months ago._

 _Eureka: Annjela? Ma'am?_

 _Annjela: Oh. Eureka. How are you?_

 _Eureka: Um, I'm okay._

 _Tiptory: How's Talho doing?_

 _Eureka: The baby is getting close. And I found out from Mischa that I can also make babies just like other human girls._

 _Tiptory: That's great to hear! So, you already have thoughts about starting a family?_

 _Eureka: Renton and I have been talking about starting one with the kids right after we landed in Bellforest. But I don't think there's any rush. Besides, we still have work to do here._

 _Annjela: … family, huh? Must be nice._

 _Tiptory: Well, yes, but at this rate I think Ciudades del Cielo will be back to what it once was again in no time. It's a miracle what you're doing, you know._

 _Eureka: Yes, but I couldn't have done it without everyone else here and- Annjela?_

 _Annjela: I'll be outside._

 _Eureka: Annjela? Are you okay?_

 _Annjela: I just need a moment. Excuse me._

 _Eureka: Wait!_

 _Tiptory: Eureka. It's okay. Follow me._

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER]**

 **–**

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 **–**

 _Eureka: What's going on with Annjela?_

 _Tiptory: I think she just wants time by herself._

 _Eureka: Was it something I said? I mean, I noticed she left when we were talking about Talho's baby, and Renton and I starting a family… did I do anything wrong?_

 _Tiptory: No, no! You did nothing wrong, my child!_

 _Eureka: Then what's wrong with her?_

 _Tiptory: I… think she just needed to get away for a while. Because it has been a long day for the three of us._

 _Eureka: Ma'am… Did she have family before?_

 _Tiptory: *sighs* … yes. She did... They died during the massacre. Her father, sister, niece, husband, daughter… all were caught in the crossfire of one of the KLF's laser rifles. She's held a lot of resentment towards her killers ever since. She's been getting better at handling herself ever since we started rebuilding the city, but… I can still see the anger and loss in her eyes when I look at her…_

 _Eureka: …_

 ** _[Eureka quietly trembles as she begins to slowly and softly break down into tears]_**

 _Tiptory: It's not your fault, Eureka._

 _Eureka: Yes, it is… I was the one carrying the rifle. I… I…_

 _Tiptory: Child…_

 _Eureka: I'm… I'm so sorry._

 ** _[Eureka finally concedes to her emotions as her muffled cries can be heard]_**

 _Tiptory: Shh. It's okay… let it go._

 _Eureka: I'm a murderer!_

 _Tiptory: No. No, you're not._

 _Eureka: I killed them!_

 _Tiptory: No. That's enough. Shhh._

 _Eureka: *sniffs* I…_

 _Tiptory: Eureka. Look at me. Hey, come here. Look, child. You are not your past. You saw a chance to make a change within and you took it. And you are made a better person for it._

 _Eureka: But… I don't know if what I'm doing is enough._

 _Tiptory: What you're doing is everything and more._

 _Eureka: But I'm not… I'm not happy inside._

 _Tiptory: Hmm… You've done so much to ask for forgiveness, but you can't even forgive yourself first. *sighs* Remaja (Teenagers). I don't know what to do… hey. Would it feel better if we talk to Annjela about it?_

 _Eureka: *sniffs* I want to do it myself._

 _Tiptory: What?_

 _Eureka: I said I want to do it on my own. It was my mistake. Let me talk to her._

 _Tiptory: Are you sure, Eureka?_

 _Eureka: Yes. I'm sure._

 _Tiptory: … okay. Well, let me make you some tea before we do anything else, okay?_

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[THREE HOURS LATER]**

 **–**

 _ **[START CALL]**_

 **–**

 _Mayuri: Hello?_

 _Annjela: Hey._

 _Mayuri: Annjela? What's going on, dear?_

 _Annjela: Um…_

 _Mayuri: What's wrong?_

 _Annjela: *sighs* That girl…_

 _Mayuri: What about?_

 _Annjela: I was wrong about her._

 _Mayuri: About what? Tell me, Annjela._

 _Annjela: Um… we were gathering equipment from one of the rebel bases near Hacienda and I overheard Eureka and Madam Tiptory talking about family. And… I left them because I felt those memories coming back to me. The one with my family at the crossfire. I didn't want to cause a scene so I walked back to my other duties._

 _Mayuri: Hmm._

 _Annjela: Then… just an hour ago, Eureka came into my tent. With some food that she made for the both of us… she told me she was the one who killed them. And she was really sorry for what she had done. But she didn't know how to make up for it._

 _Mayuri: What she's doing is more than enough to make up for it._

 _Annjela: Actually… I asked her if it was okay to give my family a proper burial together. Heh, you know what's funny? She didn't know what a burial was. Pretty amusing, but then again, she's not even human so… well, you know how we used to bury our own, right? Wrap the bodies, recite the Mazmur Akhirat ( The Psalm of the Afterlife), and scatter the flowers on their grave… so right after we finished our dinner, we went on top of the highest mound near the city and… well, I taught her how to do it step-by-step. No point in wrapping the bodies because they've obviously been vaporized, but at least we had everything to do the rest. We made a makeshift tombstone for them… made up a eulogy on the spot… taught her the Mazmur… and scattered some flowers we found near the outskirts. And guess what happened right after we finished? We both saw the most beautiful, probably THE most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. After today, I can't help but feel that a big burden's been lifted off my chest after far too long. What Eureka did to make up for everything… dinner, her apology, the burial… all of it just felt cathartic. Like everything's has come full circle._

 _Mayuri: I see._

 _Annjela: But when we were making our way back, I saw her face… and it looked like she still feels pretty guilty about what happened before. It's as if she hasn't moved on yet like I did._

 _Mayuri: Annjela… when you find yourself in battle and you've stained your hands with blood, you can never erase it from your hands. I know the destruction that young girl has brought upon us, and even though she could do her best to forge a better future for herself, she could never kill her past. And I think that's her problem: she wants to completely escape the pain of her own failures._

 _Annjela: But we learn from them, right? I know we can't escape the past, but we can find something valuable from it._

 _Mayuri: Precisely. And Eureka must know this._

 _Annjela: Mayuri, that girl truly has a compassionate soul. She's not the monster that she used to be anymore. How can I help her see that?_

 _Mayuri: Tell her. I don't know how exactly, for that must come from the heart._

 _Annjela: Damn. God… *sighs* I don't fucking know._

 _Mayuri: You don't have to tell her right now. Let time do its work and the right words will soon come from within._

 _Annjela: Geez, how helpful._

 _Mayuri: Well, what the hell do you want me to say? Bake a cake for her!?_

 _Annjela: No, no, no… I'll… I'll try to give some time first. Help her and her boyfriend out, try to do some other things with the rest of Gekkostate and the rebels. Then let the pieces fall into place, right?_

 _Mayuri: You got this._

 _Annjela: Terima kasih, Mayuri (Thanks, Mayuri). You were right about her._

 _Mayuri: And I was wrong about you._

 _Annjela: What do you mean?_

 _Mayuri: I was wrong. You truly are capable of forgiveness._

 _Annjela: Heh… well, it's getting late so I gotta go. Tell Victor and Claudia I said hi. Semonga damai ( Be at peace)._

 _Mayuri: Semonga damai, temanku (Be at peace, my friend)._

 **–**

 ** _[END CALL]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 ** _[Excerpts from "Valle de Ibiza Travel Guide – Chapter 5: Ciudades del Cielo"]_**

 **–**

 **FAMOUS LANDMARKS: #4 – The White Lotus Sanctuary Memorial**

The White Lotus Sanctuary Memorial is located opposite to the Shrine of the Garuda in Surabaya Square and commemorates the victims of the Black Friday Massacre on October 24, 12001. Designed by architect Tomas de Lorenzo and commissioned by Santa Esperanza, Holland Novak, and Eureka Thurston, the 16-meter tall dome contains a circular 3,375 square meter tranquil pond encircling a giant white lotus from inside. The lotus is illuminated by a single skylight during the daytime and ambient lighting during the nighttime. The clean, marble giant rotunda's inner walls contain the names of those who perished in the massacre, while the outside is decorated with ornate Vodarac symbols throughout.

Building began on December 2, 12005 and was finished on September 15, 12006 before being officially inaugurated on November 20, 12006, the anniversary of the Royal Republic's inauguration. The memorial's simple design blends both modern architecture and traditional Vodarac design and is widely regarded as one of the most beautiful buildings in Ciudades del Cielo.

 **–**


	47. Audio Transcript - Beyond Gekkostate

**6/18/12005 – Audio Transcript: Beyond Gekkostate**

 **–**

 **[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT FROM THE GEKKO]**

 **–**

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 **–**

 _Holland: Wow. You know I always considered myself a coffee guy, but I gotta say this tea is pretty damn impressive._

 _Tiptory: I usually get the Chamomile from my sister back in Doha. She's always the one who sends it to me since the markets everywhere are selling it at ridiculously high prices._

 _Holland: *whistles* No surprise the Federation wants to keep its hands off of there. The food must be amazing over there._

 _Tiptory: You're gonna want to try their bread._

 ** _[Suddenly, the sound of footsteps slowly increases until the door is heard sliding open for Renton to enter]_**

 _Renton: Oh. Holland._

 _Holland: Hey, kid. Want some tea?_

 _Renton: Um… sure._

 _Tiptory: Where's Eureka?_

 _Renton: She's resting with the kids. I figured I'd give them some space since it's been a while they had some time together._

 _Holland: How's she holding up?_

 _Renton: Not bad. But I still worry about her._

 _Tiptory: Well, at least those four can relax together for the time being. Come, have a seat._

 ** _[A porcelain cup gently clatters as tea is being poured]_**

 _Renton: How's Talho?_

 _Holland: She's doing well. Still a bit cranky as always, but I guess that's what pregnancy does to you. Mischa said she's due in a couple of weeks, bit earlier than expected. Time flies..._

 _Renton: How do you feel?_

 _Holland: *exhales deeply* To be honest, kid… nervous._

 _Renton: But you've been protecting Eureka ever since. It's not like this is gonna be any different, isn't it?_

 _Holland: Eureka had that type of care with your father before he disappeared. When they brought her to me, I only treated her as part of my squad. Taking care of a baby, an actual CHILD, is gonna be a whole different ball game._

 _Renton: Oh._

 _Holland: Hey, don't worry. With the way things are going, I'm sure I'm gonna be fine with Diana._

 _Renton: That's the name of your baby?_

 _Holland: Heh, yeah. It was Talho's idea, but… considering what happened with Diane…_

 _Renton: …_

 _Holland: I'm sorry._

 _Renton: No, it's fine. I'm, uh… glad she's in a better place with dad._

 _Holland: *sighs* You know you can be honest with me, right? Even if I'm with Talho now, I still miss her every day._

 _Renton: *scoffs* Yeah, I know. You beat me up all the time for that._

 _Holland: … *sighs* I'm a frickin' idiot for doing that to you._

 _Renton: I mean, I wasn't that great either. If you ask me, I always got myself into trouble._

 _Holland: But still-_

 _Tiptory: More tea?_

 ** _[Holland's tea cup softly jingles to the tea flowing gently into the container]_**

 _Holland: … you know, kid. I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you._

 _Renton: For what?_

 _Holland: Everything._

 _Renton: I mean, all I did was try to help protect Eureka._

 _Holland: Not only that. You showed Eureka what it meant to be human. You stayed by her side regardless if she was Coralian or if we were all beating the snot out of you… and you even saved my life that one time. I can imagine it being hard on your end: having to make a sacrifice to save someone's life no matter how spiteful they are. I don't even know if I'm man enough to do what you did._

 _Renton: …_

 _Holland: And what I did to Charles and Ray… *sighs* Was one of the hardest things I ever did. I feel your pain, kid. Every day. Probably even more than you since, well… Charles was my friend from a while back. And to put myself in that position even if there was no way out of it was horrible. War really breaks down the good in all of us._

 _Renton: Holland…_

 _Holland: You know, I don't even know if I deserve this. To keep on living after all the crazy shit I did my whole life. To have a second chance and things, to start a family... I just… *sighs and mutters* God, I'm so fucked up._

 _Tiptory: …_

 _Renton: I think you do deserve a chance._

 _Holland: W-what?_

 _Renton: Holland… after what we've done and everything we've been through… all of it wasn't for nothing. I mean, yeah, I was mad about some of the things you did at the time, but I also did some stupid things as well. But we both cared about Eureka and we both wanted to end the war between humans and Coralians. Over time, I learned that it was never going to be easy from the start._

 _Holland: Renton…_

 _Renton: We all had to give up some things for something good, right?_

 _Holland: *grumbles begrudgingly*_

 _Tiptory: He's right… He's absolutely right. What you did in the past doesn't matter anymore and only serves as cornerstones for how to live for tomorrow. I know you, Holland. I see that you care deeply for the well-being of your crew, and for the people here. We wouldn't have come this far without you and Eureka._

 _Renton: If you can lead Gekkostate, you can also raise a good family._

 _Holland: *sighs* Don't beg for things, huh?_

 _Renton: Yeah… don't beg._

 _Holland: Hmm... Renton?_

 _Renton: What's up?_

 _Holland: I've been thinking for a while now. After this… after the city's rebuilt and the war's over, I've decided to disband Gekkostate for good._

 _Renton: What!? But, Holland-_

 _Holland: Hear me out before you say anything._

 _Renton: *sighs* Yes, sir._

 _Holland: … you know, kid. All my life, the only thing I ever knew was to fight. It wasn't a life I wanted, but it was the only way I knew how to make it through in this world. I've done terrible things in the past. I killed people, manipulated others, and always ran from the truth to protect my own pride. But I knew that life won't last forever and someday I'd have to move on for the sake of myself… and the people that I care for the most. Gekkostate was the closest thing I ever had to a family, more-so than the military and my own. But I know Ken-Goh, Moondoggie, Matthiew, Hilda, Gidget, Job, Woz, Hap, and everyone else can't keep doing this forever. I know they all have plans of their own after the war and they damn well earned it. On top of that, Talho and I are having a child and I know we can't raise her in an environment like this. Diana deserves more than sitting behind the controls of an LFO and shooting the enemy on sight. She deserves more than the life I had, and so does Eureka._

 _Renton: I know._

 _Holland: She wants out as much as I do. I can see in her eyes that she's tired of fighting, and who could blame her considering the shit you two had to go through? She's done with the killing. She's done with the war. All she wants is a family of her own and a place where she can live freely and peacefully. A normal life. A quiet one. And the only person who can provide her with all that is you… I know you've been doing it ever since you joined us but continue to take good care of Eureka and her kids, Renton. Don't let her down._

 _Renton: I won't._

 _Holland: She loves you from the bottom of her heart. You know that, right?_

 _Renton: I do too… I'll do my best. Like I always do._

 _Holland: Good… by the way, I know you guys are keeping your wedding rings in your rooms._

 _Renton: WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!_

 _Holland: *snickers* Aren't you a little too young to get married?_

 _Renton: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! IT'S JUST A PROMISE BETWEEN THE TWO OF US!_

 _Holland: A promise! HA! Oh, you two are something._

 _Tiptory: To be fair, I was married when I was 16._

 _Holland: For real?_

 _Tiptory: I mean, it was arranged as per custom. But I always liked Lorenzo from the very beginning, so I'd say it was a great run._

 _Holland: I see… um. Ma'am? Do you have any father/husband tips for me?_

 _Tiptory: Sure. Only three words: she's the boss._

 _Holland: … seriously?_

 _Tiptory: Mmhmm. Your wife is the house, and the house always wins._

 _Holland: The hell happened to working things out to a compromise?_

 _Tiptory: Of course, there's that. But the end goal for YOU is to make your wife happy._

 _Holland: Ugh._

 _Tiptory: Trust me, Novak. You'll thank me later. Now… more tea?_

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**


	48. Loss of Life

**6/21/12005 – Audio Transcript: Loss of Life**

 **–**

 **[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT FROM THE GEKKO]**

 **–**

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 _ **–**_

 ** _[The door of the command center slides open as a concerned Jurgens is heard stepping inside]_**

 _Jurgens: Holland?_

 ** _[Two sets of porcelain cups lightly jingle as they are gently being set on the table in front of them]_**

 _Jurgens: How are you holding up?_

 _Holland: *sighs* How in the hell did this happen, Mike? For a long time, I thought we were safe and I let my guard down because of it… I should've have been so cocky with our defenses._

 _Jurgens: You are not to blame for your LFOs malfunctioning. We didn't expect that to happen and neither did the loyalists. They got lucky._

 _Holland: And now one of the hospitals is destroyed. Matthieu and Hilda can't pilot and are severely injured. We made do with what we have and pushed them back, but we lost some good people too._

 _Jurgens: We did what we could and the city is still intact. We're not out of this game yet._

 _Holland: I know, but what we have isn't enough. We need more reinforcements._

 _Jurgens: We can worry about that later. Murdoc and I will figure something out. The foundations of the hospital are still intact, as are some of the more damaged areas so we can still fix what's left. Reinforcements can come later, now that they've got the message._

 _Holland: Yeah… *sighs* Eureka._

 _Jurgens: How is she?_

 _Holland: Not good. She's with Renton and Tiptory right now. Still taking it hard after she lost her friend._

 _Jurgens: I can imagine. Surprised to see her use her old fighting style too after doing so much to avoid it._

 _Holland: No. That wasn't her old fighting style. That was way more aggressive than what she used to do before. Like she was in a fit of rage when she hopped onto one of your KLFs._

 _Jurgens: How can you tell?_

 _Holland: Rider's High. I've seen it before. Renton was in the same boat as her a while back when she was unable to pilot the Nirvash. I was taking heavy fire and… well, he came in the nick of time and saved my ass, only to start beat the ever-living crap out of anyone that stood in his way. Eureka never had that case before until now._

 _Jurgens: Geez._

 _Holland: She was friends with one of the Vodarac girls who was in the hospital before the attack. I saw it all: that KLF that crash-landed on the hospital knocked that girl out cold before the rubble fell. Renton and Eureka ran over to see if she was okay, then… well, you know the rest._

 _Jurgens: Surprised to see Eureka pilot one of our defective units._

 _Holland: She's a Coralian, so she can directly communicate with the archetypes without the need of a Compac Drive. Bet you Anemone could do it too._

 _Jurgens: With all the shit the assholes back in Warsaw put into her, I wouldn't be surprised. Hell, she's not even finished with her therapy. She shouldn't be cleared into fighting._

 _Holland: If only it were her rather than Eureka to take her anger out. At least Renton stopped her before she gave the final blow… can't imagine how much damage that would do to her… Jeez, you think it's alright for me to check on Eureka?_

 _Jurgens: I… think it's best we give her some space first._

 _Holland: Right… I see._

 _Jurgens: It's a good thing Talho wasn't at that hospital._

 _Holland: I know, right? I'm also glad Matthieu and Hilda are safe._

 _Jurgens: At least we still have the rest of the crew. We'll get help soon, but we should get back to rebuilding what we can while the loyalists are gone. And besides, after what happened with Eureka I don't think they ever want to come back._

 _Holland: Hmph. Poor girl._

 _Jurgens: I know… everything will be fine, Novak. Even her._

 ** _[The cups lightly jingle as Jurgens lifts them off their cupware]_**

 _Jurgens: Now come on. The tea's getting cold._

 _Holland: You sound like my grandmother._

 _Jurgens: Heh. You know when this is over, I'm getting some of that chamomile from Doha._

 _Holland: Tiptory said their bread is great._

 _Jurgens: You haven't tried their Naan yet? Boy, are you missing out._

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[TWO HOURS LATER]**

 **–**

 ** _[As Eureka sniffs on a tissue provided by Tiptory, the door is heard sliding as Renton enters the room]_**

 _Renton: I made dinner… I already fed the kids, so it's just us two._

 _Tiptory: *whispers* Thanks, Renton. Just put it over there._

 ** _[Renton sighs as he puts the plate down to a table laying opposite to Tiptory and Eureka while he does his best to mask some of the painful grunts from his chest]_**

 _Renton: How are you, Eureka? Are you feeling any better?_

 _Eureka: …_

 _Renton: *softly* Still feeling bad?_

 _Eureka: …_

 _Renton: *softly* Hey… I know. It wasn't your fault._

 _Eureka: *mutters* Yes, it is._

 _Renton: *softly* No, Eureka._

 _Eureka: Renton. I almost broke my promise. I almost killed that man. *sniffs*_

 _Renton: You were angry, I understand._

 _Eureka: Annjela… I- I-_

 _Renton: What happened to Annjela was on them and not on you._

 _Eureka: I lost control. I… I couldn't save her, Renton. I couldn't..._

 ** _[Eureka begins to quietly weep before her soft cries become muffled by Renton's embrace]_**

 _Renton: Shh. I'm here… I'm here._

 ** _[Her sobbing gradually increases, though not to great intensity]_**

 _Renton: Don't worry. I won't let go._

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[THIRTY MINUTES LATER]**

 **–**

 _Holland: How is she?_

 _Tiptory: *sighs*_

 _Holland: Goddamn it._

 _Tiptory: She's eating her dinner with Renton as we speak… I assume this is the first time she's been traumatized in combat?_

 _Holland: No. But she's never felt the Rider's High until now._

 _Tiptory: What was the first time?_

 _Holland: When she had that short, messy haircut a while back. Overheard her sobbing in the coms after she and Renton fought Anemone before._

 _Tiptory: I see. So she truly is becoming more human by the day._

 _Holland: Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?_

 _Tiptory: If anything, Holland, I think she's growing up. Even if she had to learn the hard way. You know, they say it's only human to feel vengeance even if it's wrong. But at least Renton was there to prevent her from crossing that line._

 _Holland: She should be so lucky._

 _Tiptory: Do the kids know?_

 _Holland: Only about Annjela._

 _Tiptory: Good… *sighs* that poor girl. She was the first out of all of us to give Eureka a chance. Why did her life have to be cut short? I suppose she's now with the rest of her family._

 _Holland: Annjela was there in the massacre?_

 _Tiptory: Yes… she saw her family vaporized before her eyes._

 _Holland: Oh. I'm… sorry._

 _Tiptory: She knew Eureka was the one responsible and for that she held quite a grudge for a while even when we came back to start rebuilding. I don't know what got into her that made her change but what she did … was brave. You know, she's the reason the Vodarac have been warming up with Eureka lately. Even that slob Carlos is starting to play nice._

 _Holland: Talk about setting a good example. I'm glad Eureka made a good friend._

 _Tiptory: I agree, but she won't be alone this time. We'll bury her next to her family tomorrow. I gathered some lilacs nearby for the burial as well… they were her favorite. As was this necklace._

 _Holland: May I? … is this real amber?_

 _Tiptory: It is. You know… in Vodarac tradition, they say amber is the essence of life itself. It's a substance that comes from the earth as a resin and is said to ward off negative energy and bring balance to the self and the world around them. The old priests would use it to bury their leaders in a casing of amber in an attempt to become one with the Scub Coral. *scoffs*_

 _Holland: Why amber?_

 _Tiptory: … the way I see it, perhaps she's been trying her best her whole life to find peace within to herself after the loss of her family. But you can't find inner peace if you don't find forgiveness within… this necklace would've looked pretty on Eureka, don't you think?_

 _Holland: I agree... Today was fucking terrible. We lost some good people and about a quarter of our units. Parts of the city are messed up and god knows where and when we'll get more help. We have a lot of cleaning up to do._

 _Tiptory: I know. But I think we have everything we need._

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **Letter Exchange: The Death of Annjela Makhira**

 **–**

To: Mayuri Bundasari

Address: 5501 San Marino Drive, Quetzalcoatl District, Controrado

 **–**

Mayuri,

It's been an awfully long time since we last spoke. My apologies for being in the dark so long; I've been busy with helping the others on rebuilding Ciudades del Cielo and things have been looking well here until now, for I am deeply saddened to inform you that young Annjela Makhira has passed away.

Yesterday, the loyalists launched an attack on us and some of our KLFs lost function in the interim. They breached through our defenses and Annjela was unfortunately caught in the crossfire of the attack. We found her in the rubble of the hospital that was destroyed afterwards and tried everything to save her but there was nothing we could do. She had already succumbed to her injuries by then.

I know Annjela was one of your brightest medical students. She was a very inquisitive girl, but also a kind one. And one brave enough to make the choices very few could ever make even if it was difficult for her. She was the only one among us to give Eureka a chance when no one else did, and her actions have inspired everyone in this city to heal and forgive those seeking it.

Today, Eureka and I have given a proper burial for Annjela in the same place her family was buried. Though she is gone from us, she can finally be at peace with her family in the afterlife.

I offer my most sincere sympathies. She will surely be missed.

 **–**

My condolences,

Tiptory


	49. Excerpts: A Message for Eureka

**6/19/12005 – Excerpts: A Message for Eureka**

 **–**

 _ **[EXCERPTS FROM THE HAWKING MUSEUM OF REPUBLIC HISTORY (Donated by Vincente and Mayuri Bundasari): Below are fragments of a letter written by a doctor found after the June 21 attack on Ciudades del Cielo during the city's reconstruction**_ ** _]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **[DRAFT #1]**

 **–** Eureka,

When I saw you come out of that ship months ago, I thought you were a monster. I couldn't believe my eyes. At the time, I still saw the White Devil but I- **[*SCRIBBLES* Damn it, I can't say those words. I don't wanna offend her…]**

 **–**

* * *

 **[DRAFT #2]**

 **–**

Eureka,

Ever since we met, I thought of you as a friend- **[*SCRIBBLES* No, no, no. That sounds absolutely corny. Damn it!]**

 **MAIN POINTS:**

I was wrong about you. You are a kind, compassionate soul, and you will always be a friend to me and the Vodarac.

Renton and the kids are lucky to have you.

Thank you so much for everything.

 **–**

* * *

 **[DRAFT #3]**

 **–**

Eureka,

You know, I've been curious for a while now. Where'd you get your own name? When they found you in the mines, did one of the Tresor people shout out "EUREKA" and decided to use that word as your name but with a different pronunciation? I think it's cute. Sounds… I don't know, unique? Exotic?

 _ **[Random scribbles below. A rough portrait sketch of Eureka smiling, adorned with her flower hair clip. Next to the drawing are the words "Angel Azul," which translates to "Blue Angel." More writing can be seen from below the drawing, but the words are too charred to be discernible.]**_

 **–**

* * *

 **[DRAFT #4]**

 **–**

I just want to express my gratitude for everything that you and the rebels have done for all of us here. What you did here meant the world to me and everyone else. For years, I never thought I'd see the day where the cobble streets are no longer filled with blast-

-ou changed that for me when you helped me bury the dead that one day. I understand it must've been difficult fo- *DISCERNIBLE* -and apologize to me for what you did, but it was the brave-

-believe you ARE a good person at heart. What you did in the past doesn't matter anymore because-

 ** _[NOTE FROM THE CURATOR: The fragments are extensively damaged to the point that only bits and pieces of the original letter are left intact]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **4/13/12020 – A Message from the Hawking Institute**

 **–**

 _Mail to: Renton Mark Thurston_

 _Address: 42006 Sato Park, Bellforest, Manchester Region_

 **–**

Hi Mr. Thurston,

You probably do not remember me, but I was the man who beat you up senselessly when you were protecting Eureka at Ciudades del Cielo during the Reconstruction. First and foremost, I am writing this letter to you as a form of apology for what I did that day. I was hopelessly cynical and a lost cause. I lost everything during the massacre and at the time I was already past my breaking point. I couldn't even bring myself to forgive Eureka despite her attempts to repair the damage done to my home and took my anger out on the both of you. But I was wrong for what I did, and wrong about what I thought of you and your wife. And I apologize again that it took this long for me to write this letter to you; I wanted to come to your home in Bellforest in person, but I was afraid that a simple apology wouldn't be enough to bring closure.

I know that Annjela Makhira was someone truly dear to Eureka, and she was to me as well. Ever since she lost her family in the massacre, I was the one who cared for her. I wanted to be there for those who had lost everything like I did and protect them for harm by any means necessary. I even had feelings for her at one point, but I was afraid they would end up being unrequited especially with regards to what happened between us.

I, too, was devastated when I heard news about her death. The day after, I heard from one of her closest associates from Controrado that she was in the midst of writing a letter of gratitude for Eureka and it disheartened me that Annjela never got the chance to give it to her. And while I am happy she was given a proper burial by Eureka and Madam Tiptory, I felt there was much more that needed to be done to give her the closure she deserved.

While we found scraps of her letter and her drafts, they were unfortunately damaged from the hospital fire at the time and the full message cannot be restored in its entirety. However, some construction workers found an audio tape months ago buried underneath the older tiles of the university hospital with her name written on it. I talked to one of her former professors about it and she told me Annjela would often record herself reciting words before putting it on paper. Thus, I can only deduce that this audio tape was used to help her write the letter for Eureka.

Upon finding the tape, I took it upon myself as a curator to restore the tape to its entirety since most of it was covered in fine dust from below. Though it was an admittedly tumultuous undertaking, I was able to bring it back to the best possible condition and ensured that the tape works from beginning to end. Suffice to say, I can't tell you what Annjela had said in that recording. That's for you and Eureka to hear.

I hope this tape is more than enough to warrant my apologies for my reckless actions from before, and I hope it's enough to bring Annjela's journey to a fitting end. Semonga damai.

 **–**

Sincerely,

Carlos Andres Escoda

Chair and Curator

Hawking Institute – Division of Republic History

 **–**

* * *

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 **–**

 _*sighs*_

 _Hi, Eureka. I know that you may find it strange to receive a tape recording from me out of all things. I wanted to give you a letter to say thank you for everything that you did to help rebuild my home, but in case I never get the chance to give one to you I made this tape recording just for you. But if you ask me, I don't think a piece of paper can't describe everything that I have to say from the bottom of my heart, so here goes._

 _What you did here meant the world to me and everyone else. For years, I never thought I'd see the day where the cobble streets are no longer filled with blast craters, or the old buildings I used to go and run around as a child would come back to life again. Hell, I thought I'd be used to eating old rations that we stole or helping the others keep the generators up and running to save energy for our mobile homes. But you proved me wrong from the very first day you set foot here after a long time. And I'm forever grateful for it._

 _You also gave me something else that I never thought I'd get: closure. My family perished during the massacre and I thought I'd never forgive anyone who was on the firing end. For a long time, I thought being angry at those who were responsible for it would give me the energy needed to keep moving and survive. But I was very wrong. All it did was made me cling on to the past without the need to let go out of immense spite._ _You changed that for me when you helped me bury the dead that one day. I understand it must've been difficult for you to come up and apologize to me for what you did, but it was the bravest_ _thing anyone has ever did for me._

 _Really, all I'm trying to say here, Eureka, is… thank you. For everything. For bringing back my home. For letting me know that there IS hope in this world, and that there's good people in the most unexpected places._

 _And whether you think so or not, I believe you ARE a good person at heart. What you did in the past doesn't matter anymore because the future you want to make for yourself and others will always be the one people will look forward to. And I have a good feeling your future will be very bright._

 _No matter where you go and what you will be, you will always be a friend to me and the Vodarac._

 _Thanks again, and semonga damai._

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**


	50. Old Ends and New Beginnings

**7/3/12005 – Audio Transcript: Old Ends and New Beginnings**

 **–**

 **[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT FROM THE GEKKO]**

 **–**

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 **–**

 ** _[Dominic, Anemone, and the crew of the Gekko softly clamor over the arrival of Holland and Talho's newborn child. The baby Diana gently coos at the sight of her mother and father as Talho cradles her in her arms]_**

 _Moondoggie: Wow… she looks just like her mother._

 _Gidget: Doggie! You're too close!_

 _Hilda: Someone's candid._

 _Anemone: She looks so… tiny._

 _Holland: It's okay, guys… just one at a time and don't huddle too close._

 ** _[The door opens as Renton, Eureka, Tiptory, and the kids enter the living room]_**

 _Renton: Sorry, we're late. What'd we miss?_

 _Matthieu: Nothing much, little dude. Just looking at the baby. You guys took a peek?_

 _Holland: Eureka took more than just a peek… she even saw the baby come out. Renton here passed out when the head popped open._

 ** _[The crew laughed in amusement towards Holland's friendly jab on Renton]_**

 _Renton: Ehh…_

 _Talho: You'd do the same thing, idiot._

 ** _[The laughter slightly increases, only to be quickly silenced by Holland and Talho's shushing]_**

 _Eureka: Human birth is amazing... I wish… Annjela was here to see this._

 _Renton: Don't worry, Eureka… She's watching._

 _Eureka: Huh?_

 _Tiptory: She's watching over us, child, I'm sure of it. And I think she'd say little Diana is going to grow up a healthy, beautiful girl._

 _Talho: Thank you, ma'am._

 _Tiptory: If I may, Talho, I'd like to give Diana a blessing. With your permission of course._

 _Holland: Of course._

 _Talho: She said "Talho," you dummy._

 ** _[The crew breaks down in laughter once more, only for Tiptory to turn around and shush them]_**

 _Moondoggie: Sorry._

 _Tiptory: Here… May this child grow and blossom into beautiful and exceptional young woman. May she find great wisdom from her parents, friends, and those that she will meet in her lifetime, and that she finds the strength to overcome the most fearsome of obstacles. May her parents be a shining beacon of support for her greatest struggles, passing on the love that they share in one another to their child so that she may grow fruitfully. And may young Diana find the path towards a fulfilling and wonderful journey ahead._

 ** _[An adorable giggle is milked by Diana as Tiptory slowly runs a sakura flower petal on her forehead]_**

 _Dominic: So… is it normal for Vodarac to bless the babies?_

 _Hilda: *whispers* Shush!_

 _Tiptory: There… all done. Congratulations, you two._

 _Holland: Thank you, ma'am._

 _Tiptory: No, Holland. Thank you._

 _Talho: Hey, Eureka!_

 _Eureka: Oh?_

 _Talho: Do you wanna hold the baby?_

 _Eureka: Um… are you sure?_

 _Talho: *chuckles* She won't bite._

 _Eureka: Okay._

 ** _[Diana quietly coos as she is being carefully handed over to Eureka by Talho]_**

 _Diana: Ooooh._

 _Eureka: Hi, Diana!_

 _Diana: *giggles*_

 _Eureka: I'm Eureka. This is Renton. Then Maurice, Maeter, and Linck._

 _Linck: Hi, Diana!_

 _Maeter: Shhh! Not too loud._

 _Linck: Sorry._

 _Renton: *chuckles* Hi, baby girl._

 _Diana: Ahhh… goo._

 _Eureka: These are my friends… Gidget, Moondoggie, Dominic, Anemone, Hilda, and Matthieu._

 _Gidget: Hey, baby girl!_

 _Dominic: Hi, Diana. My name is Dominic._

 _Anemone: She looks so adorable! I wanna squeeze her!_

 _Matthieu: Dude, what the hell is wrong with you!?_

 _Talho: Language!_

 _Matthieu: Sorry._

 _Diana: *giggles*_

 _Eureka: Can you say "Eureka?"_

 _Diana: Eh, eh-ah._

 _Eureka: Ey-you-reh-kah._

 _Diana: Eh, eh-ah!_

 _Eureka: *giggles* Wow. Humans are really amazing, aren't they?_

 _Tiptory: Only the best ones, my child._

 _Eureka: *sighs* She's so beautiful, Talho._

 ** _[Diana quietly coos as she is handed back to her mother]_**

 _Talho: Thank you, Eureka._

 _Eureka: I… hope I can become a good mother just like you._

 _Talho: Ha! This is gonna be my first time. I should actually be saying that to you._

 _Eureka: Oh. Thank you._

 _Anemone: Um, Miss Talho? Is it, uh, okay if I can hold the baby next?_

 _Dominic: Yeah, and squeeze her to death?_

 _Anemone: I'm not gonna bear hug a baby if that's what you're thinking, you moron!_

 _Talho: Uh, let mama have her moment for a bit more…_

* * *

 **–**

 **[THREE HOURS LATER]**

 **–**

 _Eureka: … and so, after a year of traveling around the world, the sister and her brother finally return to their home where they see their mother and father waiting at their doorstep. The parents welcomed their children back with open arms and warm smiles as the sister and her brother rushed towards their embrace. The father looked back at his son and was proud of what he had become: a hero just like him. The mother relished her daughter's warmth as she, too, gave her a warm hero's welcome. "I'm home," the girl whispered in her mother's ear, smiling as to not any tears well up in her eyes. "Welcome home," the mother said as she tightened her embrace. After a moment, the parents and the children pulled back and looked at each other with warm smiles before making their way inside to celebrate a hero's welcome with their other family and friends. The end._

 _Maurice: Wow._

 _Maeter: That story was amazing, mama. What do you think, Linck?_

 ** _[Linck can be heard faintly snoring in the background]_**

 _Maurice: Looks like Linck already passed out when you got to the good part, mama._

 _Eureka: It's okay. It's already getting late._

 _Maurice: Hey, mama?_

 _Eureka: Yes, dear?_

 _Maurice: Um… I heard from Holland and Papa that Gekkostate is gonna break up after this is over. Is it true?_

 _Eureka: …_

 _Maeter: Mama?_

 _Eureka: Yes, it's true._

 _Maeter: Really? But why?_

 _Eureka: Well… after what happened with Annjela and all the other things we've gone through… I don't think I have it in myself to fight._

 _Maurice: Why not?_

 _Eureka: *sighs* It's just not for me anymore._

 _Maurice: But what about the bad guys who are gonna try to kill us? Who's gonna stop them?_

 _Eureka: There are people like Jurgens, Anemone, and Dominic who will fight for us, and many others as well. But we can't be fighting our whole lives anymore. Holland and Talho have a baby now. People like Gidget and Moondoggie have other plans like taking care of the Gekko after the war. And Renton and I want to start a family with all of us together, in our new home._

 _Maurice: Does that mean you're not gonna be flying anymore?_

 _Eureka: I don't know. I know I miss the Nirvash every day, but I know I won't miss the fighting._

 _Maurice: Oh… I see._

 _Eureka: Maurice… I know how you feel. Gekkostate has been a huge part of our lives ever since I found you here. But things change, and I know Gekkostate's time won't last for long. I know I'll miss everyone here when it's all over, and I'm happy with the good memories I've made here. But I also can't wait with what's in store for us in the future. For all of us, as a family._

 _Maurice: I know… me too._

 _Maeter: Same!_

 _Eureka: I know change is gonna be hard. It was for me when I had to change myself. But as long as I have Renton and you guys, I know everything will be alright… now it's getting late. Time to go to sleep._

 _Maurice: Right. Love you, mama._

 ** _[Eureka can be heard landing a quick, gentle kiss on Maurice and Maeter]_**

 _Eureka: I love you too, guys. Sleep tight._

* * *

 **–**

 **[ONE HOUR LATER]**

 **–**

 _Tiptory: So, let me get this straight. After saving the world and parting ways with the Nirvash, you two just happened to conveniently land in front of your newly rebuilt home and spent the rest of the night drinking coffee with your gramps while waiting for everyone on the Gekko to come for you? Just like that?_

 _Renton: Sounds about right. I mean, I had a tracking device on me so the guys at the Gekko knew where we were._

 _Tiptory: Was your gramps mad at her for demolishing your house?_

 _Renton: Actually, he took it pretty well. I had no idea he had so much money saved up on the bank for the house._

 ** _[The door opens up as Eureka walks into the dining hall]_**

 _Tiptory: Oh, hi, dear!_

 _Eureka: Hey, ma'am._

 _Tiptory: Oh, dear, you know you can call me Tiptory, right?_

 _Eureka: Right, um. Sorry, old habits._

 _Renton: How are the kids?_

 _Eureka: I just put them to sleep… *sighs* long day._

 _Tiptory: Indeed. Everyone couldn't stop ogling the baby. Poor Talho. At least she's getting some rest now._

 _Eureka: Right… what are those?_

 _Tiptory: Oh. I made some dips for the naan bread I brought over. Try some!_

 _Eureka: Okay… wow! These are amazing!_

 _Tiptory: Eat up, my child. I know you two haven't had the time for dinner yet so I made these for you two._

 _Renton: They're delicious, ma'am!_

 _Tiptory: Thanks, Renton… you know, I never thought I'd see the city like this again. It feels strange to see everything back to the way it was, especially with how long the city has stayed in ruins._

 _Renton: We've still got some work to do._

 _Tiptory: Yes, but with the pace we're at after what happened, I think we'll be done in no time… you know, I never had the chance to thank you two for everything. I know you've gone through so much to help my people, even in spite of what we did to you, but I'm glad you pushed through no matter what. You saved us, and for that we are forever in your debt._

 _Eureka: No._

 _Tiptory: Hmm?_

 _Eureka: I didn't save you all…_

 _Tiptory: Eureka…_

 _Eureka: No… I could've saved more… I… I'm so sorry._

 ** _[Eureka quietly breaks down, prompting Renton to embrace her, dampening her cries]_**

 _Renton: Shh… I know. Hey, look at me… I miss her too. I wish I could save her too, but sometimes we can't always save everyone. The best thing we can do right now is keep moving forward for our sake and hers. Annjela would be so proud of you for what you did here, and I am too. And as long as I'm with you, we can still do good things here._

 _Eureka: … right._

 _Renton: Once we're finished, this place is going to be full of good memories for everyone here including the both of us. And be that it may, it's because you're incredible, Eureka. And I love you for that._

 _Eureka: *sniffs* … thank you, Renton._

 _Renton: Anytime._

 ** _[A piece of tissue is heard being yanked out of the tissue box as TIptory wipes away a tear trickling down her cheek]_**

 _Tiptory: I'm sorry, this is beautiful._

 _Eureka: Heh, it's okay… Renton?_

 _Renton: Yeah?_

 _Eureka: So… I was talking to Mischa and Talho a while back and they told me I was able to bear children just like other human girls._

 _Renton: Uh… that's great?_

 _Eureka: And Mischa also told me about how babies are made as well._

 ** _[Tiptory quickly spits out her tea in shock of the announcement while Renton almost choked on the piece of bread he was chewing earlier]_**

 _Renton, Tiptory: What are you trying to say!?_

 _Eureka: I was… thinking… maybe we could have a child of our own someday._

 _Renton, Tiptory: WHAT!?_

 _Eureka: I mean, not now! We can have them after we marry!_

 _Tiptory: MARRY!? Renton…_

 _Renton: Oh, yeah, uh… I kinda proposed to her while we were back in Bellforest._

 _Eureka: So, what do you think, Renton? Are you okay with having kids of our own?_

 _Renton: Uh, hehe, oh dear… I mean, I'd love to, someday, but obviously not now. Also, we gotta talk to the kids about this._

 _Eureka: Right. I understand. So… I've been thinking lately about what we should name our child if we ever have a boy or a girl._

 _Tiptory: Wait, you're starting to plan this out already!?_

 ** _[A loud thud is heard as Renton immediately collapsed onto the floor]_**

 _Renton: *mutters* Why are we having this conversation!?_

 _Eureka: I was thinking… Amber for a girl._

 _Renton: Amber?_

 _Eureka: Yeah. The Vodarac say that amber symbolizes life. I think it's a beautiful name._

 _Renton: Amber… I like it._

 _Eureka: But I was also thinking of Ray._

 _Renton: Ray… *sighs*... Even after everything they wanted to do to you._

 _Eureka: I've been thinking that maybe Charles and Ray were good people inside all along. Maybe it's this war that made them act the way they did… I'm sorry, Renton._

 _Renton: … it's okay... uh, you know, maybe we should hold off the baby naming for now._

 _Eureka: Right. Sorry I got too ahead of myself._

 _Tiptory: No worries. *chuckles* Oh, teenagers._

 _Eureka: But you know, Renton… I was thinking of helping out in the garage._

 _Renton: Are you sure? I mean, Gramps and I can handle the shop just fine._

 _Eureka: What am I going to do if I'm not helping the Vodarac? Or when Gekkostate isn't around anymore?_

 _Renton: Okay, alright. Gramps and I can teach you some things. But are you sure about this?_

 _Eureka: If I can hold my own in a mech fight, then I think I'll be fine helping Axel run the garage. Besides, he's old and I think he's going to need more help. Plus, it's good start to a new life, don't you think?_

 _Renton: I suppose… I'm gonna miss Gekkostate when this is over._

 _Eureka: I'll miss a lot of things too. But as long as I'm with you and the kids, we'll be okay._

 _Renton: Yeah. We'll be fine._

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 ** _[Excerpts from The Rover's Complete Atlas of the World, 5th Edition]_**

 **–**

 **Ciudades del Cielo** is the largest and most populous city of Valle de Ibiza. The **Ciudades del Cielo Metropolis** is the 7th largest urban agglomeration and the 7th largest urban area in the world, with a population of 18,596,020 as of the 12018 Republic census. It is situated in the **Plaza Verde** , placing itself between its sister cities Ares Riviera and Controrado, the region's respective third and fifth largest cities. Together, they form the **Ibiza Triptych** , the region's largest economic sector.

The city was destroyed in the **Black Friday Massacre** during the Human-Coralian War, in which the United Federation Special Operations Force took part in the eradication of the city's civilians, in which they were perceived as a terrorist threat. Following the massacre, much of the city was left in complete ruins until April 6, 12005 when the reconstruction of the city began under the help of Gekkostate and other anti-Federation forces. The completion of the city's restoration on August 23, 12005 and the weakened position of the Federation allowed the Vodarac Reconstruction to commence in other affected areas such as Grimacoa (Feres City) and Hakkasan. After the end of the Human-Coralian War, Ciudades del Cielo enjoyed a steadfast economic boom from 12006 to 12016 that allowed it to transform into Valle de Ibiza's fastest growing city at the time.

Today, Ciudades del Cielo is the most populous and wealthiest metropolitan area in the region and is widely considered as a global city. The city is known for its world-renowned universities, museums, entertainment venues, and cultural locations. Ciudades del Cielo is also host to many sporting events including the 12016 Global Cup, and the bi-annual Lotus Bowl. Ciudades del Cielo is home to many high-tech firms and encompasses a wide array of research facilities and other STEM-related industries such as clean energy, electronics, aerospace engineering, and bioengineering. It is also home to Tresor Laboratories' largest research facility and is widely regarded as the birthplace of the Intelligent Flying Operations (IFO), the successor to the now defunct Light Finding Operations (LFO).

 **–**


	51. Odds and Ends

**4/13/12020 – Odds and Ends**

 **–**

Hey… long time no… see? Is that right to say for a journal entry?

Whatever. I know it's been a while since the last time I wrote. Been slacking off lately with school and other stuff, but the good news is I finally got my stuff for my final essay thanks to Dominic and Anemone. Went pretty well if you ask me, even if it kind of went a bit overdramatic near the end, but whatever. At least my final paper is gonna be no sweat.

Found out yesterday that Dominic and Anemone are cutting their vacation short since something's come up on their end, which sucks because I won't be able to take Lily to the pet store anytime soon… I hope she isn't too mad about it. I promised her we'd come swing by the next time she visits, and I'm keeping my fingers crossed that Sinon doesn't give the only Dohan Sloth away for adoption (By the way, did you know that Dohan Sloths are actually badgers? I wonder why they called them sloths in the first place…). At least it was a good time and I'm glad she didn't hate me as bad as I thought she would.

What else… oh, yeah. Gramps just told us over dinner that he's leaving for Controrado by the start of summer, which sucks and blows at the same time. Look, I know he said he has friends over there who could use his help, but the man's nearing his freaking 80's. Give him a break, will you!? If he dies, you best bet I'm kicking his ass!

With Gramps moving out, that means I'm gonna be helping mom and dad out with the garage come summer vacation. Actually, no. Let me rephrase that: mom's dragging me to help her and dad in the garage. Which is gonna suck since I have no experience fixing stuff other than modifying my ref-board. To add salt to the wounds, Sinon and Wolfgang have plans to go out in the summer, whereas I'm stuck doing more manual labor in the house. I tried convincing them that Ao should take over for me since he's more of a tinkerer type than I am but considering my fuck-ups for the first half of the year they said this was already coming regardless of Gramps' situation. Yay.

So right after the Sorels leave next week, dad's gonna teach me how to change oil on the Nirvash first, which is cool I guess. But you know what's better? Going out for ramen with Wolfgang. Or teaching me how to fly without me wrecking it like last time. Because, y'know, it's totally fair to not teach your 13-year old daughter how to fly an IFO when you've basically piloted one before at just a year older than me your whole life. Man, my parents can be real hardasses sometimes.

So yeah. Things are back to normal and everything sucks again. I need to get the hell out of this place. Maybe I could sneak with Maurice to Ares Riviera while he's on his internship this summer. Besides, Ciudades del Cielo is just next door and there's TONS of shit to do over there than in Bellforest. But knowing that Maurice is the "good boy" of the family, chances are he might just snitch on me. Maybe I could get Dominic and Anemone to hook me up with Generation Bleu. Maybe they could teach me a thing or two about flying and kicking ass in the skies, plus I bet they offer tons of travel opportunities and benefits… actually, you know what? Mom and dad would lose their shit and bar me here for the rest of my life.

GODDAMN IT ALL! MY LIFE FUCKING SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS!

I'm gonna go read my manga and listen to some sick tunes now. Fuck this shit.

 **–**

* * *

 _ **–**_

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 _ **–**_

 _ **[Amber quickly taps onto the spacebar of her laptop, making it play a certain song. The tune began with the rhythmic pattering of percussions before it is swiftly accompanied by a chorus of strings, the playful strumming of guitars, and the solid groove of the bass line. As a man's voice enters the upbeat fray, Amber begins to lightly hum to the tune before she is abruptly cut off by the knocking of her door]**_

 _Renton: Amber?_

 ** _[Amber repeatedly taps one of the keys in her laptop to quiet down the music. The chair lightly thuds as the young girl rises from her seat to get the door]_**

 _Amber: What up?_

 _Renton: Still talking to yourself with that tape recorder of yours?_

 _Amber: Uh, no. Why?_

 _Renton: Just need to borrow it real quick._

 _Amber: What for? Are you gonna make a podcast on how to survive Human-Scub Coral relations in marriage?_

 _Renton: No… I do it every day. Look, something important has come up and I just need to borrow it for a second._

 _Amber: Alright, but if you're helping Maeter with one of her mad scientist experiments, can I be the one to speak at your funeral if it goes wrong?_

 _Renton: No. Your mom has you beat._

 **–**

 ** _[PAUSE TAPE]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[THREE MINUTES LATER]**

 **–**

 ** _[RESUME RECORDING]_**

 **–**

 _Renton: Testing, testing, one, two, three… testing, we're good._

 _Eureka: I'm glad that boy wrote an apology letter to us, but this… this can't be for real._

 _Renton: Well, the Hawking Institute letter is legit so there's only one way to find out._

 _Eureka: *sighs*_

 _Renton: What's wrong? You don't wanna hear what it says?_

 _Eureka: No, it's just… well… it's just that it's going to feel strange hearing her again after all these years…_

 _Renton: Yeah. I feel you. It's gonna be my first time hearing her again too._

 _Eureka: *sighs* I hope this isn't a prank._

 _Renton: Hold up… here it is._

 **–**

 ** _[PAUSE TAPE]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[THREE MINUTES LATER]**

 **(NOTE: Full audio recording can be found in Excerpts – A Message for Eureka)**

 **–**

 ** _[RESUME RECORDING]_**

 _Renton: …_

 _Eureka: …_

 ** _[Eureka lets out a deep breath before she begins to quietly weep. She quickly yanks a napkin from the nearby dispenser off the table so as to blow her nose and wipe away her tears]_**

 _Eureka: *sighs and mutters* Oh, god…_

 _Renton: You okay?_

 _Eureka: Um… *sniffs* you think we have time to go to Ciudades del Cielo for a bit?_

 _Renton: Sure, hold up. I'll close shop right now._

 ** _[Renton swiftly rose up from his seat and rushed to the garage to close early. Meanwhile, footsteps faintly thud as Amber and Ao tread down the stairs to catch the mother softly weeping on the table]_**

 _Ao: Um… mom?_

 _Eureka: Oh… *sniffs* What's up?_

 _Amber: You okay?_

 _Eureka: Yeah, I'm fine, baby… *sighs deeply*_

 _Amber: Yeah, and I'm passing middle school with honors like this dweeb. What's going on?_

 _Eureka: Oh, um… just… thinking about something from many years ago-_

 ** _[Eureka was suddenly interrupted by the loud creaking of the wooden door near the kitchen as Renton enters the dining room with the car keys lightly jingling on his hand]_**

 _Renton: You ready?_

 _Eureka: Yeah, let's go._

 _Amber: Yeah, I'm ready… what are we getting ready for?_

 _Renton: *exasperated sigh* Wanna come along with us?_

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[NINETY MINUTES LATER]**

 **–**

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 _ **–**_

 ** _[The drone of the minivan is barely silenced by a rather upbeat rendition of "Amazing Grace" before transitioning into a catchy pop tune]_**

 _Renton: *muttering* Cherry blossom, cherry blossom… *hums unintelligible lyrics*_

 _Amber: So… that audio tape was from someone during the Reconstruction?_

 _Renton: Yeah._

 _Ao: Who was she?_

 _Eureka: … an old friend._

 _Amber: What happened to her?_

 _Eureka: She… died in an accident._

 _Ao: How so?_

 _Eureka: She… *sighs*_

 _Renton: I think there's no harm in telling them._

 _Eureka: She… it was a horrible accident and I couldn't save her._

 _Amber: Oh… Damn… I'm… I'm really sorry, mom._

 _Eureka: It's fine._

 _Renton: We're here… oh, there's a free spot._

 _Amber: Man… what a view._

 ** _[The ambient rattling of the minivan comes to a halt as the engine stops]_**

 _Renton: Alright, guys. Amber, turn that thing off. I'm already creeped over you having to record everything._

 _Amber: Fine, dad! Jeez!_

 _Eureka: Wait a sec. Honey?_

 _Amber: What?_

 _Eureka: I'll explain everything when we get to her tombstone._

 **–**

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **[Tombstone Engravings from the Corazon Iglesias Memorial Cemetary]**

 **–**

 **Here Lies**

 **ANNJELA MAKHIRA**

 **October 21, 11966 – June 21, 12005**

 _ **"The evening sings in a voice of amber, which beckons the call of dawn"**_

 **–**

 **Here Lies**

 **CHARLES FRANCIS BEAMS**

 **September 23, 11959 – September 11, 12004**

 **And**

 **RAY LOUISE BEAMS**

 **March 25, 11964 – September 11, 12004**

 _ **"To be free means to take responsibility, and to prepare yourself for what's to come"**_

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

Man… long day.

Where do I even start?

Earlier today, I was listening to some old music from my laptop then suddenly my dad barges in and asks if he could borrow my tape recorder for a bit. For a moment, I honestly thought he was gonna use it to record himself practicing another language again (ah, horrible times) but, well, turns out it was for something else. Something important to them from many years ago.

Went down the stairs with my little brother to get some snacks, then right when we made it to the dining room I saw mom crying over my tape recorder. Then dad came in and asked mom if she was ready and, well… somehow, I dragged myself and Ao into a trip down Ciudades del Cielo… sure, why not. Beats sitting around the house doing nothing. But as to why mom and dad decided to go there suddenly, I had no idea why at the time. Besides, we usually go to Ciudades del Cielo on very special occasions like Christmas or my big siblings' high school graduation.

And for good reason too… aside from being an almost two-hour drive from our place, I almost forgot how amazing Ciudades is. The city is HUGE. We're talking probably six or seven times bigger than Bellforest. The streets are nice and clean, the buildings (both old and new) look pretty, and the food is AMAZING even if it's a bit on the pricey side. Hell, you can get better waves at the Corazon Iglesias Memorial Park than in my shitty hillside park! Man, I'd love to live in Ciudades someday, but I know mom isn't much for city life, plus property is super expensive there.

To think the heroes of the world live pretty cheap lives in a boring backwater town…

On the way there, dad told us why we were going to Ciudades in the first place: the tape was from a old friend from way back during the Reconstruction: a Vodarac lady by the name of Annjela. According to dad, she was one of the first among her people to make friends with mom, and it was a big deal for her because Coralians were still considered a threat to humanity at the time. Mom said the Reconstruction was a difficult time for her because it used to be a place of bad memories at the time, and as to what those "bad memories" were, she didn't want to say. She did tell us that Annjela was the first among the Vodarac to forgive her, aside from Miss Tiptory. And honestly, that made it all the more sad to find out that she died after a building collapsed on her when the Federation attacked the city. Ever since then, mom blamed herself for a long time for not saving her. Until she got a tape from the Hawking Institute today in the mail that was a big thank you note for saving the city.

And you know, I completely sympathize with mom and her situation. I guess it makes me feel better to know that I'm not the only one who's lost someone before, y'know?

When we arrived, we headed for the cemetery near the Memorial Park where mom and dad showed us to her grave. There, some lilacs were put next to her tombstone, as well as a nice-looking amber necklace that I bet was hers. Mom and dad stood there for a while, and it looked like mom was trying her best not to break down into tears. I know I'd do the same.

While we were there, mom gave a speech thanking Annjela for the tape and for giving her a second chance at things after what she had done. She told us that she hadn't forgotten about her, and that hearing her voice again felt like lifting a huge burden off her. She still feels sad about her death, but she promised Annjela that she'll honor her by make a better future for herself and all of us.

We stayed there for a good bit until it started to get dark. When we headed back for the car, dad pointed out another tombstone near Annjela's: one for Charles and Ray Beams. Dad said that they were good friends that he had lost during the war. Mom even told us that she named our middle initials after them as tribute because she said all they ever wanted was a family like us. Good people that got messed up because of the war.

Looking back, I suppose you could say my quiet Sunday afternoon took a sudden left turn into one huge trip down memory lane for my parents, but man was it a lot to soak in. Annjela, Charles and Ray, going back to Ciudades just for that… man, it must've been very rough back in those days. The war, Reconstruction, South Aires, all of it. To think people like mom, dad, Anemone, Dominic, and even my older siblings had to go through all that in their lives is just… amazing and heartbreaking at times. I know mom said she was done with fighting after she got pregnant with me, but I have a feeling Annjela might have something to do with it as well. And that's fine, I guess. War is shitty, and it was a shitty time for everyone. Plus, there's really no high-stakes-saving-the-world kind of stuff going on nowadays, right?

But you know, that still doesn't mean I can't be stuck in Bellforest forever. I mean, the world's out there begging to be explored for crying out loud! There's gotta be more than just going to Nimbus or even Ciudades del Cielo! I mean, Hakkasan, Feres City, Ares Riviera… hell, even Doha and Meridian if we're getting dangerous!

Look, maybe the world outside Bellforest isn't as pretty as I'm making it out to be, but if mom and dad can go out there and do amazing things around the globe, then so can I. I have a real gut feeling there's probably gonna be something in store for me down the road, but whatever it is... I'm ready.

Besides, I've got nothing to lose, right?

 **–**

* * *

 _ ** **–****_

 ** _[START RECORDING]_**

 _ **–**_

 _Eureka: Annjela…_

 _I know it's been a while since the last time we spoke… but I just got this off the mail from an old friend of yours and… I figured Renton and I would pay you a visit._

 _*sighs*_

 _What you said in that tape was beautiful and very touching. I know what I did in the past can never be erased, but I'm thankful that you gave me a second chance at things when no one else would._

 _But I'm even more grateful for this tape because I got a chance to hear your voice again for the last time… You know, ever since that day I could never forgive myself for not saving you, but to hear your voice one more time felt like something was lifted from inside me after a long time. As if this tape was your way of saying that you're doing well in the afterlife._

 _Since you've been gone, everything has changed. The war's over, the Federation's gone, Gekkostate is no more… and your home is shining brighter than it ever did. It took us a long time, but we made it and then did a little bit more. *sighs* I just wish you were here to see it._

 _I promised myself I'd quit fighting after the war is over, and to this day I still have no desire to go back. But that's okay, because I know there are much better ways to build a better future. And with the people I love and care for, I'll do my very best. For myself, and for you._

 _Rest in peace, dear friend. Semonga damai._

 _ **–**_

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 _ **–**_

* * *

 _A/N – Wow… it's been 51 (was 52, but had to make some updates here and there) chapters of lore, flashbacks, and other shenanigans but here we are. To be honest, I never thought I'd break the 50-chapter barrier when I first started writing this, but what has started from a little experiment on lore-based storytelling has evolved into a bigger exercise on world-building. And man, was it a blast!_

 _Which, of course, makes it even more bittersweet to close out this phase of Odds and Ends. While there are still myriad stories to tell in between the events of Eureka Seven and Amber's time, I feel that this is the right time to cap off things for now. After working on Odds and Ends for what appears to be more than six months now, I feel that it's time for me to take a huge break for now. That, of course, means having time for myself whilst working on other things and unfinished ideas._

 _Of course, that's not to say I'm leaving this in the dust entirely. The world of Eureka Seven is rich and the potential for stories to tell following its finale are boundless. Granted, that would perhaps take another 50+ chapters to cover and I don't know if I have the energy to keep on going at that. Besides, there are also other things better off left for something else I've been itching to work on ever since I started this._

 _I type this with remorse, as I know that there's so much more to tell after the events of Eureka Seven. But even if this chapter of Odds and Ends is at an… end, one thing's for certain in the future: Amber, Ao, Renton, Eureka, and Generation Bleu will return._

 _Lastly, I apologize to all my Indonesian readers for butchering certain words in Bahasa. Yes, I've been using Google Translate and other websites for translating sentences into the language and I know it's very rough in some areas. The intent for showing different languages was to hint at different cultures in the Eureka Seven universe and the influence of the cultures from our time into theirs. As you might've guessed it, the Vodarac is highly influenced by Latin American-Indo cultures but since we're talking about a ten-thousand year gap between our time and theirs, some of the translation is imperfect. I know a reviewer pointed it out to me earlier, but it's the reason why it's "semonga" in this context and not "semoga." But regardless, I apologize once again for the shoddy translations._

 _Thank you so much for making it this far with me. I'm sure the earlier entries weren't easy for you to go through, though I suppose the more you write the more you learn, as with most other authors in this site._

 _Don't beg for things. Do it, or else you won't get anything._


	52. Excerpts: Nazuka's Spicy Ramen

**4/20/12020 - EXCERPTS: Nazuka's Spicy Ramen**

 **–**

 **Nazuka's Spicy Ramen (AVG RATING: 4.5 OUT OF 5 STARS)**

 **Location:** 1110 Koshimizu Square, Bellforest, Manchester Region

 **Category:** Ramen, Noodles, Tien Shan

 **Price:** $$ RP

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **BEEF SPICY RAMEN. LARGE. 5 STARS. EXTRA GYOZA DUMPLINGS.**

Okay, so I've been dying to try out the new ramen joint ever since it opened up about a month ago. Never got a chance during the grand opening… I was there, but a dog mauled me before I could get my hands on a bowl.

Finally got a chance today, and what can I say? Totally worth stealing from my big brother's savings. Look, mom: if you're reading this, I love you and your cooking, but I gotta tell you why this Spicy Ramen is a gift from the benevolent food gods.

First, the noodles. Holy crap, those noodles. Fresh and gold, swimming in a nice warm broth. I heard Tien Shan cuisine is good, but I never thought it would be THIS good. That salt, pepper, and spice combo just… WHOO. - hits you real hard. The beef… where did they get this beef!? How the hell were they able to slice the beef so thinly!? And those gyoza dumplings? DEFINITELY worth stealing from big bro's wallet.

And man how about that atmosphere… pretty chic and very laxed. Hell, I'd argue it made Town Square a lot less boring. Best part? No more rabid dogs around these parts.

As for cons? Heard folks say that you need to shell out a bit more RPs for the food here… but as I said, it's worth sneaking the extra money from your older siblings or family members. Though you may be asking yourself this: why steal some money for a stupid bowl of ramen? And I say to you, my friend, this isn't your ordinary type of ramen, and let me reiterate this - this is ramen from the GODS. Whatever witchcraft or weird cult ritual they're doing in the kitchen for their food, it's working. It's so good that I guarantee you would literally trade in your pet Dohan Sloth or your car insurance for this ramen, but assuming you're not stupid enough to do such a thing, I have a free coupon from that large bowl of ramen I ate pretty quick (that's right… finish a large bowl in 7 minutes or less, and you get a free coupon for the next round. Totally worth it).

Just make sure to tell them some kid with blue hair named Amber told you about this place. No, not the kid that works in that art store down the square. That one's got streaks of blue. Look, they'll know what I'm talking about. Ask for a guy named Cayde. He'll hook you up.

Look, if you feel down on the dumps, remember that the Earth is billions and billions of years old, and you just happen to exist at the same time as Nazuka's Spicy Ramen.

You're welcome.

 _Amber T._

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **SHORT PORK RIB RAMEN. MEDIUM. 5 STARS.**

Saw a kid get mauled by a big dog a while back. Was about to give this restaurant 4 stars, but the dog attack bumped up my score for quality entertainment.

 _Jordan H._

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **TONKOTSU RAMEN. MEDIUM. 4.5 STARS.**

Just happened to stop by here while I was getting my IFO repaired at the base. Heard a lot of good things about it since we don't have Nazuka's in New Geneva, so I gave it a shot.

First impressions: the restaurant is pretty small and probably seats 50-ish customers. Ambience is pretty nice though; you've got some anime posters, dim lighting, by the booths, neon lights by the front. Servers are pretty friendly too; make sure you get Cayde, though. He knows his stuff when it comes to Tien Shan cuisine, and he's nice to customers too. Keep in mind he's a bit of a talker though.

As for the ramen itself, I'd say this is probably the best I've ever had since Ichiraku Ramen in Ciudades del Cielo (and that's saying a lot). I will admit, 18 RP (!) for ramen sounds painful, but when you take one sip of that broth, you're won over. It's creamy and rich, and feels like a pretty good balance between the soup and the pork itself. The pork was tender, fatty, flavorful; hands down the best katsu I've had in a long time. It's also got a nice smoky aftertouch to it as well. Also, loving the full soft boiled egg in the bowl; even Ichiraku serves half an egg.

Pro tip: be careful of the sake, because for whatever reason it pairs so well with the ramen that you're gonna want to order some more. Chugged down two and a half bottles of sake without even noticing and I almost blacked out. Luckily, I had my buddy and trainee to cover for me.

Docked off half a point since the prices here are a bit discouraging. But hey, if you got the RPs, I highly recommend you check it out. Worth every penny.

 _Elena P._

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **TAKOYAKI. APPETIZER. 4 STARS.**

Was gonna get myself a Tonkotsu Ramen, but ended up getting the Takoyaki instead since I didn't have a lot of money on me. Turns out my little sister stole cash for the ramen here… aren't siblings ****ing great?

Takoyaki was great though.

 _Maurice T._

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **EDO TEMPURA RAMEN. LARGE. 3.5 STARS.**

My big sister dragged me into this stupid ramen shop because she wouldn't shut the **** up about it. Wanted to get a small edo tempura, but sis insisted to get a large bowl for a chance at a free coupon.

Decided to get a big one and I got sick trying to finish it all under 7 minutes (started to have a huge stomach ache after chugging it down halfway). Went to the bathrooms, but they were locked and whoever was inside was taking a long time so I had to hold my puke for an extra two minutes before barging in and barfing it all down.

I did like the ramen, so we took it out so I could finish the rest for dinner. But I'm docking off points because I thought the challenge was stupid.

 _Adroc T._

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **TAKOYAKI. AP** **PETIZER. 5 STAR.**

I'll be straight. Last night, me and my buddy thought we were eating the best weird tasting pizza at the nearby Pizza-La-Pizza in the town square. Next thing you know, we woke up hungover by the fountain with some takoyaki on our clothes and little to no cash on our pockets. That's when I realized we were in the wrong place the whole time.

Gotta admit, the takoyaki was so gooey and cheesy that I couldn't even tell the difference. Hell, whatever leftover takoyaki we had helped us with our hangover because holy ****, whatever we smoked was AMAZING.

If you ever get a chance to get some bomb *** weed, I'll hook you up with my buddy Red. He lives somewhere down the lower district, but I promise you he will hook you up with the best ****. Maybe you might end up eating at some awesome random joint like we did. Maybe you might end up in a dumpster with nothing but undies on. But who cares? That's the beauty of the kush, my friend. Forever may it burn so we maintain a forever high.

Oh, and nice takoyaki I guess.

 _Saul S._

 **–**


	53. Science with Maeter

**5/2/12020 – Science with Maeter**

 **–**

 _ **[START RECORDING]**_

 **–**

 ** _[A slow, 80's beat accentuated by the staccato of funk guitar begins playing in the room just as the singer begins vocalizing for the entire measure. In place of the singer at the second measure, the saxophone comes in to emanate the same lively tone as the vocalist with the company of soft harmonies in the background]_**

 _Amber: *singing* I hate… to sleep alone… in this big brass bed…. Since you… have gone away with your new girlfriend._

 _Ao: Dude, turn that shit down! You know we have finals to study for soon, right!?_

 _Amber: Relax, Adroc. Finals are like in two weeks, and I already got one of my finals in the bag. Besides, I need to catch up with some of the stuff off Gramps' playlist._

 _Ao: First off, don't call me Adroc. Second, who the hell in school listens to Pre-Exodus music!?_

 _Amber: Me, obviously. Wolfgang, Mrs. Matthews-_

 _Ao: Mrs. Matthews is our music teacher, so it's her job to know Pre-Exodus music. Plus, this song sounds like something you'd hear from Gramps' old porno collection._

 _Amber: How DARE you spit on Mariya Takeuchi!_

 ** _[Suddenly, the door knocks before it opens]_**

 _Maeter: What the hell is going on here?_

 _Ao: *sighs* You see-_

 _Maeter: I don't wanna know. Look, are you guys free by any chance?_

 _Amber: Whose pet lizard do we have to kill this time?_

 _Maeter: First off, it was your fault for putting the lamp so close to him. Lizards can still die from extremely high temperatures, you know._

 _Amber: But the scales were so shiny and cool…_

 _Maeter: SECONDLY… my lab studies don't involve any animal test subjects, but I do need some extra hands._

 _Amber: Where's everyone else?_

 _Maeter: Dad's paying bills, mom's washing dishes, Gramps is asleep, Maurice is busy writing articles, and Linck is working on his ref-board._

 _Amber: Ask yourself this: is forcing your younger siblings to do potentially dangerous manual labor the right thing to do?_

 _Maeter: I'd say it's the fun thing to do, but lucky for you my science experiment isn't going to kill anyone today._

 _Amber: Aww._

 _Ao: What are you working on anyways, big sis?_

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[FIVE MINUTES LATER]**

 **–**

 _Amber: …_

 _Ao: A… car engine?_

 _Maeter: Not just any car engine. I've been working on a design that uses spark-controlled compression ignition to significantly improve overall fuel emissions._

 _Amber: Spark-controlled what now?_

 _Ao: How long have you been working on it?_

 _Maeter: Whole semester. I just moved it here since the undergrads back on campus are hogging it for their senior-level projects. It's been kind of a mess since I started working on it, but at least I got this room for myself while mom, dad, and Gramps run the shop for the day._

 _Amber: Which poor bastard's car did you rip the engine out of?_

 _Maeter: No one's. It was donated from our Formula Racing team._

 _Ao: I thought the Formula team reused their engines with new improvements._

 _Maeter: Nah, new regulations changed all that. Now they're opting for smaller block engines with turbochargers. *sighs* Back in the day when there was no replacement for displacement._

 _Ao: I mean, from what I've read, smaller block turbocharged engines make as much power as naturally aspirated engines while sipping on less fuel._

 _Maeter: Still, I miss the old days where you can rev your car up to like 8000 RPMs…_

 _Amber: OKAY, so to interrupt this techno talk, what exactly do you need us for?_

 _Maeter: I need you two to remove the engine housing and clean up the block while I finish setting up the code and the compac drive for testing._

 _Amber: So, pry it open and clean up the insides. Shouldn't be too bad._

 ** _[Amber's sleeves can be heard rolling up. The tools on the floor lightly jingle as she steps towards the engine. She then begins to lightly grunt as she attempts to remove the light plastic housing covering the engine]_**

 _Maeter: Ugh, no, no, no, that is NOT how you do open up the block._

 _Amber: Well, I'm sorry I don't perform surgery on engines for a living!_

 _Maeter: But you will help mom and dad with the shop eventually._

 _Amber: …_

 _Maeter: *sighs* Here, I'll show you._

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[FIVE MINUTES LATER]**

 **–**

 _Maeter: And just one more bolt… you got it. Now… ready?_

 ** _[As one of the bolts drop onto the floor, Amber and Maeter begin to gently lift the cylinder head off the block, revealing the inner workings of the power unit]_**

 _Amber: Holy crap. It's dirtier than Linck's room._

 _Maeter: Or my desk. I'll get to work on the code. You guys get started on cleaning up. Just use the degreaser and the wipes off the side there._

 _Ao: Got it._

 _Amber: Hey, sis? Were you always into stuff like cars and IFOs?_

 _Maeter: Me? Nah. Back when I was a kid, I wanted to become an artist._

 _Amber: Artist? Seriously?_

 _Maeter: I used to draw a lot back then. I didn't go outside that much, and Maurice and Linck were the only people back in the Gekko I spent the most time playing. Mom was busy with Holland and the others fighting the Federation, and dad… well, sometimes he'd get the shaft when he's not with mom._

 _Ao: Shaft?_

 _Maeter: *chuckles* Ah, shaft._

 _Amber: *snickers*_

 _Maeter: No, but… believe it or not, dad was treated like a loser back in Gekkostate._

 _Amber: I seriously find that crap hard to believe._

 _Maeter: I'm serious. Ask him. Even Maurice, Linck, and I treated him like dirt! But everything changed when mom began to realize that dad was really the one to pilot Nirvash alongside her. Took a while for everyone else to get used to that, Maurice and Holland included… but I'm glad it happened. And now we're living just fine._

 _Amber: You don't miss life outside the war?_

 _Maeter: Those times were pretty chaotic. Even mom and dad would agree. If anything, I'd rather pull all-nighters grading papers and help Sonia out with school research than fly in a war ship._

 _Amber: What about if you ever got roped into another adventure like that?_

 _Maeter: Well, I'd be down if it's another trip to the beach in Nimbus but shooting my way out of dangerous situations isn't something I see myself doing anytime soon._

 _Amber: Aw… *mutters* you guys are the same._

 _Maeter: Hey, there are tons of other things to do besides flying IFOs or lifting in the hillside park. You'll find out soon enough._

 _Amber: *mutters* And if I don't?_

 _Maeter: Come on, Amber. Step out of your comfort zone a little… and you too, Ao._

 _Ao: D-don't drag me into this!_

 _Maeter: Dude, there's more to life than board games and that Switchbox you and everyone else plays. Go out a little, join some clubs._

 _Ao: Come on, you know they don't want me._

 _Maeter: You may not know this, but people are a lot more lenient to Coralians and hybrids than before. Besides, you never know 'till you try. You might even find a special lady by chance…_

 _Ao: Aaaaand the engine's almost clean._

 _Amber: Jeez, that got awkward REAL fast._

 _Maeter: Good. Code's all fixed, and the new spark plugs are installed. Just need your help with putting everything back._

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

 **[FIVE MINUTES LATER]**

 **–**

 _Maeter: Whoo. Awesome! Now all we need to do is start 'er up and hopefully we'll get something._

 _Ao: So… how exactly does this work?_

 _Maeter: Well, by concept this is supposed to be the world's first engine to burn fuel using diesel-style compression ignition. Regular engine use spark plugs to push the piston down when the air-fuel mixture inside gets compressed, but you get some energy loss in the process because the explosion inside is gradual. What I'm doing… well, what my team's doing, is making the ignition process quicker by moving the position of the spark plugs closer to the intake valves to make the combustion instant._

 _Ao: So you don't lose that much energy during the combustion process._

 _Maeter: Exactly. Look at you! You're a natural._

 _Amber: *mutters* Why can't HE work in the shop?_

 _Maeter: Shush… also, don't forget your ear plugs._

 ** _[Maeter swiftly taps the keys from her laptop to initiate engine ignition. The engine quickly roars into life and slightly throttles up thanks to Maeter's controls]_**

 _Amber: SOUNDS PRETTY GOOD._

 _Maeter: THANK GOODNESS. I THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BURST FOR A SECOND._

 ** _[Suddenly, the engine begins to knock back heavily; the cylinders inside start to burst louder than usual]_**

 _Maeter: Oh, shit._

 _Amber: THAT DOESN'T SOUND GOOD._

 _Maeter: AW, CRAP. I CAN'T TURN IT OFF._

 _Amber: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TURN IT OFF!?_

 _Maeter: NO, MY COMPUTER'S FROZEN!_

 ** _[The internal knocking sounds become more violent]_**

 _Ao: UH, GUYS?_

 _Amber: MAETER, DO SOMETHING!_

 _Maeter: I'M TRYING! GODDAMN IT, I DON'T WANT TO UPDATE MY BROWSER NOW!_

 _Amber: COME ON, HURRY UP BEFORE THIS THING GIVES IN AND EXPLO-_

 ** _[A loud explosion can be heard as the roof of the shed gets destroyed. The rapidly moving cylinders begin to slow down, with no air-fuel mixture to push down on them]_**

 _Maeter: …_

 _Amber: …_

 _Ao: …_

 _Maeter: You guys okay?_

 _Ao: Yeah. You?_

 _Amber: … holy shit._

 ** _[Suddenly, quick footsteps can be heard approaching the back room. The door opens swiftly]_**

 _Eureka: …_

 _Amber: …_

 _Ao: …_

 _Maeter: Hey, mom._

 _Eureka: What the hell just happened!?_

 ** _[END RECORDING]_**

 **–**

* * *

 **–**

Okay. Hi.

So, uh, some stuff happened today.

Ao and I got dragged by Maeter to help her with her science experiment. That was fun. Big sis and I had some small talk about dad and Gekkostate. That was interesting.

Oh, and we blew off the roof of the back room at the garage. That was… not so great.

Apparently, I didn't tighten the cylinder manifold thingy too tightly and Maeter's computer was acting up, so it was all in all a recipe for disaster. Surprisingly, however, mom and dad DID NOT decide to ground us since it was an accident, and no one thankfully got hurt. I do remember dad saying something about using some of Maeter's scholarship money to pay off the roof though… that'd be hilarious.

You know, come to think of it, I do see Maeter doing stuff as a drawer or a painter. I mean, I remember looking over some of her class notes and her drawings always looked on point. Like, they're super detailed sketches of the real thing, which is pretty fucking cool if you ask me.

As for why she didn't go the Way of the Broke Liberal Arts Major, she told me right after dinner about the time where she started to really warm up with dad right after mom got pregnant with me. Dad started helping Gramps with working in the shop and even got around to building toys for me and everyone else during his spare time. Maeter started to like the toys dad made, and he even taught her how to make 'em themselves. Dad then started showing her some of the things he and Gramps were working on in the garage like the car or dad's old bike, which got her into those building toy sets (mom and dad still keep them in the attic… yeah, our whole family's sentimental like that). Soon, science quickly became her favorite subject and she threw herself into science fairs (where she pretty much wiped the competition all the way through high school) and the robotics club.

But yeah, basically it was dad who pretty much got her into science. Now she's working on stuff like the car engine thing for her class, and she does research and tutoring on top of that. She barely gets any free time on her own… even mom and dad worry about her pulling all-nighters for a couple of days straight just to get all of her stuff out of the way. But she tells me she doesn't mind all that because she loves doing what she does. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

I still don't really understand why she'd give up sleep on some days for her studies. I mean, yeah, it's school stuff but… do you really have to push yourself too hard for things like that? I can't blame dad for Maeter's messed up sleep schedule since she loves what she does, though. I dunno, I guess I'm just worried about her.

Makes me wonder if everyone else here loves doing the things they do. Mom, dad, and Gramps with the shop. Maurice with journalism and photography. Linck lifting and other stuff. Ao with… video games and tech stuff like Maeter.

You know… what am I good at? What do I love doing? Lifting? Well, yeah obviously. Traveling? Yeah, I can see myself doing that as well. Anything to get out of this piece of crap town.

But is it gonna be worth it? Is stuff like the PLF as bad as they say it is on the news? Are places like Meridian where people are still mad about the Coralians still worth passing by at least? What about the Secrets… I know, they're still rumors around these parts, but if they do happen to exist is it still worth the risk of going out there and seeing what the whole world has to offer?

Are people gonna be okay with meeting someone like me? I know most people in school are whatever about me, but there's people like Thom and his buddies who pick on me and Ao…

I really just don't know.

Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

 **–**


End file.
